Ecarts de Conduite
by MissOrlane
Summary: Stupeur au NCIS : Gibbs aurait commis un meurtre ! Pire : il s'agirait de la fille chérie d'un sénateur en vue, et toutes les preuves sont contre lui...
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'Auteur : Me revoilà (enfin !) avec une suite à ma fic précédente, à savoir "Maux d'Amour".  
Merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des commentaires et surtout à ma Sunny Sushi, ma BFF, ma... Vous aurez compris : ma Muse.  
Le crédit de cette histoire revient à Maya, qui m'en a soufflé le thème principal ! :) Je posterais un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi soir !  
Enjoy ! (Et non, je ne possède toujours rien de NCIS, mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on me revende Jen... )

* * *

**PROLOGUE (fin de l'épisode précédent)**  
_**'...I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop...' ALICE COOPER, **__**Poison**_

_Mardi, 18h45, Hôpital de Washington,_

_Gibbs avait mis un bon quart d'heure avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.  
Quinze minutes qu'il avait passé à se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'être venu. D'un autre côté, elle avait été là quand lui-même s'était retrouvé allongé sur un lit d'hôpital.  
Ce fut seulement quand l'infirmière, qui passait dans le couloir pour la troisième fois, et Melvin, son garde du corps aussi fidèle qu'un Saint-bernard, lui jetèrent un regard de travers qu'il se décida à rentrer dans la chambre. _

_Il avait peur de la trouver endormie mais elle tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant pénétrer dans la pièce. _

_« Bonsoir Jen. »_

_Elle lui sourit.  
« Jethro. » murmura-t-elle. « Je suppose que tu es venu m'expliquer un peu plus en détails ce que je fais dans ce lit d'hôpital ? »_

_« Tu t'es fait tirée dessus. »_

_« Mais encore ? »_

_« Si tu veux la version longue, il y en a pour un moment… »_

_« Tu es pressé ? »_

_« Non, Jen, j'ai tout mon temps. » Il vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit. « Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un air concerné._

_« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule ! » ironisa-t-elle.  
Il la regarda, l'air grave.  
« Plutôt bien, en fait. Si le chirurgien n'avait pas exigé que je reste cette nuit, je t'assure que je ne serais déjà plus là ! » ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement. _

_« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, Jen. Un peu de repos en plus ne te fera pas de mal… »_

_« Oh ? Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Monsieur je-me-soigne-avec-un-verre-de-bourbon et c'est reparti ? »_

_Il haussa les épaules sans relever le sarcasme.  
« Juste une nuit, ça n'est pas si long. »_

_«Hum ? Ça dépend de ce qu'on en fait… » _

_Gibbs l'observa un instant.  
Ils étaient proches. Très proches.  
Il laissa son regard glisser sur le visage de Jen jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes… _

_Définitivement pas une bonne idée. _

_« Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais, Jen… » murmura-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers elle._

_« Ça n'était pas intentionnel, cette fois… » chuchota-t-elle, sans détacher son regard des yeux bleus de Gibbs. _

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, et il sentit qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Il se fit plus alors plus exigeant, l'attirant à lui jusqu'à ce que l'espace qui les séparait encore soit réduit au maximum. Il laissa descendre sa main dans le dos de Jen jusqu'au creux de ses reins avant d'interrompre leur étreinte le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant le long de la clavicule. _

_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de gémir. _

_C'est à ce moment précis que l'infirmière entra sans ménagement dans la pièce._

_Ils se séparèrent instantanément. _

_Il fallut quelques secondes à l'infirmière, sous le choc et ayant pris une teinte tirant sur le rouge pivoine, pour s'excuser et quitter la pièce précipitamment en balbutiant des excuses._

_C'est également le temps qu'il fallut à Jen pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Que ce qu'elle avait voulu à tout prix éviter venait de se produire. Il avait fallu qu'il fiche tout en l'air, comme toujours._

_Gibbs se rendit compte qu'elle cherchait délibérément à esquiver son regard. Ce qui signifiait toujours chez elle qu'elle avait quelque chose d'absolument injuste à lui reprocher. _

_Le silence se prolongea encore un instant. _

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » finit elle par demander, glaciale._

_Il resta un instant sans voix devant tant de mauvaise foi.  
« Parce que tu le voulais ? » répondit-il sèchement, se levant brusquement. _

_« Non. » mentit-elle en détournant les yeux._

_Il lui jeta un regard furibond.  
« Qui est ce que tu essayes de convaincre, là, Jen ? Toi ou moi ? »_

_« Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. »_

_« Il fallait penser à ça il y a dix ans, Jen. C'est un peu tard, maintenant, non ? »_

_« Tu ne peux pas laisser une bonne fois pour toute le passé là où il est, Jethro ? »_

_Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant un instant avant que Gibbs ne quitte la pièce, hors de lui, à la fois furieux contre elle, et contre lui. Il avait oublié qu'elle était capable de produire cet effet là sur lui, et la piqûre de rappel était douloureuse. _

_Mercredi, 1h57, quelque part dans un bar de Norfolk, _

_Le barman refusa de le servir encore une fois. _

_De toute façon, le bar allait fermer._

_L'homme se leva péniblement et attrapa par la hanche la fille rousse, à l'allure délurée, qui avait passé avec lui une partie de la soirée. _

_Ils quittèrent le bar ensemble, sous le regard du barman, probablement pour finir la soirée ailleurs. _

_L'employé haussa les épaules, indifférent, et ajouta machinalement la note que l'homme venait de régler par-dessus les autres. _

_Une note signée 'L. J. Gibbs.'_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1.**  
_**'...there's no blood, there's no alibi...' LINKIN PARK, **__**What I've Done**__**, **_

**Mercredi, 8h02, Intérieur d'un bureau,**

Au moment où l'agent Fornell eut fini de prendre connaissance du dossier rédigé à la hâte par les agents de la Crim' de Washington, un soupir lui échappa.  
Pourtant, le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux paraissait on ne peut plus simple. Presque ennuyeux.  
Il se leva.  
Il n'était pas encore huit heures du matin quand le téléphone avait retenti pour l'avertir qu'un agent fédéral était accusé de meurtre. Rien qu'avec cette information, il avait senti les problèmes arriver à grands pas. Quand on lui avait précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un agent du NCIS, il avait compris immédiatement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Et quand on lui avait annoncé le nom de l'agent en question, il avait senti son vieil ulcère à l'estomac se réveiller. Les jours à venir allaient être longs. Mais certainement pas ennuyeux.  
Il fit les cent pas devant son bureau, réfléchissant à la meilleure attitude à adopter pour le moment. Prévenir aussitôt le NCIS ? Il crut déjà voir la jeune gothique qui s'occupait de leur labo accrochée à la porte menant aux cellules jusqu'à ce quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir. Ou la petite du Mossad le regarder avec la mort au fond des yeux. Ou pire, l'agent DiNozzo tentant bêtement de faire évader son mentor. Il secoua la tête. Mieux valait attendre un petit peu. Ils risquaient juste de compliquer les choses, et, à son avis, les choses étaient déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça pour leur patron.  
Il reprit le dossier, en relut quelques lignes. Ça ne se présentait pas bien du tout. N'importe qui d'autre que lui aurait déjà classé l'affaire et fait déférer le prévenu. D'ailleurs, il allait sûrement encore s'attirer des ennuis : l'intime conviction n'était pas une preuve très convaincante aux yeux de son directeur. Surtout quand vous partagiez la même ex-femme que le suspect, ce qui pouvait quand même être considéré comme un conflit d'intérêt.  
Il soupira de nouveau. Reposa le dossier. Le reprit. Il était clair qu'il n'y aurait pas d'enquête plus approfondie. A moins que quelqu'un ne le veuille vraiment. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il jeta le dossier sur une des chaises, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et appela ses agents.  
« L'agent Gibbs a été transféré ici ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui, chef. Il est en bas… »  
Le jeune agent qui avait répondu observait Fornell.  
« Un problème, Corelli ? »

« Non… Mais… Vous pensez vraiment que l'agent Gibbs n'est pas coupable ? » demanda le dénommé Corelli, inquisiteur. Il avait visiblement lu le dossier avant de le confier à son patron.

« Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr.» répondit brusquement Fornell devant l'air suspicieux de son agent. «Et nous le prouverons. Alors, au travail, je veux que vous obteniez tout ce que la Crim' a récupéré chez la victime. Et par la même occasion, je veux plus d'infos sur ladite victime. Vite. » ordonna-t-il.

« On ne va pas interroger le suspect ? » s'étonna Mary, la plus jeune de l'équipe de Fornell et la plus récemment arrivée.

Corelli eut un léger rire. « Interroger l'agent Gibbs ? On voit que tu es nouvelle…Il est… » Mais un regard de Fornell le fit taire sur le champ. « Au travail, c'est noté, patron… »

« C'est moi qui vais aller interroger Gibbs. Et quand je reviens, je veux que tout ce que j'ai demandé soit sur mon bureau. Reçu ? »

« 5 sur 5 ! » claironna Corelli, déjà en ligne avec la police de Washington.

Mary regarda s'éloigner Fornell, l'air intrigué. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être l'agent Gibbs pour que son patron se donne autant de mal pour lui. Elle se promit de demander à l'agent Corelli de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était retenu de dire quelques secondes auparavant.

* * *

Gibbs se redressa péniblement du banc inconfortable sur lequel il était étendu en entendant la serrure de la porte cliqueter. L'agent qui gardait la porte de l'extérieur entra et s'effaça pour laisser pénétrer Fornell avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Fornell s'approcha de la cellule et tendit un des deux cafés qu'il tenait dans les mains à l'agent du NCIS.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça. » expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire ironique avant de se détourner pour attraper une des chaises posées contre le mur. Il s'assit en face de Gibbs. Les deux agents restèrent un instant silencieux, appréciant leurs cafés.  
Le perspicace agent du FBI profita de ce moment de quiétude pour observer son homologue du NCIS. Celui-ci portait l'uniforme orange fourni par la police de Washington, ses vêtements lui ayant probablement été retirés pour de plus amples investigations. Et clairement, l'orange n'était pas la couleur qui lui seyait le mieux. Il était pâle et avait les traits tirés et les yeux rougis de quelqu'un qui a peu dormi. Sans compter le coquard qui bleuissait sur sa pommette gauche et qui indiquait clairement qu'il était entré en collision avec le poing de quelqu'un d'autre, les traces sur ses mains indiquant,elles, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dû se laisser faire.  
Gibbs dut sentir qu'il était observé car il releva soudain la tête et fixa à son tour Fornell.  
« Je ne voudrais surtout pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Jethro, mais je t'ai connu plus en forme. » fit remarquer Fornell.

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs se contenta de lui adresser une œillade noire.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Jethro ? » finit par demander l'agent du FBI après un nouveau silence.

Gibbs haussa vaguement les épaules sans répondre. Mais Fornell était du genre obstiné et il ne se laisserait surement pas décourager pour si peu.  
« Que faisais-tu dans ce bar, pour commencer ? » insista-t-il.

« Mauvaise journée. »

« Oh, je t'en prie. On a tous déjà eu des journées exécrables, on les a même parfois vécues ensemble. Je sais comment tu aimes à finir ces journées là. Et ce n'est certainement pas dans un bar. Alors pourquoi hier soir a-t-il été si différent ? » Fornell savait qu'il poussait un peu loin, mais il tenait absolument à comprendre.

« Pour des raisons qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'affaire, Tobias. » répondit Gibbs, doucement, mais d'un ton qui indiquait clairement que c'était la fin de la discussion à ce sujet.

« J'en conclus que tu vas finalement accepter de parler de ce qui s'est passé après cette mauvaise journée ? » demanda Fornell d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Gibbs se leva brusquement de son banc avant de commencer à répondre.  
« J'étais dans ce bar et il y avait cette fille… Ensuite… » Il s'interrompit, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Fornell décida de lui venir en aide.

« Ensuite, vous avez quitté le bar ensemble ? Quel bar était-ce, d'ailleurs ? »

Gibbs resta silencieux encore un instant.  
« Je ne sais pas, Tobias. Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir quitté ce bar, ni comment. Tout ce dont je me rappelle après, c'est… Que nous étions chez elle. Dans sa chambre. » Le regard qu'il lança à cet instant à Fornell était suffisamment explicite pour le dissuader de demander davantage de détails, dont, de toute façon, l'agent du FBI préférait nettement se passer.

« Et, à ce moment là, elle était bien vivante ? » demanda-t-il, oscillant entre sérieux et ironie.

Gibbs lui décocha un regard furieux.  
« Bien sûr que oui ! »

« Et quelle heure était-il, à peu près ? »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment les yeux sur le réveil, Tobias. »

« Non, bien sur… J'imagine bien ! Que s'est il passé, après heu… Hum, après ? »

« Après, j'ai été réveillé par un cri… Quelqu'un qui appelait… » Il ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant la porte de la chambre qui s'était ouverte à la volée, laissant entrer un jeune homme portant un lourd sac à l'épaule. Gibbs avait vu le sourire du jeune homme se figer brutalement de stupeur, puis la colère se dessiner sur chacun des traits de son visage. Le sac était tombé à terre avec un bruit mat qui avait résonné douloureusement dans sa tête. Il se rappelait qu'il était totalement désorienté, incapable d'expliquer sa présence dans cette chambre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne portait rien sur lui en dehors du drap rose qui le recouvrait. Il avait parcouru la chambre du regard à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient le renseigner sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Ses yeux s'étaient alors posés sur la forme immobile étendue à côté de lui, elle aussi en grande partie recouverte par le drap rose. La jeune femme –elle pouvait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'années- était allongée sur le dos, la tête légèrement tournée sur la droite, les yeux grands ouverts. Morte. Il avait fallu quelques secondes pour que l'entière réalisation de ce que pouvait impliquer cette information franchisse son cerveau encore brumeux. Mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le jeune homme était revenu de sa stupeur et lui avait sauté dessus avec un cri de rage.

« Jethro ? » intervint soudain Fornell, qui commençait à s'inquiéter du silence prolongé de son interlocuteur, tirant brutalement Gibbs de ses pensées.

« Il y a un jeune homme qui est entré dans la pièce. Et cette fille… Elle était morte… » Il revit ses grands yeux gris ouverts sur l'éternité et les traces violacées qui marquaient son cou pâle. « …Etranglée. Puis, il s'est jeté sur moi, on s'est battu… Une autre jeune femme est arrivée, il lui a demandé d'appeler la police… » Il s'interrompit. « Tu connais la suite, Tobias. »

« Et, entre le moment où… ah hum… et le moment où ce jeune homme est entré, tu ne te souviens de rien ? » demanda Fornell.

« Non. » répondit sèchement Gibbs.

Fornell connaissait suffisamment bien l'ancien marin pour savoir que l'irritation qui perçait dans sa voix ne lui était pas destinée. Gibbs s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à se rappeler ce qui avait pu se passer au cours de la nuit.  
« Tu avais déjà rencontré cette fille auparavant ? » interrogea Fornell.

« Non. »

« Tu te souviens de son nom ? »  
Silence.  
« Un détail qui t'aurait paru important ? »

« NON ! » Gibbs était clairement agacé, désormais. « Non, Tobias, aucun détail ne m'a paru important en dehors du fait que hier, cette fille était en vie et que ce matin, elle était morte ! »

« Je suis là pour t'aider, Jethro. » rappela calmement Fornell.

« Justement ! Tu n'aurais pas un autre suspect à interroger par hasard ? »

Fornell soupira, mais décida de répondre honnêtement.  
« Non, malheureusement. »

« Alors, trouves-en un ! »

« C'est ce que mes agents étaient censés faire pendant que… Que nous discutions. J'ose espérer qu'ils ont pris leur tâche à cœur ! » Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. S'arrêta pour faire de nouveau face à l'agent du NCIS qui l'observait depuis sa cellule. « Ça ne se présente pas très bien, Jethro. » ajouta-t-il, gravement.

Gibbs resta silencieux un court instant.  
« Je n'ai pas tué cette fille, Tobias. »

« Je sais, ça. » répliqua Fornell en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Les agents de Fornell avaient bien travaillé. Même, trop bien travaillé.

« Comment ? » s'exclama Fornell, abasourdi. « Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Mary afficha le portrait de la jeune femme sur l'écran.  
« Si. Caroline Stevenson, notre victime, est bel et bien la fille du député Stevenson. »

« Merveilleux. Il y a pire ? » demanda-t-il devant la tête contrite de l'agent Corelli.

« Deux témoins ont formellement identifié l'agent Gibbs. Aucune trace d'effraction et la porte était fermée quand Jason McBride –le fiancé de la victime- est arrivé ce matin-là et qu'il la découverte… »

« Cause du décès ? »

« Selon la première estimation, elle a été étranglée. L'autopsie n'a pas encore eu lieu, mais je leur ai dit que nous nous occupions de tout à partir de maintenant. J'ai déjà prévenu notre médecin légiste. »

« Et pour la scène de crime ? »

« Tout est au labo, plus les comptes-rendus de la police, avec les notes et les photos, sur votre bureau, agent Fornell. » répondit Corelli. « Je ne pense pas que leurs conclusions seront à votre goût… » ajouta-t-il tandis que son patron pénétrait dans son bureau et claquait la porte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? » s'étonna Mary, désarçonnée par l'attitude de Fornell.

Corelli haussa les épaules.  
« Sûrement prévenir le NCIS, et surtout les agents qui travaillent sous les ordres de l'agent Gibbs… »

« Tu les connais ? »

« Oui. Et quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas tarder à faire leur connaissance, toi aussi. » répondit-il, avec un sourire.

Fornell fixait le téléphone depuis 5 bonnes minutes sans parvenir à se décider à en décrocher le combiné. Il avait pourtant une longue expérience dans l'art de s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres agences fédérales, en particulier, dans celles du NCIS. Mais là, c'était quand même différent. Parce qu'il s'agissait de Gibbs, grand Dieu ! Est-ce que l'on pouvait considérer que cette fois, c'était pire que lorsque l'agent DiNozzo avait été inculpé pour avoir tué et démembré une femme ? Au moins, Caroline Stevenson avait été retrouvée entière, elle. C'était déjà ça. Et pire que l'assassinat de René Benoit ? Accuser de meurtre le directeur du NCIS avait déjà été suffisamment inconfortable comme situation. Sans parler de l'enquête interne qui avait suivi. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'avec ça, ils avaient atteint une limite ! Visiblement, il s'était trompé. '_Ne jamais sous-estimer le NCIS_' ironisa-t-il pour lui-même. Maudissant les affaires internes –toujours tordues- de l'agence fédérale, dans lesquelles il se retrouvait embringué bien malgré lui encore une fois, il composa rapidement le numéro du secrétariat de la Directrice du NCIS. Il envisageait sérieusement de le mettre en touche mémoire, histoire de gagner du temps, la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Mercredi, 9h03, Open Space du NCIS,**

Assis derrière son bureau, Tony faisait tourner et retourner une boulette de papier entre ses doigts, attendant le moment idéal pour la jeter sur sa coéquipière assise en face de lui et qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Enfin, après avoir bien vérifié qu'il ne risquait pas d'être vu, il se décida à lancer son projectile.  
Ziva ne releva même pas les yeux du dossier qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle rattrapa la petite sphère de papier avec sa main droite avant de la jeter négligemment dans la poubelle, tout en songeant qu'il serait grand temps que Tony envisage de renouveler ses infantilismes. Ça devenait lassant. Elle continua sa lecture, savourant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Zee-vaaah ! » appela soudain l'exaspérant personnage qui lui servait de collègue.  
Elle feignit de n'avoir rien entendu, espérant qu'il allait se lasser et la laisser tranquille, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.  
« Ziva ! » s'exclama Tony, un peu plus fort.

Elle reposa brutalement le dossier sur son bureau.  
« Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Tony ! »

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop calme, ici ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri. « Heu… ? »

« D'habitude, dès que je fais ce genre de bêtises… » Il jeta une seconde boulette de papier qui manqua Ziva d'un bon mètre. « … Gibbs arrive, me frappe et nous ordonne de nous mettre au travail vite fait. Mais ce matin, rien. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore là ? »

Elle le scruta pour savoir s'il était sérieux. Il avait l'air. Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, Tony. » C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le lui faisait remarquer, elle trouvait incongrue que la chaise de Gibbs soit encore vide à cette heure-ci. « Tu as peut-être raison. » finit-t-elle par répondre.

McGee sortit de l'ascenseur sur ces entrefaites, essoufflé.  
« Pardon, Boss, mais j'ai… » Il s'interrompit, étonné de ne pas voir Gibbs le fixant d'un regard sévère. Il se tourna vers Tony. « Bah, où est Gibbs ? »

Tony jeta de nouveau un regard vers Ziva. Après une seconde, ils plongèrent tous les deux sur leurs téléphones portables respectifs. Ziva fut la plus rapide. Avec un sourire de triomphe adressé à Tony, elle composa le numéro de leur patron. Tony ramassa un trombone qui trainait sur son bureau et le jeta à la jolie brune qui l'évita en se penchant un peu sur la droite. Elle lui répondit par un sourire encore plus large, puis détourna son attention de lui pour se concentrer sur le téléphone. Après quelques secondes, elle raccrocha brusquement. « Répondeur. Ça devient inquiétant… » expliqua-t-elle aux deux agents qui l'observaient.

« Peut-être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas te parler ! » railla Tony, sans parvenir toutefois à masquer complètement la perplexité qui perçait dans sa voix. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Gibbs d'être en retard, encore moins de ne pas répondre à l'appel d'un de ses agents.

« Tu n'as qu'à essayer alors ! » rétorqua Ziva.

Il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle le lui propose, il avait déjà appuyé sur la touche mémoire 2 de son téléphone. Mais il n'eut pas plus de succès qu'elle.

Les trois agents échangèrent un regard soucieux. Tony leva les yeux vers le MTAC et le bureau du directeur du NCIS.

« N'y songe même pas, Tony ! »

« A quoi, Ziva ? » répondit-t-il en prenant un air innocent.

« Tu veux utiliser le téléphone du bureau de Jenny pour voir s'il décroche en reconnaissant le numéro du Directeur ! Et je te dis : n'y songe même pas ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, Jenny n'est même pas encore arrivée et… » Il s'interrompit brutalement.

« Quoi ? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Réalisant ce à quoi il pensait, elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, Tony, je t'en prie. Elle n'est pas arrivée parce qu'elle est à l'hôpital, tu te souviens ? »

« Était. » intervint soudain McGee en désignant l'ascenseur d'un signe de tête.

Ses deux compagnons tournèrent rapidement la tête pour voir leur directrice approcher. Sans tenir compte du regard désapprobateur que Ziva lui lançait, Tony se précipita à sa rencontre.  
« Bonjour, madame le Directeur. »

Surprise, elle l'examina un instant avant de répondre à son salut. Quand il prenait ce ton cérémonieux, ça signifiait en général qu'il avait une idée idiote derrière la tête.

« Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? » continua-t-il, toujours sur le même ton.

« Bien mieux, je vous remercie, agent DiNozzo. »  
Elle commençait à se demander où il voulait en venir.

« Tant mieux. Le médecin nous avait promis qu'il suffirait d'une bonne nuit de repos et qu'il n'y paraitrait plus. »

Dans son dos, Ziva secoua la tête, consternée.

« Vous pouvez constater qu'il ne vous a pas menti, alors, agent DiNozzo… Ce sera tout ? »

« Heu… Non. Est-ce que par hasard vous sauriez où est Gibbs ? » Elle resta un instant sans voix. « C'est à cause de Ziva et McGee, qui s'inquiètent qu'il ne soit pas encore là. » ajouta-t-il.

« Non, je ne sais pas où est l'agent Gibbs, DiNozzo ! » répondit Jen un peu trop vivement, ce qui n'échappa pas à la perspicacité de Ziva. « Mais c'est un grand garçon, je pense qu'il retrouvera le chemin de l'agence tout seul. Maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'ai du travail. Et je pense que vous aussi. »

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Tony interdit.

« Superbe, Tony. Tout en subtilité, comme toujours ! » ricana Ziva.

« Mais ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » s'étonna-t-il, pensif.

Ziva ne répondit pas. En revanche, elle lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le bras.

« Aïeuh ! Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Ziva s'inquiète, hein ? » Elle lui donna une seconde estocade. Il se réfugia derrière son bureau et lui jeta un second trombone qui la frappa en plein front.  
« Touché ! » triompha-t-il.  
Elle attrapa l'agrafeuse qui se trouvait dans son tiroir.  
« Ne m'oblige pas à en arriver là, Tony… » siffla-t-elle, menaçante.

* * *

Fornell se demandait s'il devait rire, ou pleurer. Après s'être finalement décidé à contacter le NCIS, voilà que la secrétaire lui apprenait que la directrice du NCIS n'était pas encore arrivée. Parce qu'elle avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre la veille. Merveilleux. Jennifer Shepard avait déjà un sacré caractère en temps normal, alors après une tentative de meurtre… Il poussa ce qui lui sembla être son millième soupir de la journée.  
« Très bien, dîtes lui qu'il faut qu'elle me rappelle dès son arrivée. Et dîtes lui que c'est vraiment important ! »

« Je vous le promets, agent Fornell… Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il allait raccrocher. « Vous avez de la chance, Madame le Directeur vient d'arriver ! »

_'De la chance… Tout dépend du point de vue où on se place…'_ songea l'agent du FBI avant de répondre. « Excellent. Passez la moi. »

« Très bien. Un instant, agent Fornell, je vous prie. » Elle posa le combiné et prit le courrier du jour adressé au directeur du NCIS avant de suivre Jenny qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Madame. » Elle posa le courrier sur le bureau. « Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

« On ne peut mieux, merci, Cynthia. »

La jeune secrétaire eut un sourire rassuré. « Vous avez rendez-vous avec le Secrétaire d'État à la Marine à dix heures via le MTAC. Et vous devez déjeuner avec le Directeur des Opérations Navales. Je vous ai laissé le courrier sur votre bureau. »

« Parfait. » la remercia Jen. « Autre chose, Cynthia ? »

« Oui, Madame, l'agent Fornell, du FBI, est en ligne et il désire vous parler. Il parait que c'est vraiment important. Et très urgent. Il insiste beaucoup…»

Cette nouvelle laissa Jen perplexe. En règle générale, Fornell ne se donnait pas la peine de la prévenir qu'il allait mener une enquête au sein du NCIS. Il débarquait avec ses agents et mettait tout le monde au pied du mur, elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait être suffisamment grave pour pousser Fornell à lui téléphoner.  
« Quelle ligne ? » dit-t-elle enfin.

« La 1, Madame. » répondit Cynthia en quittant la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

« Si c'est une blague, agent Fornell, je vous assure que ça n'est vraiment pas le jour ! »

Après que Fornell lui ait exposé les raisons de son appel, il avait bien fallu deux minutes à Jenny pour s'en remettre.  
« Je vous assure que je suis le premier à avoir espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, croyez-moi. Mais en attendant, Jethro… Je veux dire, l'agent Gibbs, est bel et bien enfermé dans une de mes cellules, soupçonné d'avoir commis un meurtre au premier degré. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, dans l'espoir que quand elle les rouvrirait, elle découvrirait qu'elle était en train de rêver.

« Directeur Shepard ? »

La voix de Fornell la ramena à la réalité. Autant pour le rêve.  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Hum… Et bien, l'enquête est en cours et je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler… »

« Alors pourquoi me prévenir, agent Fornell ? »

« Disons que je ne suis pas officiellement autorisé à en parler. Surtout pas au téléphone. Et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir envie de voir votre agent. »

* * *

Dix minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées depuis que le Directeur était arrivée que Cynthia –à sa grande surprise- la vit ressortir avec son manteau.  
« Vous sortez ? » s'écria la jeune femme, stupéfaite, se levant à moitié de sa chaise. « Madame. » ajouta-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle avait du paraître très impolie.

Mais Jenny ne s'en formalisa pas.  
« Soyez gentille, Cynthia, annulez mon rendez-vous avec le secrétaire de la Marine. »

« Mais ? Mais, Madame, pourquoi ? Il ne va pas… » demanda Cynthia, déboussolée.

« Dîtes lui qu'un problème interne réclame toute mon attention pour le moment. » la coupa Jen en s'éloignant, laissant Cynthia s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait être assez sérieux pour faire lanterner un secrétaire d'État.

* * *

Tony et Ziva s'immobilisèrent aussitôt qu'ils virent leur directrice descendre les escaliers rapidement. Ils allaient probablement subir l'engueulade du siècle. Le sol autour du bureau de Tony était couvert d'agrafes et de trombones. Sans compter la boulette de papier froissé qu'il tenait encore à la main et qu'il cacha rapidement derrière son dos. McGee leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Tony jetait la petite sphère dans sa direction avant que Jenny ne parvienne à leur hauteur. Il était temps que Gibbs arrive.  
« Heu… L'agent Gibbs n'est toujours pas arrivé ! » s'exclama Tony, espérant ainsi échapper à une réprimande méritée.

Mais, à leur grand étonnement, Jen ne leur accorda même pas un regard et continua jusqu'à l'ascenseur.  
« Je sais, Tony. Il est au FBI. » rétorqua-t-elle, s'engouffrant dans l'appareil. « Apparemment, il aurait commis un meurtre ! »

Les trois agents regardèrent les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer dans un silence effaré, le choc les ayant pétrifiés sur place.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Alors, réactions ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais, j'ai deux jours de retard... 2 jours d'examens :) !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2.**

_**'...And this is not a case of lust, you see,  
it's not a matter of you versus of me...'  
THE CARDIGANS, **__**My Favourite Game**__**, **_

_**

* * *

**_Tony fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.  
«Heu… Elle vient de dire quoi, là ?»

«Je crois qu'elle a dit que…» commença McGee, hésitant, aussitôt coupé par Ziva.

«Elle a dit que Gibbs était accusé de meurtre par le FBI.» dit-elle d'un ton très calme.

Tony se tourna vers elle.

«Ah mais, si c'est que ça, ça va ! » s'exclama-t-il avec ironie, outré par son apparente désinvolture face à la nouvelle.

«Au moins, on sait qu'il n'est ni mort, ni blessé, Tony.»

«Nan, il est seulement en prison, c'est ce que je disais, tout va bien ! » s'énerva-t-il.

«Oh, mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Tony ! En tout cas, maintenant, on sait où il est.»

Tony allait répliquer vertement mais McGee les interrompit avant que ça ne dégénère de nouveau en lancer de matériel de bureau.  
«Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Les deux autres agents se tournèrent vers lui.  
«Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse le Bleu ? Qu'on planque une lime dans un saucisson et puis qu'on se précipite au FBI pour faire évader Gibbs ? » Tony marqua une pause. «Remarque, vu la nullité du FBI, ça pourrait bien marcher…» ajouta-t-il, pensif.

«Je pensais plutôt à… Je ne sais pas ! Essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, déjà…»

Tony lui accorda soudain une pleine et entière attention, oubliant même de lui trouver un surnom ridicule.  
«Tu serais vraiment capable de faire ça, McGee ! »

«Faire quoi, Tony ?» demanda celui-ci, inquiet devant la soudaine excitation de son collègue.

«Pirater les bases de données du FBI pour accéder à leurs dossiers… Comme ceux concernant les enquêtes en cours? » développa Tony avec une mine gourmande.

«Je pourrais…» commença prudemment McGee. «Mais, outre le fait que ça soit totalement illégal, je ne veux pas risquer de causer plus d'ennui à Gibbs…»

Tony eut un sourire narquois.  
«Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas capable de pirater le FBI… Le Bleu.»

Piqué au vif, le jeune agent répliqua : «Si ! Je l'ai même déjà fait, je te rappelle. Mais, là, c'est différent ! D'abord, tu peux être sur que Fornell s'y attend… Et puis, c'est les affaires de Gibbs…» Et s'il y avait bien une chose que McGee avait appris en ce qui concernait Gibbs, c'était bien de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

«Très bien, dans ce cas, on a qu'à rester là…» Il fit mine de se diriger vers son bureau. «Et attendre que le Directeur revienne pour savoir ce qu'il en est…» Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers McGee. «Si tant est qu'elle veuille bien nous le dire, bien sûr…»  
Ziva l'observait suspicieusement. Elle trouvait ça étrange qu'il renonce aussi rapidement à une de ses idées stupides.  
«Ou alors…» continua-t-il. Il se précipita soudain vers l'ascenseur qui menait au labo, ne laissant pas aux deux autres agents le temps de réagir. «Je peux demander à Abby de pirater le système à ta place, McChochotte !»

* * *

**Laboratoire du NCIS,**  
Abby était assise en tailleur sur son bureau, l'air boudeur. Son visage s'illumina quelques secondes lorsqu'elle entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir mais elle se renfrogna de nouveau en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Tony.

«Ravi de te voir aussi, Abbs !» la salua-t-il, ayant remarqué son changement d'expression à sa vue. «Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?»

Elle sauta à bas du bureau.  
«Oui ! Mon Caf-Pow rituel de 9h !» s'exclama-t-elle.  
Tony fit aussitôt un pas en arrière. Il savait d'expérience que quand Abby était en manque de caféine, il valait mieux garder une certaine distance.  
« Comment se fait-il que Gibbs ne soit pas encore là ? Et toi, en revanche, qu'est ce que tu fais là, Tony ? En plus, il sait très bien que je ne suis pas opérationnelle tant que je n'ai pas eu mon Caf-Pow ! Pas la peine de me demander une analyse, Tony. De toute façon, il aurait pu venir me la demander lui-même. Avec mon Caf-Pow au passage.» Elle plissa les yeux. «Et comment se fait il qu'il ne soit pas encore là, hein? Et mon Caf-Pow ? »

« Justement, à ce propos…» intervint Tony, profitant de la pause de la jeune gothique, qui reprenait son souffle.

Mais Abby commença à faire les cent pas entre ses appareils.  
«Oh, non! Ne me dis pas que la machine est cassée ! Ça fait des mois que je dis qu'elle va finir par tomber en panne ! Mais personne ne… »

«Abby !» la coupa Tony, essayant de la suivre tandis qu'elle disparaissait derrière l'un des immenses écrans d'ordinateur qui meublaient la pièce. «La machine va très bien.» Il réfléchit un instant. «En tout cas, je crois...» Il se reprit. «Non, le problème, c'est Gibbs…»

Elle réapparut brusquement devant lui, le faisant sursauter. Elle plissa les yeux suspicieusement.  
«Qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par _'le problème, c'est Gibbs'_, Tony?» Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'effroi. «Oh, mon Dieu! Tu veux dire que Gibbs a un problème, c'est ça ? Haaan, il est blessé ? Il est mort ! » conclut-t-elle, sa voix grimpant dangereusement dans les aigus.

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée brutale de Ziva et McGee. Remarquant l'air bouleversé de Abby, Ziva en conclut que Tony avait déjà tout raconté à la jeune femme.  
«Calme-toi, Abby, ça n'est surement pas si grave…»

«Gibbs est peut-être agonisant, ou déjà mort, et ce n'est pas si grave !» On sentait clairement poindre l'hystérie dans sa voix.

Ziva resta un instant ébahie.  
_'Mais qu'est ce que Tony a bien pu lui raconter!'_ s'alarma la jeune femme.  
«Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté exactement, Tony ?»

«Mais rien, encore ! »

Abby se tourna vers lui.  
«Tu m'as dit que Gibbs était mort !»

«J'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai simplement dit que…» Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit exactement.

«Qu'il était mort !» soutint Abby.

«Gibbs n'est pas mort, Abby !» la corrigea Ziva. Puis, s'en prenant à Tony. «Mais enfin, Tony, pourquoi tu as été lui dire un truc pareil ? »

«Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai jamais dit ça !»

«Ah non ? Et tu étais venu pour me dire quoi, alors, Tony ?»

«Certainement pas que Gibbs était mort, en tout cas ! »

McGee sentit qu'on n'allait pas s'en sortir.  
«Bon, et maintenant qu'on a tous bien établi que Gibbs n'est pas mort, on pourrait peut-être se concentrer sur le fait qu'il est accusé de meurtre ?» intervint-t-il.

Sa tirade eut l'effet escompté car Abby, qui était sur le point de répondre à Tony, s'interrompit aussitôt.  
«Accusé de meurtre ? » répéta-t-elle, en fixant McGee. «Non. Tu dois te tromper, Tim. Gibbs ne tue personne.» Elle nuança. «Sauf les méchants vraiment méchants, parfois. Mais ça ne compte pas.»

«Certes… Mais, en attendant, il est quand même au fin fond d'une des cellules du FBI…» argua Ziva.

«Et puis, on n'a pas dit qu'il n'avait pas tué un vrai méchant !» fit remarquer Tony. «C'est même surement le cas !» jugea-t-il prudent d'ajouter devant l'œil noire que la jeune gothique lui lança.

«Ah, parce que, en plus, vous ne savez même pas qui il a tué ? »

«Non, il faudrait qu'on ait accès à l'enquête du FBI pour ça ! » répliqua Tony.

«Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt, Tony, au lieu de dire des bêtises ! » s'exclama Abby en se tournant vers ses écrans. «Tim ! Viens là ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Tony s'attendait à entendre McGee refuser, comme lorsque lui-même lui avait demandé le même service quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais, à son grand étonnement, le jeune homme obéit aussitôt à Abby. Tony leva les yeux au ciel.  
«Inutile de demander qui des deux porte la culotte…» murmura-t-il, pour lui-même. Puis, tout haut, «Alors, vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ? »

Abby et McGee étaient penchés sur leurs claviers respectifs, leurs doigts filant sur les touches, tandis que des colonnes de chiffres défilaient sur les écrans.  
«Un jeu d'enfant, Tony…» répondit McGee, après un moment, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

«Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, alors, McGeek ?»

«Je ne sais pas… Je trouve ça un peu trop facile, en fait…»

«Écoutez-moi monsieur faire son McModeste !» railla Tony.

Sans même quitter l'écran des yeux, McGee eut un haussement d'épaule irrité.  
«Je ne rigole pas, Tony. Une enquête en cours, sur un agent fédéral, pour meurtre… Craquer leurs codes de sécurité devrait être bien plus long et complexe que ça…C'est comme si… Comme s'ils voulaient qu'on arrive à entrer dans leur système…»

«N'importe quoi, McGee. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas tout simplement reconnaître que tu es doué ? Parce que tu l'es. Crois-moi. Je ne pense pas que tu serais encore dans cette équipe, sinon. »

McGee rougit. Ziva n'était pas connue pour être généreuse en compliment.  
«Merci, Ziva.» «On est entré !» s'exclama-t-il soudain, tandis que sur l'écran, le logo du FBI s'affichait.

* * *

**Siège du FBI,**  
Fornell avait attendu la Directrice du NCIS devant l'entrée principale des bureaux du FBI. Il l'avait accompagnée à travers les différents bureaux, jusqu'au sien, provoquant un arrêt momentané de tout travail au sein de l'agence. Tous les employés avaient interrompu leurs tâches respectives pour les suivre des yeux, se demandant ce qui justifiait que le Directeur d'une agence fédérale se déplace en personne.  
Tandis qu'il lui exposait le peu de fait dont ils disposaient jusqu'à présent, il l'observait à la dérobée. Elle était absolument impassible, ses traits n'exprimant pas la moindre émotion. Elle ne tiqua même pas quand il mentionna que la jeune femme était mineure. Ni même quand il ajouta qu'elle était la fille de l'un des députés de Virginie. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans les yeux verts, qui démentait son calme apparent. En cet instant, elle ressemblait tellement à Gibbs lorsqu'il essayait de maîtriser sa colère, que Fornell ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle s'adressa finalement à lui.  
«Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?»

«Non, c'est tout ce que nous avons. Je n'ai pas encore pu interroger les témoins… Seulement l'agent Gibbs, pour le moment.»

«Oh ? Et il a ajouté… des détails intéressants ? Parce qu'il n'a jamais été très… expansif, de ce point de vue là.»

Fornell nota l'ironie qui perçait derrière le ton qui se voulait détaché. Il s'était toujours demandé si autre chose qu'un pur professionnalisme existait entre la belle Directrice et son plus turbulent agent. Mais il se posait déjà la question dix ans auparavant, et il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin savoir qui de l'agent DiNozzo ou de l'agent Corelli avait remporté le pari en ce qui concernait ce sujet ?  
«Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de vous raconter lui-même ce qu'il s'est passé ? » finit-il par répondre, en ouvrant brutalement la porte de son bureau, manquant de faire tomber l'agent Corelli qui se trouvait juste derrière. «Oui, agent Corelli ?»

«Heu, non, rien. Je passais…» répondit le jeune agent, en regagnant précipitamment son bureau sans demander son reste. Fornell leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Une cellule du FBI,**  
Après le départ de Fornell, Gibbs avait posé sa tête contre le mur et fermé les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer après qu'il ait quitté l'hôpital, la veille. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, les images de la nuit restaient insupportablement floues. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir pour la seconde fois de la matinée. La lumière blanche tombant des néons l'obligea à cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, lui rappelant douloureusement les excès de la nuit passée. Il regarda Fornell entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci arborait le même air que Tony à qui l'on aurait annoncé que Noël arrivait avec 3 mois d'avance. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe.  
«Vous avez trouvé le coupable ? » demanda-t-il avant que Fornell n'ait prononcé un mot.

«Pas encore.»

«Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?»

«Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir…»

«Qui ? »

«Ton Boss…»

Gibbs se remémora la dernière fois qu'il avait été en face de Jen, la veille au soir. Un nouveau face à face avec elle maintenant était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il reposa la tête contre le mur et ferma de nouveau les yeux.  
«Moi je ne veux pas la voir.» lâcha-t-il sans s'occuper davantage de l'agent du FBI.

«Et me priver d'un tel plaisir ? » rétorqua Fornell, un brin moqueur.

«De plus, je ne pense pas que vous ayez le choix, agent Gibbs.»

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix familière qui s'adressait à lui. Il croisa les yeux verts qui seuls exprimaient une colère glaciale, le reste de l'expression de Jen étant totalement impassible. Gibbs et elle se mesurèrent du regard pendant ce qui parut à Fornell une éternité. L'agent du FBI ne put retenir un frisson, convaincu que la température de la pièce avait probablement dû chuter de plusieurs degrés. Il se sentit brutalement extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Et quand les yeux bleus de Gibbs quittèrent ceux de Jen pour se poser sur lui, il comprit qu'il valait mieux pour sa propre sécurité qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop.  
«Bon, je vais aller voir où en est l'enquête.» Il sortit à moitié de la pièce et marqua une pause. «Et par pitié, ne faîtes rien de stupide, j'ai déjà suffisamment de problème comme ça…»  
Tandis qu'il remontait les escaliers, il songea qu'il y avait finalement certaines questions auxquelles il valait mieux ne pas pouvoir apporter de réponse.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était assourdissant.  
«Dis moi, Jen, tu es venue pour une raison précise ou simplement pour apprécier le spectacle?» finit par demander Gibbs, déjà agacé par le méprisant silence qu'elle lui imposait.

«Bien que je reconnaisse que le spectacle soit gratifiant, je suis venue parce que je ne pouvais pas réussir à croire sans le voir qu'un de mes agents ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé.» expliqua-t-elle, froidement.

«Oh, parce que tu as déjà décidé que j'étais coupable, Jen ?»

«De détournement de mineur, certainement, en tout cas.» Elle put voir à son bref froncement de sourcils qu'il s'agissait d'une information nouvelle pour lui. «Je ne suis pas étonnée que tu sois surpris, tu ne connaissais même pas son nom, alors, son âge, effectivement…» ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

«Elle… faisait plus âgée.» dit-il après une hésitation.

«Ah, j'en conclus que, au moins, tu te rappelles ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était rousse, je suppose ?»

«Parce que ça change quelque chose ? Ça serait moins grave s'il s'était agi d'une blonde, c'est ça ? » ironisa-t-il.

«Je ne crois pas que la situation prête à plaisanter, agent Gibbs. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Dieu qu'il pouvait la haïr quand elle prenait ce ton protocolaire. A cet instant précis, il ne désirait rien tant que d'effacer cet air de profonde indifférence glacée qu'elle affichait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.  
«Mais je ne plaisante pas. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi, Jen, qu'elle soit rousse ? Est-ce que ça change quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu besoin de connaître son prénom, pour pouvoir en crier un…?»  
Il eut la satisfaction de la voir tressaillir, le masque du Directeur disparaissant un court instant pour laisser place à Jen. Mais seulement un court instant.

«Et donc, je dois comprendre que tout ceci n'est que ta dernière trouvaille pour m'emmerder ? Parce que tu trouvais que te gérer en temps normal n'était déjà pas assez difficile ? »

Il eut un haussement d'épaule.  
«Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de ton prénom… Tu crois vraiment que ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de toi, Jen ? Ne te rends pas si importante…» rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cassant. «D'ailleurs, rien de ce qui a pu se passer la nuit dernière ne te concerne ! »

«Ça me concerne à partir du moment où la première chose qui me tombe dessus en arrivant au NCIS, c'est un appel du FBI m'annonçant qu'un de mes agents est accusé de meurtre !»

«Et sincèrement, si ça avait été pour n'importe quel autre agent, tu te serais déplacée jusqu'ici, Jen ? Ou tu l'as fait simplement parce que c'est moi ? »

«Oh, je t'en prie, ne te rends pas si important, Jethro…» lui renvoya-t-elle à la figure, avec un sourire narquois.

Son air suffisant porta l'exaspération de Gibbs à son comble. Comme si cette matinée n'était déjà pas assez éprouvante comme ça !  
«Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, que je sache ! Fornell a pris cette décision-là tout seul ! Et il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'abstenir, en ce qui me concerne ! » Il reposa la tête contre le mur. «D'ailleurs, si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire…» Il fit un geste de la main pour signifier qu'il ne la retenait pas.

Elle fut outrée par sa façon cavalière de la congédier. Certes pas vraiment surprise, parce que Gibbs ne lui avaient jamais témoigné beaucoup de respect en tant que Directrice du NCIS, mais là, il dépassait les bornes. Il était accusé de meurtre et il continuait de se comporter avec la même insupportable arrogance qu'à l'accoutumée ! Est-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie, il apprendrait à faire preuve d'un peu d'humilité ?  
«Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un de tes obéissants agents…! »

«Plus.» la coupa-t-il. «Mais, déjà à l'époque, tu n'étais pas très obéissante, Jen…»

«Je ne faisais que prendre exemple sur toi…»

«Et maintenant, il semble que les rôles soient totalement inversés n'est ce pas ? »  
Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Il expliqua. «De nous deux, ça n'est pas moi qui ait été accusé de meurtre le premier, n'est ce pas ?» Le ton était léger, mais le regard dur.

L'allusion directe la fit légèrement pâlir. Il avait toujours su appuyer là où ça faisait mal…  
«Ces deux affaires n'ont absolument rien à voir…»

«Non, tu as raison. Moi, je n'ai tué personne.» pointa-t-il, rudement.

Elle se raidit comme s'il venait de la gifler. Ce qu'il venait de faire, au fond. Mentalement parlant.  
«C'est vrai, tu as toujours été très doué pour juger les autres. » Sa voix tremblait de colère contenue. «Mais est ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de te remettre, toi, en question ? Ou bien est ce que tu as trop peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir ?»

Gibbs se leva pour venir se placer face à elle. Ils étaient seulement séparés par un mètre, plus les épais barreaux d'acier de la cellule.  
«Tu veux expliciter ta pensée, Jen ? » murmura-t-il, hargneusement.

«Tu trouves que te réveiller à côté d'une jeune femme assassinée dont tu ne connais même pas le prénom est normal ? Parce que moi, pas. » Elle marqua une pause. «Je pense qu'il est vraiment temps que tu règles certains problèmes, Jethro.» La voix était froide mais il y avait au fond des yeux verts, mêlée à la colère, une lueur d'inquiétude réelle.

«Et tu aurais le courage de me dire tout ça, si je n'étais pas derrière des barreaux ?» ironisa-t-il.

«Si tu n'étais pas derrière ces barreaux, je n'aurais pas besoin de te dire tout ça, pour commencer.»

«Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Jen.»

«Tout comme tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne en ce qui concerne ta remise en question.»

Il lui jeta un regard moqueur.  
«Et bien, puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir, alors disons que hier soir était une remise en question, justement…» Il se tut, la laissant méditer sur tout ce que 'hier soir' pouvait signifier.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.  
«C'est ça, ce que tu appelles te remettre en question ? Agir impulsivement et égoïstement sans réfléchir aux conséquences ? Remarque, venant de toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me surprend encore !»

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et ce fut comme si, pendant un instant, il n'y avait plus eu de barreaux pour les séparer, tant ils étaient proches.  
«Tu es venue pour ça, en réalité, n'est ce pas ? Pour le plaisir de jeter du sel sur la plaie. Mais ça, venant de toi, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre non plus…» murmura-t-il d'un ton presque doux, démenti par la dureté de silex de ses iris.  
Puis, semblant soudain réaliser son manque de contrôle, il se détourna brusquement et se rassit sur le banc qui meublait la cellule.  
«Pourquoi es-tu encore là, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, de préférence loin d'ici ? Cirer les chaussures d'un parlementaire lambda, par exemple ?»

«Étant donné que mes capacités de diplomate sont la seule chose qui te sépare encore de la peine de mort, je pense que tu devrais songer à employer un ton moins méprisant.» rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers elle.  
«Je sais que beaucoup de gens ne m'apprécient pas particulièrement, surtout parmi les juges et les avocats, mais même si j'étais reconnu coupable, Jen, je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à requérir la peine de mort.»

«Pour le meurtre d'une mineure dont on a abusé auparavant et dont le père est un membre influent de la Chambre des représentants ? J'ai bien peur que si, Jethro. Et ta qualité d'agent fédéral ne jouera pas en ta faveur. » Cette fois, elle n'était pas parvenue à dissimuler entièrement l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix.

Il se redressa, lui accordant de nouveau son attention.  
«Son père est un membre du Congrès ? » répéta-t-il, interloqué.  
Il se demanda un instant si elle était vraiment sérieuse, mais la lueur d'anxiété réelle qu'il voyait danser dans les yeux verts le convainquit qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle confirma d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Il poussa un soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière, venant ainsi frapper le mur de la cellule.  
«De toute façon, quelle différence ça fait ? Cette fille est toujours morte, n'est ce pas ?»

«La différence ? La différence, c'est que le Congrès et la Presse vont mettre une terrible pression sur l'enquête…»

«Parce que c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? De devoir subir les pressions de la Presse et de tes amis du Congrès ? » la coupa-t-il.

Elle continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu.  
«… Ils vont vouloir qu'on leur livre le coupable sur un plateau le plus rapidement possible, et ils vont réclamer une peine exemplaire. Et, pour l'instant, tu ressembles beaucoup trop à l'idée que tout ce monde-là se fait du coupable idéal, Jethro ! »

«Et à tes yeux ?»

Elle eut une moue dubitative.  
«Oh, je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas tué cette fille. Et Fornell le sait aussi. Mais il faudra plus que ça pour te sortir de là.»

«J'ai confiance en Fornell. Il trouvera ce qu'il s'est passé.»

Elle s'approcha de la porte.  
«Espérons. Parce que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider sans risquer de compromettre l'intégrité de l'agence…»  
Il était sur le point de rétorquer vertement, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. «Officiellement.» ajouta-t-elle avant de le laisser de nouveau seul.

TBC...

* * *

La suite Mercredi :) !


	3. Chapter 3

Il est plus simple pour moi de poster le vendredi, finalement, alors c'est ce que je ferais ! Enjoy :) !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3.**

_**« J'aime cette fille,  
Sur talons-aiguilles,  
Qui se déhanche… »  
EMILE & IMAGES, **__**Les Démons de Minuit**__**,

* * *

**_

« Alors… Par quoi on commence ? » interrogea McGee, dans l'expectative devant une série de dossiers informatiques relatifs à l'affaire qui les intéressait, tous estampillés '**FBI**'.

« Je sais pas… Qu'est ce qu'on a ? » demanda Tony, s'approchant pour examiner de plus près les titres des dits dossiers.

« Photos de la scène de crime, rapport préliminaire du légiste, rapports des enquêteurs de la Crim'… Déposition des témoins ? » Il s'interrompit, interloqué.

« Des témoins ? » renchérit Ziva. « Gibbs n'aurait jamais assassiné personne devant témoins, voyons, McGee ! »

« Je ne fais que lire ce qui est écrit, Ziva ! Regarde par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas ! »

« Surement les témoins des exactions commis par notre victime, rien de plus… » expliqua Tony. « En parlant de la victime, il y a un dossier sur ce sale type, qu'on en sache un peu plus ? »

McGee parcourut rapidement les dossiers.  
« Je n'en sais rien, il n'y a rien qui semble correspondre… Je ne comprends pas, ils n'ont peut-être pas encore son identité ? »

« Pas de dossier intitulé '_Victime_' ? » insista Tony.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel. « Ben voyons. Puis un autre intitulé '_Arme du crime_' tant qu'on y est ? On n'est pas dans ce jeu stupide, Cloude ou je ne sais pas quoi, là, Tony ! »

« Cluedo. » la reprit-il. « Et on parle du FBI, je te rappelle, Ziva, alors… »

« Il y a un dossier avec un nom propre… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'agir de notre victime… » intervint prudemment McGee.

« Ah non ? » lui répondit Tony, se détournant de Ziva pour se reconcentrer sur l'écran. « Pourquoi ça, le Bleu ? »

« Parce que c'est un nom de femme, Tony. » expliqua McGee en cliquant sur le dossier pour le mettre en surbrillance afin que tout le monde le voie. « '_Caroline Stevenson_'. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Tony appuya d'un geste vif sur la touche Entrée du clavier.  
« Non, rien. »

« Hey ! » s'exclama McGee. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Bah quoi. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Et puis, tu n'as jamais entendu ce vieil adage français, '_cherchez la femme_' ? Tous les problèmes arrivent toujours par les femmes… »

McGee s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Ziva l'interrompit.  
« Bravo, Tony… On dirait que pour une fois, tu as mis dans le mille… »

Ce dernier se rengorgea, tout sourire, se tournant vers elle. « Pas '_pour une fois_' mais '_comme toujours_'. » corrigea-t-il, content de lui. « Et à quel propos exactement ? » ajouta-t-il, étonné de la voir lui donner raison.

Elle désigna l'écran du doigt. « Il fallait bel et bien chercher une femme. »

Il fit volte face.  
Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, le dossier qu'il avait lancé venait de s'ouvrir sur une photographie, très clairement prise sur la scène de crime. On pouvait y voir une jeune femme pâle, apparemment nue, gisant au milieu des draps roses d'un lit défait, son bras gauche pendant hors du lit et des traces foncées marbrant la base de sa nuque.  
« Je crois bien qu'on a trouvé la victime… » murmura McGee, aussi stupéfait que les autres.

« Et bien ! Elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'idée que je me fais d'un assassin violeur d'enfant. » constata Ziva, résumant tout haut la pensée générale.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur, Tim. » l'apostropha Abby après un moment de silence. « Tu as du te tromper d'affaire ! »

« Absolument pas ! Il y a le nom de Gibbs partout, comment est ce que j'aurais pu faire une erreur, Abby ? » protesta l'interpellé, vexé.

« Mais enfin, Timothy ! Notre Gibbs ne peut pas être accusé d'avoir tué cette fille, c'est ridicule ! Tony, dis lui que c'est ridicule ! » cria Abby en prenant Tony à partie.  
Ce dernier ne répondit rien, totalement fasciné par la photographie.  
« TONY ! » répéta Abby.

Il sortit de sa contemplation, comme surpris de s'entendre appeler.  
« Oui ? » s'enquit-il. Puis, sans laisser le temps à Abby de réitérer sa diatribe contre McGee, il continua : « Vous avez remarqué ? »

« Non, quoi ? » répondit Abby, d'un ton cassant.

« Elle est rousse... »

« Et alors ? » siffla Abby en plissant les yeux, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre où le jeune agent voulait en venir.

« Bah… » Tony se sentit brusquement mal-à-l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers McGee pour que celui-ci lui vienne en aide.

« Heu… Tony veut dire que… Peut-être que Gibbs la connaissait… » McGee rougit sous le regard suspicieux qu'Abby lui lança. Il se tourna vers Ziva.

Celle-ci soupira et affronta le regard noir de la jeune gothique.  
« Je t'en prie, Abby. Gibbs est peut-être un héros, mais ce n'est pas un saint. Ce n'est quand même pas difficile de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer ! »

« Il n'a pas tué cette fille ! » gronda la jeune femme, menaçante.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on a dit ! » intervint McGee.

« Non, on veut juste dire qu'il… »

« J'ai compris ! » la coupa brutalement Abby, fermant les yeux et grimaçant.

« Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerai autant qu'on change de sujet. » remarqua Tony. « Qu'est ce qu'on a à propos de la victime, alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Tony. Le dossier est crypté. »

« Et ben, décrypte-le, alors, McGeek. C'est pas ça, ta fonction principale, à la base ? »  
McGee lui jeta un regard froissé, mais commença tout de même le déchiffrage du texte.  
« Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un bon Probie ! » approuva Tony en s'approchant pour mettre une petite tape sur l'épaule de McGee.  
Se déplaçant légèrement, il vint ensuite se placer au dessus de l'épaule d'Abby qui officiait sur le second ordinateur et désigna une petite icône en forme de caméra parmi toutes celles qui couvraient le bureau informatique du FBI.  
« Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Hum… » Abby cliqua sur l'icône. « C'est… Les caméras de sécurité du bâtiment, je dirais. » Un détail attira son attention. « Regarde, là, ce sont les cellules ! Et il y a Gibbs ! » s'exclama-t-elle, brusquement surexcitée par leur découverte.  
Elle sélectionna la petite vidéosurveillance qui retransmettait les images de la salle de détention pour la basculer en mode plein écran en quelques clics experts.

Ziva s'approcha à son tour. « Et il n'est pas tout seul, visiblement. » commenta la jeune israélienne, faisant référence à la présence de l'agent Fornell et du Directeur dans la petite pièce.

« Ah ! Ça va devenir intéressant ! » s'écria Tony. « On peut avoir du son ? » demanda-t-il en s'affalant dans le fauteuil qui trainait.

« C'est une caméra de surveillance, Tony. » lui rappela Ziva, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Abby, tu peux lire sur les lèvres, toi, non ? » insista Tony, absolument pas découragé.

« Tony ! Abby ne va pas s'abaisser à ça, voyons ! » le morigéna Ziva.

« Je n'y arrive pas. L'image est trop mauvaise. » répondit Abby avec une moue de regret. Tony jeta un regard ironique à Ziva qui leva derechef les yeux au ciel.

Tony, Abby et Ziva contemplèrent l'écran de surveillance en silence pendant un moment. Ils observèrent Fornell quitter la pièce et laisser Gibbs seul avec Jenny. Ils ne pouvaient certes pas entendre les propos échangés mais l'attitude de leurs deux patrons indiquaient clairement que la conversation était très tendue.  
« J'ai l'impression de revoir cette scène du '_Silence des Agneaux_'. » dit soudain Tony.  
Abby et Ziva tournèrent la tête vers lui, prises de court par sa sortie inopinée.  
« Mais oui, le moment où l'agent Starling du FBI va interroger Hannibal dans sa cellule. Jodie Foster et Anthony Hopkins ! Une scène extraordinaire, mémorable ! Il y a une telle tension sexuelle entre les deux personnages que… »  
Une claque retentissante à l'arrière de la tête l'interrompit brutalement dans son envolée cinématographique, le faisant se lever d'un bond de son fauteuil pour dominer la coupable de toute sa taille.  
« Des envies de mort, Ziva ? »

Celle-ci eut une moue dubitative, pas impressionnée le moins du monde. « Pas vraiment, non. »

« Alors pourquoi me frapper, Zee-vah ? »

Elle sourit sans répondre, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'écran.

Maugréant toujours –et se frottant la base du crâne-, Tony l'imita et le silence se réinstalla.  
Sur l'écran, Gibbs et Jen se disputaient visiblement toujours, maintenant très proche l'un de l'autre malgré la présence des barreaux, et la simple observation de leur langage corporel avait quelque chose de fascinant. En tout cas aux yeux de Tony, qui était maintenant le nez quasiment collé à l'écran.

« Tony, tu ne pourrais pas te pousser un peu de là, tu m'empêches de taper correctement ! »  
La voix de McGee tira l'intéressé de sa contemplation.  
« Silence, le Bleu ! Tu gâches un des meilleurs passages du film, là ! » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, Tony ne se donnant même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard, à l'inverse d'Abby qui lui lança un regard noir, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne disait rien, mais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.  
Compatissante, Ziva poussa légèrement le clavier et l'écran de McGee vers lui pour lui allouer un peu plus d'espace sans que cela ne dérange Tony avant de se replonger dans la vidéo.  
Dans son coin, McGee soupira. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le visage de la victime, il avait l'impression que la situation était finalement bien plus grave que ce qu'ils imaginaient au départ. Et qu'il était apparemment le seul à en avoir réellement conscience.  
A cet instant précis, il aurait vraiment souhaité la présence d'un véritable adulte auprès d'eux.

« Dieu merci ! » retentit soudain une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter dans un bel ensemble. « Vous êtes là. »  
Ducky s'avançait vers eux. « Figurez-vous que je vous cherche partout depuis un moment, les enfants ! J'étais étonné de ne pas voir Jethro descendre ce matin, j'ai donc décidé de venir moi-même faire un tour là-haut, et voilà que je découvre qu'il n'y a personne et que règne un certain désordre… -D'ailleurs, il serait fort sympathique de m'expliquer pourquoi le sol autour de votre bureau donne l'impression qu'un grave tremblement de terre s'est produit, mon cher Tony-. Enfin, bref, ne voyant personne, et supposant que vous aviez du partir en mission tôt ce matin, j'ai essayé de vous joindre, mais toutes mes tentatives se sont révéler infructueuses… Etonné, et je ne vous le cacherai pas, relativement inquiet, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, -surtout que ce n'est pas dans le genre de Jethro de ne pas me répondre, et que même si une mission vous avait appelé à l'extérieur, j'aurais fini par être prévenu, ne serait-ce que pour venir pratiquer les premiers prélèvements sur le corps -, j'ai décidé ensuite d'appeler ici. Mais, là encore, personne ne m'a répondu. »  
Les quatre jeunes gens se regardèrent d'un air coupable. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prêté attention à la sonnerie du téléphone.  
« Constatant au passage que toutes vos affaires personnelles –à l'exception de celle de Jethro- se trouvaient encore à vos bureaux, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion évidente que vous deviez tout de même vous trouvez quelque part dans le bâtiment. J'ai tenu à vérifier, à tout hasard je vous l'accorde, que vous n'étiez pas en train de tenir conseil au MTAC, croisant de ce fait Mlle Blake, qui m'apprend d'un air absolument affolé que notre Directeur a littéralement fui le NCIS après avoir conversé avec l'agent Fornell… Perplexe, je me suis dit que sûrement, tu devais savoir quelque chose, Abby, car seul quelque chose de grave aurait pu t'empêcher de répondre à ton téléphone, aussi ai-je pris la décision de redescendre pour venir te voir directement… Bien m'en a pris apparemment, puisque je vous ai retrouvé. » conclut-il, pas le moins du monde essoufflé par son long monologue, alors même que Tony en avait perdu le fil depuis un bon moment. « Alors, alors ? Que se passe-t-il exactement ? » continua-t-il. « Et, où est Jethro ? »

Abby, Tony et Ziva s'écartèrent les uns des autres pour permettre au médecin légiste d'avoir une vue pleine et entière sur l'écran situé juste derrière eux.  
« Là. » répondirent-t-ils dans un bel ensemble en désignant les images de vidéosurveillance des cellules du FBI.

Ducky s'approcha lentement de l'écran, à son tour fasciné par la scène qui s'y déroulait. Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite sur la photo de la jeune femme étranglée qui illustrait le dossier que McGee venait de recommencer à s'acharner à déchiffrer.  
Et c'est alors qu'il eut une réaction qui laissa Tony abasourdi. Le jeune italien s'attendait en effet à entendre le vieil homme leur suggérer que tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une grotesque erreur, -une mascarade, un coup monté !- et à se lancer dans un long monologue sur l'incompétence patente du FBI mais certainement pas à l'entendre pousser un long soupir de lassitude et lâcher tout bas en secouant la tête :  
« Je savais que quelque chose comme ça finirait par arriver. Il a perdu tout sens commun. Encore une fois. »

Abby, Ziva, Tony et McGee s'échangèrent des regards stupéfaits devant cette réaction incongrue, tous interloqués de constater que Ducky n'avait absolument pas l'air surpris par la nouvelle choquante qu'ils venaient de lui révéler.  
Mais ce fut Tony qui fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans la brèche ouverte.  
« Encore une fois ? » répéta-t-il, piqué à vif par la curiosité. « Pourquoi encore une fois ? Gibbs s'est déjà retrouvé dans cette situation avant ? »

Le docteur Mallard releva les yeux vers Tony, émergeant des souvenirs dans lesquels il venait de plonger et comme étonné de constater la présence des quatre agents dans la pièce.  
« Comment ? Oh. Hé bien, il est déjà arrivé à Jethro de se mettre dans des situations… disons, compliquées… par le passé. Et toujours à cause de… »  
Devant l'air gourmand qu'arborait Tony à cet instant précis, il sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'il était sur le point de dire et il s'interrompit.

« A cause de… ? » l'encouragea Tony, d'un ton mielleux avec un grand sourire.

Mais Ducky semblait avoir repris ses esprits. « Rien qui ne vous concerne, en tout cas, agent DiNozzo. » biaisa-t-il avant de changer précipitamment de sujet. « Bon, pour en revenir au problème qui nous préoccupe pour le moment, la seule certitude que l'on peut avoir c'est que Jethro n'a pas tué cette malheureuse petite. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi catégorique à ce sujet, Docteur Mallard ? » s'enquit Ziva, fixant la photo de la fille d'un peu plus près, comme si un détail donnant l'identité du meurtrier avait pu lui échapper.

Mais l'israélienne fut forcée de faire un pas en arrière, repoussée par l'index menaçant d'Abby qui venait de surgir devant son nez.  
« Qu'est ce que ça sous-entend, ça, Ziva ? » s'écria-t-elle, d'un ton irrité. Elle enchaîna sans laisser le temps à Ziva de s'expliquer. « C'est sur que Gibbs est innocent. Ducky vient de le dire. »

Ziva fronça les sourcils. « Oh, et ça, c'est irréfutable ! » Puis se tournant vers Ducky. « Excusez-moi, Docteur Mallard, ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est juste que j'essaye de rester objective. »

Ducky sourit complaisamment à la jeune femme, l'air indifférent, occupé avec McGee à parcourir le dossier de la victime que celui-ci avait fini par décrypter.

Abby, en revanche ne désarma pas.  
« Tout ce que dit Ducky est irréfutable. Gibbs ne tue presque jamais personne. Tu es parfois absolument insupportable, Ziva. Et tout cela est dit en totale objectivité ! »  
Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent avec des regards noirs.  
Tony les observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé, dans l'attente du pugilat qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater et visiblement prêt, s'il le fallait, à jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Mais avant que Ziva n'ait pu répondre à l'invective d'Abby, ou que Tony n'ait pu intervenir, Ducky, abandonnant sa lecture, les interrompit, l'air soucieux.  
« Les enfants, un peu de calme, je vous prie. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne, mais toute cette affaire me parait extrêmement sérieuse. »  
Dans son dos, McGee acquiesça silencieusement.

« En vérité, cette fille n'est pas une tueuse en série, c'est ça ? » lâcha Abby, l'air dépité.

McGee hocha de nouveau la tête, à la négative, cette fois.

Les airs graves qu'arboraient Ducky et McGee commençaient à inquiéter légèrement Tony.  
« Au lieu de secouer bêtement la tête comme ça, le Bleu, si tu nous disais ce qu'il se passe exactement ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

McGee s'éclaircit la voix et prit une profonde inspiration :  
« Caroline Stevenson. Notre victime… » Il s'interrompit pour remettre la photo de la jeune femme en plein écran. « … était une étudiante en droit en 2e année… »

« 2e année ? » répéta Tony, le coupant brusquement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. « Nan ? Elle est… ? »  
Approbation de McGee et Ducky.  
« C'est pas vrai ! »

Devant les têtes que faisaient les trois garçons, Ziva n'y tint plus. « Quoi ? Elle est quoi ? »

Tony se tourna vers elle. « Mineure, Ziva. Elle est mineure. »

« Pour être précis, elle a vingt ans et sept mois. »

« A cinq mois près… Qu'est ce que ça change ? » s'étonna Ziva.

« Ah, Ziva… Aux yeux d'un jury composé des parfaits représentants du très conservateur état de Virginie, croyez-moi, ça change absolument tout. » expliqua Ducky à l'Israélienne. « Pour couronner le tout, le suspect principal est agent fédéral. Ça va provoquer un tollé général… »  
Nouvelle approbation muette de McGee.

« A ce point ? –McGee, arrête de secouer la tête, c'est vrai que c'est agaçant, à la fin- Ce ne sera pourtant pas la première fois qu'on enquêtera sur le meurtre d'une fille aussi jeune ! Ni sur un agent fédéral… Je ne me souviens pas que ça ait posé tant de problèmes que ça. » fit remarquer Ziva, sceptique.

« C'est là que le bât blesse, justement, Ziva. Ce n'est pas l'âge de notre victime, ni la qualité d'agent fédéral de Jethro qui vont nous poser le plus gros problème ici. »

« Ah ? Parce qu'il y a pire ? » s'enquit Tony, reprenant involontairement les mots que Jenny avait eu face à Fornell.

« Oui, il y a pire. Caroline Stevenson est la plus jeune fille d'un des représentants de la Virginie au Congrès, le député Roger Stevenson. »

« Hou ! » ne put s'empêcher de grimacer le jeune italien. « L'erreur ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? »

« Enfin, Ziva ! Tout le monde sait que, sur la liste des filles à éviter de fréquenter, les filles de politicien sont placées en tête, juste après les journalistes ! »

« N'importe quoi, comme toujours, Tony ! » Elle marqua une pause. « Le pire, ce sont les avocates, voyons… »

« Hum ! Le sujet n'est pas là, je pense. » les recadra Ducky. « Concentrons nous plutôt sur ce que nous pouvons faire pour aider Jethro. S'il n'a pas tué cette fille, quelqu'un l'a bel et bien fait... »

« Alors, il faut trouver ce… cet ignoble individu et lui faire payer d'avoir entrainé Gibbs là-dedans ! » gronda Abby, de la fureur dans les yeux.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers McGee pour lui murmurer discrètement : « Non, mais, tu as vu cette fille, Probie ? Ça n'a pas du être trop difficile de le convaincre de se laisser entrainer, si tu veux mon av… »  
Une nouvelle frappe sur la tête le stoppa net.  
« Hey ! Mais… » Il se frotta la tête. « Je ne faisais que constater l'évidence ! » protesta-t-il.

Regard meurtrier d'Abby.  
« Tu en veux une deuxième, Tony ? »

Le jeune agent grimaça et se plaça à une distance raisonnable de la jeune femme, derrière Ziva. « Non, pas particulièrement. »

« Alors, tais-toi. »

« Ça pourrait être quelqu'un qu'on aurait arrêté et qui chercherait à se venger ? » proposa McGee pour en revenir à ce qui les préoccupait.

« Mais oui ! » approuva Abby. « Comme cet espèce d'assistant à la noix qui avait voulu faire accuser Tony de meurtre ! »

Tony eut un frisson rétrospectif. « Ça avait failli marcher d'ailleurs. On est sûr que ça ne peut pas être lui ? »

« Pour autant que je sache, il est toujours incarcéré à la prison centrale de Virginie, et pour un bon moment. » lui répondit Ziva. « Mais ça nous laisse quand même une sacrée liste de suspects… »

« Sans compter tout ceux qui pourraient vouloir se venger de Gibbs… Ce qui ajoute à la liste, des dizaines d'avocats, de journalistes, de politiciens et d'agents de police locaux. Plus quelques membres du FBI. Et ses ex-femmes. » énuméra Tony.

« Tony ! Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux deux minutes ? » s'écria Abby, exaspérée.

« Mais, je suis très sérieux, Abby… Tiens, souviens-toi de cet avocat véreux qu'on a interrogé, récemment… Maître Barlow*, ou je ne sais plus quoi. Il a juré à Gibbs qu'il allait se venger. Et bien, je trouve que c'est tout à fait le genre de coup tordu qu'il aurait pu organiser, tu vois ! »

« Parfait. Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour le prouver, alors ? » s'exclama Abby.

« Doucement, doucement, ne nous emballons pas trop vite. » tempéra Ducky, dubitatif. « Rien ne prouve que tout ça ne soit un coup monté, après tout… »

« Mais enfin, Ducky ! » s'insurgea Abby. « C'est obligé ! Gibbs ne se serait jamais mis dans cette situation de son plein gré ! »

Ducky lui rendit un regard lourd de sens.  
« Non, Abby, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais, crois-moi, Jethro a parfois l'art de se mettre dans des situations impossibles, disons… à l'insu de son plein gré. Il se peut tout à fait qu'il se soit trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »

« Et donc, on s'assoit les bras croisés, et on regarde la Formidable Bande d'Imbéciles accuser Gibbs de meurtre sans lever le petit doigt, c'est ça ? »

« Abby, du calme. Ce n'est pas non plus ce que j'ai dit. Je pense simplement qu'il faut rester objectif dans notre enquête. Parce qu'il est évident que nous allons enquêter ! Simplement, il ne faut pas nous lancer dans des hypothèses capillotractées à tort et à travers. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, pourtant, Abby, en tant que scientifique. Ce qu'il nous faut pour aider Jethro, ce sont des preuves, pas des présomptions ! »

La jeune laborantine se jeta au coup du vieux médecin.  
« Pardon, Ducky. Oui, tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison. » Elle jeta un regard entendu à Ziva. « Bref, allons chercher ces fameuses preuves, dans ce cas là… Par où on commence ? » ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant aux trois agents de terrain.

« C'est-à-dire… » commença McGee. « Pour le moment, c'est le FBI qui les a. »

« Ah oui. Allons les chercher ! »

« Heu… Ce n'est pas si simple, Abby. C'est au FBI de mener l'enquête, pas à nous. Après tout, il n'y a pas eu de marin tué, ni impliqué, dans cette histoire… »

Tony plissa les yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire, le Bleu, exactement ? Tu veux laisser tomber Gibbs, c'est ça ? Je te signale quand même, à tout hasard, que quand il s'est agit de toi, il n'a pas dit qu'il fallait laisser la Brigade des Stup' s'occuper de ton cas, il me semble ! Il s'est battu pour toi, lui. »

McGee rougit. « C'est juste que… Et si jamais on aggravait la situation pour Gibbs en intervenant ? »

« Elle ne pourrait pas vraiment être pire de toute façon… » fit remarquer fort-à-propos Ziva.

« Mais je veux dire… Si on mêle l'Agence à ça… Est-ce qu'on ne risque pas… » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« On se moque de l'Agence, McGee ! » rugit Abby, avec dans la voix une certaine intonation qui n'était pas s'en rappeler Gibbs dans ses pires moments. Puis, d'une voix glaciale : « Tu me déçois beaucoup, là, tu sais. »

« Mais… Mais… Ce n'est pas qu'on ne doit pas enquêter mais… C'est juste qu'on ne pourra rien faire sans en avoir parlé avant au Directeur, c'est tout. Je suis désolé mais si on enquête sans rien dire et qu'on est découvert… Une fois suspendus et escortés hors du NCIS, je ne vois pas bien en quoi on sera utile à Gibbs ! »

« Et bah, il suffit de ne pas être découverts, et le tour est joué ! »

« Comme si le Directeur ne savait pas pertinemment que l'on ne va pas rester les bras croisés, Tony ! »

Tony était exaspéré. « Mais peu importe l'avis de Jenny, bon sang ! On va faire notre propre enquête, un point c'est tout ! Il vaut mieux demander pardon que de demander la permission, je te rappelle ! Et puis, si ça ne te convient pas, personne ne te retient. Mais je te préviens, si tu l'ouvres… » dit-il, pointant un doigt menaçant en direction de McGee.

Ziva sentit qu'il était temps d'intervenir.  
« Et si on trouvait un compromis ? On demande la permission… Et on enquête quoiqu'il arrive. Ça vous convient comme ça ? »

McGee acquiesça aussitôt.  
Les regards se posèrent sur Tony. A contrecœur, celui-ci acquiesça à son tour.  
Abby battit des mains.  
Ducky sourit à Ziva. « Qui aurait pensé que c'est vous qui étiez la plus diplomate d'entre nous, ma chère ? »  
Ziva lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

**Mardi, 10h35, Open Space du NCIS,**

Toute la team, Abby et Ducky compris, avait attendu avec impatience le retour de leur Directeur, en échafaudant des théories et des plans plus tarabiscotés les uns que les autres, ayant tous pour but de démasquer le coupable et d'innocenter Gibbs le plus rapidement possible.  
En entendant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, ils s'étaient tus, se rapprochant inconsciemment les uns des autres, formant un bloc soudé et déterminé.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Jen ne prit pas conscience de la présence des trois agents, de la scientifique et du coroner en face d'elle que lorsqu'elle releva la tête et croisa leurs cinq paires d'yeux exprimant la même résolution.  
Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, mais elle aurait préféré avoir le temps de réfléchir plus posément à ce qu'elle allait leur dire. En sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de demander. Et qu'elle ne pouvait leur accorder. Du moins, pas officiellement.  
« Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous résume la situation, puisqu'il est parfaitement lisible sur vos visages que vous êtes déjà tout à fait au courant. Je ne vais pas chercher à savoir quels moyens vous avez mis en œuvre pour y parvenir… »  
McGee ne put se retenir de rougir sous son regard sévère.  
« … mais je vous rappelle que c'est l'enquête du FBI. Du FBI exclusivement. Et il est hors de question que le NCIS s'en mêle. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

A ces mots, le sang italien de Tony ne fit qu'un tour. Oubliant une fraction de seconde à qui il s'adressait, il ne put se retenir de s'écrier d'une voix qui trahissait sa révolte :  
« Si vous croyez qu'on va rester là sans rien faire… »

« Agent DiNozzo ! » le coupa-t-elle, froidement.  
Bien que parfaitement conscient d'avoir dépassé les limites, celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux et conserva le même air insoumis, ce qui ne sembla pas la perturber outre limite.  
« Je sais… d'expérience… ce que l'ensemble d'entre vous serait prêt à sacrifier pour l'agent Gibbs. Et je sais aussi à quel point ce serait stupide de votre part… »  
Il chercha à l'interrompre mais elle l'en empêcha.  
« … c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous accorder les jours de congé que vous étiez sur le point de me demander, les agents David, McGee et vous. »

Toujours furieux, Tony rétorqua aussitôt :  
« Nos jours de congé ? Même si vous nous éloignez du NCIS, nous allons… ! »  
Un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, prodigué par Ziva, mit une fin brutale à sa tirade.

« Autorisation d'utiliser les locaux comme lieu de permission, Madame ? » demanda la jeune femme, sans tenir compte du regard outré de son coéquipier qui avait encore la bouche ouverte.

Jenny esquissa un sourire. « Accordé. Pour rendre visite à vos collègues, uniquement, n'est ce pas ? Pas d'utilisation de vos armes, ni de vos badges, donc. »  
Ziva acquiesça. Tony, qui voyait enfin où elle voulait en venir, fit de même.  
« Parfait, puisque nous nous sommes bien compris, agent DiNozzo, je compte sur vous pour me faire des rapports fréquents et détaillés… sur vos congés. »  
Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, les laissant seuls entre eux mettre au point les rouages de leur futur plan de bataille.

Après un silence durant lequel les cinq compères regardèrent s'éloigner leur Directeur, Abby réitéra la question qu'elle avait déjà posé un peu plus tôt :  
« Bon… Par quoi on commence, alors ? »

Les réponses fusèrent, toutes en même temps.  
« On va avoir besoin de toutes les preuves récupérées par le FBI. » fit remarquer McGee.

« Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur les témoins ! » affirma Tony.

« Tant que je n'aurais pas vu le corps, on ne pourra pas avancer ! » allégua Ducky.

Seule Ziva resta silencieuse. Toutes les options lui paraissaient valables, peu importait laquelle en premier. Elle attendait juste qu'on rentre enfin dans l'action.

Abby leva les mains pour interrompre la vive discussion qui venait de débuter entre Ducky, Tony et McGee quant à la priorité à donner à chacune de leur requête.  
« Je propose que nous fassions deux équipes. Pendant que Tim et moi allons décortiquer les dossiers que nous avons piraté pour obtenir plus d'infos, toi, Ducky et Ziva allez vous rendre au FBI pour examiner le corps… » proposa-t-elle en s'adressant à Tony.

« Et les témoins, alors ? » protesta ce dernier.

« On ne connait même pas leurs noms, encore. Mais je te promets que c'est la première chose dont Tim va s'occuper. » Puis, se tournant vers le médecin légiste. « Ducky, tu penses pouvoir avoir suffisamment de temps pour pratiquer une autopsie avant que la sécurité du FBI ne soit alertée de la présence d'intrus dans leur morgue ? »

« Oh… Je ne crois pas, Abby. Non, je pense que le plus simple serait de, disons, …_leur emprunter_… le corps. Juste pour quelques heures. »

« Le plus simple ! » s'exclama Tony. « Outre le fait qu'il ne va pas certainement pas suffire d'un grand sourire pour réussir à entrer dans la morgue du FBI, et encore moins pour en ressortir avec un cadavre dans les bras, vous pensez vraiment que personne ne va se rendre compte de la disparition dudit cadavre ? Je reconnais que les gens du FBI sont un peu lent, mais quand même pas à ce point ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser de mot signé de notre part, Tony. Comment pourront-ils savoir que c'est nous qui leur avons subtilisé le corps ? »

« Fornell n'est pas aussi stupide. Il saura que c'est nous, voyons, Ducky ! »

« Il suffira de ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage. Ni en emportant le corps… Ni en le ramenant. Pas de preuves, pas de coupables, Tony. Peu importe alors les convictions que l'agent Fornell pourra bien avoir. » rétorqua Ducky, avec gravité.

Le jeune agent ne répondit rien, légèrement étonné par la détermination du vieux docteur. C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait pleinement que celui-ci avait été un véritable agent de terrain, officiant au cours de mission dangereuse, telle celle en Europe, avec Gibbs et Jenny.  
« Très bien. » accepta-t-il, finalement. « Je déclare officiellement l'opération '_Barbe-Rousse_' ouverte, alors. » déclara-t-il.

« Barbe-Rousse ? Et pourquoi Barbe-Rousse ? » demanda McGee, perdu.

Tony se tourna vers lui, très sérieux. « Parce que nous allons enlever une rousse, et que nous allons le faire au nez et à la barbe du FBI, le Bleu. »

* * *

**To Be Continued... **  
Dans le prochain épisode : Nos agents réussiront-ils à dérober le corps sans se faire prendre ? Est ce que les choses pourraient encore empirer pour Gibbs ? Et le plus important : Combien de fois Tony va-t-il encore se faire slapper par ses camarades ? Les réponses et bien plus encore, très prochainement... :)


	4. Chapter 4

And then, at last, the fourth chapter ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4.**

_**'...One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya' ...'  
BLONDIE, **__**One way or Another**__**, **_

* * *

Fornell referma la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire derrière lui. Et poussa ce qui lui sembla être son millième soupir de la journée. Et il n'était même pas encore midi…  
Il venait de passer vingt minutes à interroger le jeune homme qui avait découvert la scène, ce matin là. Le seul autre suspect potentiel dans cette affaire.  
Il s'appelait Julian McBride, c'était le fiancé de la victime. Et c'était un marin. Pire que ça : c'était un bon marin.  
L'agent du FBI s'assit à son bureau, pour réfléchir plus posément à la situation. Si on résumait les choses telles qu'elles étaient à cet instant précis, il continuait une enquête que le Directeur avait déjà proclamé classée parce qu'un stupide instinct lui soufflait que leur principal suspect était innocent. Instinct qui pouvait fort bien n'être que l'expression de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour ledit suspect. Et le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'était que plus il continuait à enquêter pour prouver l'innocence de Gibbs, plus il apparaissait qu'il ne pouvait être que coupable. Ce qu'il n'était certainement pas.  
Fornell jeta un œil à la pendule accrochée au mur de son bureau. 11h12. Trop tôt pour un verre de Scotch. Aspirine, donc.

* * *

Dans le laboratoire du NCIS, Abby et McGee étaient totalement absorbés dans les tâches qu'ils s'étaient confiés, indifférents à la présence de l'un de l'autre pendant un petit moment, un Caf Pow' à portée de main pour Abby, son ordinateur de poche pour McGee.

Abby épluchait la liste des preuves recueillies sur le lieu du crime, assortie des conclusions des Experts du FBI. Et visiblement, elle n'était pas ravie desdites conclusions, car elle fit brutalement pivoter son fauteuil pour se tourner vers McGee.  
« Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine d'analyser les vêtements de la victime ! Ni les draps, ni rien ! Tu te rends compte, Tim ? C'est comme s'ils avaient déjà décidé que Gibbs était coupable et que tout ça n'était que du temps perdu ! »  
Elle attrapa son Caf Pow' et descendit d'un trait un tiers de son contenant, afin de se calmer.

McGee était présentement occupé à pirater la bibliothèque nationale, section bâtiments fédéraux, afin de fournir à Tony les plans du FBI dans le but de faciliter le plus possible son opération '_Barberousse_' -nom qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé d'abandonner, et ce malgré les menaces de Ziva et les supplications de Ducky-.  
Sans interrompre le frénétique mouvement de ses doigts sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, il répondit simplement à la jeune gothique, sans réfléchir.  
« C'était à prévoir. »  
Il réalisa la grave erreur qu'il venait de commettre au bruit que firent les glaçons de la boisson favorite de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle la posa violemment sur le bureau.

« Tu penses toi aussi que ça ne sert à rien de chercher plus loin ? » demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Non, non ! » la contredit-il vivement, désireux de s'épargner ses foudres. « Je veux juste dire que le FBI a trouvé son coupable tout désigné, alors c'était à prévoir qu'ils ne mettent pas un zèle… excessif… à chercher une autre alternative. »

Sa réponse parut convenir à Abby, parce qu'elle sourit.  
« Exactement. C'est pour ça que c'est nous qui allons nous en charger. Et, pour commencer, je dois récupérer les indices pour les analyser moi-même. »

« Mais, Abby, toutes les pièces à charge sont probablement enfermées dans un local sécurisé, quelque part au beau milieu du FBI et nous n'avons aucun moyen d'y avoir accès… » rappela McGee.

« Alors, Fornell va devoir nous aider. »

McGee eut l'air ahuri. « Mais… Fornell ne fera jamais ça… C'est trop risqué… »

Abby se tourna vers les petites vidéos qui montraient les locaux du FBI en temps réel, qu'elle avait gardé ouvertes afin de conserver un œil attendri sur Gibbs.  
Mais cette fois, son regard se dirigea sur Fornell, qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans l'une des petites fenêtres, assis à son bureau, arborant un air proche du désespoir.  
« Gibbs aussi a pris des risques pour lui, un jour… Et puis, Tim… » Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui put lire la détermination farouche qui brillait au fond des yeux sombres. « … ne me sous estime jamais. »

* * *

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Ziva, Tony arborait un air boudeur.  
Cette opération était son idée et il trouvait injuste de se retrouver relégué à l'arrière.  
Mais Ziva avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser le jeune homme toucher à sa boite de vitesse manuelle, n'acceptant déjà qu'à contrecœur de céder la place de conducteur à Ducky, à qui elle n'avait pu dire non.  
Désormais assise à la place du passager, elle se demandait si, de toute façon, quelqu'un avait déjà dit non à une requête émise par le bon docteur. Gibbs peut-être ?  
A l'arrière, Tony, installé inconfortablement du fait de l'étroitesse de la petite voiture, s'agita sur son siège.  
« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a pris ta voiture, déjà, Ziva ? » ronchonna-t-il.

Elle soupira. C'était la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'il se plaignait.  
« Parce que, ce qu'on veut, c'est être discret, Tony, je te signale. Et que je ne crois pas que débarquer avec ta Mustang rouge ou avec la vieille Morgan de Ducky au siège du FBI nous aurait vraiment aidé sur ce point… »  
Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Ziva posa sa tête contre l'appuie-tête, soulagée que Tony ait renoncé à continuer de se plaindre.

Tony approcha silencieusement son visage du siège avant jusqu'à ce que son menton frôle le dossier.  
« Je sais ça, Zeevah ! » s'écria-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter violemment la jeune femme qui se retourna aussitôt et le saisit à la gorge, ce qui ne sembla pas traumatiser outre mesure le jeune homme. « Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un des véhicules de l'agence ? » insista-t-il, indifférent à la pression de la main.

Ziva plissa les yeux et le repoussa d'un geste brusque au fond de son siège.  
« Ne refais jamais un truc pareil si tu tiens à la vie, Tony. » Elle marqua une pause, avant de répondre à sa question. « Deux raisons. Premièrement, débarquer avec un de nos véhicules fédéraux juste sous les fenêtres de Fornell aurait surement été encore moins discret que d'y débarquer avec ta stupide voiture. Ensuite, je te rappelle que le NCIS ne doit en aucun cas être mêlé à cette enquête. Tu peux me dire de quoi on aurait l'air si on nous pince dans un véhicule de l'Agence ? » répondit-t-elle avec le ton de quelqu'un qui explique une notion particulièrement compliquée à un enfant un peu attardé.

Tony eut une moue, l'air peu convaincu.  
« Ils ont eux même une dizaine de véhicules fédéraux garés là. Un de plus, un de moins… Je suis certain que personne n'aurait fait la différence ! »  
Il se contorsionna de nouveau à la recherche d'une position un peu plus confortable. Il était enfin parvenu à en trouver une quand Ducky pila brutalement à un feu, le propulsant contre le siège avant. Il s'était à peine recaler dans son siège qu'un des talkies-walkies posé sur la plage arrière de la voiture lui tombait dessus, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.  
Ziva se tourna, inquiète, et éclata de rire en découvrant la cause de son cri.

« On t'avait bien dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin de ses trucs là, Tony ! »

Sans répondre, le jeune homme ramassa le petit appareil et le serra contre lui, convaincu qu'il pourrait quand même lui être utile.  
La suite n'allait pas tarder à lui donner raison.

* * *

Le Directeur du FBI entra dans le bureau de son subalterne sans se donner la peine de frapper.  
Inutile de préciser qu'il était absolument furieux. L'agent Fornell était peut-être son meilleur agent, certes, mais il était surtout le plus insubordonné qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Et il venait encore une fois de le prouver, en ordonnant une enquête sur une affaire que lui-même, en tant que Directeur de l'agence, avait déclaré close. Et bien sûr, sans se donner la peine de l'en informer, ce qui faisait qu'il était passé pour un abruti total auprès de l'avocat du père de la victime, avec lequel il venait de passer un quart d'heure au téléphone, afin de lui expliquer pourquoi le prévenu n'avait toujours pas été déféré. Il ne connaissait pas encore la réponse à cette question avec certitude, mais une forte présomption lui soufflait que l'agent assis en face de lui à cet instant précis n'allait pas tarder à la lui fournir.  
« Explications. » grinça-t-il à l'adresse de Fornell.  
Ce dernier se contenta de conserver un air vaguement poli et étonné, comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout où son supérieur voulait en venir, bien qu'il s'y fût pertinemment attendu. Et préparé.  
Son air faussement ignorant irrita encore davantage le Directeur si c'était possible.  
« Je vous en prie, agent Fornell, ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je suis. Je viens de passer un très désagréable moment au téléphone avec l'avocat du député Stevenson, qui m'a demandé pour quelles raisons le prévenu n'a pas encore rejoint le centre pénitencier. Et vous savez quoi, agent Fornell ? Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre ! Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir dit que cette affaire était bouclée. Me serais-je mal fait comprendre ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Mais, malgré les apparences, je ne pense pas que cette affaire soit aussi simple qu'elle en avait l'air au premier abord et… »

« … Et vous avez pris la liberté de continuer à enquêter. Dans mon dos. Pourrais-je au moins savoir pourquoi vous avez préféré me laisser dans l'ignorance ? »

« Parce qu'il vaut mieux demander pardon que de demander la permission… » marmonna Fornell pour lui-même.

« Pardon ? »

« Parce que je pensais que vous refuseriez de rouvrir l'enquête ? » répondit Fornell, à haute et intelligible voix, cette fois.

Son directeur soupira.  
« Et vous aviez raison… Je n'ignore pas les liens qui vous lie à l'agent Gibbs, c'est pourquoi je pense que votre jugement dans cette affaire n'est pas objectif, Fornell. Je regrette de vous avoir confié cette enquête, si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir. Mais enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. C'est terminé. Je vais veiller personnellement au transfert de l'agent Gibbs. Quant à vous, agent Fornell, je comprends que ça vous sois difficile étant donné les circonstances, mais je vous suggère avec insistance de passer à autre chose. Immédiatement. »

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais la voix de son agent l'arrêta.  
« Je pense que vous commettez une erreur, Monsieur. Je sais que l'agent Gibbs est innocent. »

Le Directeur eut un haussement d'épaule, agacé.  
« Nous avons réuni toutes les preuves nécessaires, Fornell. Même bien plus que nécessaires. Et elles désignent toutes votre ami. Sans parler des témoins, qui sont dignes de foi ! »

« Mais seulement des preuves indirectes. » rappela Fornell. « Et nous n'avons pas d'aveu… J'aimerai… »

Il fut coupé par la main levée du Directeur qui l'intima au silence d'un geste irrité.  
« Ça suffit. Tout ça n'est plus de notre ressort, désormais. Je vais transmettre le dossier au parquet dès que possible. Ce sera alors aux jurés de décider si Gibbs est coupable ou non. En ce qui me concerne –en ce qui concerne cette Agence-, cette affaire est une affaire réglée. Et en ce qui vous concerne aussi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, cette fois, agent Fornell ? »

L'agent baissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien.  
Satisfait, le Directeur s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.  
Fornell releva la tête, et serra les poings, l'air buté. L'enquête avait duré moins de deux heures. Et elle avait laissé dans l'ombre de nombreux détails, ignoré les preuves discordantes, abouti à des conclusions hâtives…  
Il savait très bien pourquoi une telle affaire avait été traitée si _efficacement _: le Directeur avait du subir des pressions de la Chambre des représentants. De sévères pressions.  
Mais en ce qu'il le concernait, Fornell se moquait bien des Politiques. Il ne renoncerait pas.  
Au moment même où il prenait cette décision, son téléphone personnel vibra.

* * *

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Abby ? » répéta McGee pour la dixième fois, tandis que la jeune femme composait le numéro de téléphone qu'il avait trouvé pour elle.

Abby se contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
« Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être, Tim ? » demanda-t-elle en terminant de composer les chiffres du numéro.  
Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et se tut.  
Elle releva les yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur où la reproduction vidéo de Fornell continuait de fixer, immobile, la porte par lequel le Directeur du FBI venait de disparaître.  
La reproduction s'anima brusquement, portant la main à la poche de sa veste pour en extraire un téléphone cellulaire.

L'agent du FBI fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'identifiant qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable.  
« Fornell. »

_« S'il vous plaît, agent Fornell, ne raccrochez pas ! » _s'exclama une petite voix suppliante qu'il reconnut aussitôt. _« Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas le droit de parler d'une enquête en cours, encore moins à des gens émotionnellement impliqués –c'est totalement mon cas- mais nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide… » _

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Fornell imagina parfaitement l'air implorant que devait arborer la petite laborantine à cet instant précis. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

« Miss Sciuto… » commença-t-il, après un instant. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. « Il n'y a plus d'enquête en cours… »

_« Oh… Vous avez innocenté Gibbs ? » _s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Soupir de l'agent du FBI.  
« Pas vraiment, non… Le Directeur a déclaré cette affaire classée. Et votre Chef coupable. Il devrait être déféré dès cet après-midi… »

Il y eut un silence choqué à l'autre bout du fil.  
_« Non… Non, vous devez vous trompez, agent Fornell ! C'est impossible que Jen… Je veux dire, que le Directeur ait pu vraiment demander une chose aussi… aussi… stupide… que d'envoyer Gibbs en prison ! » _

« Je parlais de **mon **Directeur, Miss Sciuto. Et, vous pouvez me croire, il peut… »

_« Mais… Mais… Mais il est innocent ! » _s'indigna la jeune gothique, des larmes dans la voix. _« Je vous en prie, agent Fornell, il y a bien quelque chose que vous puissiez faire pour empêcher ça ! » _

« Moi, non, plus rien. » répondit-il, catégorique. « Je n'ai pas les soutiens nécessaires auprès de mes collègues pour faire quoique ce soit de plus… »

_« Mais… ! » _l'interrompit Abby, frémissante de colère.

« Vous, en revanche… » continua Fornell, sans tenir compte de l'interruption. « … vous avez peut-être une chance d'y arriver. Et je vais vous aider. »

Pour la deuxième fois de leur court entretien, Abby resta sans voix.  
Elle avait préparé un minutieux argumentaire pour convaincre le scrupuleux agent Fornell de violer une dizaine de loi fédérale, et voilà qu'il proposait de le faire de son plein gré.

_« Miss Sciuto ? Je suppose que vous avez l'intention d'analyser vous-même les indices recueillis sur la scène de crime, n'est ce pas ? » _  
La jeune femme, prise de court, ne répondit pas immédiatement.  
_« Il y a un problème ? » _

« Non… Je voudrais effectivement récupérer les indices, parce que, excusez-moi de vous le dire, mais vos experts ne sont pas des flèches. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les preuves pourraient danser toutes nues au milieu de leur labo, je pense qu'ils ne les remarqueraient même pas… Enfin, bref, est ce que vous pensez pouvoir nous les remettre sans risque ? »

Après un temps, Fornell répondit.  
_« Oui. Avec beaucoup de chance, oui, je devrais y arriver. Retrouvez moi à 14h sur le parking derrière le bâtiment C. Soyez précise. » _

Dans le labo, Abby entama une petite danse de la joie.  
« Merci, agent Fornell. Merci beaucoup ! » s'écria-t-elle. Puis, plus calmement, elle continua : « Vous savez, j'ai bien conscience que vous allez mettre votre carrière en danger pour aider Gibbs. Vous pourrez me demander n'importe quoi en échange de ça ! Vraiment n'importe quoi. » Devant un haussement de soucis de McGee, elle nuança : « Enfin, presque n'importe quoi, en tout cas ! Mais si jamais vous avez besoin un jour de faire disparaître un corps, par exemple… Vous n'aurez qu'à demander ! » ajouta-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

De l'autre côté du combiné, Fornell réprima un sourire.  
_« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, miss Sciuto. » _

« J'espère. Parce qu'on vous devra au moins ça pour ce que vous allez faire. Vous nous sauvez la vie ! Enfin… Celle de Gibbs. Mais, c'est pareil. » expliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi sérieuse. « Et aussi, appelez moi Abby ! »

Cette fois, Fornell sourit franchement.  
_« Pour être totalement franc avec vous, Abby, je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je vais prendre autant de risques pour tirer cet imbécile des ronces dans lequel il s'est lui-même fourré… » _

Abby perçut très bien l'affection réelle pour Gibbs qui perçait sous le ton bourru de l'agent du FBI.  
« Parce que vous l'aimez beaucoup. Comme nous tous ! »

_« 14h. Ne soyez pas en retard, Abby, nous n'aurons sûrement que quelques secondes devant nous ! » _rétorqua Fornell, préférant détournez la conversation qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, soudain.

« Je serais là, Chef ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant un salut militaire qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas voir.

Sur ces mots, Fornell raccrocha.  
Il ne l'avouerait jamais, et surtout pas à Gibbs, mais s'entendre appeler 'Chef' par la jeune femme lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il avait toujours envié la complicité que Gibbs avait avec son équipe, et plus particulièrement avec Abby.  
Il se demanda un instant si son équipe à lui se donnerait autant de mal pour lui venir en aide que celle de Gibbs allait s'en donner, risquant leurs propres carrières sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'avait pas la réponse, mais c'était sans importance. Il avait la certitude que lui non plus, l'équipe de Gibbs ne le laisserait pas tomber. Et c'était suffisant.

* * *

Abby reposa le combiné et se tourna vers McGee et leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.  
« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je parviendrais à obtenir de Fornell qu'il me remette les preuves ! Et sans que j'aie besoin de le menacer de la mort lente et douloureuse que Ziva lui aurait réservé en cas de refus ! »  
Mais McGee ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Au contraire, il avait l'air préoccupé.  
« Oh, non... » gémit Abby, son sourire s'effaçant, laissant un McGee surpris d'un tel revirement d'humeur. « Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui va encore m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle… »

« Heu… Oui. » admit-t-il, sur un ton d'excuse. « J'ai trouvé le résumé de l'interrogatoire du principal témoin à charge… »

« Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? »

« Si. Pour le procureur, par exemple, obtenir ce témoignage est une excellente nouvelle… » répondit le jeune homme avec une pointe d'ironie lugubre.

« A ce point ? »

McGee s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, pour faire court, notre témoin est le capitaine de corvette Julian McBride… »  
Abby grimaça légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à McGee.  
« Oui, un marin ! Avec des états de service irréprochables, ce qui n'est pas vraiment en notre faveur. Enfin, bref, il raconte qu'il est arrivé à l'appartement de Caroline aux alentours de huit heures ce matin. Là, il a trouvé la porte fermée à clef, avec la clef posée sur la petite table qui fait l'angle du couloir dans l'appartement. Selon lui, ça signifie que personne n'a pu entrer ou sortir de l'appartement entre le moment où la porte a été fermée à clef et le moment où il l'a ouverte, à moins de passer par une fenêtre... Et on parle d'un appartement au septième étage ! »

« Mais…Pourtant, n'importe qui possédant une clef aurait pu rentrer, tuer la fille et ressortir en veillant à refermer derrière lui, non ? »

McGee eut un signe de dénégation. « Non, Julian McBride est formel. Il n'existe que deux clefs pour cette serrure. Et deux seulement. Une appartenant à Caroline –celle retrouvée sur le meuble- et l'autre appartenant à une certaine Camilla, sa meilleure amie et accessoirement colocataire. »

« Et que faisait cette clef en possession de cet homme, alors ? »

« Julian était le fiancé de Caroline... »  
Nouveau froncement de nez d'Abby.  
« C'est pour ça qu'il avait la clef. Camilla, la colocataire, lui avait confié la sienne afin de faire une surprise à Caroline qui pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer cette semaine là. Camilla n'avait donc plus de clef, c'est pour ça qu'elle était absente de l'appartement cette nuit-là, elle a passé la nuit chez une amie. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement fait un double de la clef ? » s'étonna Abby, qui trouvait le stratagème un tantinet compliqué.

« J'y viens. » répondit McGee. « La serrure, tout comme l'immeuble, date des années cinquante… Le modèle de clef de l'époque est très difficile à reproduire, et seuls quelques artisans les fabriquent encore… A prix d'or. Remplacer la serrure leur revenant bien moins cher, c'est ce que les deux filles avaient prévu de faire… Mais, en attendant, il n'y avait que ces deux clefs pour ouvrir la porte. »

« Mais quelqu'un de mal intentionné aurait pu en faire un double, malgré tout, même si ça n'était pas donné, non ? »

« Fornell aussi y a pensé. Mais McBride est catégorique, si une des deux clefs avait disparu, même pour quelques heures, –je te rappelle l'on parle d'un modèle de clef difficile, donc long, à reproduire-, les deux filles l'auraient remarqué immédiatement : une d'entre elle aurait été à la rue ! Sans compter que Fornell a quand même chargé son équipe de vérifier auprès des trois artisans à encore fabriquer ce genre de clef, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a été contacté pour en réaliser un dans les six derniers mois. »  
Abby se tut, à court d'arguments à opposer à McGee qui continua : « Donc, personne n'est entré ni sorti de la nuit. McBride arrive, ouvre la porte, longe le couloir qui débouche sur le salon/cuisine… » Il double-cliqua sur un dossier contenant de nombreux documents au format JPEG. Les photos de la scène de crime. Il en sélectionna une qu'il afficha en grand sur l'écran. « C'est une grande pièce à vivre, il n'y a aucun endroit où se dissimuler aux yeux de quelqu'un arrivant depuis le couloir, comme c'était le cas de McBride. Sur la gauche après le couloir, se trouve deux petites chambres… » Il changea de photographie, en choisissant une dont la prise de vue faisait face à la précédente. Il désigna la première des deux portes qui trouaient le mur à gauche du couloir. « Cette porte donne sur la chambre de Camilla. McBride est passé devant, il se souvient que la porte était ouverte parce qu'il a noté que le lit était fait, ce qui est logique puisque Camilla a passé cette nuit là dehors. La seconde porte… » Il déplaça légèrement le doigt vers la droite de l'écran, « …est celle de la chambre de Caroline. Elle était entrouverte. Il a poussé la porte… Découvert la scène… Il a réalisé que Caroline était morte… Après, il dit ne plus se rappeler exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, à part qu'il s'est précipité sur Gibbs et… » McGee s'interrompit, préférant laisser le reste de la scène à l'imagination fertile de Abby. « En tout cas, Fornell a noté qu'il avait l'air vraiment sous le choc… »

« Et cette porte, là ? » demanda Abby, visiblement elle aussi peu désireuse de s'approfondir sur le sujet, en désignant une porte situé sur le mur du fond, faisant un angle avec la chambre de Caroline.

« Hun… La salle de bain. »

« Donc… L'assassin a pu se cacher dans la chambre de Camilla, ou bien dans cette salle de bain, puis s'enfuir une fois que Julian ait eu pénétré dans la chambre de Caroline… »  
Là encore, McGee secoua négativement la tête.  
« Et pourquoi pas, je te prie ? » s'emporta Abby, qui commençait à s'agacer du peu de coopération de McGee à justifier la présence d'une autre personne que Gibbs sur les lieux du crime ce matin-là.

Avant de répondre, McGee soupira.  
Il savait qu'il allait s'attirer les foudres d'Abby, parce que tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir jusqu'à présent ne faisait que confirmer la culpabilité de son patron. Mais, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute à lui !  
Enfin, il finit par expliquer : « Personne n'a pu s'enfuir de l'appartement, même après que Julian soit rentré dans la chambre, pour la simple et bonne raison… qu'il existe un second témoin. »

* * *

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Petit chassé croisé dans ce chapitre entre nos héros...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5.**

_**'...Si vous avez un problème, si vous êtes seul,  
si personne ne peut vous aider, si vous êtes acculé,  
si la justice ne peut plus rien pour vous,  
il vous reste un recours, un seul :  
l'AGENCE TOUS RISQUES.' **_

* * *

__**Mercredi, 13h17, Devant les locaux du FBI à Washington D.C.,**

La petite Mini rouge se gara tranquillement le long du trottoir, à quelques distances de l'imposant bâtiment qui abritait le siège du FBI à Washington.

A cette heure-ci, la plupart des employés qui y officiaient étaient sortis déjeuner, désertant les locaux pour une bonne heure.

Les trois agents qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ne quittèrent pas immédiatement l'habitacle de la voiture, fixant les allées et venues autour du bâtiment.

« Pourquoi on avait écarté l'idée de venir de nuit, déjà ? » demanda soudain Tony, qui regardait d'un air inquiet le ballet incessant des agents du FBI.

« Parce que la sécurité est bien plus importante la nuit. Parce que des inconnus se baladant dans les locaux auront l'air beaucoup moins suspect de jour. Et parce que Fornell s'attend à ce qu'on tente quelque chose cette nuit, en plus. » rétorqua Ziva, se tournant vers lui.

« Oui… Mais là... Je sais pas… Je me sens… un peu… exposé. » râla le jeune homme en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil inquiet aux nombreux passants.

Un large sourire éclaira le joli visage de l'Israélienne. « Peur, Tony ? »

Il eut un petit cri indigné. « Moi ? Du FBI ? Certainement pas ! » s'exclama-t-il, bombant le torse.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la voiture en arborant un air bravache, non sans avoir auparavant récupéré ostensiblement les trois talkies walkies qu'il avait emmenés avec lui et qu'il cacha dans son petit sac à dos.

Après avoir observé avec amusement la sortie théâtrale de Tony, Ziva se tourna vers Ducky, qui avait conservé le même air grave que celui qu'il arborait depuis leur départ du NCIS. Depuis le début de leur mission, en fait.

« Prêt, Ducky ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Plus que jamais, très chère. » lui répondit-il, d'un ton déterminé, en quittant la voiture à son tour.

* * *

**Mardi, même heure, Laboratoire du NCIS,**

Abby marchait de long en large entre ses machines adorées, pour le moment inactives, faute d'avoir récupéré les preuves à analyser pour le moment.

La jeune femme avait mis en branle tous ses neurones afin de trouver une faille dans les faits que McGee venait de lui soumettre.

« Et si… » commença-t-elle. « … Elle se trompait sur le moment auquel elle est arrivée ? »

'_Elle_' désignant le second témoin, Camilla Ginger-Holmes, qui d'après son témoignage était rentrée juste à temps ce matin là pour voir Julian McBride entrer dans la chambre de sa fiancée avec un hurlement de rage.

McGee eut un signe de dénégation.

« Impossible. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle a décrit parfaitement la scène qui a suivi, son témoignage recoupant parfaitement celui de McBride et de Gibbs. Et comme elle est restée pétrifiée dans le couloir à les observer se battre, jusqu'à ce que McBride lui crie d'appeler la police, il est clair que personne n'a pu se glisser hors de l'appartement à ce moment-là. »

« Mais avant ? » insista Abby.

« Avant ? La porte était fermée à clef ! »

« Pas autant avant, McGee ! » s'écria-t-elle, comme si le jeune homme faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre. « Avant qu'elle n'arrive ! »

« Septième sans ascenseur ! Elle aurait forcément croisé notre assassin dans les escaliers dans ce cas. Et elle a bien affirmé n'avoir croisé personne… » La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un murmure, parce qu'Abby, qui avait cessé son va et vient dans le labo, se tenait maintenant face à lui, les mains sur les hanches, les narines frémissantes.

« Donc… » La voix était calme mais menaçante. « Ce que tu essaies de me dire… » McGee avala sa salive. « C'est qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution que d'admettre Gibbs est le meurtrier… » Il fit un pas en arrière. « C'est bien ça, McGee ? »

« Non, non ! C'est juste que… Abby, je suis désolée… C'est juste que je ne voie pas d'autre explication à cet instant précis, c'est tout ! » expliqua-t-il d'un air contrit.

Elle se détourna brutalement.

« Han ! Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en pas une. Car il y en a forcément une autre, la vraie, celle-là. Une ou Gibbs n'est pas coupable. J'ai pu le prouver pour Jetro, pour Tony, pour ta sœur, pour toi… Je pourrais le faire pour Gibbs ! » Elle s'interrompit une seconde, puis reprit d'une voix plus assurée qui fit sursauter McGee. « Non ! Plus exactement, je **peux** le faire pour Gibbs ! » Puis, changeant brusquement de sujet pour en revenir à sa recherche d'une solution alternative : « Est-ce qu'ils ont vérifié sur le balcon ? » demanda-t-elle,

« Heu… Il n'y en a pas. » répondit McGee après avoir vérifié dans les comptes-rendus du FBI.

« Les voisins… ? »

« …Dormaient. N'ont rien vu, rien entendu. De la nuit. » soupira McGee, d'une voix qui sonna clairement découragée aux oreilles de la laborantine, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, avant qu'il ne détourne soudain les yeux, embarrassé par cette scrutation. Il savait qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et il savait que ce qu'elle avait lu à cet instant précis lui avait déplu. Il s'attendait à une réflexion acerbe à ce sujet d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle s'était remis à parcourir les informations qu'il venait de lui obtenir sur les témoins, l'ignorant totalement. Peinée. Blessée, même.

Parce que l'ombre d'un doute était passé dans les yeux du jeune agent.

Et qu'elle l'avait vu.

Petit à petit, le silence s'appesantit dans la pièce.

* * *

**Mardi, 13h25, Hall d'entrée du FBI à Washington D.C.,**

Assise sur une des chaises réservées aux visiteurs de marque de l'Agence, Jennifer Shepard observait les va-et-vient autour d'elle, amusée de voir les deux membres chargée de sa sécurité personnelle arborer un air aussi préoccupé. On pouvait se demander ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il puisse lui arriver au beau milieu d'une pièce remplie d'agents du FBI. Ou bien peut-être que c'était justement ça qu'ils leur faisaient peur, les relations entre agents du FBI et agents du NCIS n'étant pas réputées pour être les plus chaleureuses au monde.

Elle remarqua qu'un jeune agent –probablement un stagiaire- ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Il rougit fortement lorsqu'elle lui sourit et il se hâta de disparaître dans un couloir latéral, heurtant au passage un autre agent, nettement plus âgé que lui. Alors qu'elle allait détourner les yeux, la silhouette du second agent la retint. Elle lui parut familière, comme si elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Elle observa plus attentivement l'imperméable beige, le chapeau distingué, mais il lui tournait le dos et elle ne put distinguer les traits de son visage avant qu'il ne s'échappe par une petite porte latérale.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'image de Ducky, son manteau et son célèbre chapeau porté à l'anglaise s'imposant soudain à elle sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi. Mais que diable leur médecin légiste ferait-il à se promener dans les locaux du FBI ? C'était une idée ridicule…

Ses réflexions sur le sujet furent interrompues par la réapparition de la secrétaire du Directeur du FBI.

« Directeur Shepard ? » demanda celle-ci d'une voix suave. « Mr Le Directeur Vaughan a accepté de vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, s'il vous plaît… »

* * *

Ducky regarda s'éloigner le jeune homme qui venait de le bousculer sans ménagement et sans même se donner la peine de s'excuser, le laissant un instant pantois. S'il n'avait pas été en train d'accomplir une mission de la plus haute importance nécessitant la discrétion la plus absolue, il est certain qu'il l'aurait déjà rattrapé pour lui faire connaître sa façon de penser à travers l'un des longs monologues dont il avait le secret. Mais, hélas, il n'avait pas le temps.

Il se ressaisit prestement et jeta un dernier regard au plan que lui avait fourni McGee avant qu'ils ne partent à l'aventure et repéra effectivement la petite porte qui ouvrait sur les escaliers menant aux sous-sols. Il inspira profondément et se remit en marche, d'un pas nonchalant, espérant de tout cœur que cette issue peu empruntée ne soit pas condamnée.

Ce n'était -Dieu merci !- pas le cas et il s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Il laissa la porte se refermer en douceur derrière lui tout en se félicitant silencieusement que personne n'ait semblé jusqu'à présent remarquer sa présence incongrue dans les locaux du FBI.

* * *

Tony se coula contre le mur, l'oreille tendue.

Ne percevant aucun bruit suspect, il continua de longer le mur, aux aguets, attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'à l'intersection suivante.

Subrepticement, il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil à droite –personne !- puis, à gauche –la voie était libre !-, avant de se précipiter sur le mur d'en face et d'y coller aussitôt le dos. De nouveau, il resta immobile une seconde, guettant un éventuel mouvement ennemi.

Rien.

Il reprit sa progression le long du couloir, tous les sens en alerte, et ralentit en approchant d'une porte ouverte. Furtivement, il jeta un regard à l'intérieur qui s'avéra être un bureau guère plus spacieux qu'un vulgaire placard à balai, déserté en cette heure du déjeuner.

Tony s'attarda un instant à contempler l'étroite pièce meublée de deux bureaux couverts de tâches de café ainsi que d'étagères débordant de paperasses en tout genre.

Avec une moue de mépris pour l'étroitesse de l'endroit, -les agents qui travaillaient là ne devaient certainement pas figurer parmi les mieux considérés-, il s'apprêta à poursuivre son chemin.

Mais au moment où il ressortait la tête de la pièce, il fut arrêté par une voix s'élevant soudain juste derrière lui.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, exactement ? »

* * *

Ziva n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se glisser à l'intérieur du bâtiment, profitant d'une fenêtre ouverte au rez-de-chaussée, ouvrant sur un bureau vide.

Elle avait ensuite perdu un peu de temps avant de trouver un escalier menant au sous sol du bâtiment mais elle avait fini par y parvenir.

Alors qu'elle arrivait en bas de la volée de marches, tout en prenant bien soin de rester dissimulée dans l'ombre protectrice des murs qui l'entouraient, elle aperçut en face d'elle, un peu plus loin, Tony surgir d'un couloir latéral.

Si elle l'avait aussitôt remarqué, il était clair que lui ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de sa présence.

Il lui tournait le dos, silencieux et immobile, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, quoi que ce fût, ne se produisit pas, puisqu'après quelques secondes, il commença à se déplacer bizarrement, en crabe, sans jamais décoller le dos du mur, ce qui lui donnait l'air absolument ridicule et totalement suspect pour peu que quelqu'un ne vienne à le croiser.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle commençait à le suivre –en marchant normalement !- quand elle le vit s'arrêter devant une porte ouverte et fouiller le local du regard. Elle en profita pour se glisser, toujours aussi silencieuse qu'un chat, juste derrière lui.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues exactement ? »

Elle le vit sursauter imperceptiblement, mais il fallait porter au crédit du jeune homme qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser presque parfaitement sa réaction de surprise.

« Ziva… » maugréa-t-il, sans se retourner, une note d'exaspération dans la voix.

« Tony ? » répondit-elle, clairement amusée quant à elle.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, nous sommes sur une mission sérieuse, là, Ziva. On n'a pas le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillage ! » On sentait à son ton qu'il était particulièrement vexé de s'être laissé surprendre par la jeune Israélienne.

« Venant de la part de celui qui faisait la saucisse en se prenant pour James Bond… Excuse-moi, mais… » riposta-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Faire l'andouille, Ziva, on dit "faire l'andouille"… » la reprit-il. « Et ça n'a rien à voir avec James Bond… J'imitais Magnum… »

« Ah. Donc, tu reconnais que c'est vrai, tu faisais la saucisse ! L'andouille. Peu importe, c'était stupide ! »

« Magnum n'a rien de stupide ! » s'exclama Tony, outré.

« S'il fait vraiment ça, si. » constata Ziva.

Tony s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une troisième voix, surgit de nulle part, l'interrompit brutalement, les faisant sursauter violemment tous les deux.

« Et est ce que vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment idéal pour partager votre point de vue sur cette question hautement philosophique, hum ? »

* * *

A la sortie de l'escalier, Ducky avait atterri dans un petit couloir sombre, visiblement aussi peu fréquenté que l'escalier, à en juger par la poussière qui se trouvait sur le sol.

Il rejoignit le couloir principal, épousseta son chapeau qui avait subi l'affront des toiles d'araignées lors de la descente, pris le temps d'ôter ses lunettes afin de les nettoyer et songea un instant à écrire une lettre au Directeur du FBI pour lui donner son point de vue quant à la tenue de l'établissement dont il était responsable. Il était certain qu'au NCIS au moins, on ne trouvait de toiles d'araignées nulle part… Bon, d'accord, c'était en partie à cause du fait que leur directrice en avait une terrible phobie, mais enfin, quand même, cet escalier… C'était tout bonnement inadmissible !

Rechaussant ses lunettes, il chassa les pensées qui concernaient la propreté des locaux et les craintes freudiennes du Directeur pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la mission qu'il devait accomplir.

Voyons… Fallait-il prendre à droite, ou bien plutôt à gauche ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de deux personnes, à peine à une vingtaine de mètres sur sa droite. Il plissa légèrement les yeux pour distinguer leurs traits et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Tony et Ziva. Visiblement occupés à leur activité favorite : se chamailler. Dieu, ce qu'ils pouvaient lui rappeler un autre couple, autrefois…

Il poussa un second soupir, de lassitude, cette fois, avant de se diriger vers les deux jeunes gens, trop occupés l'un par l'autre pour remarquer qu'il approchait.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas saisi exactement comment ils avaient pu en arriver à parler de Magnum dans ce contexte, il était clair que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment adéquat pour avoir ce type de conversation. Ce qu'il leur fit remarquer d'une voix sévère.

« Et est ce que vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment idéal pour partager votre point de vue sur cette question hautement philosophique, hum ? »

Tony et Ziva furent tellement surpris du ton abrupt de leur médecin légiste, d'ordinaire si avenant, qu'ils en restèrent quelques secondes sans voix.

« Bien. » approuva Ducky devant leur silence. « Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, nous pourrions peut-être avancer ? Parce que je doute que le corps de cette jeune femme ne vienne de lui-même jusqu'à nous, vous savez ! »

Et il se remit en route, empruntant le couloir qui partait sur leur gauche.

Tout en emboitant le pas au médecin, Tony se pencha à l'oreille de sa coéquipière.

« Tu crois que Gibbs est mort ? » lui chuchota-t-il, l'air concerné.

« Hein ? » répondit Ziva, médusée par la question.

« Je sais pas… Je me demande… Parce que j'ai la nette impression qu'il s'est réincarné en Ducky… »

« Mais… N'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Ziva, soulagée.

Pendant un instant, elle avait vraiment cru que Tony était sérieux. Mais, apparemment, c'était trop lui en demander.

« Trouve donc la morgue, au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

Ducky sembla être d'accord avec elle, car il se retourna légèrement pour lancer un regard noir au jeune homme.

« Bien dit, ma chère. »

« Bien dit, bien dit… Facile à dire, surtout ! » grommela Tony, en jetant un regard autour de lui. « Tous les couloirs se ressemblent, là-dedans ! Regarde moi ça, ces murs couleur taupe à perte de vue… C'est simple, j'ai l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire. Pas étonnant que les agents du FBI est toujours cet air maladif. N'importe qui deviendrait neurasthénique, à force de travailler ici. Puis, pas un panneau indicatif, rien ! »

« Parle-en au Directeur du FBI. Dis lui que tu trouves que ça manque de panneaux lumineux clignotants indiquant la morgue, Tony. » ironisa Ziva.

Absorbés par une nouvelle dispute, les deux agents manquèrent d'entrer en collision avec Ducky qui venait brutalement de s'arrêter à une intersection.

« Silence ! » leur intima-t-il à voix feutrée alors que les deux jeunes gens allaient lui demander ce qu'il se passait. « C'est là. J'y suis venu il y a quelques années, j'en suis certain. »

Tony allait faire une remarque mais le médecin légiste l'interrompit, toujours à voix très basse.

« Il y a un agent en faction devant la porte… »

Un rapide coup d'œil permit à Ziva et Tony de confirmer les dires du coroner.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » murmura Tony. « On ne va pas renoncer si près du but ! »

« Qui a dit qu'on allait renoncer ? Ziva… »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que la jeune femme comprenne sa suggestion.

« Donne-moi ton sac, Tony… »

« Pourquoi faire ? » protesta-t-il.

Ziva n'attendit pas son accord, elle ouvrit le sac, et en sortit un des talkies-walkies.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? »

« L'assommer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Chut ! Il s'en remettra très bien… »

« On aurait du prévoir des fléchettes anesthésiantes… »

« On n'est pas dans un film, Tony. » rétorqua Ziva. « Et puis, ça ne lui aurait pas fait moins mal à la tête, ces produits là sont très puissants… Bon, j'y vais. » annonça-telle après s'être assuré que l'agent du FBI lui tournait le dos.

Elle s'approcha en silence, tenant fermement l'appareil électronique, qui était idéalement lourd et compact.

Le jeune agent du FBI n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant que Ziva ne l'envoie rejoindre le pays des songes de manière assez brutale.

Elle fit signe à Ducky et Tony que la voie était libre.

Ils la rejoignirent sans attendre, Ducky se penchant aussitôt près du corps inconscient de l'agent du FBI.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, mon ami, que vous ayez eu à subir un tel désagrément, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, j'espère que vous le comprenez. » Il prit ses constantes vitales. « Il va bien. » dit-il aux deux agents.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Ziva. « Je n'ai pas frappé si fort que ça ! »

Elle tendit le petit appareil à Tony avec un large sourire.

« Tu avais raison, ils nous auront servi à quelque chose, finalement. »

« Tu es effrayante, Ziva, vraiment. » répondit-il en remettant le talkie dans son sac.

« Merci, Tony. »

Ducky allongea correctement l'infortuné agent du FBI et se redressa.

« Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. J'ignore combien de temps nous avons devant nous avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience, mais surement très peu. » dit-il, tandis que l'agent en question remuait légèrement.

Ils pénétrèrent tout trois dans la morgue et se mirent aussitôt à fouiller les multiples tiroirs réfrigérants à la recherche de leur victime.

Tony en ouvrit un premier qui contenait un vieil homme particulièrement laid.

« Och… » gémit-il en refermant le tiroir d'un air dégouté. « Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? »

Ziva se retint d'éclater de rire et ouvrit à son tour un tiroir. Et ne put s'empêcher de faire un bon en arrière devant son contenu : il manquait à l'homme qui y reposait une bonne partie du visage.

Cette fois, ce fut Tony qui eut un sourire goguenard devant la tête de Ziva.

« Effrayée ? »

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle, vexée de ne pas avoir pu retenir son mouvement de recul. « Surprise, c'est tout ! »

« Ouais, ouais… » répondit Tony, sans se départir de son sourire.

Il ouvrit cependant le casier suivant avec nettement plus de circonspection.

« Hey ! Je crois bien que je l'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-il en tirant le casier au maximum.

Effectivement, la jeune femme rousse qui gisait sur la table glacée semblait bien être leur victime.

« Parfait. » le félicita Ducky en s'approchant pour s'assurer avec certitude qu'ils ne commettaient pas d'erreur d'identité. Il compara le numéro inscrit sur l'étiquette attachée au corps avec celui que McGee leur avait fourni. « En effet, c'est elle. »

Tony observait la jeune femme de près.

« Cette fille était une vraie bombe ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Pas étonnant que Gibbs ait… »

Une claque derrière le crâne l'interrompit brutalement.

« Agent DiNozzo ! » le chapitra Ducky. « Apportez-moi donc le brancard au lieu de débiter des sornettes ! »

« Des sornettes ? » protesta le jeune homme en obéissant malgré tout.

« Aidez-moi à déposer le corps dessus… Doucement… Attention à la jambe… ! Encore un peu… C'est bon ! »

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Tony et Ziva lâchèrent le corps que la mort et le gel avait rendu lourd et rigide.

Tony se redressa avec une grimace pour Ziva et se massa le dos.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais me porter volontaire pour porter quelque corps que ce soit. Du moins, pas sans une grue pour m'aider ! »

« Mais, dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas été faire un tour en salle de gym, Tony ? » se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

Tony ignora la question et se contenta de lui jeter un regard offensé en commençant à pousser le brancard tiré par Ducky vers la sortie.

Bien que convaincu de ne pas en avoir besoin, il se promit mentalement de faire quelques séances en salle de gym. Juste histoire de.

* * *

**Mardi, 13h45, Bureau du directeur du FBI à Washington D.C.,**

Jennifer Shepard ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'il passait le coup de téléphone qu'elle venait de lui demander de passer. Pour s'assurer qu'il le faisait réellement. Parce qu'elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance.

Il raccrocha.

« C'est fait, Madame le Directeur. Je peux vous assurer que l'ordre va être obéi dans les moindres délais. Ne vous inquiétez plus pour votre agent. Il ne devrait plus courir aucun risque. »

Elle lui fit son fameux sourire diplomatique. « Merci beaucoup, Directeur Vaughan. Et je ne m'inquiétais pas pour mon agent, mais plutôt pour les autres détenus. »

N'arrivant pas à déterminer si elle plaisantait ou non, le Directeur du FBI se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

« Je vous raccompagne ? » demanda-t-il, se levant à demi de son fauteuil.

« Je vous remercie, mais ça n'est pas nécessaire, je connais le chemin. Merci encore d'avoir accepté d'user de votre influence pour me rendre ce petit service. Je suis votre débitrice. »

« Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, croyez moi, Directeur Shepard… »

« Oh, mais je n'en doute pas une seconde. » répondit-elle d'une voix douce, parfaitement consciente du regard lubrique qu'il posait sur elle.

Vaughan la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle quittait son bureau, ne laissant derrière elle que son parfum.

_'Mon Dieu, cette femme... Et les rumeurs… Toutes ce que l'on racontait à son sujet…'_  
Il resta songeur un moment, fixant la porte avant de secouer la tête et de cligner des yeux, émergeant de ses pensées.

Soupirant, il se remit au travail.

* * *

Ducky et Tony peinaient.

Remonter le lourd brancard le long du couloir en pente qui menait à la sortie du bâtiment, côté Nord, au rez-de-chaussée, ne s'avérait pas être une promenade de santé. Mais c'était la sortie la plus discrète, alors autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ziva marchait devant eux, s'assurant que la voix était libre.

Enfin, après un temps qui parut interminable à Tony, ils parvinrent au somment de la pente, débouchant sur une porte vitrée donnant sur une allée goudronnée. Ils marquèrent une pause tandis que Ziva vérifiait les lieux.

« Désert. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est temps de faire venir le camion. » constata Ducky.

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » répondit Tony. Et il sortit de nouveau un talkie walkie de son sac. « Futé à Looping ! Futé à Looping ! » lança-t-il en allumant le transmetteur. « Est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les trois compères restèrent fixés sur l'appareil, puis celui-ci crachota :

« J'avais dit que je voulais être Barracuda. Pas Looping ! » protesta la voix qui émergeait du talkie.

« Et on avait décidé que Ziva serait Barracuda, et toi Looping ! » rappela Tony.

« Non. On avait rien tranché, encore ! »

« Si. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je veux être Futé. » dit la voix.

« Certainement pas. » refusa Tony. « Il est évident que ça ne peut être que moi, Futé ! »

Lassé de la discussion, Ducky prit le talkie des mains de Tony.

« Mr Palmer. S'il vous plaît. Le camion. Devant la porte. Comme convenu. Tout de suite. Si ça n'est pas trop vous demander. Merci. » Et il rendit le talkie à Tony, qui ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu Ducky utiliser un style aussi concis, ce qui le laissait un peu interloqué.

« Heu, oui, Hannib… Je veux dire, Docteur Mallard. Je suis là dans une minute. Moins que ça, même. J'arrive ! » répondit Palmer par l'intermédiaire du petit appareil.

Tony éteignit la transmission et ils attendirent en silence que Palmer accomplisse sa mission.

* * *

Un bruit aigu de freins suivit d'une portière qui claque.

C'est ce qui les avertit de l'arrivée de Palmer.

Ziva poussa aussitôt la porte qui menait à l'extérieur et la maintint grande ouverte.

Ducky et Tony se précipitèrent dehors, trainant le brancard, afin de le hisser avec difficulté à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Ils l'attachèrent solidement à l'aide de cordes afin qu'il ne verse pas durant le transport. Heureusement, l'habitacle était pourvu de tout le nécessaire pour ce faire, ce qui conduit Tony à s'interroger sur l'origine de celle-ci.

« Elle appartient à mon oncle, il est déménageur. » répondit Palmer à la question de Tony. « Il vaut mieux d'ailleurs qu'il ne sache jamais ce qu'elle a servi à déménager aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il ferait une attaque. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais besoin pour déplacer un gros meuble… »

Ils refermèrent les portes arrière, Palmer se mit au volant, mit le moteur en route et Ducky grimpa à ses côtés.

Tony et Ziva vérifièrent une dernière fois que personne n'avait assisté à la scène, qui avait duré tout au plus une minute. Ne voyant toujours personne, ils firent un signe à Palmer qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues avant de s'éloigner en trombe.

« Doucement, Monsieur Palmer. Nous ne sommes pas poursuivis, pour autant que je sache. » le ramena gentiment Ducky à la réalité, qui avait du se cramponner à son chapeau. « N'oubliez pas qu'il nous faut ménager notre infortunée passagère. »

« Excusez-moi, Docteur. Le feu de l'action… Vous savez ce que c'est. » expliqua Palmer en ralentissant considérablement l'allure non sans avoir préalablement grillé un feu orange, décoiffant au passage les piétons qui attendaient de pouvoir traverser.

* * *

**Au même moment, quelque part au sein du FBI,**

Fornell se glissa dans la petite salle sans fenêtre qui abritait les dispositifs d'enregistrement des caméras de sécurité du bâtiment, déserte à cette heure-ci. Des restrictions budgétaires drastiques avaient suivies l'arrivée des démocrates au pouvoir, et l'agent chargé de surveiller les écrans avait été le premier à en subir les conséquences, ne travaillant désormais plus que la nuit. Durant la journée, les caméras se contentaient d'enregistrer tout ce qui se passait dans l'édifice et ses alentours, et n'étaient visionnées qu'en cas de nécessité. Fornell trouvait que c'était une aberration en ces temps troublés de ne pas surveiller davantage les allées et venues au sein d'un bâtiment fédéral, mais aujourd'hui cette aberration allait lui profiter.

Rapidement, il rembobina une première bande qui montrait la salle des preuves jusqu'au moment où on pouvait le voir lui-même s'introduire dans la pièce les mains vides et en ressortir avec un paquet. Sans un état d'âme, il effaça la bande avant de la relancer.

Ensuite, il rembobina minutieusement plusieurs autres bandes et pratiqua la même opération avant de quitter les lieux tenant à la main le paquet qu'il avait extrait de la salle des preuves quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sur le bureau de l'ordinateur, la dernière cassette effacée et relancée continuait de s'afficher, montrant la pièce qu'elle surveillait. C'était la morgue.

* * *

Tony et Ziva quittèrent la camionnette des yeux et se préparèrent à regagner la voiture de Ziva.

Marchant en tête, Tony arriva le premier à l'angle du mur. Il se plaqua contre celui-ci et recommença le manège que Ziva l'avait déjà vu pratiquer pendant leur quête du corps de la victime.

Lassée de jouer, pressée de rentrer au NCIS et peu désireuse d'encourager Tony dans ses idioties, la jeune femme le dépassa et s'apprêtait à tourner l'angle de la rue quand il la rattrapa et pour la coller entre le mur et lui.

« Mais ? Qu'est ce qui te prend, Tony ? » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, surprise par l'attaque soudaine et mise un peu mal-à-l'aise par la très grande proximité de son collègue. « Je te préviens, si tu ne veux pas perdre ta capacité à produire des minis-DiNozzo par le futur, je te conseille de me lâcher tout de suite. »

Mais il se contenta de lui faire un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Quoi ? Non, Ziva, ne me dis pas que tu as cru que… ? » Il la lâcha mais resta à quelques centimètres de son visage, toujours souriant. « Désolée de te décevoir, _mon cœur_, mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. Tu as simplement failli faire capoter toute notre opération, il fallait bien que je t'en empêche ! »

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Regarde ! » fut sa seule explication.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue adjacente, qui était celle de l'entrée du FBI. Elle aperçut alors Jenny qui s'apprêtait à regagner sa voiture après sa visite au Directeur.

* * *

Jen sortait du bâtiment lorsqu'un bruit de moteur avait attiré son attention. Elle vit alors une camionnette blanche avec une raison sociale peinte en grandes lettres noires sur les côtés s'engager sur l'avenue et filer comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle semblait être issue du FBI, bien qu'elle n'ait rien d'un véhicule fédéral.

Jen ramena le regard vers l'endroit d'où la camionnette avait déboulé, et pendant un bref instant, elle aurait juré avoir aperçu Tony et Ziva quelques mètres en face d'elle. Mais le temps de cligner des yeux et il n'y avait plus personne sur le trottoir.

Melvin, l'agent chargé de sa sécurité, s'approcha doucement en la voyant immobile.

« Un problème, Madame ? »

Le ton inquiet de son agent la ramena sur terre.

« Non… J'avais cru voir… Oh, oubliez-ça, Melvin. » répondit-elle en s'engouffrant à l'arrière de la voiture dont il referma la porte sur elle.

* * *

Attendant patiemment que le feu passe au rouge afin de pouvoir traverser, une jeune femme, immenses lunettes noires sur le nez, foulard coloré sur les cheveux, dont émergeaient deux couettes brunes, observait les alentours avec attention.

Elle contempla la camionnette blanche estampillée ''Tucker et Fils, Déménagements'' qui s'approchait à toute vitesse et qui passa devant elle en faisant voler sa jupe et son foulard, mais sans la décontenancer plus que ça.

« Ah là là, Palmer… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de traverser. Et de passer derrière une grosse Mercedes noire aux plaques fédérales qui s'éloigna à ce moment précis.

Elle prit ensuite sur sa droite, contourna le bâtiment et rejoint une petite porte sur le côté, qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue devant la porte, celle-ci fut ouverte brusquement par quelqu'un qui semblait visiblement l'attendre et elle s'engouffra dans les locaux après un dernier regard en arrière.

* * *

Aussitôt après que la Mercedes du Directeur du NCIS ait démarré, Tony et Ziva se remirent en route afin de rejoindre la Mini rapidement et de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Au moment de traverser la route, Tony se retourna une dernière fois. Il remarqua alors une jeune femme, un foulard rouge sur les cheveux, qui lui tournait le dos.

La charmante silhouette retint son regard un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Outre le fait que l'inconnue avait l'air très jolie, elle lui parut aussi étrangement familière…

« Tony ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? » le réprimanda Ziva.

« Rien, rien… »

Ne parvenant pas à situer la jeune femme, Tony détourna le regard et rejoint Ziva en deux enjambées. Il se retourna de nouveau, toujours troublé, mais la jeune femme avait disparu à l'intérieur du FBI.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Allez, rentrons, Tim et Abby doivent nous attendre impatiemment. »

* * *

**Mardi, 13h45, Prison Fédérale de Virginie,**

Le Directeur de la prison avait transmis le message venant du Directeur du FBI aux surveillants pénitenciers qui s'empressèrent de le faire respecter.

« Prisonnier Gibbs ? » s'enquit l'un d'entre eux.

Pendant un instant, Gibbs envisagea de ne pas répondre, mais ça n'était pas encore le moment de faire parler de lui.

Aussi se signala-t-il à celui qui venait de l'appeler.

« Par ordre du Directeur, je me dois de vous signifier votre mise au secret et votre transfert en quartier de haute sécurité. »

A ces mots, Gibbs se rebella.

« Mais je n'ai encore rien fait du tout ! » protesta-t-il.

L'agent se contenta de hausser les épaules pour signifier que ce n'était pas son problème.

Alors que le surveillant était sur le point d'emmener Gibbs avec lui, trois détenus à l'air patibulaire surgirent de nulle part.

« Je te connais, toi. » dit l'un d'entre eux, celui qui paraissait être le meneur, en s'adressant à Gibbs. « Tu es flic. Et ici, on n'aime pas beaucoup ça, les flics. »

Et avant que le surveillant n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, deux bras puissants l'avaient envoyé au sol, assommé, tandis que les deux autres détenus se jetaient sur Gibbs.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Je sais, ça manque d'une confrontation entre Jen et Gibbs... C'est prévu :D !


	6. Chapter 6

Pardon pour la fin du chapitre précédent. Et pardon pour la fin de celui-ci. Huhuhu...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6.**

_**'...There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him  
You can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you...'  
QUEEN, **__**Another One Bites the Dust**__**, **_

* * *

**Mardi, 14h12, Open Space du NCIS,**

McGee jeta un regard sur sa montre.

Déjà plus d'une heure que ses deux collègues et Ducky étaient partis pour leur mission et il commençait sérieusement à se faire du souci et à se demander si tout se passait comme voulu.

Tony et ses idées stupides !

Et il ne pouvait même pas s'en ouvrir à Abby, puisqu'elle aussi avait décidé d'entrer dans la clandestinité, en compagnie de Fornell, et qu'elle s'était à son tour rendue au siège du FBI.

Abby et ses idées farfelues !

Oppressé par le silence qui régnait autour de lui, il se leva pour faire les cent pas entre les bureaux, faute d'avoir quoi que ce soit de mieux à faire.

Il avait parcouru le dossier à charge du FBI suffisamment de fois pour le connaître quasiment par cœur et -n'en déplaise à Abby !- il n'avait absolument rien trouvé qui puisse être un tant soit peu favorable à leur chef.

Et il ressassait encore et encore les sombres conclusions du rapport.

Il arrêta soudain son va-et-vient pour se planter devant le bureau de Gibbs.

Gibbs et son comportement imprévisible !

Tandis qu'il contemplait la chaise vide derrière le bureau, il soupira.

Il espérait sincèrement de toutes ses forces que l'homme qu'il admirait, qui lui avait appris ce qu'il fallait savoir de ce métier, qui l'avait défendu quand il en avait eu besoin, était innocent.

Oui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… Et s'il ne l'était pas ?

Malgré tout ses efforts, son esprit n'arrivait pas à envisager un autre scénario que celui décrit par le FBI. Est-ce que cela faisait automatiquement de lui un félon qui trahissait Gibbs ? Inutile d'être un génie pour savoir que c'était exactement ce qu'Abby et Tony penseraient de lui. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien le regard que la jeune gothique lui avait lancé quand elle avait compris que le doute s'était insinué en lui.

Lentement, il contourna le bureau et s'assit sur la chaise de son patron sans même réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Quand il en prit conscience, il resta stupéfait de sa propre audace.

Pourquoi Diable avait il fait ça ? Pour essayer de se mettre à la place de Gibbs ? Pour essayer de trouver une autre explication que celle que son être rejetait et que sa raison approuvait ?

Il n'avait pourtant pas douté une seconde de l'innocence de sa sœur malgré toutes les preuves contre elle. Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à en faire autant en ce qui concernait Gibbs ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait Gibbs capable de tuer… Même si ça n'était que des ennemis… Oui, mais jamais une innocente ! Jamais ?

Perdu, il posa les coudes sur le bureau et prit son visage entre ses mains.

Dans sa tête, une bataille entre foi aveugle et froide logique venait de s'engager.

* * *

Ziva se gara juste à côté de la camionnette blanche de l'oncle de Palmer à l'intérieur de laquelle ce dernier et Ducky s'affairaient.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda la jeune israélienne en passant la tête à l'intérieur de l'habitacle pour découvrir le médecin légiste luttant avec les nœuds des cordes qui retenaient le brancard sur lequel reposait le corps de la victime.

« Merci, très chère… Je pense que je suis sur le point d'y arriver… »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard…

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Ducky en brandissant triomphalement deux bouts de corde, un dans chaque main. « La prochaine fois, mon cher Tony, tu me laisseras me charger des nœuds, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

« C'est parce que j'ai voulu faire au plus vite… » tenta de se justifier Tony.

« Et moi qui croyais pourtant que Gibbs était justement là pour vous enseigner à faire les choses vite et bien… J'en déduis qu'il y a encore du travail en ce qui te concerne, Tony… » répliqua le coroner sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire amusé.

Tony se renfrogna, vexé.

Ziva répondit largement au sourire du médecin.

« Et vous, Mr Palmer, vous vous en sortez ? »

« C'est une affaire qui marche, Docteur Mallard ! » répondit aussitôt le jeune homme en montrant à son tour les liens défaits.

« Un brancard qui roule, vous voulez dire, mon jeune ami. » Puis, redevenant sérieux. « Ne perdons pas davantage de temps, voulez vous ? Gibbs en prison, voilà qui ne me dit rien qui vaille… Il y a trop de monde derrière ces murs qui ne serait que trop heureux de pouvoir mettre la main sur lui… »

Tony et Ziva se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens, prouvant qu'ils partageaient le même point de vue que leur médecin légiste.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur Mallard. On va vite le sortir de là… » tenta de le rassurer Ziva, mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

« Espérons-le, très chère… Et pas seulement pour lui. »

Lui et Palmer s'éloignèrent à pas rapides avec le brancard.

Tony et Ziva prirent la direction des ascenseurs pour regagner leurs bureaux : McGee devait probablement les attendre, et tel qu'ils le connaissaient, il devait être relativement inquiet de ne pas les avoir encore vu revenir.

* * *

Ducky prépara minutieusement ses instruments.

Durant le trajet de retour, il avait parcouru une nouvelle fois le rapport de son collègue du FBI et certains points l'avaient fortement surpris. Stupéfait, même.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir vérifier par lui-même si les dires dudit rapport étaient exacts. Et s'ils l'étaient… Mais on n'en était pas là.

Il prit précautionneusement un scalpel sur sa table et découvrit avec douceur le corps de la jeune femme.

Palmer commença à préparer la scie sternale qui servait à découper le plastron costal, mais le médecin légiste arrêta son geste.

« Inutile, Monsieur Palmer. Cette pauvre petite a déjà été autopsiée, je vous rappelle. Par conséquent, il ne sera pas nécessaire d'ouvrir de nouveau le grill costal, puisque c'est déjà fait. »

L'air visiblement déçu, Palmer reposa la scie.

Un par un, à l'aide du scalpel, Ducky fit sauter les grossiers points de la suture en Y qui couraient sur le thorax de la victime.

Ce faisant, il reprit sa vieille habitude de s'adresser au corps qu'il était sur le point d'autopsier :

« Croyez bien que vous me voyez sincèrement désolée de vous faire subir un tel sort une seconde fois, très chère, » s'excusa-t-il, « mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. Bien sûr, nous savons, vous et moi, que Jethro ne vous a absolument rien fait… » Il releva les yeux de son travail une seconde et croisa le regard dubitatif de Palmer. « Hum, oui, enfin, ne vous a pas assassiné, en tout cas. Malencontreusement, vous ne pouvez plus nous raconter vous-même ce qu'il s'est exactement passé hier soir… C'est pour ça, comme je vous le disais, que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais, au moins, je peux vous assurer que j'ai l'intention de vous rendre à votre famille dans le meilleur état possible... » Il marqua une pause, le scalpel en l'air, les sourcils froncés. « Dans un meilleur état en tout cas que celui dans lequel nous vous trouvons. Regardez, Mr Palmer,… » Il désigna quelques traces sur le buste. « …à quel point mon collègue du FBI a été peu soigneux avec notre demoiselle. Enfin… J'espère que cela ne va pas compromettre encore davantage la tâche que nous nous sommes fixés… » Il recommença à jouer du scalpel. « Pour Jethro, nous n'avons pas le choix, hélas. » D'un coup sec, il coupa les derniers fils sous claviculaires qui maintenaient le thorax clos. Il rendit le scalpel à Palmer, et se prépara à pratiquer l'autopsie.

Mais auparavant, il eut un long regard ému pour le visage pâle de la victime et soupira, semblant soudain perdu dans des pensées.

Alors que Palmer était sur le point de toussoter discrètement pour ramener le bon docteur à sa tâche, ce dernier s'y remit spontanément, reprenant la parole pour continuer de s'adresser à la victime, lui révélant sur un ton de confidence :

« Ah, très chère… » Il secoua la tête avec d'un air accablé. « Quand je pense que j'étais convaincu que la chose la plus imbécile qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire, c'était de demander à Stéphanie de l'épouser seulement deux jours après que Jennifer l'ait quitté... Et pourtant… Vous voilà… »

Il se tut, se concentrant sur sa besogne.

Palmer resta songeur quelques instants, le temps d'enregistrer l'information que Ducky venait de laisser échapper. Un sourire réjoui apparut alors sur les lèvres du jeune assistant. Il venait en effet de réaliser combien d'argent il allait pouvoir soutirer à Tony en échange d'une telle info sur Gibbs.

* * *

Ziva sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas alerte, emboîtant le pas à Tony.

Fixée sur sa destination finale, –à savoir son bureau-, elle ne remarqua pas à temps l'arrêt brutal de son collègue juste devant elle, ce qui eut pour résultat une collision brusque et douloureuse pour les deux parties.

« Non, mais, qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore, Tony ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton peu amène tandis qu'il lui faisait remarquer sur le même ton que ça ne serait pas un mal qu'elle regarde un peu devant elle quand elle marchait.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es arrêté d'un seul coup comme ça ? »

Tony lui désigna du doigt le bureau de Gibbs sur lequel McGee était toujours appuyé, la tête dans les mains.

Ziva observa un instant la scène incongrue avant de tourner un regard perplexe vers Tony.

Un large sourire était apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Qu'est ce que… » commença la jeune femme, mais Tony l'interrompit en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

Silencieusement, sans se départir de son sourire, il s'approcha du bureau et se glissa juste derrière McGee, qui n'avait pas bougé, n'ayant clairement pas pris conscience encore de la présence de Tony et Ziva.

Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à changer, à en juger par l'air espiègle qu'arborait Tony en se penchant lentement par-dessus l'épaule de l'infortuné McGee.

Quand il fut tout près, il prit une profonde inspiration et hurla, dans une assez bonne imitation d'un Gibbs furieux :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire assis là, exactement, agent McGee ? »

Le pauvre agent bondit hors de la chaise et fit une volte-face immédiate en bégayant :

« Maismaismais… Jeje, je croyais que… J'ai… »

Il s'interrompit en reconnaissant Tony qui affichait toujours un large sourire goguenard.

« ''Tututu'' quoi, le Bleu ? » l'imita Tony, moqueur.

De pétrifié, McGee passa brutalement à la colère :

« Tu trouves ça drôle, Tony ? Il n'y a pourtant vraiment pas de quoi plaisanter, bon sang ! »

Tony et Ziva restèrent abasourdis devant cet accès de colère, si rare chez le jeune homme.

Tony fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Ho, du calme, c'était qu'une blague, le Bleu, rien de plus… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et qu'est ce que tu fabriquais assis au bureau de Gibbs pour commencer ? »

« Mais rien… Je réfléchissais, rien de plus. »

Tony ne parut pas convaincu. « Mais oui, c'est bien connu, on réfléchit mieux assis sur la chaise de Gibbs... Non, non, tu nous caches quelque chose… » Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai ! T'as fouillé dans son bureau ! Avoue ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil, Tony ! J'avais besoin de réfléchir, un point c'est tout ! » s'indigna McGee. Puis, changeant brutalement de sujet, « Et d'abord, comment se fait-il que vous ayez été si longs à revenir ? »

Tony sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion pour raconter en détail –et en se donnant le meilleur rôle- leur périple au sein du FBI.

Ziva le laissa pérorer, préoccupée par l'attitude de McGee. Malgré le fait que Tony, Ducky, Palmer et elle, soient revenus de leur mission sans encombre, le jeune homme demeurait clairement tendu et inquiet, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Qu'avait il bien pu découvrir en leur absence pour le perturber à ce point ? Quoi que ce fût, ça ne devait pas être très positif pour eux. A priori, encore moins pour Gibbs.

Interrompant Tony qui continuait à discourir, totalement ignorant du fait que personne ne l'écoutait, elle s'adressa directement à McGee :

« Et vous, avec Abby, vous avez pu découvrir quelque chose qui puisse nous aider ? »

McGee lui répondit avec un regard sombre qui ne lui était pas familier, ce qui retint Tony de protester d'avoir été coupé si brutalement dans son récit et lui rendit immédiatement son sérieux.

« Il existe un second témoin… »

« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement ? Je croyais que c'était impossible de s'y cacher ? » s'étonna Ziva, fronçant les sourcils.

« Justement, elle n'était pas dans l'appartement. Mais elle est arrivée très peu de temps après Justin. Suffisamment peu de temps en tout cas pour affirmer n'avoir croisé personne en train de s'enfuir dans la cage d'escalier. Et elle confirme au mot près la déclaration de Justin. »

« Et qui est ce '_elle_', exactement ? »

« La meilleure amie et colocataire de notre victime, Camilla… Ginger-Holmes… ou un nom dans ce genre là. Étudiante elle aussi, en histoire de l'art. Fille d'un riche promoteur de la région. » Il attrapa une feuille imprimée sur son bureau où se trouvait photographiée une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns courts et au sourire charmeur. « Fichée pour possession de cannabis à l'âge de 16 ans. Rien depuis. »

« Le petit ami… ou elle… auraient une raison de vouloir s'en prendre à Gibbs ? N'importe laquelle ? » demanda Ziva, sans conviction.

« Mais une raison qui soit suffisante pour justifier de tuer leur amie pour parvenir à leur fin, quand même… » ajouta Tony, ironique.

« Absolument pas, non. » répondit McGee.

« Alors, notre meurtrier est ailleurs. » conclut Tony.

McGee haussa les épaules, sceptique. « Peut-être… Mais à moins qu'il n'ait la faculté de se rendre invisible… Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. »

« Comment il s'y est pris, ça on le saura dès qu'on aura mis la main dessus, le Bleu. Et je pense que nous devrions commencer par examiner les comptes de notre victime. Si elle a été payée pour servir d'appât, je vous parie qu'on en retrouvera des traces… et qu'on pourra remonter jusqu'à un commanditaire ! »

McGee allait protester que c'était une idée stupide, étant donné que Caroline Stevenson était une fille à papa très riche et que par conséquent, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin d'argent, mais il se retint. Il était désormais près à accepter n'importe quelle idée, la moindre petite piste aussi ridicule soit elle, pour peu qu'elle puisse prouver l'innocence de Gibbs.

* * *

La voiture de fonction s'arrêta brutalement à l'entrée du parking, envoyant le dossier qu'elle était en train de parcourir s'éparpiller un peu partout.

« Et bien, Samuel ? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? »

Le chauffeur répondit en conservant son air digne.

« Rien, Madame. C'est juste qu'un véhicule non identifié est garé sur notre parking. Ted et Hal sont partis voir de plus près de quoi il retourne. »

Intriguée par cette histoire, Jen sortit de la voiture malgré la désapprobation manifeste de son garde du corps.

En effet, une camionnette blanche se trouvait stationnée sur le parking normalement réservé aux employés de l'agence fédérale et elle n'appartenait visiblement pas à l'un d'entre eux, à en croire la publicité étalée sur ses deux ailes qui annonçait en grosses lettres ''_**Tucker & Fils, Déménagements**_''.

Une camionnette blanche qui sembla très familière à Jen, qui eut le souvenir fugitif d'une camionnette identique semblant fuir le siège du FBI, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant furtivement ce que pouvait bien avoir trafiqué les plus ingérables de ses agents et décidant dans la foulée qu'il valait sans doute mieux qu'elle ne le sache jamais.

« Je pense que je sais à qui appartient ce véhicule. » annonça-t-elle à ses deux agents méfiants. « Ne vous inquiétez, il ne représente pas une menace… » Une pause. « Pas pour nous, en tout cas. »

Les deux agents se détendirent un peu, mais continuèrent de jeter des regards suspicieux sur la fourgonnette, même bien après que leur Directeur soit remontée dans son propre véhicule.

* * *

Quand Jen sortit de l'ascenseur à l'étage des bureaux, elle fut surprise de trouver la fine équipe plongée dans un travail apparemment fastidieux.

Ziva l'aperçut alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux. La jeune israélienne ramassa la boulette de papier que Tony lui avait lancé dans la matinée et qui trainait toujours sur son bureau et la lui lança à son tour, en atteignant, elle, son objectif, à savoir la tempe de son camarade.

Comme escompté, celui-ci se tourna aussitôt vers elle, les sourcils froncés, prêt à réagir.

Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, levant la main pour l'empêcher de parler et lui désignant d'un discret signe de la tête l'arrivée imminente de Jenny.

Comprenant immédiatement le message, le jeune homme fit disparaître de son ordinateur toute trace de ce qui concernait l'affaire Stevenson, puis il se leva pour aller à la rencontre de Jen.

« Madame le Directeur ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Du nouveau ? »

Ainsi prévenu à son tour, McGee put imiter ses deux collègues et dissimuler ce qu'il était en train de faire, à savoir, fouiller dans le compte de la victime après avoir piraté le serveur de sa banque.

« Pas vraiment, Tony. A part que Jet… L'agent Gibbs a été effectivement déféré ce midi…La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui, c'était de m'assurer qu'il aurait un minimum de contact avec les autres détenus… »

Tony eut une grimace. « Même comme ça, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne reste pas trop longtemps là-bas. Le climat n'y est jamais très bon pour les gens comme nous, et je parle en connaissance de cause ! Et il ne peut même pas avoir le réconfort de notre présence puisque nous ne sommes pas autorisés à lui rendre visite ni à lui faire savoir qu'on ne le laissera pas tomber. »

« Il le sait, Tony. Et il serait très content de voir que, malgré son absence, vous continuez à montrer autant de cœur à l'ouvrage, sur vos jours de congé, en plus. Je suppose d'ailleurs que vous ne faites rien d'illégal, bien sur. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux d'un air faussement innocent, que venait largement contredire un large sourire.

« Nous ? » s'écria-t-il, sur un ton exagérément choqué. « Jamais ! En fait… » Il contourna son bureau pour faire pivoter son écran d'ordinateur vers la Directrice. « … Nous étions juste en train de choisir quels épisodes de l'Agence Tout Risques nous allions regarder pour le marathon qu'on a prévu de faire sur ces fameux jours de congé… »

Jen leva les yeux au ciel. L'image sur l'écran de Tony montrait les quatre compères de la série en train de s'enfuir de prison.

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit. « Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, Madame… »

« Non, merci, Tony, je connais cet épisode par cœur. Je suis théoriquement encore recherchée en France à cause de lui… »

Tony s'était rassis, visiblement très content de lui. « Oui, il parait que Ducky aussi. Mais, nous, nous n'avons encore rien fait de mal… » mentit-il effrontément, échangeant un regard d'intelligence avec Ziva. « Autre chose dont vous voudriez nous entretenir, Directeur ? Non, mais c'est parce qu'on a quand même une mission à remplir sur le feu, là. Avec l'Agence tous risques, je veux dire, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » rétorqua Jen sur le même ton ironique que son agent. « Non, il n'y a rien de plus, Agent DiNozzo. Pour le moment en tout cas. Vous pouvez continuer… peu importe ce que vous étiez en train de faire. »

Elle s'éloigna en direction de son bureau.

« Oh, un détail quand même… » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des trois agents, interrompant son ascension des escaliers.

Tony redressa la tête du dossier qu'il avait ressorti et fit pivoter sa chaise vers elle, toujours souriant.

« …Je conseille à ''_l'Agence tous risques_'' de faire rapidement disparaitre la camionnette qu'elle a laissé garée en bas. Si jamais quelqu'un du FBI l'avait aperçue, il ne faudrait en aucun cas qu'on puisse la relier de près ou de loin à qui que ce soit au sein du NCIS. »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Tony s'effaça et il balbutia un « Heu, oui, Madame, tout de suite. » d'un air légèrement ahuri avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ziva pour lui articuler silencieusement : « Comment elle a su ? »

Ziva eut pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaules qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle en restait tout aussi confondue que lui.

* * *

Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes depuis que Jen était revenue dans son bureau, que Cynthia l'appelait via l'interphone.

« Oui, Cynthia ? »

« Le Directeur du FBI au téléphone, Madame. Il parait que c'est urgent. »

« Comme toujours. » soupira Jen, se demandant ce que l'agaçant personnage pouvait encore lui vouloir. « Passez-le-moi. »

« Directeur Vaughan ? L'ordre a bien été obéi ? »

« Directeur Shepard. Justement, c'est précisément la raison de mon appel. L'ordre a bien été obéi… mais trop tard. »

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur ratait un battement.

« Qu'est ce que vous entendez exactement par ''_trop tard_'', Directeur Vaughan ? »

« Hé bien… J'ignore comment c'est possible, toutes les précautions de sécurité sont pourtant scrupuleusement respectées là-bas, enfin, toujours est-il que trois détenus ont réussi à… Ils ont assommé le gardien. On ignore encore à l'heure actuelle comment ils ont pu se procurer un couteau mais… »

« Je vous en prie, arrêter de tourner autour du pot, Directeur, et dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé une bonne fois pour toute ! »

La brutalité du ton employé laissa le Directeur du FBI un instant sans voix, puis il s'exécuta.

« Ca s'est passé juste après mon coup de téléphone… »

* * *

Au début du combat, les trois détenus avaient eu l'avantage de la surprise.

Deux d'entre eux lui avaient immobilisé les bras tandis que le troisième, -leur chef- avait commencé à le frapper.

Mais, s'ils pensaient que Gibbs n'allait pas leur donner du fil à retordre, c'était mal le connaître.

Violemment, il écrasa le pied de l'une des deux brutes qui le maintenaient. Sous l'effet de la douleur, celle-ci lui lâcha le bras. Ce qui était le but recherché. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même pour asséner un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire au second des sbires de son agresseur, qui le lâcha à son tour et s'affala sur le sol, le nez en sang. Un coup de pied bien placé l'envoya visiter le pays des rêves. Un de moins. Plus que deux.

Il fit volte face, prêt à faire face à ses deux autres adversaires. Celui qui semblait être à la tête des opérations s'était reculé, clairement désireux de regarder son homme de main finir le boulot, quitte à finir le boulot et s'en attribuer le mérite plus tard.

L'homme fit craquer ses articulations en s'approchant. Il devait faire deux fois la masse de Gibbs, au bas mot, l'essentielle de celle-ci résidant visiblement dans ses muscles.

Gibbs esquiva un premier coup, mais un second l'envoya rouler dans la poussière, sur plusieurs mètres. Il se redressa péniblement, pour observer la situation.

La montagne de muscle s'était remise en mouvement dans l'intention évidente de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé.

D'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, Gibbs roula soudain sur lui-même, évitant son assaillant qui, entrainé par son poids, dérapa plus loin dans la poussière qui composait le sol de la petite cour.

Ils se redressèrent en même temps.

La grosse brute était déjà prête à attaquer de nouveau.

D'un regard, Gibbs évalua la situation. Essayer de lutter face-à-face avec cette armoire à glace serait stupide. Il recula légèrement pour se placer à environ un mètre du mur derrière lui. Et attendit.

Comme prévu, son adversaire fonça droit sur lui dans une assez bonne imitation du taureau qui charge, ses petits yeux fixés sur sa cible.

Gibbs resta parfaitement immobile. Quand l'autre fut quasiment à portée de bras, il réagit en un éclair. Il se déporta légèrement vers la droite, attrapa l'homme par le bras gauche, et au prix d'un important effort de rein aidé par le poids de son opposant, il l'envoya finir sa course droit dans le mur de béton armé de la prison, dans un craquement qui résonna sinistrement le long des hautes parois.

L'homme retomba en arrière comme une masse, terrassé à son tour.

Parfait. Encore un.

Gibbs se retourna vers le troisième et dernier de ses assaillants. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore bougé.

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants, dans l'expectative.

L'homme cracha par terre. Puis, lentement, il se baissa. Quand il se redressa, la lame d'un canif brilla furtivement dans le creux de sa main avant de disparaître.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent autour un petit moment, se jaugeant du regard, se rapprochant petit à petit l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, d'un geste rapide, le caïd attaqua. La lame frôla le visage de Gibbs, et il sentit la brûlure de l'entaille qu'elle venait de laisser sur sa joue gauche.

La lame meurtrière repartit aussitôt mais cette fois, Gibbs était prêt. Il arrêta le geste de son agresseur en lui bloquant le poignet et en le retournant brutalement forçant son adversaire à se courber à moitié.

Le couteau tomba à terre, non loin d'eux.

Hargneusement, l'homme se redressa d'un coup, frappant Gibbs au visage d'un coup sec, l'obligeant à lui faire lâcher prise. Puis, il se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent tous les deux à terre, les coups pleuvant.

Enfin, après plusieurs roulades dans la poussière, Gibbs parvint à prendre le dessus et à immobiliser son rival qui sembla décider d'abandonner le combat et cessa de se débattre.

Mais, il avait oublié la lame, qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol, à côté d'eux. Et l'homme, lui, ne l'avait pas oublié. Il l'avait cherché à tâtons, et avait été ravi de sentir le froid du métal sous ses doigts. Il l'avait ramassé doucement, sa main gauche la cachant à la vue de Gibbs. Aussi vif qu'un serpent qui attaque, il frappa, touchant Gibbs à l'épaule droite.

Gibbs s'effondra tandis que son ennemi le repoussait brutalement et reprenait le dessus, le coutelas toujours à la main.

La lame était maintenant dangereusement près de son visage. Il la saisit à deux mains, résistant de toutes ses forces contre la poussée de son adversaire. Mais, la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule droite était lancinante, et il pouvait sentir son bras faiblir tandis que la lame se rapprochait inexorablement de lui, jusqu'à ce que sa pointe assassine soit en contact avec sa gorge.

* * *

To Be Continued...

x)


	7. Chapter 7

Pardon pour ce retard. Week-end de Pâques et Oral de médecine ne font pas bon ménage...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7.**

_**'Oh mother tell your children  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your lives in sin and misery  
In the House of the Rising Sun  
THE ANIMALS, **__**House of the Rising Sun**__**, **_

* * *

Le Directeur du FBI reprit son souffle sur cette note dramatique avant de poursuivre.

« Après ça, les gardiens se sont rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait et sont aussitôt intervenus. Le gardien qui a été assommé devrait s'en remettre, mais il a quand même une commotion cérébrale. Personne n'arrive pas à se figurer comment ce détenu, qui est pourtant déjà réputé dangereux, a pu se procurer cette arme. En tout cas, il a été mis à l'isolement, et il va y rester un bon moment. »

Il s'interrompit, étonné du long silence de Jen.

« Directeur Shepard ? Jennifer ? »

Elle avait cessé d'écouter les explications de son homologue du FBI depuis le moment où il lui avait raconté avec désinvolture que Gibbs avait été poignardé par un de ses codétenus. Voir pire.

« Et l'agent Gibbs ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Oh, lui… Je crois qu'il va bien. Ils l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie, la blessure à l'épaule serait assez sérieuse quand même. Sinon, il semble n'avoir que des contusions mineures. »

Jen poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas commencer par là, non ? » Elle n'ajouta pas ''_imbécile_'', au nom du politiquement correct, mais la pensée y était. « Il est conscient, au moins ? »

« Heu… Oui, enfin, je suppose… On ne m'a pas dit… »

« Vous supposez ? » le coupa-t-elle. « Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais aller me rendre compte par moi-même ! »

Le Directeur du FBI resta un instant interloqué.

« Mais, vous n'ignorez pas que le protocole de la prison… »

« Je connais le protocole aussi bien que vous, Directeur Vaughan. C'est pour ça que vous allez m'accompagner. Je vous attends là bas dans une demi-heure. » Et elle raccrocha.

Vaughan grinça des dents en raccrochant à son tour mais se leva tout de même pour préparer sa visite à la prison, tout en maugréant.

Il fallait avouer que Jennifer Shepard avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des arguments… disons, plus convaincants… que la simple question de diplomatie inter-agence pour le persuader de faire un tel déplacement.

* * *

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur une Abby passablement échevelée.

En effet, la brunette venait d'ôter le foulard rouge qui lui couvrait les cheveux lors de son périple au siège du FBI et il pendait maintenant autour de son cou.

« Vous êtes revenus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Tony et Ziva derrière leurs bureaux respectifs.

Tony redressa la tête juste à temps pour accueillir dans ses bras la jeune gothique. Le même sort fut réservé à Ziva quelques instants plus tard.

« Apparemment, tu es revenue aussi, on dirait… Tu étais où, pour arriver par là ? » demanda Tony en faisant référence à l'arrivée de la jeune femme par l'ascenseur venant de l'extérieur, et non de l'ascenseur interne descendant au laboratoire ou à la morgue.

Abby avait déjà sa réponse toute prête. Elle brandit le Caf-Pow qu'elle tenait à la main sous le nez de Tony.

« J'ai bien du sortir me le chercher toute seule, puisque plus personne n'est là pour le faire, Tony ! Et en plus… »

L'ascenseur sonna de nouveau, et un jeune agent apparu, les bras chargés d'un gros carton estampillé de la marque de la boisson tant chérie. « … J'en ai fait monter un gros stock. Je ne pense pas qu'on mette autant de temps que ça à sortir Gibbs de là, mais je sens que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour ce faire, donc j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions ! »

Elle désigna au jeune agent le second ascenseur.

« Je vais mettre ça au frais et je reviens ! Et je veux un rapport détaillé de votre mission au FBI ! »

Elle emboita le pas à son porteur, non sans avoir adressé auparavant un dernier regard glacial –accompagné d'un petit ''_hun_'' méprisant- à McGee qui sembla se renfoncer dans son fauteuil.

Abasourdi, Tony la regarda s'éloigner. Décidément, Abby le surprendrait toujours. Faire venir une caisse de Caf-Pow, pour ne pas avoir à faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à la machine.

Continuant de l'observer, il nota alors l'absence des sempiternelles couettes et la présence du foulard rouge autour du cou de la laborantine. Un court instant, il eut une impression de déjà-vu, mais celle-ci s'estompa lorsque la cabine d'ascenseur se referma sur Abby et qu'un autre détail détournait son attention.

« Dis-donc, le Bleu, qu'est ce que tu as bien pu encore fabriquer pour mériter un tel traitement ? »

Heureusement pour lui, McGee fut dispensé de réfléchir à une réponse convaincante par l'irruption du Directeur.

Tony se retourna sur un signe de McGee pour se retrouver en face de Jen, dont les traits reflétaient un sentiment qu'il n'arriva pas à définir sur-le-champ, mais qui n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

« Et quoi, maintenant ? » soupira-t-il, résigné, prêt à entendre le pire –bien que pire que Gibbs accusé d'abus de mineur et meurtre paraisse difficilement envisageable.-

« Jethro a été attaqué par un codétenu qui avait réussi à se procurer un couteau. » Toute l'équipe retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle poursuive. « Il va bien, mais il a été sérieusement blessé à l'épaule. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais… »

« Il faut que nous allions le voir ! » s'exclama Tony.

« C'est impossible, Tony. »

« Bien sûr que ce serait possible, si vous le vouliez ! » la contredit-il, haussant le ton. Puis, plus doucement, « Il faut qu'il sache qu'on est là, qu'on va tout faire pour le sortir de là ! »

Jen lui sourit. « Il le sait déjà, ça, Tony. Et je ne pense pas qu'il tienne particulièrement à ce que vous le voyez comme ça, croyez moi. Vous serez bien plus utiles ici à essayer de… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais chacun des trois agents avaient compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

« Et il serait essentiel que vous le fassiez vite. Très vite. » ajouta-t-elle, en échangeant un dernier regard lourd de sens avec eux.

* * *

Quand le Directeur du FBI se gara devant le bâtiment peu avenant de la prison fédérale, cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que Jenny l'attendait.

Et elle paraissait vraiment impatiente.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Jennifer, mais il y avait beaucoup de trafic et… »

Jen haussa les épaules, indifférente à ses explications.

« Maintenant que vous êtes enfin là, Robert, nous pourrions peut-être y aller ? »

« Bien sûr. Le personnel a été informé de notre venue, cela devrait aller assez vite. » Il sourit. « Je me suis demandé quel motif je devais invoquer pour justifier de votre visite, quand on me l'a demandé. Visite conjugale, ça ira ? »

Jen s'arrêta brutalement et observa son homologue en plissant des yeux.

« Vous plaisantez là, Robert, je suppose ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Mais oui, bien entendu ! » s'esclaffa presque le directeur du FBI, visiblement très content de son petit effet. « Les besoins d'une enquête au sein de votre agence m'a paru être une justification plus appropriée. » reprit-il, cette fois avec sérieux.

Et il continua à parler tout seul durant tout le temps où ils furent guidés jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sans sembler nullement s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas du tout écouté.

« …Enfin, en tout cas, ce que je voulais dire… » conclut-il après moult circonvolutions qui avait mis les nerfs de Jen à rude épreuve, car elle savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, « …c'est que le bal du Gouverneur va bientôt avoir lieu et j'aurais vivement souhaité que… »

Il fut interrompu par le jeune homme qui les guidait à travers les dédales du grand bâtiment.

« L'infirmerie, Monsieur ! »

« Ah, très bien, très bien… » répondit-il, un brin irrité de cette interruption.

Une femme aux cheveux gris fer, d'une soixantaine d'année, sortit soudain de la pièce sus-désignée. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire à son propos, c'est que son expression faciale n'avait rien à envier aux portes dont elle était entourée.

Elle jeta un regard peu amène sur les deux visiteurs, visiblement surprise de trouver du monde derrière sa porte.

« Oui ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Ce fut leur jeune guide qui répondit.

« Ce sont les directeurs du FBI et de… heu… une autre agence fédérale, Fran. Ils sont venus voir le prisonnier qui a été poignardé ce matin. » Puis se tournant vers Jen et son homologue. « Voici Fran Gellert. Notre infirmière. »

La dénommée ne se laissa pas démonter par les titres annoncés.

« Ben moi, ça m'arrange pas, là, parce que c'est ma pause-déjeuner, et que j'ai qu'une demi-heure, alors j'aimerai mieux en profiter ! »

Jen eut un sourire conciliant.

« Rien ne vous empêche de manger tranquillement, rassurez-vous. A vrai dire, je préfèrerai nettement m'entretenir avec mon agent, seule à seul. »

Regard horrifié du jeune gardien.

« Ah, mais… Ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle, Madame et… »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança alors le fit taire et rougir brutalement.

Il reprit en bégayant. « Je veux dire… Moi… Pour moi, c'est pas un problème… Enfin, ça me dérange pas… Mais si ma hiérarchie l'apprenait, j'aurais des ennuis et… »

Prenant pitié du pauvre garçon qui n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir tenir tête à Jennifer Shepard, le Directeur du FBI intervint :

« Si on vous dit quoi que ce soit, dites leur que je l'ai autorisé. Et de toute façon, je serais dans la pièce. Croyez-moi, ça suffira à ce qu'on vous laisse tranquille. »

Le jeune homme soupira. « Très bien, d'accord. »

« Bon, alors, je peux aller déjeuner, moi ? » s'impatienta l'infirmière revêche.

« Juste une chose. L'agent Gibbs est conscient n'est ce pas ? Il peut parler ? » demanda Jen, une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Ah, çà, il est conscient, maintenant, oui. Quant à parler, moi, j'en sais rien, parce qu'il a pas décoché un mot depuis qu'on me l'a amené. C'est tout ? »

Jen acquiesça et la femme s'éloigna, maugréant qu'on ne pouvait même plus déjeuner en paix.

« Vous pensez qu'il sera content de vous voir ? » s'enquit le Directeur Vaughan en ouvrant la porte sur elle.

Jen ne répondit pas. Connaissant Gibbs comme elle le connaissait, non, il était certain qu'il n'allait pas sauter de joie de la voir pour la deuxième fois de la journée, à plus forte raison dans ces conditions.

* * *

Depuis le lit où on l'avait transporté, Gibbs était en train de se demander si il pouvait encore lui arriver pire dans cette journée qui paraissait interminable –en moins de douze heures, il s'était réveillé à côté d'un cadavre dont on l'avait accusé puis inculpé du meurtre, on l'avait emprisonné et poignardé, et ça commençait à faire beaucoup- quand il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.

Ne pouvant pas, de là où il était, voir qui entrait, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du retour de l'infirmière –un vrai dragon, d'ailleurs- qui devait avoir oublié quelque chose en partant déjeuner.

Pourtant, il devait y avoir une deuxième personne avec elle, parce qu'il entendit une voix masculine poser une question.

Il se redressa doucement dans son lit, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur de l'épaule, un pressentiment l'envahissant.

Il sut qu'elle était là avant même de la voir. Surement à cause du bruit irritant de ses talons aiguilles sur les carreaux de la longue salle dont il occupait le fond –le même qu'au NCIS quand elle descendait les escaliers-.

Et il se demandait si la journée pouvait être encore pire ?

Mais, en même temps, pouvoir se défouler en partie sur elle, dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait, pouvait avoir du bon. Elle l'avait bien mérité.

« Jen. » dit-il simplement, avant même d'avoir levé les yeux vers elle, lorsqu'il sut qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

« Jethro. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

Sa voix était douce, emprunte d'une réelle inquiétude, presque tendre, quand elle s'adressa à lui.

Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'irriter encore un peu plus.

Il redressa la tête vers elle, son regard s'arrêtant seulement une fraction de seconde sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait, juste le temps nécessaire pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait du parfait imbécile qui dirigeait le FBI et dont la présence ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur, bien au contraire.

« D'après toi ? »

« Pour autant que je sache, tu as déjà été dans des situations pires que celle-ci… »

Cette fois, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « C'est vrai, mais au moins, j'avais une infirmière bien plus tendre à l'époque. »

_…Devant ses yeux, défila l'image de Jen, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un drap, riant en échappant au mouvement qu'il faisait pour l'attraper, tandis qu'il était allongé sur le lit, immobilisé par un bandage épais autour de la jambe droite…_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, le Directeur du FBI, sourcils froncés, se demandait manifestement s'il s'agissait d'une allusion voilée à caractère personnel ou non.

« Ah, parce que c'est ça qui te dérange le plus dans ta situation ? »

« Non. Je vais te dire ce qui me dérange le plus. C'est d'être allongé ici sans pouvoir rien faire pour prouver mon innocence après avoir bien failli me faire tuer, à attendre qu'une bande de crétin décide si oui ou non j'ai tué cette fille. »

« Tu as un avocat, au moins ? »

Il la fixa une seconde, comme s'il se demandait si elle se fichait de lui ou pas, tandis qu'elle réalisait à quel point sa question était stupide.

« Un avocat pénal, je veux dire. » précisa-t-elle.

Il eut un léger rire sans joie.

« Ca va peut-être te sembler difficile à admettre, mais en comptant cette fois-ci, je n'ai été accusé de meurtre que deux fois dans ma vie, Jen. » dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. « A tort. »

Dont une fois en France. Et à sa place à elle. Elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

« Mais je n'y suis pour rien, cette fois. » ne put-t-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Seule la présence du Directeur du FBI –qui paraissait extrêmement intéressé par la conversation, au point qu'il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte- retint Gibbs de corriger vertement cette affirmation.

Il se contenta de lancer à Jen un regard accusateur qui lui fit détourner les yeux.

Donc, elle se sentait quand même coupable. Bien.

« Non, ce n'est jamais de ta faute, Jen, n'est ce pas ? Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes justifier ne rien faire pour me sortir de là, aussi ? »

Une expression d'indignation se peignit sur le joli visage de Jen.

« Ne rien faire ? Pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas être transféré en quartier de haute sécurité ? Pour éviter une autre altercation comme celle de toute à l'heure, qui pourrait se finir bien plus mal ! »

« Oh, merci beaucoup, Jen ! Enfermé au secret, sans autre compagnie que celles des araignées, -Jen ne put réprimer une grimace à cette idée, ce qui était le but recherché- tu trouves que c'est une solution ? Je préfère encore avoir à me battre pour ma vie que de passer ne serait ce qu'une heure là-dedans, tu m'entends ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en prie, ne rend pas les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà… Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours, en attendant le procès… ! Le NCIS va te trouver le meilleur avocat... »

« Un avocat ? Mais c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, là maintenant ! » la coupa-t-il. « Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une véritable enquête, et non de ce simulacre bâclé par le FBI ! »

A ces mots, le Directeur du FBI eut un sursaut de protestation.

« Croyez-moi, rien n'a été bâclé du tout, agent Gibbs. » corrigea-t-il froidement. « C'est même votre ami l'agent Fornell qui était personnellement chargé de cette enquête, et je puis vous assurer qu'il a envisagé toutes les hypothèses possibles, et étant donné les liens qui vous unissent, je vous affirme qu'il l'a fait avec plus de zèle qu'il en était nécessaire, ainsi que j'ai eu l'occasion de le lui faire remarquer. Ceci étant dit, il s'agit désormais d'une affaire classée et c'est aux jurés de décider si oui ou non nos conclusions leur paraissent fondées. »

Gibbs lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Voilà au moins ce qui explique pourquoi il y a tant d'innocents en prison et de meurtriers qui court toujours, dans ce cas. » grinça-t-il. « Au moins, ce n'est pas le cas dans les prisons de la marine. »

« De toute façon, vos chers coéquipiers ne sont pas autorisés à enquêter. Non seulement aucune des preuves qu'ils pourraient fournir ne serait recevable, mais en plus, ceux qui s'y risqueraient se mettraient dans une situation des plus inconfortables ! » rétorqua le Directeur, vexé. « N'est ce pas, Jennifer ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Jen.

Le ton suffisant du personnage –et surtout l'emploi familier du prénom- achevèrent d'exaspérer Gibbs. Cependant, pour éviter de s'attirer d'avantage d'ennuis, -ou plus probablement sous l'effet des calmants qui lui avaient été administrés sans son accord pendant qu'il était inconscient !-, il se contenta simplement de lui répondre sur le même ton.

« Peut-être que mes chers coéquipiers, comme vous dites, se moque royalement de ce que vous pensez. N'est ce pas, _Jennifer_ ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Oui, et bien justement, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont obtenu un congé exceptionnel. Et par exceptionnel, j'entends obligatoire. Le NCIS doit et restera en dehors de ça… »

Le Directeur du FBI eut un signe de tête approbateur, ce qui confirma définitivement à Gibbs que c'était un parfait imbécile.

Lui avait parfaitement compris qu'en les laissant libres de faire ce que bon leur semble, Jen avait permis à ses agents de poursuivre l'enquête pour leur propre compte, tout en protégeant l'Agence.

« Et ce que le Directeur du NCIS ignore… »

« … Ne peut lui causer du tort. » termina-t-elle à sa place. « Exactement. »

« N'exagérons rien ! » intervint Robert Vaughan. « Je ne pense pas que le NCIS vous ignore, tout de même. La preuve, c'est que nous sommes là. Mais il faut bien que vous compreniez que nous ne pouvons pas, dans notre position, nous permettre de… » Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant qu'aucun des deux autres ne lui prêtaient la moindre attention, comme perdus dans des pensées communes.

Aurait-il par hasard raté quelque chose ? s'interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

Tout ce que le NCIS ignore… Un concept qu'ils avaient beaucoup mis en pratique à l'époque de leur mission en Europe…

Un silence lourd s'installa.

Jenny observait son agent. Son ex-amant.

L'entaille qui lui balafrait maintenant la joue droite semblait rendre ses traits d'habitude si proportionnés encore plus durs.

Elle l'avait déjà vu avec une telle blessure auparavant.

Marseille.

« Marseille ? »

Jen tressaillit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit ça à voix haute, si ?

Il l'observait d'un air intrigué.

Comprenant ce à quoi il songeait, elle expliqua :

« Je ne pensais pas à cette partie là ! Mais à cette bagarre, sur le port, entre toi et les deux hommes de main qui gardaient le yacht de notre cible… Tu en es ressorti avec la même tête que maintenant. Là aussi, tu avais bien failli te faire tuer ! »

« Peut-être, mais c'était une bonne diversion. Et ça t'a laissé suffisamment de temps pour t'enfuir de ce bateau… »

Ils en avaient ri, après, mais en réalité, ils avaient eu chaud, ce jour là.

Il la revit, appuyée contre un des murs de la vieille ville, essoufflée, furieuse contre lui pour avoir pris de tels risques –à cause d'elle !- et se plaignant d'avoir perdu une de ses jolies boucles d'oreille.

Et soudain, se superposa l'image d'une autre fille, dans un autre lieu, différente mais avec le même genre de boucles, de lourds anneaux ouvragés, mais en beaucoup plus vulgaire. C'était la première fois qu'il en avait une vision vraiment claire, du moins alors qu'elle était encore en vie.

Et ces boucles… Cela paraissait un détail insignifiant, pourtant, il lui semblait soudain que quelque chose de capital lui échappait concernant celles-ci. Quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec le reste…. Mais quoi ?

« Elle portait le même genre de boucles que toi… »

« Qui ça ? » lui demanda Jen, surprise par son brusque changement de sujet.

« Elle. Cette fille, hier… »

Elle le fixa d'un air interdit pendant au moins dix secondes comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais son expression suffisait à prouver qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi.

« Je suppose, ou en tout cas j'espère, qu'il doit y avoir une raison à cette remarque ? »

Il ne répondit pas, incapable d'expliquer en quoi c'était important, mais il en était maintenant convaincu. Un détail l'avait marqué sur le moment, il en était certain, réflexe d'enquêteur pour lequel chaque détail à son importance, mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver de quoi il s'agissait.

« Jethro ? » l'interpella-t-elle, irritée de son silence.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est important. »

« Ca devait l'être, en tout cas, puisque tu t'en rappelles alors que tu ne sais même pas son prénom. » ironisa-t-elle. « Parce que ça n'était pas le même que le mien, peut-être ? »

« Non. Parce que je sais que ça, au moins, ça n'a [i]_vraiment_[/i] aucune importance. » répondit-il posément, avec le ton qu'il employait quand il était certain d'avoir raison et qu'il estimait que la conversation pouvait s'arrêter là.

Ce qui avait le don d'agacer Jen au plus au point.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, le directeur du FBI, qui avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre et commençait même à se demander si les deux autres ne se moquaient pas tout simplement de lui –ou pire, utilisait un langage codé destiné à échanger des informations à son insu !-, avait décidé d'intervenir de nouveau.

« Jennifer, je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais… J'ai du décaler plusieurs rendez-vous important pour vous accompagner jusqu'ici… Je crains de ne pouvoir les faire patienter davantage, je suis sur que vous me comprenez… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avions fini, de toute façon. » s'entendit-il répondre par Gibbs, à la place de Jen.

En effet, ce dernier ne souhaitait rien de plus que de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, sans la présence de cet abruti et surtout, sans la présence de Jen.

Celle-ci inspira profondément comme pour retenir une réflexion acerbe, haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son homologue avec un sourire.

« Mais je comprends tout à fait, Robert. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre précieux temps. Je vous dois une faveur, maintenant. »

« Nous pourrons y réfléchir autour d'un café, prochainement, n'est ce pas ? » proposa-t-il onctueusement.

Et il partit s'enquérir de l'enseigne qui devait les reconduire à la sortie.

Avant de le suivre, Jen se tourna une dernière fois vers Gibbs qui suivait avec un regard noir le Directeur du FBI qui s'éloignait.

Quand elle eut réussi à regagner son attention, elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire espiègle avant de faire demi-tour pour regagner lentement la sortie.

Et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde.

Après son départ, Gibbs retomba sur l'oreiller avec une grimace.

Finalement, peut-être que c'était Ducky qui avait raison depuis le début. Son addiction pour les rousses allait véritablement finir par le mener à sa perte.

* * *

**Mardi, 16h30, Open Space du NCIS,**

Rien.

Depuis une heure qu'ils cherchaient quoi que ce soit de suspect sur la jeune Caroline Stevenson, ils n'avaient toujours rien.

Lassé de lire les fastidieuses notes de débits et autres déplacements financiers sur le compte de la demoiselle, Tony avait commencé à laisser ses pensées s'égarer.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

« Hum, j'ai une question… » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Ziva redressa la tête de ses propres recherches. Elle hésita une seconde, pressentant une question idiote comme seul Tony pouvait en sortir dans un moment pareil.

« Oui, Tony ? » finit-elle par soupirer.

McGee, quant à lui, préféra tout simplement l'ignorer. Rien de bon ne pouvait suivre quand Tony prenait ce ton là.

« Reprenez-moi si je me trompe, mais même une fois qu'on aura prouvé que Gibbs n'a pas tué cette fille, il sera toujours accusé de détournement de mineur, non ? »

Ziva réfléchit une seconde.

« Et bien, je suppose que oui. Mais bon, c'est quand même moins grave ! »

« Tu crois ? » murmura Tony, septique. « On parle quand même de la Virginie. »

Ziva haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Tony, il me semble que c'est quand même beaucoup moins grave. En plus, j'aurais pensé c'était plutôt toi, le spécialiste de la question ! »

Il prit un air chagrin. « Des préjugés, rien de plus, Ziva, des préjugés. » Il retrouva presque aussitôt son air enjoué. « Et si on demandait son avis à Wikipedia, plutôt ? »

« Heu… A quel propos ? »

« Ben, pour savoir ce que risque Gibbs exactement ! »

« Je pense que tu surestimes Wikipedia, là, Tony. Mieux vaut demander directement à un avocat. »

Mais Tony avait déjà commencé à taper sur son clavier.

« Tu serais surprise par ce que Wikipedia peut receler, Zeevah ! » Et il tourna l'écran vers elle pour prouver ses dires avant de le diriger de nouveau vers lui pour en lire le contenu.

Au bout d'un moment, il redressa la tête.

« Hou, c'est très explicitement détaillé, tout ça ! McGee, bouche tes prudes oreilles, s'il te plaît. »

McGee tourna la tête vers lui.

« Arrête avec ça, Tony. Mes oreilles ne sont pas prudes. Pas plus que le reste de ma personne, d'ailleurs ! »

« Oh, très bien, McGrognon. Mais ne viens pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu, en tout cas ! » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença sa lecture. « _[…]Toute personne de 18 ans ou plus […] qui [est] mêlée __à des rapports sexuels, [même] mutuellement acceptés, avec un [mineur] de 15 ans ou plus_ _qui n'est pas son conjoint, sera coupable de délit de classe 1._» cita-t-il. « Mais alors, que risque t'on avec un délit de classe 1 ? Telle est la question. » ajouta t'il, perplexe.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il aurait mieux valu demander directement à un avocat. »

« Ou alors, interroger une seconde fois Wiki. Il doit bien savoir ce qu'est un '_délit de Classe 1_', lui. »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu lancer une nouvelle recherche, il fut interrompu par une voix qui s'éleva depuis le fond de l'Open Space et qui se rapprochait.

« C'est un délit qui est passible au minimum de 1 an de prison et de 2 500 dollars d'amende. Mais ça peut aller beaucoup plus loin. Pourquoi, Tony ? Qui a commis un délit de classe 1 ? »

Abby s'arrêta juste devant le bureau du jeune homme, la paille de son Caf- Pow dans la bouche et un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Heu, personne. C'était juste une question comme ça. » Il ferma rapidement son explorateur Internet. « Et toi, comment tu le sais, d'abord ? »

« Un ex. »

Tony préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, mais ce qu'il pensait devait se refléter sur son visage, parce qu'elle ajouta :

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était lui qui avait commis le délit, Tony… Alors, vous me racontez ce qui s'est passé au FBI ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Tony.

En quelques phrases, Tony avait brossé à une Abby suspendu à ses lèvres le compte rendu de leur virée au sein de l'autre Agence Fédérale.

« N'empêche que j'aurais pensé qu'il était un peu plus difficile de s'infiltrer dans le FBI. » dit-t-elle, un peu déçue, quand il eut terminé son récit.

« Bah, en même temps, la morgue n'est certainement pas la partie du bâtiment la plus surveillée… Honnêtement, qui pourrait bien être assez cinglé pour avoir envie de voler un corps ? A part nous, je veux dire ? »

« Personne, je crois, c'est ce qui nous rend si efficaces ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune gothique. « Et bientôt, on aura retrouvé Gibbs. »

« Et le plus tôt sera la mieux, étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. » laissa échapper Ziva.

Abby ouvrit soudain de grands yeux apeurés.

« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Tony lança un regard meurtrier à Ziva. « Rien, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Gibbs va bien. Mais, il a eu… heu… un petit différent… avec un autre prisonnier. Mais rien de grave ! »

Abby porta la main à sa bouche, choquée.

« Et nous sommes là, à perdre du temps, à discuter, alors que Gibbs est en danger de mort ! » Sans plus réfléchir, elle sauta à bas du bureau.

« McGee ! Tu viens avec moi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle, sèchement, ne lui ayant toujours pas pardonné le moment de doute qu'elle avait surprise un peu plus tôt.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » essaya-t-il de protester faiblement.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

Il soupira mais obéit et la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, soumis.

Tony les regarda partir, avant de relancer le sujet qui lui était entre temps sorti de la tête.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'Abby agit bizarrement ? » s'épancha-t-il auprès de Ziva.

« Abby agit toujours bizarrement, Tony. »

« Je veux dire, avec McGee. » précisa-t-il. « Peut-être qu'ils se sont remis ensemble ? » ajouta-t-il, soudainement inspiré.

« Certainement pas. Et personnellement, je trouve que c'est plutôt McGee qui agit bizarrement, depuis notre retour, si tu veux mon avis. »

« C'est ce que je disais : je suis sûr qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose… »

* * *

Tandis que l'ascenseur descendait vers le labo, McGee essaya une nouvelle fois de s'excuser auprès d'Abby.

Mais la jeune gothique ne voulait rien entendre. De ce point de vue là, elle pouvait vraiment se montrer aussi bornée que son mentor.

« Chut, McGee ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner pour discuter, mais pour m'aider. En silence. »

Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter avec Abby lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet état d'esprit. Il fallait attendre que l'orage passe, ce qui, en général, ne prenait jamais bien longtemps avec elle.

En descendant de l'ascenseur, il se trouva face aux cartons de Caf-Pow qu'Abby avait commandé et qui encombrait le passage.

Cette dernière avait déjà attaqué les bandes de scotch qui maintenaient fermé le premier et s'acharnait à l'ouvrir.

Elle y parvint enfin et plongea les mains dedans.

Mais en lieu et place du gobelet attendu, McGee la vit en ressortir un sac en plastique hermétique et muni d'une petite étiquette numérotée contenant ce qui semblait être une veste qui lui paraissait vaguement familière.

« Oh, ne fais pas cette tête ahurie, McGee, je t'en prie. Tu ne penses quand même pas vraiment que Fornell aurait pu faire sortir les preuves du FBI sans que personne ne s'en rende compte s'il ne les avait pas cachées dans quelque chose, non ? Cela dit, j'avoue que son idée était vraiment géniale. Mais c'est moi qui aie eu l'idée de rajouter le sigle Caf-Pow. Parce que personne d'autre que moi n'irait fouiller là-dedans. »

A ces mots, le regard de McGee s'éclaira. Tout s'expliquait. Et si la veste lui avait paru familière, c'est parce que c'était celle de Gibbs.

Abby continua à sortir des vêtements sous scellés, reconstituant petit à petit la tenue que Gibbs portait la veille.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à venir en aide à la jeune gothique, McGee eut soudain une pensée pour le moins angoissante. Il allait enfin répondre à la grande question existentielle de Tony : à savoir, est-ce que oui ou non, Gibbs portait des sous-vêtements. Ou pas.

* * *

Ducky remonta l'Open Space d'un air préoccupé.

Même si son collègue du FBI avait négligé certains détails, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait eu raison pour sur un point essentiel. Ce qui avait plongé Ducky dans un abîme de perplexité. Après un bon quart d'heure de réflexion, il s'était décidé à venir en référer à l'équipe, afin de ne pas être le seul à se creuser les méninges pour trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Ah, Ducky. Tu as fini l'autopsie, c'est ça ? » s'enthousiasma Tony aussitôt qu'il l'eut aperçu.

« En effet, oui. Et ce que j'ai découvert… Force est de reconnaître que je m'attendais à beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas à ça… »

« Vous avez découvert quelque chose d'inhabituel ? » commença à s'inquiéter Ziva.

« Hum, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire ça comme ça, oui. Quelque chose de pour le moins inattendu, en tout cas. »

« Ah oui ? Mais quoi ? » demanda Tony, qui trouvait que le suspense avait assez duré comme ça.

« Hé bien… Comment dire… » Il hésita, se demanda un court instant comment expliquer les choses d'une manière ne paraissant pas trop crue, mais ne trouva pas de formulation satisfaisante. Aussi se contenta-t-il de la vérité nue. « Il se trouve que… notre victime est… sans aucun doute possible… toujours vierge. »

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

:)


	8. Chapter 8

**M**erci à tous pour vos reviews, notamment à Manon, à qui je ne peux témoigner ma reconnaissance qu'ici :).  
Pardon pour cette longue absence, où j'ai traversé une phase à blanc, c'est dur d'écrire sur une série que l'on a plus regardé depuis... Plus de 3 ans. ;) Mais finalement, Jen me manquait trop, lol.**  
**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent** : _[Ducky] hésita, se demanda un court instant comment expliquer les choses d'une manière ne paraissant pas trop crue, mais ne trouva pas de formulation satisfaisante. Aussi se contenta-t-il de la vérité nue. « Il se trouve que… notre victime est… sans aucun doute possible… toujours vierge. » _

**CHAPITRE 8**

« Vierge ? Tu veux dire, comme dans le signe astrologique, c'est ça ? » finit par demander Tony, qui paraissait ne pas pouvoir envisager une autre explication.

« Non. Je veux bien dire comme dans intacte, Tony. »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. » soupira ce dernier.

S'ensuivit un long silence.

Tony et Ziva méditaient chacun de leur côté la portée de ce que venait de leur annoncer Ducky, qui ne disait plus rien non plus et qui semblait attendre que les deux agents aient bien assimilé l'information avant de poursuivre.

Ce fut finalement Ziva qui réagit la première, perplexe devant les airs d'enterrement des deux hommes.

« Mais enfin, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous, non ? Les jurés comprendront que Gibbs ne lui a rien fait, à cette fille ! »

« Alors ça… Tout dépend du point de vue où on se place, hein. » répondit Tony, énigmatiquement.

« Tony a raison, Ziva. Et puis, ça dépend aussi de la qualité du procureur qui représentera la famille et l'état de Virginie. » ajouta Ducky. « Mais, hélas, vu les origines de notre victime, il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit très bon… »

Ziva regarda successivement Ducky, puis Tony, la perplexité toujours peinte sur son visage.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi le fait de prouver que Gibbs n'a pas eu de relation avec cette fille est un point négatif. Au contraire ! »

« Mais enfin, Ziva, réfléchis ! Notre victime est de bonne famille, bien élevée… Et en plus, elle est vierge ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Ca signifie qu'à priori, une fille comme elle n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit comme celui là à une heure pareille… Si le procureur fait bien les choses, les jurés vont douter de la version de Gibbs sur les conditions de sa rencontre avec elle ! »

« Et pire que cela, ce fait nouveau vient contredire le témoignage de Gibbs, où il affirme avoir eu un rapport avec elle. Ce qui rend sa version encore plus fragile, Ziva. A partir de là, un bon procureur pourra inventer la version qu'il veut, elle paraîtra toujours plus crédible que celle de Gibbs. » surenchérit Ducky à l'argumentaire de Tony.

« Surtout que la défense, elle, n'a rien du tout pour le moment ! Aucun témoin qui les aurait croisés, même pas le nom du bar. Rien qui ne vienne étayer un tant soit peu ce que Gibbs a raconté de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ! »

« Ok. Mais si, -et j'ai bien dit _si_-, si on admet que son but était de tuer cette fille, et non de simplement… profiter d'une occasion, alors pourquoi avoir attendu tranquillement le matin entre les draps ? C'est stupide ! »

Tony s'apprêtait à démontrer à Ziva la faiblesse d'un tel raisonnement mais des applaudissements s'élevant derrière eux ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

Ils se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers l'origine du bruit pour découvrir, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, un visage familier.

« Barlow… » murmura Tony, stupéfait.

« Et, oui, c'est bien moi, agent DiNozzo ! Content de me revoir ? » s'enquit-il sur un ton moqueur, ravi du petit effet produit par son arrivée.

Les traits de Tony se durcirent en observant le petit bonhomme arrogant.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? »

« Je viens reprendre votre rôle. Je veux dire, celui que vous interprétiez avec brio il y a encore une minute. Celui de procureur sur l'affaire Stevenson. Oh, et vous aviez parfaitement raison, cher monsieur, » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ducky, « je suis un excellent avocat. »

Tony plissa les yeux, refrénant à grand peine son envie de frapper l'odieux personnage.

« Je croyais que vous aviez cessé l'exercice de votre profession pour vous consacrer à la politique ? »

Barlow eut un large sourire.

« C'est vrai, la plupart du temps. Mais je fais parfois des exceptions. Et le député Stevenson est un vieil ami… Mais je dois bien reconnaître que le nom du coupable a pesé dans ma décision de m'occuper de cette affaire… »

« Présumé innocent. » le reprit Ducky, irrité à son tour par l'assurance affichée par Barlow.

Qui eut un rire gras. « Pour le moment, peut-être, mais j'aurais bientôt convaincu les gens du contraire. Qui aurait cru que votre ami m'offrirait une aussi belle occasion de revanche, et si vite ? Je l'avais pourtant prévenu ! »

« C'est vous… ! » gronda Tony, soudain suspicieux devant une telle fanfaronnade. « C'est vous qui avez manigancé tout ça ! »

A ces mots, Barlow redevint brusquement sérieux, les traits de son visage impassible, mais le regard dur.

« Je crains que votre imagination ne vous emporte un peu trop loin, agent DiNozzo. Je conçois que vous soyez prêt à inventer n'importe quelle théorie pour sauver votre patron, mais je vous en prie, au moins, faites que cela reste crédible. La Défense sera de toute façon déjà suffisamment ridicule comme ça, sans qu'en plus, vous en rajoutiez ! » prédit-il d'un ton condescendant.

Tony serra les poings mais Ducky posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune agent pour l'enjoindre à garder son calme.

« Laissons la Défense faire son travail sans préjuger de ce qu'il adviendra, Maître, si vous le voulez bien. Après tout, il y a toujours des failles exploitables pour les deux parties dans chaque dossier, n'est ce pas ? »

« Certes. Mais dans le cas présent… »

Ziva intervint à son tour, le coupant pour développer l'argument émis par Ducky.

« Il n'y a pas de mobile, par exemple. »

Barlow se tourna vers elle, un sourire suffisant réapparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Pas de mobile ! » Il rit un court instant. « Mademoiselle, je suis navrée de vous le dire, mais vous auriez fait un piètre avocat. Des mobiles, pour ce type de meurtres, c'est extrêmement facile à trouver. La frustration, le refus de la fille, la haine des femmes… » Il se tourna vers l'agent DiNozzo, arborant toujours le même sourire sournois. « Voir même, l'impuissance ? » Son sourire s'élargit encore davantage devant l'air outré qu'arbora soudain Tony. « Bref, tout cela menant à la rage, et puis, au meurtre. J'avais déjà réfléchi à tout ça, et voilà qu'en plus que la fille est vierge. Autant dire que ma théorie semble être la bonne. » jubila le gros homme.

Ziva resta cette fois silencieuse. Etant donné les antécédents maritaux de Gibbs, Barlow parviendrait peut-être à plaider la haine des femmes, en revanche, l'impuissance, ça lui paraissait sacrément difficile. Et puis de toute façon, c'était quelque chose d'inenvisageable. Elle ne devrait même pas être en train d'y songer.

Tony, de son côté, devait apparemment partager la même pensée, les traits du visage figés dans une expression plus ou moins horrifiée.

Seul Ducky ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Là encore, ce n'est que votre point de vue, Maître. Je ne doute pas que la Défense aura son mot à dire, elle aussi. »

C'est alors que Tony ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, tandis que son regard se déplaçait involontairement vers les escaliers et le MTAC :

« Et elle aura suffisamment de témoins pour venir contredire votre théorie ! »

Ducky, qui avait toujours sa main sur l'épaule de Tony, resserra plus fort son étreinte pour l'enjoindre de se taire, mais c'était déjà trop tard, le mal était fait.

Barlow, qui avait suivi le regard de l'agent, se retourna pour en suivre à son tour le trajet et eut de nouveau un petit rire.

« Alors finalement, tout ce qu'on raconte à propos de votre Directrice serait vrai, agent DiNozzo ? (Puis, il demanda sur le ton de la confidence) : Mais alors, dîtes moi, elle écarte les jambes pour d'autres aussi, ou bien est ce que c'est seulement pour l'agent Gi… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, parce que le poing de Tony venait de rentrer en collision brutale avec son nez.

Au début, Ducky avait bien essayé de retenir Tony, mais le gentleman en lui s'était tellement offusqué de la tournure de phrase employée par l'immonde individu qu'il l'avait inconsciemment lâché.

Maintenant, le nez de Barlow saignait abondamment, et ce fut le médecin en lui qui reprit le dessus. Il s'approcha pour pratiquer un rapide examen des dégâts.

« Je ne pense pas que les os propres du nez soient cassés, mais je vous conseille d'y appliquer de la glace le plus rapidement possible. Il vaudrait mieux faire une radio, aussi… »  
Il sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche et recommanda à Barlow de comprimer fortement la narine pendant quelques minutes afin d'arrêter le saignement qui continuait.

« Merci. » répondit sèchement l'avocat, en prenant le mouchoir qui lui était offert et en se dégageant pour faire face de nouveau à Tony. « Sachez que vous avez commis une grave erreur, agent DiNozzo, oui, une très grave erreur. Vous allez me payer très cher ce que vous venez de faire, croyez moi ! »

« Oh ? » répondit Tony, très modérément impressionné par la stature du petit homme bedonnant. « Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? M'accuser de meurtre, moi aussi ? Ou de complicité, peut-être ? »

Barlow eut un sourire mauvais. « Oh, non. Il existe des moyens bien plus simples de vous faire regretter votre geste, je vous le garantie… En tout cas, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous attendre à avoir de mes _nouvelles_, et ce, dès demain matin ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, les laissant méditer sur ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre après cette dernière menace.

Détournant les yeux de Barlow qui attendait l'ascenseur, Ziva les ramena sur son coéquipier.

« Bien joué, Tony. » déclara-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

« Comment ça, _bien joué_, Ziva ? » s'écria ce dernier, toujours furieux. « Tu trouves que j'aurais du le laisser continuer à insulter Gibbs et Jenny, c'est ça ? Je suis désolée, mais il l'a bien cherché, cette espèce de salopard ! »

Ducky soupira, se tournant à son tour vers les deux acolytes.

« Mais bien évidemment, qu'il l'a cherché, Tony. Grand Dieu, il l'a même mérité ! » Il marqua une pause. « Cependant, je crains que nous provoquer et nous pousser à la faute n'ait été le seul but de sa visite ici. Et nous n'aurions pas du nous laisser entrainer là dedans… Qui sait ce qu'il a prévu de faire, maintenant ? La seule certitude, c'est que ça ne sera pas bon pour nous… »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Bah, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que les menaces d'un sale type comme lui vont commencer à me faire peur ! »

Ducky le regarda d'un air grave.

« En disant '_nous_', je ne pensais pas tant à ce que Barlow pourrait nous faire à nous, mais davantage à ce qu'il pourrait faire à Jethro, Tony. »

« Tu veux dire, se servir de ce que risque Gibbs pour nous atteindre, nous ? » s'horrifia Tony qui n'avait pas une seconde envisagé cette éventualité.

« Exactement. Et j'ai bien peur que nous lui ayons fourni des armes supplémentaires… et qu'il s'en serve habilement. »

Tony eut un geste vif de la main, comme s'il voulait écarter une telle idée de la même façon qu'on chasserait une simple mouche.

« Bof, je ne vois pas bien comment il pourrait vraiment encore aggraver la situation, de toute manière. »

Ducky ne répondit pas, mais resta grave. Lui, au contraire, voyait très bien comment. Mais, inutile d'inquiéter les deux jeunes gens en face de lui si ses craintes se révélaient infondées.

Aussi préféra-t-il changer de sujet.

« Laisse-moi regarder ta main, Tony. » Il avait en effet remarqué que, malgré tous ses efforts, celui-ci avait du mal à masquer complètement sa douleur.

Tony lui tendit sa main, un peu à contrecœur.

« Ce n'est rien du tout ! » protesta-t-il, en grimaçant tout de même un peu lorsque le médecin légiste lui étendit les doigts pour les examiner.

« Probablement, mais je préfère tout de même m'en assurer. »

Ziva, qui n'avait plus rien dit mais qui n'avait pas bougé, tourna soudain la tête en entendant le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur. Elle craignit un court instant que ça ne soit encore l'avocat qui aurait oublié quelque chose, aussi fut elle soulagée lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jen.

Celle-ci vint directement vers eux, une expression inquisitrice sur le visage.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai cru voir Maître Barlow quittant l'Agence, il y a quelques inst…. » Elle s'interrompit en apercevant la tête de Tony que Ducky continuait d'examiner. « Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ziva ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention d'expliquer les choses succinctement, mais un regard impérieux de Tony la lui fit refermer avant même qu'elle ait prononcé le moindre mot.

« Rien. » dit-il, d'un ton ferme. « Barlow… -Je veux dire, Maître Barlow-, est simplement venu pour nous apprendre que ce serait lui le procureur au procès. Nous avons… échangé nos points de vue quelques minutes, et il est parti. »

Jen l'observa d'un air septique. « Et il n'y a rien d'autre que je devrais savoir ? » demanda-t-elle, désignant du regard la main blessée du jeune homme.

« Oh… Ca… » Il haussa les épaules. « Et bien, il se trouve que je suis malencontreusement entré en collision avec un tas d'ordures. Ce n'est rien du tout, mais Ducky a préféré vérifier quand même. »

« En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'avez pas provoqué Barlow, parce que je vous rappelle que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, ni pour Gibbs, ni pour l'Agence. »

Ziva jeta de nouveau un regard courroucé à Tony qui soutint le regard du Directeur et ignora la jeune israélienne.

Il ne regrettait pas son geste une seconde.

Ducky estima que le moment était bien choisi pour intervenir et ramener tout le monde à d'autres préoccupations que Barlow, qui était, étant donné les circonstances, le cadet de leurs soucis. Ce qui n'était finalement guère rassurant, en soi.

« S'il vous plaît, pourrions-nous nous pencher tranquillement sur ce que j'ai découvert ? Parce qu'il y a des points troublants qui… »

« Ah, parce qu'il y a encore plus… incroyable… que le fait que la fille soit encore vierge ? » le coupa Tony, stupéfait, se tournant vers lui.

Ducky s'indigna d'être ainsi interrompu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait se permettre de le faire, et, par la force des choses, elle n'était pas parmi eux à cet instant précis. Aussi répondit-il sèchement :

« Vous le sauriez, si vous cessiez de m'interrompre, agent DiNozzo ! »

Tony prit un air contrit.

« Heu, oui, hum. Désolé. »

Ducky s'apprêtait à continuer quand il aperçut Jen qui le fixait avec effarement.

« Oui, très chère, elle est vierge. » reprit-t-il, calmement. « Mais, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai découvert d'insolite au cours de mon autopsie… Alors, pour résumer, comme nous nous en doutions, notre victime a été étranglée, avec un ruban jaune si j'en crois les fibres que j'ai retrouvé. Deux cervicales ont été brisées, ce qui suggère une grande force physique -un travail d'homme, si j'ose dire, il n'y a quasiment aucun doute-. De plus, elle a deux ongles brisés, ce qui tend à prouver qu'elle a du se débattre violemment. Malheureusement, le tissu épithélial retrouvé est inexploitable, bien que son agresseur doive tout de même avoir de sacrées griffures là où elle a pu l'atteindre. » Il marqua une pause, lançant un regard appuyé à Jen, soudain pensive.

Avait-elle remarqué des traces de griffures sur ses bras, lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée face à Gibbs, un peu plus tôt ? Si tel était le cas, elle n'en avait pas le souvenir, bien qu'elle supposât que s'il y en avait eu, ça l'aurait probablement marqué. Non ? Elle fit un signe de tête incertain au coroner qui soupira avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre son rapport.

« Voilà en tout cas pour ce qui m'a paru tout à fait habituel. Tout le reste, maintenant. » Il fit une nouvelle pause, cherchant par où commencer. « J'ai refait minutieusement et personnellement les analyses de sang de notre jeune femme. Pas plus que mon homologue du FBI je n'y ai décelé alcool ou drogue quelconque. Rien. De plus, son estomac était vide. Si elle était dans ce bar, elle n'a pu consommer que de l'eau ou du jus de pommes, sinon, nous en aurions forcément retrouvé des traces… »

« Mais… » risqua Tony, un peu déboussolé, « Est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu prendre… Je ne sais pas… Par exemple, un produit qui aurait pu masquer la présence d'alcool ou de drogues ? »

Ducky se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « Si un tel produit existait, Anthony, ne croyez vous pas qu'il ferait le bonheur de milliers d'automobilistes, ou de sportifs ? De plus, nous aurions retrouvé la trace de ce produit là, à défaut d'autre chose. Non, non, je suis formel, notre victime n'avait rien consommé dans les six heures précédant sa mort qui ne soit pas de l'eau. Il existe bien certains poisons rares et indétectables, mais les pétéchies, les blessures défensives et les radios confirment qu'elle était bien vivante lors de la strangulation, ce qui exclut cette hypothèse. Et il y a encore autre chose qui me laisse perplexe. Dans son rapport d'interrogatoire, Jethro dit avoir quitté le bar avec Caroline Stevenson lorsque le barman les a jetés dehors. Or, l'heure légale de fermeture de ce genre d'établissements dans notre état est deux heures du matin, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. » confirma Tony, se demandant où le Docteur voulait en venir.

« Selon mon honorable collègue du FBI, notre victime serait justement morte _au plus tard_ à deux heures du matin. Mais Jethro affirme qu'elle était encore vivante _après_ cette heure-ci… »

« Le corps a pu être artificiellement refroidi pour repousser l'heure de la mort, non ? »

« Hum… » Ducky eut une moue septique. « Il aurait alors fallu la plonger entièrement dans la glace. Ce qui laisse quand même des traces caractéristiques que l'on ne retrouve pas ici. Je ne peux bien sur pas l'exclure formellement, mais si on me demande mon avis, je serais contraint d'admettre que ça me parait fort peu probable… »

« Le médecin du FBI a pu commettre une erreur. » fit remarquer Ziva, intervenant pour la première fois.

« C'est toujours possible, oui, bien sûr, mais… »

« …Mais vous n'avez pas l'impression. » termina la jeune femme à sa place en soupirant, notant le ton peu convaincu du docteur.

« Non, en effet, très chère. Parce que, bien que le corps ait passé du temps au froid dans la morgue du FBI, ce qui rend bien évidemment caduque la plupart des méthodes d'estimation de l'heure de décès, il existe tout de même quelques autres moyens… Bien sûr, peut-être pas aussi fiables, mais quand même suffisamment pour me confirmer que mon collègue a très probablement raison. Tout semble affirmer que notre victime est morte aux alentours de deux heures du matin au maximum… La rigidité, l'état des organes internes ou encore le voilage de la cornée, qui est un processus… »

Tony grimaça et l'interrompit.

« Hum, oui, bon… Mais ce n'est pas une science exacte, non ? Je veux dire, on peut quand même admettre que la mort ait eu lieu plus tard dans la nuit ? »

Ducky sembla vexé d'entendre remises en cause ses affirmations.

« Ça n'a peut-être rien d'une science exacte, Tony, mais ça sera tout de même suffisamment précis pour que le jury soit convaincu que Jethro l'a bel et bien tuée dès son arrivée chez elle. Voire même, avant. » répondit-il, l'air sombre.

Sa prédiction fut suivie d'un long silence découragé, qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Ducky reprenne la parole pour s'adresser à Jenny.

« Et comment Jethro vit-il son emprisonnement ? »

Jen eut un mince sourire.

« Aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances et son tempérament. Autrement dit, assez mal. C'est pour ça qu'il préfère risquer sa vie auprès des autres détenus que de se tenir tranquille en attendant qu'on le sorte de là. »

« Ah, ça, ma chère, ce n'est pas nouveau. Déjà, pour autant que je m'en souvienne, à Calais… » Après un instant de pause, il redevint brusquement sérieux. « Mais cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'évasion possible. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre ce procès. »

Jen soupira.

« Je sais bien, Ducky. J'ai l'intention de supplier les avocats du JAG afin qu'ils acceptent d'assurer sa défense malgré son statut de civil. Ce sont les meilleurs avocats que nous ayons, et surtout, les seuls qui accepteront peut-être de le faire sans être payés, moyennant une prime que le NCIS trouvera bien à leur offrir. » Elle remarqua l'air perplexe de Tony. « Il refusera de payer un avocat, Tony. Il n'en veut même pas. Si je ne convaincs pas un des nôtres, alors il aura un avocat commis d'office. Et, face à Barlow… Autant dire qu'il n'aura déjà pas la moindre chance, alors après ce que je viens d'entendre… »

Ducky acquiesça, l'air grave.

« Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à les convaincre. Il le faut, Jennifer. »

Elle rejoint les escaliers menant au premier étage, puis, se ravisant, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le médecin légiste.

« Dites-moi, vous n'avez rien noté de particulier concernant les boucles d'oreille qu'elle portait ? »

Si la question le surprit, il le masqua très bien.

« Oh. Et bien, elle n'en portait pas. Elle n'avait même pas les oreilles percées, pour tout dire. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que… Jethro pensait se rappeler qu'elle portait des boucles particulières. »

« Non. Non, pas de boucles, je suis désolé. »

Jen haussa les épaules. « Aucune importance… » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour les autres. « Merci, Ducky. »

« De rien, très chère. »

Il la suivit des yeux un instant tandis qu'elle regagnait son bureau, puis il se tourna vers les deux agents restants.

Il ne devait pas avoir réussi à faire disparaître l'expression perplexe de son visage à la question étrange du Directeur, parce que Tony fit remarquer aussitôt, l'air pensif :

« Oui, moi aussi, je me demande comment ils ont bien pu arriver à parler d'un truc pareil. Ça me rappelle la fois où elle a été enlevée, qu'elle a réclamé son manteau et qu'il en a tout de suite déduit qu'elle devait être dans un aéroport, tu te souviens ? »

Ziva haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'on a beaucoup plus important à faire pour le moment que de disséquer la relation entre Gibbs et le Directeur, Tony. D'ailleurs, je te signale que si tu veux pouvoir continuer à le faire, on a plutôt intérêt à être plus efficace qu'on l'a été jusqu'à maintenant ! »

A ces mots, Tony redevint totalement sérieux.

« Je pense qu'on devrait tout reprendre depuis le début, en ajoutant tout ce qu'on vient de découvrir. Il y a forcément une explication logique, un indice, quelque chose qui nous a échappé, et qui explique comment le meurtrier a réussi à attirer Gibbs là-dedans. » Pause. Puis soudain : « Feu de Camp ! »

Ziva avait sursauté.

« Heu… Tu as bien remarqué que Ducky et moi sommes les seuls concernés par cette affaire ici et que nous sommes à moins d'un mètre de toi, Tony, n'est ce pas ? » s'adressant à lui comme à quelqu'un de particulièrement lent.

« Et alors ? Feu de Camp, Feu de Camp ! » s'exclama-t-il de nouveau, uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de l'exaspérer. « Direction, le labo d'Abbs. Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes les cellules grises disponibles. Même de celles de McGee ! Bon, je sais que c'est peu probable, mais des fois qu'il ait une idée de génie, on ne sait jamais… »

Ducky intervint.

« En ce qui me concerne, j'ai encore un petit travail à accomplir. Deux, en fait. Je suis navré, mais je vais devoir m'absenter du NCIS pour quelques heures, aussi je vous souhaite le bonsoir, au cas où je n'aurais pas l'occasion de vous recroiser ce soir. »

« Bonsoir, Docteur Mallard –Ducky- ! » répondirent en chœur Ziva et Tony.

« Tenez-moi informé, surtout, si vous découvrez quoique ce soit en notre faveur. »

« Vous le saurez sur le champ. » promis Ziva.

Ducky coiffa son éternel chapeau.

« Bon courage. Et surtout, bonne chance ! »

Ils se séparèrent, Ducky se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur qui menait au garage, Tony et Ziva vers celui qui menait au laboratoire.

« Tony ! » s'exclama cette dernière, alors qu'ils attendaient l'appareil, « Je te préviens ! Si tu redis encore une seule fois Feu de Camp, je te jure que je ne réponds plus de moi ! »

Celui-ci eut un large sourire et, tandis qu'il s'engouffrait en premier dans l'ascenseur et que les portes automatiques se refermaient sur eux, il se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme, et chantonna une fois de plus : _Feu de Camp_.

Et quand les portes se rouvrirent au niveau du labo, ce fut cette fois Ziva qui en sortit la première, suivi d'un Tony se massant le crâne, furieux, mais silencieux.

* * *

**Mardi, 17h45, Laboratoire d'Abby,**

Abby faisait les cent pas entre McGee, assis à un bout de la grande table qui meublait la pièce, et Tony, à l'autre. Ziva, elle, était appuyée contre le mur, un peu en retrait.

« Donc… » s'exclama soudain le jeune gothique, après un moment de silence, durant lequel elle avait essayé d'assimiler toutes les nouvelles que Tony venait de lui communiquer. « … si je résume ce que tu viens de me dire, Tony, ça signifie que cette fille trainait dans un bar à deux heures du matin, mais qu'elle était complètement sobre, qu'elle a accosté un inconnu pour le ramener chez elle en usant de ses charmes, alors que c'est une Sainte-Nitouche et, en plus, Gibbs se souvient de ses boucles d'oreille alors qu'elle n'a même pas les oreilles percées ! C'est bien ça ? »

« En gros, oui. » répondit Tony, qui trouvait que toute cette histoire avait l'air encore plus ridicule racontée comme ça.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, seulement rythmé par les pas d'Abby.

« C'est donc à moi de remettre un peu de logique dans cette affaire, si je comprends bien… » finit par ajouter la jeune femme.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Tony, qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Fornell m'a fourni toutes les preuves concernant l'affaire… Ne me demande pas ni quand ni comment, je ne te répondrais pas, Tony ! » dit-elle en voyant le jeune homme ouvrir la bouche. « Il suffit que nous les ayons. Elles retrouveront rapidement leur place, de toute façon. Aussitôt que j'aurais pu innocenter Gibbs. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop long. »

« Espérons, oui. Parce que jusqu'à présent, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait beaucoup avancé sur ce point… Au contraire. » maugréa Tony.

McGee renchérit :

« Si vous voulez mon avis, je trouve même que... »

« Mais personne n'a demandé ton avis. » le coupa brutalement Abby, avec un regard assassin qui laissa Tony et Ziva interloqués.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, entre vous deux, à la fin ? » questionna Tony, bien décidé cette fois à avoir enfin le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Rien… » mentit McGee.

Abby eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Rien ? Comment ça, rien ? Figure toi que McGee ici présent ose, -]**oui, ose !**- douter de la parfaite innocence de Gibbs. »

« C'est vrai, ça, le Bleu ? »

« Oui, mais… » Il se reprit en voyant le regard que lui lançait Tony. « Non, je veux dire… Il y a des faits troublants… Enfin, si on regarde les choses en face… Nous n'avons rien du tout qui nous prouve le contraire, quoi. »

Il quêta un soutien du côté de Ziva.

Celle-ci était toujours silencieuse, n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée dans le labo, réfléchissant. Et, en croisant le regard un peu perdu de McGee, celui-là même qu'il avait déjà lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés du FBI, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas loin de rejoindre son état d'esprit.

Déjà, en haut, au fur et à mesure que Ducky détaillait l'autopsie, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de visualiser le meurtre. Elle avait alors essayé de se rendre compte si elle pouvait vraiment imaginer Gibbs en train d'étrangler la frêle jeune femme.

Et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que oui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il _pourrait_ le faire. Mais, en revanche, le _pouvait_-il vraiment ? C'était pourtant bien ce que semblait indiquer toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient accumulées jusqu'à présent. Toutes, sans exception, contre lui.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, à ressasser lesdites preuves, à la recherche d'une autre explication, de préférence ne défiant pas les lois de la logique et du rationnel, sans pouvoir en trouver une seule.

Parce que pour le moment, si on admettait que quelqu'un ait voulu piéger Gibbs, alors non seulement c'était un devin –car qui aurait su que Gibbs se trouverait justement là, ce soir là, hum ?- doublé d'un magicien –qui volait ou bien qui avait la faculté de se rendre invisible, puisqu'apparemment, il n'existait aucun autre moyen de quitter l'appartement- mais en plus, il possédait la capacité de remonter le temps, pour s'assurer que sa victime était morte à l'heure prévue alors qu'elle était encore censée se trouver dans les bras de Gibbs.

Alors, pouvait-on en vouloir à McGee, lui si cartésien, de douter ? Certainement pas, non.

Et à elle non plus.

C'est pourquoi il ne leur restait à tous les deux qu'une seule option, chercher une autre explication à tout ça.

Elle s'approcha des trois autres agents, interrompant la défense maladroite de McGee aux reproches que lui adressaient Abby et Tony.

« Tony… Je crois que nous devrions laisser Abby et McGee analyser les indices qu'Abby a récupérés au plus vite. Après tout, il me semble que c'est le meilleur moyen de montrer à McGee qu'il a tort, non ? » dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

« Exactement ! » s'enflamma aussitôt la laborantine. Elle fit face à McGee, toujours assis, et lança : « Tort, McGee, tu entends ? Et d'ailleurs, tu vas même m'aider à le démontrer ! »

« Je ne demande pas mieux ! » s'exclama ce dernier, se levant aussitôt. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Sors moi tout le reste des indices des cartons, et qu'on voit par quoi on commence, déjà. »

McGee, soulagé qu'elle lui parle de nouveau, s'exécuta promptement, tout en adressant au passage un regard reconnaissant à Ziva.

A le voir si bien s'activer, Ziva s'irrita de rester inactive. Elle avait besoin, elle aussi, de faire quelque chose. Et tout de suite.

« Dis moi, » dit-elle en s'adressant à Tony qui était occupé à examiner un des paquets sorti du premier carton par McGee, « ce n'est pas toi qui parlais de s'intéresser aux témoins, ce matin, Tony ? Parce que je pense que là, ça pourrait être le bon moment ! »

« Si… J'y ai repensé tout à l'heure, pendant qu'on vérifiait les comptes de la victime. Je cherchais un moyen de les approcher sans risquer de nous compromettre, ou de compromettre l'agence… Mais je n'ai pas trouvé, et pourtant, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination ! » Il semblait un peu désappointé. « Je crois qu'il va falloir nous contenter de ce que nous apprennent les rapports du FBI sur ce coup, Ziva. »

« Pourtant, si Gibbs est innocent, alors, il y en a obligatoirement un des deux qui ment. Voire même les deux. Mais si on ne peut pas les interroger, je ne vois pas comment on arrivera à prouver ça, Tony ! Il y a forcément un moyen ! » s'écria-t-elle, frustrée par ce nouvel obstacle.

Abby et McGee les regardèrent d'un air désolé, n'ayant pas plus d'idées qu'eux sur le moyen d'approcher les témoins sans que Barlow ne leur tombe dessus pour insubordination de témoins ou Dieu seul savait quelle autre ânerie.

Enfin, après un moment de silence, Tony murmura :

« On peut quand même commencer avec ce qu'on a, on verra bien ce que ça donne. »

Personne ne le contredit. De toute façon, il semblait qu'il n'y ait rien de plus à faire pour le moment.

Ils regagnèrent l'ascenseur passablement découragés, gardant tout de même l'espoir de voir Abby apporter rapidement une bonne nouvelle. Pour eux de préférence, cette fois.

Tandis que l'appareil se mettait en branle, Tony revint sur ce qu'il considérait comme une réaction de la part du Probie :

« Tss ! McGee qui doute de Gibbs, tu m'étonnes qu'Abby soit furieuse après lui ! »

Ziva haussa les épaules.

« Abby ne voit Gibbs que comme quelqu'un qui ne peut faire de mal qu'aux coupables, de toute façon… »

Tony commença par acquiescer, comme si Ziva avait simplement approuvé ce qu'il venait de dire.

Puis, après une seconde de réflexion supplémentaire, il réalisa que la phrase de Ziva était assez énigmatique.

« Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, alors que les portes s'ouvraient et qu'ils quittaient tous les deux l'ascenseur pour rejoindre leurs bureaux respectifs.

Mais en entrant dans l'Open Space, l'attention de Tony fut soudain détournée par autre chose. En effet, quelqu'un, –un homme-, était assis sur **sa** chaise. Et cet homme était en train de fouiller sans gêne dans **son** bureau.

Il se précipita, près à invectiver copieusement cet inconnu sans scrupule.

« Hey, vous ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes, exactem… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque l'inconnu redressa la tête et qu'il put deviner pleinement ses traits.

L'agent Sacks.

Tony déglutit. Le FBI savait pour le corps.

Aïe. Cette fois-ci, aucun doute, ils allaient avoir de gros ennuis...

* * *

TBC...

Le prochain chapitre est dajà écrit. A dans une semaine :) !


	9. Chapter 9

La suite ! :)

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

_« Hey, vous ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes, exactem… » _

_La fin de sa phrase mourut dans [la] gorge [de Tony] lorsque l'inconnu redressa la tête et qu'il put deviner pleinement ses traits. _

_L'agent Sacks._

_Le FBI savait pour le corps. _

_Aïe. Cette fois-ci, c'était certain, ils allaient avoir de gros ennuis._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Sacks fixa un instant Tony avec un air qui reflétait clairement l'antipathie qu'il ressentait, en prenant tout son temps pour refermer le tiroir qu'il avait ouvert avant de s'exprimer.

«Agent DiNozzo ! » lâcha-t-il enfin avec un sourire dédaigneux, « J'aimerais bien vous dire que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir… Mais bon, je n'ai jamais aimé mentir. »

« Croyez bien que c'est réciproque, Agent Sacks… » répondit froidement Tony à l'agent du FBI qui lui souriait toujours nonchalamment. « Et que nous vaut le déplaisir de votre visite, cette fois-ci ? Vous venez une nouvelle fois accuser l'un d'entre nous d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis ? Parce que, si je ne m'abuse, ça ferait quand même la quatrième fois… »

L'agent Sacks se leva pour venir se placer en face de l'agent du NCIS.

« Peut-être que vous, vous étiez finalement innocent, mais cette fois, ce n'est certainement pas le cas de votre patron… » grinça-t-il.

Tony fit un pas en avant, son visage se retrouvant du même coup à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Sacks.

« Oh, mais si. Et le NCIS va encore une fois mettre à jour l'incompétence patente du FBI. »

Sacks plissa les yeux, et eut un sourire mauvais.

« C'est amusant que vous abordiez ce sujet, agent DiNozzo, étant donné les circonstances… Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez absolument pas le droit d'enquêter ? »

« Mais qui a dit qu'il était nécessaire d'enquêter pour prouver que vous êtes une bande d'incapables ? »

Sacks esquissa un mouvement qui laissa suggérer pendant un moment qu'il était sur le point de frapper Tony, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas.

Finalement, le moment passa et Sacks se détendit, arborant toujours le même sourire narquois.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de jouer au petit malin avec moi, agent DiNozzo. Je sais pertinemment que vous menez votre propre investigation. Je sais que Fornell vous a aidé. Et je sais que vous savez ce que je suis venu chercher. »

Tony resta parfaitement impassible, le regard fixé à celui de l'agent du FBI.

Sacks continua : « Un corps a disparu de notre morgue, ce midi. Et pas n'importe quel corps, non. Le corps qui, bizarrement, a mené tout droit votre vénéré chef en prison pour meurtre. »

Tony ne cilla même pas.

« Vous ne voyez vraiment pas où je veux en venir, agent DiNozzo ? »

« Absolument pas, non, agent Sacks. » répondit celui-ci, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui, de toute façon, s'en moque royalement.

« C'est vous ! Vous, et vos amis, qui espérez qu'en faisant disparaître les preuves, vous sauverez Gibbs ! » s'emporta soudain Sacks, exaspéré par le calme olympien de Tony.

« Ah. Et vous avez pensé à ça tout seul ? » demanda Tony, toujours stoïque.

« Si je trouve la moindre preuve –la moindre preuve, vous entendez- que ce corps est entré ici, c'est la prison pour vous tous ! Et je ne parle même pas des ennuis pour votre Agence ! A moins que vous ne me disiez tour de suite où il se trouve, bien sûr, auquel cas… Je pourrais essayer de limiter les dégâts… Disons, à votre équipe seulement… »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Premièrement, si on avait vraiment voulu faire disparaître les preuves, vous ne pensez pas qu'on aurait amené le corps au NCIS, non ? Ensuite, est ce que c'est moi, ou est ce que vous sous-entendez que le FBI est une telle passoire, qu'on peut vous subtilisez des cadavres à l'aise ? » ironisa-t-il en lançant un regard amusé à Ziva qui le lui rendit.

« Avec une aide interne, oui ! » rugit Sacks, agacé. « Et vous êtes assez arrogant pour penser que la morgue du NCIS, protégée par son statut fédéral et la bonne volonté à votre égard de votre Directrice, est un sanctuaire inviolable où personne ne risque de venir chercher ce cadavre ! Mais… » Il sortit une feuille de sa poche. « … Notre Directeur est furieux de la disparition du corps. Je lui ai fait part de mes soupçons à votre encontre et à l'égard de l'agent Fornell et il a aussitôt demandé –et obtenu- un mandat de perquisition ! Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas tant confiance que ça dans le NCIS, n'est ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'en blâmerai. »

Tony se contenta de jeter un bref coup d'œil sur le papier, ayant reconnu son authenticité au premier regard. Cette fois-ci, l'œillade qu'il échangea avec Ziva était empreinte d'inquiétude.

Mandaté ainsi, rien ne pourrait empêcher Sacks de fouiller la morgue –voir le labo !-, même pas Jenny.

Ils devaient se débarrasser du corps, prévenir Abby pour qu'elle fasse disparaître tout ce que Fornell lui avait transmis et prévenir McGee pour qu'il efface toutes traces de leur intrusion dans les données du FBI. Et ils devaient le faire vite. Très vite.

* * *

Palmer avait sursauté violement en entendant les portes de la morgue s'ouvrir à toute volée, laissant tomber le livre d'anatomie qu'il était en train de parcourir.

« Mais qu'est ce que… ? » bégaya-t-il, avant de reconnaître Sacks que suivait trois autres agents du FBI, Ziva et un Tony à l'air sombre. « Heu, si c'est avec le Docteur Mallard que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir, je suis navré, mais il est sorti… »

« Aucune importance. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour trouver ce que nous cherchons, de toute façon. Allez-y ! » s'écria-t-il en s'adressa à ses trois agents. « Ouvrez tous les tiroirs, allez, allez ! »

« Hey ! » s'offusqua Palmer en les voyant ouvrir sans ménagement les casiers mortuaires et en inspecter le contenu avec rudesse. « Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Si, justement. » lui répondit Tony d'un ton accablé en lui tendant le mandat de perquisition qu'il avait gardé à la main.

Palmer ne décoléra pas.

« Vous avez de la chance que le Docteur Mallard ne soit pas là, vous savez ! Il ne vous aurait surement pas laissé manquer autant de respect à ses chers patients, ça non ! Qu'est ce que vous pouvez bien chercher ici, je me le demande ! Le Docteur Mallard est si scrupuleux, si méticuleux. Il n'a absolument rien à se reprocher, vous perdez votre temps ! Vous… »

Le regard furieux de Sacks interrompit brutalement la diatribe du timide Palmer qui fit un pas en arrière pour venir se placer plus ou moins derrière Tony, ce qui arracha un sourire méprisant à l'agent du FBI.

« Nous allons savoir très vite si votre médecin légiste n'a effectivement rien à se reprocher, de toute façon. »

Le silence s'installa, troublé uniquement par le bruit des casiers ouverts les uns après les autres et fouillés.

Sacks ne quittait pas ses agents des yeux, pressé d'en voir un lui annoncer qu'il était –enfin !- autorisé à arrêter la team du NCIS qui leur avait causé le plus d'ennui depuis que les deux Agences coexistaient.

Mais les minutes passaient, le nombre de casiers diminuaient et ils ne trouvaient toujours rien. Enfin, si, quand même, un corps de temps en temps, mais pas celui qu'ils recherchaient.

Un des agents ressortit même sous les yeux d'un Sacks totalement abasourdi un reste de sandwich au poulet et de yaourt aux fraises que Palmer récupéra en rougissant et balbutiant qu'il ne s'agissait que du reste de son déjeuner, qu'un souci technique avec le réfrigérateur de la salle de pause l'avait contraint à remiser là.

L'impatience de Sacks grandissait tandis que l'espoir renaissait chez Tony, qui retrouva du même coup son air bravache.

« On dirait bien que vous vous êtes encore plantés de coupables, agent Sacks… »

« Il reste encore des casiers, agent DiNozzo… » répondit l'interpellé sur le même ton.

« Oh, quatre seulement. »

Une pause.

« Ah, non, plus que trois, maintenant ! »

Nouvelle pause.

Puis, avec un fort accent mexicain : « Caramba ! Encore raté ! Plous qué deux ! »

Sacks serra les poings pendant que Tony continuait sa litanie.

« Et il n'en reste plus qu'un ! Mais quel suspense, mes amis ! »

Il imita un roulement de tambour tandis que les agents du FBI ouvraient le dernier caisson frigorifique.

« Ooooh, et c'est perdu ! » jubila Tony. « Quel dommage. N'hésitez pas à retenter votre chance une prochaine fois, surtout ! »

Sacks fit volte-face et attrapa Tony par le col.

« Où est ce que vous l'avez mis ? » gronda-t-il.

« Hum… » Tony prit un l'air concentré de quelqu'un qui réfléchit intensément. « Et bien… Heu… Attendez, vous cherchez quoi, déjà ? »

Sacks avait définitivement perdu patience.

« **Qu'avez-vous fait de ce cadavre** **?** » hurla-t-il sans lâcher Tony.

« Aucune. Idée. » lui répondit celui-ci –en toute sincérité, car n'ayant de toute façon pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Ducky avait bien pu ranger Caroline Stevenson-. « Et je vous suggère de me lâcher avant que les relations entre nos deux agences ne soient définitivement compromise. »

Sacks obéit visiblement à contrecœur. Son regard se déporta de Tony à Palmer, toujours en retrait.

Il eut un rictus et s'approcha de ce dernier.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, une autre question… Où est le Docteur Mallard ? »

« Manifestement, pas ici. » répondit le jeune assistant en essayant d'adopter la même attitude que Tony.

Sacks bouillonnait mais il s'efforça de garder un ton calme.

« Et il ne vous a pas dit où il allait, je suppose ? »

« Ah, si. » répondit le jeune homme, sans aller plus loin.

« Et **où** ça, je vous prie ? » fulmina Sacks dont les nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher.

« Dehors. »

« **Vous vous fichez de moi ?** » rugit l'agent du FBI.

« Mais, mais, mais, pas du tout ! » répliqua Palmer du ton affolé de celui que l'on accuse injustement. « Lorsque j'ai demandé au Docteur Mallard où il allait, il m'a répondu, 'j'ai une course à faire _dehors_, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, veillez pour moi sur nos silencieux invités. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas respecté cette promesse, parce que je vous ai laissé fouiller partout, et qu'il sera certainement furieux quand il l'apprendra à son retour, et… »

« Silence ! » l'interrompit brutalement Sacks, lassé.

Puis, semblant soudain s'apercevoir qu'il manquait quelque chose –ou plutôt, quelqu'un !-, il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ses trois agents qui attendaient sagement le prochain ordre qu'il voudrait bien leur donner.

« Et où est l'officier David ? »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent d'un air ahuri. Visiblement, ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

« **C'est pas vrai ! Je vous avais pourtant dit de les surveiller !** »

Une voix s'éleva alors du côté de l'entrée de la morgue.

« Allons, agent Sacks, pas de panique, je suis là. Je vous manquerais donc tellement, que vous avez si peur de me perdre ? »

Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle et aboya :

« Officier David, je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? Je vous préviens, si je m'aperçois que vous avez été prévenir votre amie le rat de laboratoire de notre arrivée, je… »

Mais il fut interrompu par l'apparition de Tony dans son champ de vision.

« Elle s'appelle Abby. C'est clair ? » gronda-t-il.

« … Si vous avez été prévenir _Abby_ –prononça-t-il dédaigneusement- de notre présence, je vous fais arrêter pour entrave à une enquête fédérale en cours. Et pour complicité avec tout ce que nous trouverons là-haut. C'est bien clair pour vous aussi ? »

« Mais voyons, puisque je vous jure que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, agent Sacks. » assura-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire, tandis que derrière elle, la porte battante finissait à peine de s'arrêter de bouger.

« Je suis témoin ! » affirma Tony.

« Moi aussi ! » renchérit Palmer.

Le regard de Sacks passa de l'un à l'autre, les traits crispés, retenant visiblement une forte envie de hurler.

Enfin, il fit signe à ses agents de le suivre.

« Au labo. » Puis, s'adressant à Tony et Ziva. « Vous, je vous interdit de venir. Mayer, ramenez-les à leur bureau et ne les quittez pas des yeux, c'est compris ? »

Obéissants, les deux agents emboîtèrent le pas à l'agent du FBI désigné pour leur servir de nounou –ce qui n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter du tout.-

Au moment de quitter la pièce, Tony leva le pouce en direction de Sacks et il lui adressa un enthousiaste '_bonne chance !_', sur un ton beaucoup trop joyeux pour ne pas être suspect.

Mais l'agent du FBI jugea préférable de l'ignorer. De toute façon, il ne concevait pas une seconde qu'il puisse exister pire que d'avoir à supporter les pitreries de Tony.

* * *

Quand Sacks pénétra dans le labo, Abby et McGee lui tournaient le dos, absorbés par leur écran d'ordinateur, chuchotant rapidement entre eux. Ils n'auraient pas pu avoir l'air plus enfoncés dans une activité à caractère illégale, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'agent du FBI.

« Cessez immédiatement ce que vous êtes en train de faire et retournez vous doucement ! » leur intima-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent, comme surpris, puis obéirent.

« Agent Sacks ? » balbutia McGee, affichant l'expression de quelqu'un totalement pris au dépourvu.

Les yeux d'Abby se remplirent d'éclairs.

« Comment osez-vous vous amener votre tête ici après ce que vous avez fait à Gibbs, hum ? »

« Doucement, mademoiselle, n'oubliez pas à qui vous parler, s'il vous plait ! D'ailleurs, vous allez peut-être revoir votre cher Gibbs plus vite que prévu… »

« Ah ? Vous allez le relâcher ? Oh, mais c'est merveilleux ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! »

Et elle se précipita sur lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

Avec une expression horrifiée, il la repoussa brutalement.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Je voulais dire que c'est vous qui alliez le rejoindre, pour avoir dérobé des preuves nous appartenant ! »

Abby, habituée à ce que l'on refuse ses câlins, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

En revanche, elle pencha légèrement la tête en observant Sacks d'un air légèrement ahuri :

« Les preuves ? Quelles preuves ? »

« Ah, ça suffit avec ce petit jeu, hein ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un abruti, tous autant que vous êtes ! Je parle des preuves que vous êtes venue, vous et vos petits camarades, voler ce midi au sein même de notre Agence ! Celles qui concernent l'affaire Stevenson et qui vont entraîner la condamnation de votre vénéré patron ! Voilà quelles preuves ! »

Sa tirade ne parut pas vraiment impressionner la jeune gothique qui se contenta de se tourner vers McGee pour lui demander :

« On a ça, nous, Tim ? »

Ce dernier eut un geste navré.

« Non. Non, ça ne me dit rien. »

Elle revint à Sacks avec un grand sourire faussement courtois.

« Ah, non, désolée, nous n'avons pas ça en stock. Autre chose pour vous aider, peut-être ? »

Poussé à bout, Sacks dédaigna de lui répondre et la poussa sans ménagement de son chemin pour s'approcher de l'ordinateur.

« Allez-y, fouillez tout ! » ordonna-t-il aux deux agents qui le suivaient toujours, tandis que lui-même arrachait presque la souris d'ordinateur des mains de McGee pour s'intéresser aux derniers documents sur lesquels ils avaient pu travailler.

Il commença par lancer une récupération des fichiers effacés au cours des dernières heures.

« Oh, non, pas celui-là ! » s'exclama soudain McGee en le voyant près à ouvrir un des dossiers les plus récemment consulté, et qui avait été apparemment supprimé quelques minutes plus tôt seulement.

Sacks se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait porté la main à sa bouche, comme conscient de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

« Ah non ? »

Et il ouvrit le document.

Une musique brutale, très forte, aux accents de métal, accompagnée de ce que Sacks aurait décrit comme les hurlements d'un fou furieux armé d'un mégaphone, envahit alors la pièce. Sur l'écran, des photos défilèrent, montrant Abby et McGee tirant la langue à la webcam de l'ordinateur en la fixant droit dans les yeux, ce qui donna à Sacks la très désagréable impression que l'insulte lui était destinée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu, pourtant. » se contenta de répondre tranquillement McGee au regard furibond que l'agent du FBI lui décocha après avoir fermé le dossier en toute hâte.

« Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » rugit Sacks.

Il entra dans la base de données de l'unité centrale, et lança une recherche de documents datés du jour et qui contiendraient le mot '_Stevenson_'.

Négative.

Les mots '_McBride_' et '_Ginger-Holmes_'

Négative.

Le mot '_Gibbs_'

Négative.

Enfin, en désespoir de cause, il tapa simplement le sigle '_F.B.I._'

Cette fois-ci, l'ordinateur trouva un fichier, dont la date de dernière modification indiquait effectivement celle du jour.

Il s'empressa de cliquer dessus.

Le dossier ne comportait qu'un seul fichier au format mp4. Une vidéo, donc.

Sacks fronça les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il y ait eu réalisation d'une quelconque vidéo au cours de cette enquête.

Derrière lui, il entendit Abby murmurer « Pourvu que Fornell n'aie pas trop d'ennui à cause de moi… »

Par précaution, il diminua d'abord le son de l'ordinateur. Puis, il lança le fichier.

La vidéo mit quelques secondes à démarrer.

L'agent Fornell apparut alors à l'écran, assis derrière son bureau, filmé, à en juger par la qualité de l'image, par la simple caméra d'un téléphone portable.

Il arborait un large sourire et il salua la caméra d'un geste de la main. « Surprise ! » s'exclama-t-il. La vidéo s'arrêtait là.

Sacks resta un instant perplexe devant l'écran qui montrait toujours Fornell, désormais immobile, figé avec ce sourire goguenard, et le sentiment d'être le dindon d'une large farce s'imposa de nouveau à lui.

Il se tourna vers Abby afin de lui demander vertement ce que signifiait encore cette mascarade, mais un cri de détresse venant du fond du labo l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? »

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

Un des jeunes agents qui accompagnaient Sacks, une expression horrifiée sur le visage désigna d'une main tremblante un des appareils qui composaient les outils de travail de la jeune scientifique.

« Il m'a mordu ! » expliqua-t-il en montrant une large estafilade qui bleuissait déjà sur son avant-bras.

« Je vous en prie, ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! » le réprimanda sèchement Sacks.

« Mais je vous jure qu'il m'a attaqué ! »

« Oh… Il faut dire que le Major Spectromètre de masse n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les étrangers et il est vrai qu'il a tendance à devenir un tantinet agressif sur ses vieux jours… » Abby s'approcha de sa machine. « Repos Major. » Elle tapota affectueusement le couvercle. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne recommencera pas. »

Sacks la regardait désormais comme s'il était convaincu d'avoir à faire à une folle.

« Major… ? »

« Oui. Il y a aussi Capitaine Chromatographe de phase et… »

Un bruit très expressif la coupa dans ses présentations.

L'agent, encore traumatisé de son altercation avec l'appareil scientifique, avait voulu s'assoir quelques instants, sans remarquer que le fauteuil qu'il avait choisi était déjà occupé.

« Bert ! » s'exclama Abby, se précipitant vers le fauteuil, et poussant l'agent du FBI sans ménagement. Elle prit sa peluche et la serra contre elle. Elle parut ravie du bruit qu'il émit à cette occasion. « Ah, merveilleux, tu n'as rien ! Vous auriez pu faire attention ! »

Le pauvre agent ne savait plus comment réagir.

Visiblement, Sacks non plus, parce qu'il préféra se détourner d'Abby pour se consacrer à McGee.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir à quoi rime la vidéo que je viens de voir ? » demanda-t-il en faisant référence à la courte séquence où on voyait Fornell saluer une caméra.

McGee haussa les épaules, prêt à dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais Abby le devança.

« C'est mon idée, agent Sacks ! »

Celui-ci dirigea de nouveau son attention vers elle avec un regard suspicieux.

« Oui, parce que, vous voyez… » Elle prit un ton de conspiration. « C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Gibbs. Alors j'ai l'intention de lui faire une surprise ! Une vidéo où tous ses amis lui souhaiteront un joyeux anniversaire, et tout ça. Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, même si Tony n'est pas d'accord. En attendant, lui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va lui offrir, alors, il peut parler ! Bref, en tout cas, maintenant que j'y pense… Peut-être que vous aussi vous avez envie de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Gibbs ! » Et elle lui brandit aussi sec son téléphone portable sous le nez.

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Sacks n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de murmurer un vague :

« Heu, oui, oui, c'est ça, joyeux anniversaire. »

Derrière lui, McGee avait du mal à réprimer le fou rire qui le guettait.

« Bon, où est-ce qu'on en était ? » Il commençait à être un peu perdu par les incessantes interruptions saugrenues de la laborantine. « Ah, oui… Donc… Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Il fit face au second de ses agents, qui revenait de sa fouille de la petite pièce qui servait de bureau à Abby.

Le jeune agent était rouge tomate, et visiblement mal-à-l'aise, lançant des regards en biais à la jeune gothique tandis qu'il s'approchait, et baissant brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait.

« Alors ? » le pressa Sacks, agacé par l'attitude bizarre du jeune homme.

« Heu… Je n'ai rien trouvé qui… Hum, qui soit… Enfin… »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, oui ou non ? »

« Non… » répondit l'agent en jetant de nouveau un bref regard sur Abby.

« Vous en êtes bien certain ? »

« Oui… »

Sacks se dirigea vers le bureau à son tour, peu convaincu par le ton évasif de son agent. Il commença à remuer les dossiers, ouvrir les tiroirs, sans rien trouver d'intéressant.

Abby, McGee et les deux agents s'étaient approchés pour l'observer se démener.

« Mais, Monsieur, je vous assure que… » reprit l'agent qui avait déjà fouillé les lieux.

« Et ceci ? » le coupa Sacks, venant d'apercevoir le carton estampillé Caf-Pow.

Le jeune agent du FBI eut l'air horrifié, rougit de nouveau, et leva les yeux vers Abby qui était parfaitement impassible. Tout juste se contenta-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Oh, ce carton est là depuis des mois. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'il y a dedans… »

« Et bien, on dirait que c'est le moment de se rafraîchir la mémoire. » Et il ouvrit les abattants. Et resta figé.

Finalement, après un certain temps de silence, il plongea lentement la main dans le carton pour en ressortir entre le pouce et l'index un objet recouvert de poils de fausse fourrure violette qu'il fallut un moment à McGee pour identifier. C'était une paire de menottes.

Sacks regardait l'objet comme s'il était incapable d'en croire ses yeux. Enfin, il releva la tête vers Abby dans une expression muette reflétant à la fois l'effarement et la consternation.

Ce qui ne parut pas désarçonner Abby outre mesure.

« Ah ! Alors c'est là qu'ils étaient ! » Et elle s'approcha pour détailler à son tour l'intérieur du carton. « Oh ! Regarde, Tim. » Elle sortit un court bâton terminé par des lanières de cuir qui fouettèrent l'air au mouvement vif avec lequel elle les agita. « Tu penses qu'il manque à Ziva ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme. « En revanche, Tony ne doit pas trop se plaindre de sa disparition… »

Ce fut le coup de grâce.

Sacks rouvrit les doigts et laissa tomber les menottes dans le carton d'un air dégoûté.

« Bon, ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu ! » Il retraversa le laboratoire à grands pas en faisant signe à ses deux agents de le suivre. « Mais ne croyez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous ! » éructa-t-il à l'intention de McGee et Abby qui n'avaient pas bougé. « Je sais que notre corps et les preuves qui vont avec sont ici, quelque part ! Et une fois que j'aurais mis la main dessus… Je fouillerai même le bureau de votre Directeur s'il le faut, vous m'entendez ! »

« C'est vrai ? Et est-ce vous croyez que je pourrai assister à ça ? Parce que je pense que ça vaudra le coup ! » s'enthousiasma Abby.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de connaître la réponse de l'agent du FBI, parce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient déjà refermées sur lui.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent certains qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être entendus, McGee et Abby éclatèrent de rire et se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire.

* * *

Quand il aperçut son équipe sortant de l'ascenseur, l'agent du FBI chargé de surveiller Tony et Ziva n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus soulagé.

Tony, en revanche, parut fortement déçu.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Dire qu'on commençait à peine à s'amuser ! »

« C'est vrai. Dommage. » ajouta Ziva, qui jouait nonchalamment avec un trombone, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. « Une autre fois, peut-être. » Et elle fit un grand sourire carnassier au jeune agent tout en lançant le trombone en l'air pour le rattraper au dernier moment.

Le pauvre garçon lui jeta un regard traumatisé et courut se réfugier au sein de ses collègues.

« Fouillez leurs bureaux. Leurs affaires. Leurs ordinateurs. Fouillez tout. Et trouvez-moi quelque chose ! »

« Allons, Sacks ! Vous croyez sérieusement qu'on aurait réussi à faire rentrer un cadavre dans un de nos tiroirs ? » ironisa Ziva.

« Si j'étais vous, je vérifierai quand même dans le bac à glaçon du distributeur. On ne sait jamais. » renchérit Tony.

« Comme je le disais à… _Abby_… j'irais même vérifier sous le bureau de votre Directrice, de toute façon… »

Tony eut un large sourire.

« _Sous_ le bureau ? Hum, quelque chose me dit que Jenny ne va pas aimer ça du tout. Croyez-moi, si vous tenez un peu à votre place… » Ziva pencha la tête. « D'accord, mettons même à votre vie… » Ziva acquiesça. « Vous renonceriez à cette idée tout de suite. » lui conseilla Tony.

« Merci, mais vous pouvez garder vos conseils pour vous, agent DiNozzo. Commencez donc par son bureau ! » indiqua Sacks en le désignant.

« Ah ! » s'exclama alors Tony sur un ton théâtral. « Non, non, arrêtez tout. Vous m'avez convaincu ! Je me rends ! Vous êtes décidément trop fort, agent Sacks ! »

« Ce sont des aveux ? »

« Oui. J'avoue. C'est bien moi… C'est moi qui ai tué Mlle Rose avec la Corde, dans le Salon. Fichtre ! Je suis découvert ! »

Sacks se planta devant lui et lui agita l'index sous le nez.

« Encore un mot -un seul, vous m'entendez ?- et je vous fais arrêter pour outrage à agent fédéral ! C'est bien compris ? »

La sonnerie aigrelette d'un téléphone cellulaire se fit alors entendre.

« Je pense que c'est le votre agent Sacks. » fit remarquer Tony.

Celui-ci décrocha sèchement en gardant un regard assassin braqué sur l'italien.

« Allô ? »

Sa voix s'adoucit en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

« Ah, c'est vous. Ecoutez, nous sommes sur le point de… »

Il fut visiblement interrompu par la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« De quoi ? »

Il devint soudain livide.

« Mais qu… Comment est ce possible ! Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

La réponse fut brève.

« Vous voulez me faire croire que personne n'a vu quand ni comment ce corps est revenu dans notre morgue ? Vous vous fichez de moi, ou quoi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il était parti faire une petite balade tout seul, non ? »

Cette fois, l'explication dura un peu plus longtemps.

« **Comment ça, une contre-expertise ? Quelle contre-expertise ? Et par qui ? Et comment se fait-il que personne n'ait été au courant ?** » hurla Sacks dans le combiné.

Les explications reprirent, Sacks devenant un peu plus furieux à chaque seconde.

« Le Docteur Hampton ? Oui, je sais qu'elle travaille avec le tribunal en tant qu'experte en médecine légale et alors ? »

Nouvelle pause tandis que l'inconnu de l'autre côté de la ligne continuait ses explications.

« Hein ? Mais comment le tribunal a-t-il su si vite que… Et puis, qui a autorisé cette contre-expertise, d'abord ? **Fornell ? **J'aurais du m'en douter ! » grinça-t-il pour lui-même tandis que son interlocuteur poursuivait.

« Tout est éclairci, c'est vite dit, ça, agent Corelli ! » le coupa-t-il soudain. « On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi un de nos agents a été assommé et le corps subtilisé en douce, je vous rappelle, à moins bien sûr que les méthodes du tribunal aient radicalement changé ces derniers temps sans que nous soyons au courant ! Sans parler des preuves, dont nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'elles sont devenues ! En contre-expertise, elles aussi, peut-être ? »

Et les explications reprirent, sous l'œil –et surtout les oreilles !- attentif de Tony, Ziva et des agents du FBI qui n'en perdaient pas une miette.

« Comment ça, sûrement déjà parties au tribunal ? Et pour quel motif, je vous prie ? »

Court silence.

« Mais c'est grotesque ! Il n'y a même pas encore d'avocat de la défense ! Je suis certain que c'est un coup monté ! Je vous préviens, si ces preuves ne sont pas la pour le procès… Ce sera entièrement et uniquement sous la responsabilité de votre chef ! Tant pis pour lui ! S'il continue comme ça, tout ce que Fornell va réussir à faire, c'est de finir exactement comme son grand ami Gibbs, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Allô ? Allô ? Agent Corelli ? »

Mais ce dernier avait visiblement raccroché, et Sacks, d'un geste rageur, fit de même, avant de se tourner vers Tony et Ziva qui s'efforçaient en vain d'avoir l'air aussi indifférent que possible. Et si Ziva y arrivait assez bien, Tony, en revanche, avait beaucoup de mal à effacer le sourire triomphant qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, heu… Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait détaché mais qui ne trompait personne.

Sacks le scruta un long moment silencieusement avant de répondre.

« Il semblerait que le corps ait été emprunté par les services du Docteur Hampton pour pratiquer une contre-expertise à l'attention de la défense. »

« Ah. Donc vous l'avez retrouvé. Et vous devez bien admettre que nous n'y étions pour rien. »

Sacks eut un sourire froid.

« Je sais pertinemment que le Docteur Hampton est une amie proche du Docteur Mallard. »

« Une amie proche qui a tout à fait le droit de pratiquer une contre-expertise en bonne et due forme à la demande du tribunal. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne change rien pour Gibbs, de toute façon. » balança méchamment l'agent du FBI avec un sourire mauvais.

« Peut-être, mais au moins, comme ça, on en est certain. »

« Vous insinuez que le FBI ne fait pas correctement son travail ? »

« Je n'insinue rien, moi, agent Sacks. Après tout, c'est vous qui êtes venu ici nous accuser de délits que nous n'avions pas commis. Je suppose que, maintenant que vous avez retrouvé ce que vous aviez perdu, vous avez fini votre travail ici. »

« Pour le moment, on dirait que oui. »

« Sans rancune, alors ? » Tony lui tendit la main. « Allez, on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups… »

Sacks ignora la main tendue et emboîta le pas à ses agents qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie.

« Agent Sacks ? » le rappela Tony.

Il se retourna.

« Une dernière question. Comment feriez-vous si vous n'aviez pas le NCIS ? » Sacks fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre l'allusion de Tony, qui précisa : « Vous n'auriez plus personne à accuser à tort, ça serait dur pour vous, non ? »

Une fois certain que le FBI avait disparu définitivement, Tony et Ziva se précipitèrent sur l'ascenseur interne pour rejoindre Abby et McGee dans le labo de celle-ci et leur raconter en détail les derniers rebondissements qui avaient ponctué l'investigation du FBI.

* * *

En apprenant que le FBI avait quitté les lieux de façon certaine, Abby s'était empressée de ré-étaler sur sa table de travail toutes les preuves concernant l'enquête, tandis que McGee repassait les dossiers de la police d'écriture à une police d'écriture plus conventionnelle, en expliquant à Ziva qu'il n'avait pas le temps de vraiment coder les dossiers avant la venue de Sacks, et qu'il avait vraiment espéré que ce petit truc serait suffisant, à condition que Sacks ne vienne pas fouiller de trop près dans les dossiers, se contentant de lancer des recherches aléatoires en alphabet latin. Ce qui avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Tony, lui, parut beaucoup plus intéressé par le contenu du carton d'Abby que par les explications de McGee sur les différents types d'alphabet.

« Mais où est ce que tu as trouvé ça, exactement, Abbs ? »

« Oh, c'était les accessoires de ma tenue d'Halloween d'il y a deux ans. »

« Et tu t'es vraiment servie de ces trucs là ? » s'enquerra-t-il en jouant avec la paire de menottes.

« Evidemment, Tony. » répondit-elle sans relever les yeux de son travail sur les preuves. « Mais fais attention avec ça parce que… » On entendit un clic. « … je n'ai plus les clefs des menottes. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'alarma Tony, dont le poignet gauche était désormais encerclé dans l'étroit bracelet de fourrure, l'autre moitié pendant dans le vide avec un petit bruit métallique à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Non. » Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

« Retire-moi ça tout de suite ! »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai peur que tu ne doives trouver un moyen tout seul… » Cette fois, elle se redressa, et raya quelque chose sur la liste des preuves avant de se replonger dans sa minutieuse analyse.

« Ziva ! Retire-moi ça ! » exigea Tony en brandissant son poignet emprisonné sous le nez de la jeune femme.

« Pas de problème. » répondit celle-ci en dégainant aussitôt le petit couteau qui ne la quittait jamais.

« Heu… Hum… S'il te plaît ? » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en observant la lame aiguisée avec appréhension.

Elle sourit d'un air entendu et rengaina le couteau pour sortir un petit trombone de sa poche.

« Comment ça se fait que tu te balades avec ce genre de trucs sur toi ? »

« Toujours être prêt à parer à toute éventualité, Tony ! »

« Comme le débarquement du FBI, par exemple… » plaisanta-t-il tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à la petite serrure. « Ah, décidément, j'adore faire passer Sacks pour un imbécile. Ca lui va si bien ! »

« Oui, sauf qu'en ce qui concerne le FBI, nous n'étions pas prêts du tout. Si Ducky n'avait pas anticipé avec une telle efficacité… »

« J'avoue que sur ce coup-là, il a été magistral. Convaincre son amie Jordan de signer pour lui, ramener le corps sans que personne ne se pose de questions, mettre Fornell dans le coup… Quel dommage de ne pas avoir pu filmer la tête de Sacks pendant qu'il était au téléphone, tout à l'heure. Parce que c'était grandiose. Inoubliable. »

McGee eut un sourire en coin.

« Nous, en tout cas, on a un souvenir. » Il lui montra la vidéo de Sacks souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à Gibbs d'un air parfaitement ahuri, ce qui plongea Tony dans un rire tonitruant.

« Arrête un peu de bouger, Tony, ou bien tu vas rester avec ce truc ridicule pendu au poignet pendant un bon moment ! » s'indigna Ziva.

Le jeune homme immobilisa son bras en affichant une moue impatiente.

Enfin, avec un petit déclic, le fermoir céda.

« Ah ! »

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il ôta de son poignet le bracelet et se frotta le poignet avec une grimace.

« Ca fait si mal que ça ? » s'étonna Ziva, qui l'observait étonnée.

« Non, en fait, non. Pas du tout, même. Mais ils font toujours ça dans les films policiers, alors… » répondit-il, très content de lui.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel, prête à lui dire qu'elle regrettait déjà de lui avoir retiré cet objet stupide du poignet, et que de toute façon, on n'était pas dans un film, mais une explosion de colère provenant du côté de la table des preuves l'en empêcha.

« Non, mais dites moi que je rêve ! »

Ziva se retourna pour faire face à une Abby visiblement hors d'elle.

La jeune gothique tenait dans sa main droite un petit sachet de plastique qui contenait un unique cheveu, et dans sa main gauche la liste où était relaté les analyses effectuées sur les preuves.

« Ils n'ont même pas fait une expertise ADN du cheveu retrouvé sur la chemise de Gibbs, vous vous rendez compte ! Sous prétexte que c'est un cheveu long et roux, comme ceux de la victime, il ne considère pas qu'il soit pertinent de l'analyser ! »

Tony s'approcha de la table pour examiner à son tour le sachet.

« Oui, mais bon, étant donné les circonstances, il n'est quand même pas totalement idiot de supposer que… »

Une claque à l'arrière de la tête l'interrompit brutalement dans sa phrase.

« De supposer que ? Supposer, Tony ? Dire que ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que Gibbs n'est pas là, et que tu oublies déjà les règles de base ! Règle numéro huit Tony ! Tu te rappelles de ce qu'est la règle numéro huit, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ne jamais rien considérer comme allant de soi. » grommela-t-il en se massant la tête.

« Et donc ? »

« Donc, on ne peut pas affirmer que ce cheveu soit à la victime tant qu'on ne l'a pas analysé. »

« Exactement ! »

Elle reposa la liste des preuves et conserva le sachet pour s'approcher de ses appareils d'analyses.

Elle en ouvrit un, sortit une petite pince à épiler et sortit délicatement le cheveu de son emballage.

Elle l'examina en silence un instant à la lumière.

Tony s'approcha derrière elle pour faire de même.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, tu as raison, en fait. Ce n'est pas forcément le cheveu de la victime. Ca pourrait aussi être un cheveu de Jenny. »

Abby eut un mouvement brusque de la tête vers lui, mais ayant déjà les deux mains prises, elle dut se contenter de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, Tony, pourquoi ne réfléchirais-tu pas à un bon moyen de coincer les témoins, hum ? En attendant que mes bébés nous disent ce qu'il en est exactement de l'origine de ce cheveu ! »

« Ce qui nous laisse combien de temps ? A peu près ? »

« A peu près ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 19h passées. Elle soupira. « A peu près toute la nuit. »

* * *

**Mardi, 19h15, Bureau du Directeur du NCIS****,**

Jen soupira.

Elle venait de raccrocher avec les bureaux du JAG.

Plus d'une heure de pourparlers n'avait pas suffit à convaincre aucun des avocats qui composaient les défenseurs alloués à la Marine et ses affiliations.

Ils avaient argués que cette affaire ne les concernait en rien. En effet, le NCIS n'était pas attaqué en son nom propre, Gibbs n'était plus un marin depuis longtemps et la victime n'appartenait pas non plus à ce corps d'armée, et que dans ces conditions, ce cas de figure ne relevait en aucun cas de leurs fonctions.

Et rien de ce qu'elle avait pu leur promettre en échange n'avait pu ébranler leur décision. Ils en avaient de toute façon plus qu'assez de devoir réparer les pots cassés derrière l'agent Gibbs. Cette fois-ci, qu'il se débrouille tout seul. Le JAG ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Ce qui fait que Jen se retrouvait dans une impasse.

Gibbs refuserait de payer un avocat et se retrouverait avec un jeune commis d'office qui serait incapable de le défendre convenablement. Or, vu le contenu du dossier, une telle situation ne pourrait mener qu'à une condamnation, ce qui était inenvisageable.

Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait payer l'avocat à sa place –sans le lui mentionner, bien entendu-. Oui, mais qui ? Sa position professionnelle l'empêchait de le faire, même à titre personnel, il en était de même pour les membres de la team… Et quel inconnu accepterait de payer une telle somme sans avoir la conviction de l'innocence de Gibbs ? Et surtout, à quel prix ? C'était, là encore, inenvisageable.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand un bref et léger coup fut tapé à la porte de son bureau.

« Oui ? »

« Bonsoir, Madame. » se présenta Cynthia. « Je vous amène les dossiers qu'il vous reste à relire et signer pour demain matin. »

La jeune femme avait son manteau sur le dos, prête à partir.

« Merci beaucoup, Cynthia. Posez ça là et filez. Je suis désolée d'avoir du vous garder si tard. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est bien normal. » Elle posa les dossiers à l'endroit indiqué.

« Autre chose ? »

« Oui. Il y a une jeune femme qui attend dehors. Elle demande absolument à être reçue par vous tout de suite. Elle n'a pas de rendez-vous, mais elle insiste beaucoup. Elle dit qu'elle est avocate au JAG. Je dois l'introduire, ou je lui dis de prendre rendez-vous ? »

Une avocate du JAG ? L'un d'entre eux aurait-il changé d'avis ?

« Non, faîtes la entrer, je vous prie, Cynthia. Et à demain. »

« A demain, Madame. »

La jeune secrétaire ressortit de la pièce un instant pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une femme blonde et élancée, qui pouvait avoir une trentaine d'années, vêtue d'un ensemble bleu marine. Elle remercia Cynthia puis s'avança vers Jen, la main tendue.

« Bonsoir. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Directeur. Je m'appelle Linda Liebermann, je suis avocate au service du JAG et je suis prête à défendre l'agent Gibbs. »

Jen resta abasourdie un court instant.

« Mais… Le JAG… » commença-t-elle, encore mal remise de sa surprise.

« Oui, je sais que mes supérieurs ont refusé que le JAG se mêle de cette affaire. Mais je ne viens pas ici au nom du JAG. Je viens accepter de m'en occuper en mon nom propre. Enfin, si cela vous convient, bien sûr. »

« Heu… Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez bien conscience de ce que ça représente… »

La jeune femme eut un léger rire.

« Oh, mais si, justement. Je suis spécialement chargée d'assurer la médiation entre le NCIS et d'éventuels plaignants. Et, pour être totalement franche avec vous, si l'agent Gibbs n'existait pas, je ne pense pas que mon poste existerait lui non plus. Alors, je sais pertinemment à quoi m'attendre à son sujet. »

La surprise de Jen ne faisait que grandir. Un avocat spécialement dédié aux problèmes que créaient Gibbs ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ?

L'avocate sembla lire dans ses pensées, car elle ajouta :

« C'est le Directeur Morrow qui avait crée ce lien avec le JAG. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès pour gérer les débordements d'un agent en particulier, à l'époque, car cela prend en charge toute plainte de marin contre n'importe quel agent du NCIS, mais le fait est que cette mesure sert essentiellement à arranger les affaires de l'agent Gibbs. Qui ne vient pas souvent aux médiations, d'ailleurs. »

Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, en soi.

« Alors, en effet, je suppose que vous avez une bonne idée de ce à quoi vous attendre. Mais il y a encore quelques détails que vous devriez savoir avant de vous engager définitivement. Il sera furieux de savoir que je… Que le NCIS lui impose un avocat, alors qu'il n'en veut pas. Il déteste les avocats, alors, mieux vaut ne pas vous formaliser s'il est désagréable, ou même s'il refuse de vous parler. Enfin, en ce qui concerne vos honoraires… »

L'autre l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne veux pas de rétribution. Je ferais ça bénévolement et sans conditions. »

Cette dernière phrase acheva de surprendre Jen, qui fronça les sourcils d'un air vaguement soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis particulièrement bien payé par ailleurs et que je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent. »

« Justement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous portez volontaire pour défendre bénévolement un cas quasiment indéfendable et cela alors même que cela ne vous apportera rien ? »

La jeune avocate sentit la brusque réserve du Directeur du NCIS, aussi décida-t-elle de s'expliquer.

« Plusieurs raisons. D'abord, je n'aime pas mes supérieurs, qui ne savent plus prendre aucun risque. Je ne veux surtout pas leur ressembler. Et que le cas soit indéfendable n'est qu'un défi supplémentaire… J'aime les défis. Ensuite, j'ai entendu que George Barlow était le procureur sur cette affaire. Pour faire court, disons que lui et moi avons un vieux compte à solder. Enfin, je dois vous avouer que… J'aime bien l'agent Gibbs. » termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

La dernière partie de la phrase prit Jen par surprise et elle ne put s'empêcher de répéter « Vous l'aimez bien ? » sur un ton qui traduisait peut-être un peu trop bien ce qu'une telle affirmation lui inspirait.

Comprenant comment avait été interprétée son affirmation, l'avocate eut cette fois un rire franc.

« Non, non, pas comme ça ! Je voulais dire, j'aime sa personnalité. Il me rappelle beaucoup mon père, qui avait aussi un caractère insupportable, même si c'était le meilleur des hommes. Non, je l'aime bien, mais ça s'arrête là, je vous assure. D'ailleurs, honnêtement, mon type à moi, ça serait plutôt l'Officier David, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

« Ah. Heu… C'est… »

La jeune femme était habituée à ce que la plupart des gens ne sache pas quoi répondre à une telle information aussi vint-elle au secours de la Directrice en changeant de sujet.

« Alors, puis-je annoncer officiellement au parquet que je serais l'avocat de la Défense dans cette affaire ? »

Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait d'autre possibilité de toute façon. Même si elle trouvait toujours étonnante la brusque apparition de cette jeune femme, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tout en se promettant de mener une enquête discrète mais exhaustive sur les états de service de cette quasi-inconnue –avec les récents événements qui l'avaient quand même menée à l'hôpital, mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque !-, Jen accepta.

« Oui. »

« Parfait. Voilà le numéro de téléphone de mon bureau au JAG ainsi que mon numéro de téléphone portable. » Elle tendit une petite carte de visite et s'apprêta à prendre congé. Au moment de partir, elle se retourna, et surprit l'air soucieux de Jen.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Directeur, je traiterais l'agent Gibbs pour ce qu'il est : un arrogant entêté à l'égo surdimensionné, certainement, mais un arrogant entêté à l'égo surdimensionné _innocent_. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ! »

* * *

**Mardi, 22h35, Laboratoire d'Abby,**

Tony et Ziva était affalés par terre, le dos contre le mur, les bras ballants.

McGee était assis en face d'eux sur une paillasse du laboratoire, les jambes pendantes.

Seule Abby continuait de s'activer derrière ses instruments.

Après un moment de silence, Ziva soupira.

« Est-ce que c'est sûr qu'on ne pourrait pas… ? »

« Non. Trop risqué. » la coupa Tony.

« Et si… ? »

« Trop compliqué. »

Le silence retomba de nouveau entre les trois agents qui arboraient une mine découragée.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tôt, après avoir réussi à bouter Sacks hors du NCIS, leur moral était remonté à bloc, et ils s'étaient imaginés un instant que désormais, obtenir une confession des témoins seraient non seulement possible, mais même facile.

Mais après avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens, ils se heurtaient toujours aux même problèmes : comment approcher les témoins sans compromettre le NCIS, et pour peu qu'ils y parviennent et obtiennent une information capitale à la décharge de Gibbs, comment la transmettre au dossier sans qu'elle soit d'office écartée car irrecevable ?

Ils avaient toujours la ressource de demander l'aide de Fornell, mais celui-ci avait les mains aussi liées qu'eux dans la mesure où l'enquête était close.

Ce qui leur laissait le droit d'en parler à des tiers, certes, mais pas quand ceux-ci se trouvait être des témoins-clefs du procès, et vous, des amis de l'accusé. Tony croyait déjà voir Barlow, un gros pansement sur le nez, criant à l'insubordination de témoins, menaces à l'appui.

En parlant de Barlow, dans leur recherche de celui qui avait pu vouloir piéger Gibbs d'une telle façon, ils avaient fait une vérification rapide, puisqu'il se trouvait être à l'heure actuelle le seul capable d'avoir monté un coup pareil. Mais son alibi était en or, il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement suspect sur son compte et il apparaissait évident qu'il avait pour une fois dit la vérité, à savoir qu'il était en effet un ami de longue date de la famille Stevenson et qu'il n'avait vu dans cette affaire que le moyen parfait de se venger de l'affront qu'il avait subi lors de sa précédente rencontre avec Gibbs.

Mais ils n'avaient toujours aucun autre suspect.

A part les témoins.

Tony se leva brusquement et vint s'appuyer sur la paillasse à côté de McGee.

« On est vraiment sûrs qu'aucun des deux témoins, ni Julian ni Camilla, n'a jamais croisé le chemin de Gibbs auparavant ? »

C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'ils se posaient la question, revenant encore et toujours à leur point de départ.

« Sûrs et certains. » répondit McGee. « Si l'un d'eux, ou les deux, sont mêlés à ça, alors ils agissent pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien ils ont choisi Gibbs au hasard. »

« Dans les deux cas, c'est une théorie qui ne sera pas facile à prouver. »

« Et encore moins si on n'arrive même pas les approcher. »

« Il faut bien reconnaître que la théorie de Barlow avec Gibbs coupable est quand même bien plus crédible pour le moment que celle du complot fomenté pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle. »

Cette fois, Abby redressa la tête en entendant la dernière phrase de Tony.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi Gibbs aurait-il tué cette fille, hum ? Il n'a aucun mobile, que je sache ! »

Le ton déjà hérissé de la jeune femme aurait du encourager Tony à se taire. Mais…

« Oh, ça ne sera sûrement pas trop difficile pour un avocat comme Barlow de trouver un mobile. » répondit-il, sans réfléchir, repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec lui dans l'après-midi.

Réponse qui déclencha aussitôt l'ire de la laborantine.

« Ah, oui ? Et lequel, par exemple, Tony ? »

Tony chercha du soutien du côté de Ziva et McGee, mais ceux-ci restèrent impassibles, laissant Tony se débrouiller tout seul pour rattraper ses paroles malheureuses.

« Heu… Par exemple, étant donné le passif de Gibbs, il a pu faire un transfert affectif sur cette fille… Il reporte son ressentiment envers ses ex-femmes ou… » Il était parti à fond dans sa théorie. « Ou sa frustration par rapport à Jenny… Et comme il ne peut pas les tuer, il tue une femme qui leur ressemble… Bah quoi ? On voit ça tout le temps, chez les tueurs en série, à la télé ! » se justifia-t-il en voyant Ziva lever les yeux au ciel.

Une claque retentissante sur l'arrière du crâne lui fit faire un bond en avant.

« Ahou ! Mais ça ne va pas ? » Il se tourna vers Abby, furieux. Il se massa douloureusement la tête. « Tu frappes encore plus fort que Gibbs ! »

« Tant mieux. Vu les bêtises que tu arrives encore à sortir, il est clair qu'il n'y mettait pas assez de cœur ! »

Tony se pencha à l'oreille de McGee, l'air toujours très satisfait de lui.

« Je trouve que mon hypothèse est valable ! » Une deuxième claque le fit grimacer. « Aïe. Mais où est passé ton sens de l'humour, Abbs ? »

« Quelque part à se morfondre dans une cellule de prison fédérale. » grinça-t-elle.

Cette allusion à peine voilée à Gibbs et à sa condition actuelle ramena immédiatement Tony au sérieux de la situation.

« Nous savons que Gibbs n'a pas tué cette fille. » Il eut un regard en coin pour Abby, qui semblait reprise par son examen minutieux des preuves, avant d'ajouter : « Même si nous sommes pour le moment à peu près les seuls. Ce qui nous ramène encore et toujours au même point, à savoir, qui, oui, _qui_, a bien pu imaginer un plan aussi tordu pour l'attirer dans ce guet-apens ? »

Ziva, qui était toujours assise en tailleur vis-à-vis des deux garçons, eut une moue dubitative. Plus elle réfléchissait, –et il fallait admettre que le peu d'action qui avait rythmé les heures depuis leur récupération victorieuse du corps de la victime au sein du FBI lui avait largement laissé le temps de la réflexion-, plus elle trouvait l'hypothèse d'un coup monté contre Gibbs peu probable. Tirée par les cheveux, même.

« La plus simple des solutions est bien souvent la meilleure réponse à un problème qui parait d'abord insoluble… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Hein ? » réagit Tony, qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là.

Elle se redressa pour faire face aux trois autres qui la regardaient, perplexes.

« Et si Ducky avait raison, finalement ? »

Tony et McGee échangèrent un regard significatif. Pour eux, Ziva devait certainement être très fatiguée, parce qu'elle devenait incohérente.

« Heu… Oui, mais… De quoi tu parles, exactement, là, Ziva ? On est tous un peu fatigué et… »

Irritée devant leurs airs compatissants, elle continua :

« Parle pour toi, Tony, moi ça va parfaitement, merci. Je veux juste dire que… Et si Ducky avait raison, si on prenait le problème à l'envers, en fait ? »

Nouvel échange de regard entre les deux hommes.

« Si Gibbs s'était vraiment retrouvé là par hasard ? S'il avait été mêlé à ça _par hasard_ ? » insista-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire… Si ça n'avait pas été lui la cible, mais bel et bien Caroline Stevenson ? » essaya de comprendre McGee.

« Oui, voilà. Exactement. Ca expliquerait plein de choses… Pourquoi nous n'avons retrouvé aucune preuve que notre victime aurait été payée pour attirer Gibbs jusque là, par exemple. Et aussi pourquoi elle n'a rien du genre de fille facile auquel on s'attendait. Sans compter que de toute façon, personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Gibbs serait dans un bar cette nuit là… »

« On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là, d'ailleurs. » fit remarquer Tony, qui semblait remarquer ce détail pour la première fois et qui s'en intrigua soudain. Puis, revenant à leur discussion : « Le meurtrier pouvait le suivre. Quand il l'a vu ressortir du bar avec Caroline, il a sauté sur l'occasion, et puis voilà. »

« Sauté sur l'occasion ? En sachant le coup des clefs, de l'appartement au 7e étage sans ascenseur et tout le toutim ? Certainement pas, non. Notre meurtrier, quelque soit après qui il en avait, avait parfaitement étudié les lieux. La preuve, c'est qu'il a apparemment trouvé le moyen de ressortir alors que nous-mêmes n'avons toujours pas trouvé comment il a bien pu s'y prendre ! » le contrecarra McGee. « Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement tué la fille ? Après tout, il a fait un excellent travail en ne laissant aucune trace… Pourquoi prendre le risque d'avoir un témoin ? »

« Pas un témoin, McGee… Un coupable idéal ! Et ça a formidablement marché… Tout le monde s'y serait laissé prendre –et par tout le monde, j'entends, le FBI, la Crim' et sans aucun doute, les jurés qui seront nommés et les journalistes…-. Le vilain méchant loup qui tue le charmant petit chaperon rouge, c'est tellement banal, tellement évident. La preuve, les gens du FBI n'ont absolument pas cherché plus loin… »

« Admettons. » dit Tony. « Et alors, qu'est ce que ça change, concrètement ? Gibbs est toujours en prison pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis et nous n'avons pas le début du commencement d'un suspect… »

Ziva haussa les épaules.

« Si c'est Caroline qui était visée, alors nos témoins deviennent suspects. Et au lieu de perdre notre temps à chercher qui aurait pu prévoir un plan aussi tordu et imprévisible pour s'en prendre à Gibbs, on ferait mieux de chercher qui a tout simplement voulu se débarrasser d'elle en faisant subtilement accuser quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Autrement dit, il faudrait savoir qui aurait pu en vouloir à notre charmante petite Miss Parfaite. Et pour ça, il faut parler à son entourage non ? Son petit ami, sa meilleure amie… Oh, mais attendez une seconde ! C'est vrai ! Ce sont les témoins ! Et on ne sait toujours pas comment les approcher… » ironisa Tony. « Donc, c'est bien ce que je disais : retour à la case départ ! »

Ils poussèrent tous le même soupir de découragement.

Ziva se laissa glisser de nouveau sur le sol.

Mais ça ne fut que pour quelques secondes, parce que l'arrivée dans la pièce du Directeur la fit se redresser aussitôt.

Tony et McGee l'imitèrent, tous deux quittant prestement la table qui leur servaient de siège pour arborer une attitude plus digne d'agents fédéraux.

Seule Abby resta fidèle à elle-même et eut un sourire pour Jen derrière les grosses lunettes loupes qu'elle avait enfilé pour examiner Dieu seul savait quoi.

« Directeur, si vous tenez vraiment à ce que le NCIS conserve son intégrité, il va falloir que vous oubliez avoir vu ce qui se trouve en ce moment sur cette table. » lança celle-ci joyeusement.

« Merci, Abby, mais le Directeur est officiellement rentré chez lui depuis une heure. Donc, il n'y a rien à craindre. » répondit Jen, élargissant davantage le sourire de la jeune gothique.

A ces mots, les trois autres agents se détendirent aussitôt, Tony se rasseyant même sur la table.

« Alors, Gibbs a accepté l'idée d'avoir un avocat ? » s'enquit-il.

« Plus ou moins. Il pense toujours qu'elle est commise d'office. Je n'ai pas vu la nécessité de le détromper… Du moins pour le moment. »

Tony eut un léger rire. « Non, non, il ne vaut mieux pas. »

« Abby, des résultats ? »

La jeune femme prit un air chagrin.

« Non. Non pas encore… Pas avant plusieurs heures. Je sais bien que dans les séries tv les résultats semblent miraculeusement survenir de manière instantanée… Mais dans la vraie vie, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit beaucoup plus long ! » se plaignit-elle.

Jen se tourna vers ses agents.

« Rentrez chez vous, dans ce cas. Vous aussi, Abby, je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de surveiller vos appareils en permanence. »

Ils commencèrent par protester. Mais elle les coupa.

« Vous êtes inutiles ici pour le moment, et vous serez inutile demain si vous ne prenez pas un peu de repos. Je ne pense pas que vous priver de manger et de vous laver n'apporte quoi que ce soit à Jethro, hum ? »

Ils se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais ils avaient des scrupules à pouvoir rentrer chez eux, profiter de leur confort en sachant que Gibbs en était privé.

« Nous n'avons toujours pas résolu le problème des témoins… » avança Tony.

« Justement, changez vous un peu les idées, et peut-être que la nuit vous portera conseil. »

Après encore une dizaine de minutes de discussion, ils finirent par accepter –de toute manière, ils avaient réellement épuisé toutes leurs idées concernant ces fichus témoins, et commençaient à se lasser de voir la discussion tourner en boucle à ce sujet sans qu'ils parvinssent à une solution qui convienne à tout le monde- et se donnèrent rendez-vous à la première heure le lendemain matin.

Il était évident que la nuit serait courte et que chacun allait passer la nuit à retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Il leur fallait une solution.

* * *

**Mercredi, 7h45, Open Space du NCIS****,**

Ziva sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas décidé qui cadrait parfaitement avec son humeur.

Elle avait bien réfléchi à la situation une partie de la nuit et elle était bien décidé à aller parler aux témoins, face à face, sans se cacher ni utiliser de subterfuge, non pas en qualité d'agent du NCIS, certainement pas en qualité d'agent du Mossad, mais en qualité d'amie.

D'amie convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Gibbs tomber, d'autant plus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment aggraver les choses au point où elles en étaient. Alors peu importe le risque d'être accusée de corruption de témoins. Ils étaient contre eux de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait bien l'intention de faire valoir à Tony.

Lequel était, ainsi qu'elle le découvrit en arrivant en vue de son bureau et à sa grande surprise, déjà arrivé.

En effet, celui-ci se trouvait assis sur sa chaise, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur le bureau, les épaules voûtées, dans la plus parfaite simulation de quelqu'un plongé dans un désarroi profond. Il n'avait pas encore allumé son ordinateur, ne jouait pas avec son portable et chose encore plus inquiétante aux yeux de Ziva, le journal ouvert devant lui n'était pas un magazine de charme.

Inquiète, elle s'approcha.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Tony redressa lentement la tête vers la jeune femme.

Il resta immobile un instant à la regarder, l'air consterné, avant de lui tendre le journal qui trainait devant lui.

« Lis ça. » lui intima-t-il. Puis, dramatique, il ajouta : « C'est une catastrophe ! »

* * *

TBC...

Merci à vous, lecteurs ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A Manon : Merci pour tes commentaires toujours enthousiastes. Ils sont l'un de mes principaux moteurs pour continuer de poster en ce moment. Alors merci !

A HuddyJibbsAddict. Merci tout pareil ! Oui, j'ai déjà songé à les traduire en anglais, mais j'en ai à peine les capacités et je n'ai surtout pas le temps, hélas. Je n'ai déjà pas le temps d'écrire tout ce que je souhaiterais...

A toi qui passe par là, merci aussi de me lire ! :)

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **

_Inquiète, [Ziva] s'approcha._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? _

_Tony redressa lentement la tête vers la jeune femme. _

_Il resta immobile un instant à la regarder, l'air consterné, avant de lui tendre le journal qui trainait devant lui. _

_« Lis ça. » lui intima-t-il. Puis, dramatique, il ajouta : « C'est une catastrophe ! »_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10.**

**Mercredi, 7h45, Open Space du NCIS****,**

Ziva prit le journal d'un air circonspect et le déplia.

Ce qui préoccupait Tony lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux.

Un titre accrocheur, dans lequel le rédacteur en chef s'interrogeait sur l'intitulé exact de l'acronyme NCIS à l'aide d'un jeu de mots fort peu flatteur pour l'Agence, s'étalait en gros sur la première page, accompagné d'une photographie de Gibbs arborant comme toujours l'expression malveillante qu'il réservait aux journalistes et aux avocats de tout poil.

Ziva releva les yeux vers Tony. Cette entrée en matière n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux.

« Et tu vas voir, c'est encore bien pire à l'intérieur… » soupira le jeune homme.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Ziva déplia le journal.

''**L'affaire**'', comme l'appelait pompeusement le journaliste -qui n'y allait décidément pas avec le dos de la cuiller-, occupait toute la première double page du quotidien.

Une première photo occupait un bon tiers de la page de gauche, montrant une jeune fille qui pouvait avoir environ seize ans, assise au soleil sur une balançoire, tenant un vieil ours en peluche dans les bras, par ce qui semblait être un radieux matin d'été. Elle souriait à l'objectif, les yeux plissés, la main en visière pour se protéger de la lumière.

Ziva songea qu'il ne manquait plus que les ailes pour venir compléter ce tableau angélique.

'_Caroline Stevenson, l'été dernier._', indiquait la légende. '_Encore une enfant._'

Les lignes qui suivaient s'appliquaient à décrire la jeune fille comme un modèle d'innocence, à grands renforts de témoignages tous aussi poignants les uns que les autres, depuis l'amie d'enfance effondrée jusqu'à la voisine consternée.

Après une transition où le journaliste relatait –avec beaucoup de parti pris !- les faits survenus durant la '_nuit tragique où le chemin de 'Sunny'_(d'après le surnom affectueux que lui donnaient les enfants qu'elle gardait) _a croisé celui de son bourreau_' (selon les propres termes du chroniqueur), l'article s'acharnait à salir Gibbs, et par son biais, le NCIS.

Pour cela, plusieurs photos s'étalaient la page de droite.

La plus grande montrait Barlow, arborant un œil au beurre noir –l'œuvre de Tony, la veille- et un air déterminé. '_Le procureur Barlow, victime hier d'une campagne d'intimidation de la part des amis du principal suspect –et agents fédéraux-, assure qu'il ne craint pas les représailles et qu'il ira malgré tout jusqu'au bout de ce procès._', annonçait l'article accompagnant la photographie, citation à l'appui. « _Leurs menaces ne me font pas peur et ne m'empêcheront certainement pas de faire mon travail. Car je ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour cette pauvre jeune fille, qui aurait pu être la mienne, ou bien la votre ! Et cette idée m'est insupportable, voyez-vous. _»

De la part de quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas d'enfant et entretenait une liaison avec une secrétaire qui ne devait pas excéder vingt-cinq ans, Ziva songea qu'il s'agissait quand même là d'une déclaration dont le cynisme frisait l'indécence.

Venaient ensuite plusieurs médaillons, accompagnés chacun d'un court texte, dont le but était de discréditer l'Agence et de remettre en cause son intégrité.

Tout d'abord, Tony –bien que son nom ne soit pas cité- y était clairement désigné comme l'agresseur de Barlow, et dépeint comme un impulsif totalement dévoué à Gibbs, de même que l'était une partie des agents du NCIS, apparemment sous l'emprise '_quasi-sectaire_' de cet homme '_glacial, brutal et arrogant, pourvu d'un égo surdimensionné, et n'obéissant qu'à ses propres règles._', rapportait une source anonyme dont Ziva aurait donné cher pour connaître le nom.

Il y avait ensuite un passage la concernant plus ou moins directement –bien qu'à son grand soulagement, il n'y ait sa photo nulle part-, évoquant '_des agents étrangers possédant des collusions plus ou moins étroites avec le Moyen-Orient__'_, tandis qu'un autre dénonçait l'existence d'une soi-disant '_peut-être trop grande complaisance de la part du Directeur envers certains agents__'_, le journaliste ayant choisi –Dieu seul sait pourquoi !-, pour évoquer cette idée, de mettre une photo prise, si ses souvenirs ne la trompaient pas, lors du bal du 4 Juillet du Gouverneur, près de deux ans auparavant, sur laquelle on pouvait voir Tony murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Jenny. Certes, la main de Tony était peut-être placée un peu trop bas –mais après tout, il s'agissait de Tony !- sauf qu'en réalité, le geste n'avait rien d'intime. Ils avaient eu une alerte ce soir là, et le rôle de Tony, en tant que chargé de la sécurité du Directeur –Gibbs profitant à ce moment là des plages mexicaines lors de sa pseudo-retraite !-, avait consisté à l'en informer. Un échange purement professionnel qui avait duré moins de cinq secondes. Sauf qu'apparemment, un des nombreux photographes présent ce soir là avait jugé bon d'immortaliser cet insignifiant instant. Crétin.

Sans parler du second crétin qui avait cru bon de lister les ex-femmes de Gibbs –à l'exception de Shannon-, là encore photos à l'appui, en insistant sur le fait qu'elles étaient toutes rousses, comme le Directeur. Et surtout, comme la victime.

Et de conclure sur l'avis d'un psychologue renommé, qui, après un charabia de mots médicaux à consonances latino-grecques, acheva en affirmant qu'il s'agissait surement là d'un '_cas grave de déviance fétichiste affective, motivée très probablement par un traumatisme remontant à l'enfance_.' « _Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans crainte que sa mère était surement rousse, quant à identifier l'origine du traumatisme, ce ne serait en revanche que pure conjecture, aussi n'irai-je pas plus loin_. »

Encore heureux, parce que pousser plus loin dans la connerie, Ziva ne pensait pas que ça soit humainement possible.

C'est pourquoi elle referma le journal d'un coup sec, le froissa et le rejeta sur le bureau de Tony d'un geste rageur.

« Hé bien ! En tout cas, Barlow n'a pas menti quand il nous a promis qu'on aurait de '_ses nouvelles'_ ! » ironisa-t-elle amèrement. « C'est… »

Elle ne trouva même pas de mots assez forts pour résumer ce qu'elle pensait exactement de l'article. Et encore moins de son auteur.

« Je sais. » commenta Tony, qui avait bien compris le sens de son hésitation. « C'est atroce. » Il rouvrit le journal pour regarder une fois de plus les photos qu'il contenait et soupira. « Honnêtement, Ziva, si jamais Gibbs lit ça, je suis un homme mort. »

Ziva haussa les sourcils. « A cause de Barlow, ou à cause de la photo avec Jenny ? »

« Les deux. » grommela-t-il, l'air toujours aussi sombre.

Son ton lugubre eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un sourire à la jeune femme, ce qui le vexa.

« Ça n'a franchement rien de drôle, Ziva ! »

Ils furent interrompus à ce moment là par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.

Tony se recroquevilla en partie sur son siège, s'attendant à voir apparaître Jen, qui aurait tout lieu d'être furieuse contre lui. Et, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce que ça donnait quand elle était en colère après quelqu'un, –essentiellement après Gibbs, d'ailleurs-, inutile de préciser qu'il n'était guère pressé de la voir arriver.

C'est pour cela qu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant McGee émerger de l'appareil.

Avant même que celui-ci, essoufflé par le poids de ses affaires, n'aie pu poser son sac sur son bureau, Tony et Ziva s'étaient précipités, Tony le journal à la main.

McGee se retourna pour les trouver juste derrière lui. Il les observa d'un air suspicieux.

« Quoi ? »

« Dis-moi, le Bleu ? T'as lu le journal, ce matin, entre les tartines beurrées et le chocolat chaud ? »

McGee plissa les yeux.

« Je prends du café, le matin, Tony. Et non, je n'ai pas lu le journal. Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ? » s'enquit-il, intrigué par le comportement de ses deux collègues.

Sans répondre, Tony lui tendit le journal.

Tout comme Ziva quelques minutes plus tôt, le visage de McGee s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il eut d'abord le même geste qu'elle. Il replia le journal sans ménagement avant de le jeter d'un mouvement brusque sur son bureau.

Puis, avant même que Tony ou Ziva n'ait pu intervenir, il sembla se raviser, reprit le journal, l'ouvrit, en arracha la une et la seconde page, et entreprit de les réduire en confettis avant d'enfouir le tout au fond de sa corbeille de bureau, sous le regard médusé des deux autres agents.

Ce fut Tony qui retrouva le premier la parole.

« Heu… Rassure-moi sur un point, McGogol, tu es quand même au courant qu'ils en ont imprimé plusieurs milliers d'autres comme celui-là, n'est ce pas ? Détruire cet exemplaire était donc totalement inutile. D'autant plus que c'était le mien ! » protesta-t-il.

McGee haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste un geste symbolique, Tony. Et ce n'était pas totalement inutile : je t'assure que ça soulage ! »

« Mais c'était le mien ! » répéta ce dernier en chougnant à moitié.

« Ah, et tu voulais vraiment qu'on garde un souvenir de ça, Tony, honnêtement ? » l'admonesta fermement Ziva.

« Non… Mais… Quand même, j'aurais bien aimé… »

De nouveau, le ''ding'' de l'ascenseur les interrompit.

Tony regagna aussitôt son bureau, s'appliquant une fois encore à se faire petit et à avoir l'air occupé, tout en maudissant intérieurement la localisation de celui-ci, certes la plus intéressante pour recueillir les informations diverses et variées concernant le reste du NCIS –bon, d'accord, les rumeurs, pas les informations…- mais certainement pas la plus discrète. Et à cet instant précis, il le regrettait fortement.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Jen passa sans presque lui accorder un regard, ni à lui, ni à Ziva ou McGee.

Poussant un léger soupir de soulagement, il se pencha légèrement sur son bureau pour souffler doucement à Ziva qui s'était approchée :

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle n'ait pas encore lu le journal ? »

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas la jolie brunette qui lui répondit.

A mi-chemin des escaliers menant à son bureau, Jen avait marqué une pause.

« Aucune, non, Agent DiNozzo. » lâcha-t-elle, froidement. « Je vous attends dans un quart d'heure dans mon bureau. C'est clair ? »

Ziva eut du mal à se retenir de sourire devant l'effroi qui figeait soudain les traits de Tony, mais elle savait que quand Jenny prenait cette voie là, ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

« Très clair, Directeur. »

Aucun des trois agents ne bougea tant qu'ils n'entendirent pas claquer la porte de son bureau.

Alors seulement, Tony se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise, les mains sur la tête, toujours la même expression relativement angoissée sur le visage, tandis que Ziva s'autorisait le sourire moqueur qu'elle retenait.

« He bah… » murmura-t-elle, « Il semble que tu avais tort, Tony. Finalement, Gibbs ne va pas te tuer. Parce que Jenny s'en sera chargée avant. »

* * *

Assise seule dans son bureau, Jen ressassait les allégations vulgaires et mensongères du quotidien envers son Agence. Du moins, toutes vulgaires et presque toutes mensongères…

Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir donner beaucoup de conférences de presse de démentis véhéments, recevoir –et plus ou moins filtrer- beaucoup d'appels d'un SecNav à la fois furieux et inquiet, subir encore d'avantage que d'habitude les propositions à peine voilées de ses collègues masculins et supporter un nombre incalculable de messes basses et de sourires en coin sur son passage…

Et surtout, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix et ne pouvait plus faire quoi que ce soit d'officiel pour Gibbs, pas même aller le voir… ce qui était peut-être plutôt une bonne chose compte tenu du fait qu'il avait probablement lu lui aussi le journal.

Elle repensa à la partie de l'article que l'auteur avait cru bon de lui consacrer. Et dire que de toutes les photos possibles, de tous les événements politiques et charitables où elle s'était rendue, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse celui-là en particulier. Son cœur en avait raté un battement. C'est pourquoi elle avait lu cette partie-là de l'article en retenant pratiquement son souffle, mais à son grand soulagement, le journaliste ne semblait même pas savoir à quelle occasion le cliché avait été pris, ne s'en servant que pour justifier la teneur de ses propos, et elle avait pu respirer de nouveau normalement. Elle préférait ne même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait su…

Elle fut alors tirée de ses réflexions par la voix de Cynthia l'interpellant sur son interphone.

« Madame, l'Agent DiNozzo est là. Puis-je l'introduire ? »

« Oui, Cynthia, je vous remercie. »

* * *

Tony referma doucement la porte derrière lui et resta debout, arborant un air penaud qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, Jen dévisageant Tony tandis qu'il gardait résolument la tête baissée.

Il savait que la situation exigeait qu'il attende qu'elle s'exprime en premier, mais tout comme Gibbs, il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très patient, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'estimait dans son bon droit.

Il redressa la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Jenny, mais je ne regrette rien. Absolument rien. »

Elle continua de le fixer un instant sans ciller jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux, mais sans désarmer pour autant.

« Et si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement pareil. »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut un doute sur ce qu'il englobait exactement dans sa phrase, la partie de l'article concernant Barlow, ou bien une autre, un peu plus délicate… Aussi choisi-t-elle d'être très spécifique dans ce qu'elle lui reprochait exactement.

« Pourquoi avoir frappé Barlow, en premier lieu ? »

« Parce qu'il a insulté Gibbs. » Il haussa les épaules, visiblement gêné. « Entre autre. »

Elle soupira légèrement.

« Bien sûr, qu'il s'en est pris à Gibbs, puisqu'il était venu pour ça. Il est venu pour vous provoquer. Et vous avez eu exactement la réaction qu'il espérait que vous auriez. Une réaction stupide, Tony. »

« Non, une réaction génétique. » répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

« Je n'y peux rien. » expliqua-t-il. « On ne s'attaque pas à la '_Famille_' d'un italien sans en subir les conséquences, c'est comme ça. Je pense que ça doit être inscrit quelque part dans nos gènes, un peu comme le charme naturel et l'amour de la pizza. »

Elle dut se retenir de ne pas lui rendre son sourire.

Tony avait vraiment l'art de trouver de l'humour même dans les situations les plus catastrophiques, mais elle devait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait à l'avenir mieux se contrôler.

« Et pourquoi m'avoir menti, quand j'ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé ? J'aurais pu peut-être intervenir auprès de lui et éviter ce… désastre… »

Tony ouvrit la bouche, mais resta silencieux.

Comment expliquer qu'il n'avait rien dit justement parce que l'idée que Jen soit celle qui s'excuse auprès de Barlow, alors que les propos immondes que celui-ci avait tenu la concernaient, lui était insupportable ?

« … C'était un problème entre lui et moi. »

« Sauf que maintenant, c'est devenu le problème de la moitié de la ville. J'espère que vous avez bien conscience, agent DiNozzo, de la position délicate dans laquelle les représailles personnelles que vous avez cru bon d'exercer ont mis non seulement l'agent Gibbs, mais aussi, l'Agence au complet ! »

Bien sûr qu'il en avait conscience, et il n'avait nul besoin qu'elle lui hurle dessus pour le lui rappeler. Le souvenir de l'article était encore suffisamment vivace comme ça. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé que Barlow puisse aller si loin… Ou bien si _proche_, ça dépendait du point de vue où on se plaçait.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci plus sincèrement.

« J'espère bien. Et j'espère également que je n'aurais plus jamais à lire de tels exploits vous concernant dans la Presse. En fait, je ne veux plus lire votre nom dans les journaux pour quelques motifs que ce soit, Tony… Si c'est bien clair pour vous, je vous laisse retourner à… à votre occupation principale. »  
Sous-entendu, sortir Gibbs de là. Et vite.

Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux.

Au moment de sortir, il ajouta, l'air faussement pensif :

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tant que la Presse ne sait rien, je suis quand même autorisé à frapper les imbéciles, c'est bien ça ? »

Et il quitta le bureau, tandis que Jen secouait la tête sans retenir cette fois un léger sourire.

Parfois, Tony avait tendance à ressembler un peu trop à Gibbs pour son propre bien.

* * *

**Mercredi, peu avant 8h, Prison Fédérale de Virginie****,**

Au mouvement un peu trop brusque qu'il fit pour se redresser sur sa couchette, Gibbs comprit que les antalgiques que le dragon d'infirmière lui avait donné la veille avaient cessés de faire effet depuis longtemps.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre pour essayer de savoir l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, avant de se souvenir à la vue de son poignet nu que celle-ci lui avait été confisquée, ainsi que ses autres effets personnels, lors de son entrée en cellule.

Etant donné qu'il n'avait fini par s'endormir que bien après que les premiers rayons du soleil aient pénétré par la minuscule fenêtre bardée qui occupait le somment du mur orienté à l'est de la cellule, et qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, il estima qu'il ne devait sans doute pas être bien tard dans la matinée. Ce d'autant plus que le clairon chargé de réveiller tous les détenus à sept heures n'avait pas encore résonné dans la grande cour encore déserte.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il s'asseyait péniblement en essayant d'épargner son bras droit, il entendit une certaine agitation qui semblait provenir du bout du couloir. Et qui, apparemment, se rapprochait.

Il y eut des bruits de clefs, de serrures et de portes, accompagnées de brefs éclats de voix, qui se précisèrent petit à petit. Les voix appartenaient, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, à un homme et une femme. Et, à en croire le tapage, les propriétaires desdites voix se disputaient vertement.

Une visite si tôt le matin ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il s'agissait d'avocats. Venus rendre visite à un de leur client. Ou plus exactement, à leur victime, selon le point de vue de Gibbs, qui plaignait sincèrement celui qui allait devoir subir ça avant même d'avoir pu avaler un café, qui qu'il fut.

Il était tellement convaincu que la visite ne pouvait pas être pour lui, qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement en entendant une clef tirer les loquets de sa propre porte. Ni lorsque, au son du clairon qui s'était finalement décidé à sonner la charge, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser pénétrer un homme qu'il identifia comme le vice-Sénateur Barlow, suivi d'une jeune femme blonde, tous deux toujours en pleine altercation.

Cependant, la jeune femme détourna presqu'aussitôt son attention de Barlow qui continuait de l'invectiver pour tendre la main à Gibbs, qui était encore totalement abasourdi, en lui déclarant avec un grand sourire :

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Linda Liebermann. Je suis votre nouvelle avocate. »

Gibbs se contenta de fixer, d'abord avec incrédulité, puis avec une animosité grandissante la main tendue par cette inconnue qui se prétendait avocate. Non, pire. Qui se prétendait **son** avocate.

Il décocha un regard noir à Barlow, se demandant ce que ce sale type pouvait bien venir faire dans cette histoire, se rappela brusquement que lui aussi était avocat, et en déduisit que tout ça était surement un coup monté par ce dernier pour s'assurer qu'il serait bel et bien condamné.

« Dehors. » grogna-t-il de son ton le plus antipathique. « Immédiatement. »

La jeune femme ne parut pas particulièrement impressionnée, ni même refroidie, par l'accueil qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Je crains que ça ne me soit impossible, agent Gibbs. Outre que le fait que j'ai promis de tout faire pour vous tirez de là, et j'aime à tenir mes promesses, je… »

« Il n'est nul raison de vous montrez si désagréable, agent Gibbs ! » la coupa Barlow d'un ton faussement peiné, en écartant presque brutalement la jeune femme blonde de son chemin. « Dire que j'étais venu vous apportez le journal… »

Le regard de profond dégoût qu'elle posa alors sur Barlow n'échappa pas à Gibbs. Il ignorait toujours qui elle était exactement, et pourquoi elle s'était déclarée son avocate, mais ce n'était visiblement pas pour faire plaisir à celui qu'elle contemplait maintenant avec colère.

« Maître Barlow ! Je vous signale que j'étais en train de parler avec mon client ! Alors si vous voulez bien nous excuser… » Et elle lui désigna la porte.

« Et moi, je vous rappelle qu'en tant que procureur, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être ici ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais je souhaite m'entretenir avec l'Agent Gibbs avant. Et vous savez pertinemment que c'est la procédure normale. Alors, sortez ! »

Furieux, mais obligé d'obéir, Barlow quitta la petite pièce, non sans avoir précisé qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais qu'il était bien décidé à ce que la rencontre qu'il souhaitait ait effectivement lieu.

« C'est ça, c'est ça. » rétorqua l'avocate en levant les yeux au ciel. « Donc, » reprit-elle avec un dernier regard furieux sur la porte que Barlow venait de claquer derrière lui, « comme je disais, j'ai promis de vous sortir de là et je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir à décevoir d'aussi jolis yeux verts… » expliqua-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire espiègle.

A ces mots, Gibbs la jugea du regard un instant, mais elle semblait sincère.

Finalement, il lâcha :

« Admettons que vous veniez de _sa_ part… » Il désigna alors la porte d'un bref mouvement de tête. « Que faisiez-vous avec cet espèce de… ? »

« De raclure de toilettes ? » Elle eut une grimace de répulsion. « Nous sommes arrivés quasiment simultanément. Et pour le même motif, ou presque… » Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet. « … bien que je ne m'explique pas encore clairement ses motivations. Certes, il est le procureur sur cette affaire, mais Barlow n'a jamais été du genre à se lever aux aurores par excès de zèle. Mais, dites donc ! » s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement inspirée. « Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien le connaître, vous aussi… »

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

« Nous nous sommes déjà croisés. »

Elle eut une moue dubitative.

« Ah ? Et dans quel contexte exactement ? »

« Je l'ai arrêté. Pour enlèvement. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous l'avez arrêté ? Lui ? Vraiment ? »

L'air mortellement sérieux qu'il arborait sembla suffisant pour la convaincre, car elle retrouva rapidement un air grave.

« Dans n'importe quel autre contexte, je ne vous cache pas qu'une telle nouvelle m'aurait franchement réjouie… Mais, étant donné les circonstances… Barlow est extrêmement rancunier, et un excellent procureur… S'il a décidé de s'impliquer personnellement, ça va nous rendre la tâche… »

« Il n'y a pas de '_nous_'. » la coupa-t-il, sèchement. « J'ai dit à J… J'ai déjà dit au Directeur que je ne voulais pas d'avocat. Fin de la discussion. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

La jeune femme mit alors les mains sur les hanches.

« Et quoi ? Vous comptez vous défendre tout seul, peut-être ? Parce que, je préfère vous le dire tout de suite, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance ! Non, mais, rassurez-moi, vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser condamner peut-être à la peine capitale pour le seul plaisir d'embêter votre Directeur. Si ? » ironisa-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard assassin, mais ne répondit rien.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça. »

Elle sortit un dossier de sa petite mallette noire, et s'assit à côté de lui sur la couchette sans attendre qu'il l'y invite.

« J'ai étudié le dossier cette nuit, et je ne vous cache pas qu'il n'est pas vraiment en notre faveur. Cependant, il y a quand même un certain nombre de failles dans le dossier du FBI… »

A ce sujet, Gibbs eut une réflexion méprisante qu'elle décida d'ignorer en poursuivant, « oui, un certain nombre de failles que nous devrions pouvoir exploiter et qui devraient être suffisante pour faire douter les jurés… »

Gibbs se leva alors brutalement, envoyant promener une partie des documents sur le sol de ciment.

« Faire douter les jurés ? C'est prouver que je suis innocent, que je vous demande, pas que je ne suis peut-être pas coupable ! »

Elle se mit debout à son tour, sans faire mine de ramasser les dossiers.

« Ah, alors, il y a cinq minutes vous ne vouliez même pas d'avocat, et maintenant vous voudriez un surdoué du barreau ? Et bien, je suis désolée, mais il va falloir vous contenter de moi, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal, et faire les choses à ma façon. Faire douter les jurés est une première étape, et c'est la condition sine qua none pour espérer vous sortir des ronces dans lesquelles vous vous êtes fourrés tout seul. Libre à vous ensuite de retrouver le vrai coupable et de le conduire devant la justice à son tour pour laver votre honneur, mais ça, c'est votre problème… Moi, mon travail consiste à vous faire libérer, et c'est bien ce que je compte faire, figurez-vous ! »

Et elle soutint son regard sans broncher.

Gibbs resta un court instant stupéfait.

Il ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait osé lui parler sur ce ton. Pas même Jen… Sauf bien sûr les quelques fois où il était vraiment allé trop loin.

Et il y avait autre chose qui le laissait perplexe. Cette jeune femme, qu'il ne connaissait à priori ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, ne semblait, au vu de son discours, pas douter une seconde qu'il fut innocent.

« Mais pourquoi avez vous accepté de me défendre exactement ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas '_accepté_' de vous défendre. J'ai '**choisi**' de vous défendre. Et non, je n'en retire aucun avantage, à part la satisfaction personnelle de m'opposer à Barlow. »

Elle se pencha pour ramasser les papiers d'un geste vif trahissant son exaspération.

« Personne d'autre ne voulait vous défendre, si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais puisque j'ai l'habitude de gérer votre cas, si je puis dire, alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout… » Son ton s'adoucit. « Et puis, si vous n'étiez pas là, mon poste de médiatrice n'aurait plus vraiment de raison d'être. »

« Médiatrice ? »

« Entre le NCIS et les gens ayant éventuellement à s'en plaindre, oui. Vous savez, cette personne qui vous téléphone régulièrement pour vous rappeler que vous êtes attendu pour une confrontation avec tout un tas de gens qui affirme que vous les avez gravement offensés et à qui vous raccrochez au nez sans jamais daigner vous montrer ? Hé bien, c'est moi. »

Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait une voix vaguement familière…

« En tout cas, vous remarquerez que jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez pas eu tellement à vous plaindre de la façon dont je me suis occupée de vos affaires. Alors, une bonne fois pour toute, est ce que oui ou non, vous acceptez que je soie votre avocate ? »

Il la scruta encore une fois sans rien dire.

Puis, semblant décider que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, sans pour autant masquer la profonde amertume que la prise d'une telle décision lui inspirait.

« Bien. » se réjouit-elle, sans se soucier davantage de l'air toujours aussi peu amène de Gibbs –de toute façon, très rares étaient les gens qui pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir déjà vu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire, alors…-, « Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, nous allons pouvoir av… »

Elle fut de nouveau interrompue, par l'ouverture brusque de la porte, cette fois.

« Je suis navré d'interrompre votre heu… concertation, très chère Maître… » commença Barlow d'une voix onctueuse. « Mais… »

« Nous n'avons pas fini ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, exaspérée.

« Oh, mais vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire pour vous entretenir avec votre client en attendant le procès, Maître Liebermann… Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre ici, figurez vous ! »

Elle soupira.

« Très bien. Je suppose que plus vite nous aurons entendu votre proposition de négociation, plus vite nous pourrons la refuser, et plus vite nous serons enfin débarrassés de vous… Alors, allez-y, on vous écoute. »

« Je n'attendais rien de moins charmant venant de votre part, très chère… » répondit-il sans se départir de son écœurant sourire. « Mais avant, vous permettez que moi, au moins, je fasse preuve d'un peu de courtoisie ? Vous comprendrez que la politesse m'enjoint de ne pas parler affaires trop vite… »

Il se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Comme je vous le disais un peu plutôt, agent Gibbs, je vous ai apporté le journal. Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait surement plaisir… » Et il tendit l'exemplaire du journal qu'il avait sous le bras.

Gibbs le prit avec circonspection, observant Barlow d'un air soupçonneux.

« Ne faîtes donc pas cette tête là, je vous en prie. Il s'agit de mon propre journal, et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas empoisonné… littéralement parlant. »

« Ah, parce que, symboliquement parlant, il l'est ? » réagit aussitôt l'avocate, sur le qui-vive.

Le sourire de Barlow s'étira encore davantage mais il ne répondit pas.

La une lui sauta alors aux yeux et l'avocate releva la tête pour jeter un regard assassin sur Barlow.

« Non… Même vous ne seriez quand même pas allez aussi bas ! »

« Moi ? » répondit-il sur un ton imitant parfaitement une grande indignation. « Mais je n'ai rien fait, voyons, à part répondre à quelques questions, et encore… Est-ce qu'on sait seulement comment ce genre de nouvelles se répand, hein, franchement ? Il aura suffit, je ne sais pas moi, de quelqu'un au sein du NCIS, un jaloux, ou un zélé ou que sais-je encore… Et voilà le résultat. »

La jeune femme l'écoutait à moitié en parcourant rapidement l'article en même temps que Gibbs.

Et visiblement, ce qu'elle lisait la rendait furieuse.

« Faîtes attention ! Vous pourriez être poursuivi pour diffamation, cette fois, Barlow ! »

Le sourire de ce dernier s'effaça.

« Ah oui ? » Il désigna le bleu qui lui couvrait l'œil. « Et ça ? Ca vous parait être de la diffamation, peut-être ? » Il eut un geste vague vers le journal. « Quant au reste… Hé bien, allez-y, attaquez-moi. Je ne vois pas comment vous parviendrez à prouver que j'ai quoique ce soit à voir avec les propos qui sont rapportés ici… Sans compter que ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai le plus à perdre dans cette histoire. Aussi, je suggère que ce soit vous qui fassiez très attention… » insinua-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur Gibbs dont le regard était tombé sur la photo de Jen et Tony.

Le très léger froncement de sourcils n'échappa pas à Barlow qui eut un soupir théâtral attirant l'attention de Gibbs sur lui. Ce qui était l'effet escompté.

« Moi aussi, je suis très déçu, vous savez. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle ne couchait qu'avec vous. » lâcha-t-il avec un ton faussement compatissant.

Gibbs serra les poings sur le journal, mais ne réagit pas davantage, préférant ignorer Barlow pour se concentrer sur le torchon qu'il avait entre les mains.

Ce qui poussa ce dernier à en rajouter.

« Vous prenez la nouvelle bien mieux que votre jeune équipier… Lui a très mal réagi, quand je lui ai suggéré qu'il n'était pas le seul à profiter de ses faveurs… »

Le journal fut broyé d'un geste puissant par Gibbs.

« Mais il n'a pas du frapper suffisamment fort, puisqu'apparemment, vous n'avez pas encore compris… » La voix était calme, mais le ton chargée de menaces.

L'avocate estima au frisson qui lui parcourut la nuque qu'il était plus que temps d'intervenir, et d'en finir avant que la situation ne dérape vraiment.

« Si vous en avez fini avec les échanges de '_politesse_', Maître, nous pourrions peut-être entendre la proposition que vous étiez venu nous faire ? »

« Oh, mais, avec plaisir. » Il se racla la gorge. « Alors, étant donné les éléments du dossier jouant en votre défaveur… Plusieurs témoins… Je ne vois qu'une solution : Avouer. Plaidez coupable, et je m'engage solennellement à réclamer la perpétuité et non la peine capitale. »

Gibbs allait répondre vertement, mais son avocate fut plus rapide.

« Vous vous foutez de nous, là, Barlow, n'est ce pas ? Il est hors de question que mon client avoue quoi que ce soit, vous m'entendez ! » s'écria-t-elle, outrée.

« Ca serait pourtant la meilleure solution pour lui. Allons, soyez raisonnable, vous savez pertinemment que n'avez aucune chance ! »

« Ah oui ? Et bien, c'est ce que nous verrons le jour du procès. En attendant, nous refusons votre proposition scandaleuse. »

« Vous avez tort. Je vous signale que c'est sa tête que vous jouez. » Il s'adressa directement à Gibbs. « Vous devriez accepter. Je vous préviens, cette offre n'est valable qu'une fois… Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je pense que Maître Liebermann n'a pas dû être assez claire la première fois, alors je vais vous le redire en termes que même vous devriez être en mesure de comprendre : votre proposition, vous pouvez vous la coller où je pense. »

La mâchoire de Barlow se crispa et ses traits se durcirent sous l'insulte.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas… »

A ce moment là, une cloche retentit au loin, appelant les détenus à la toilette matinale.

« … il est clair que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je vais vous laisser rejoindre vos nouveaux petits camarades. » ajouta-t-il en faisant allusion à la cloche. « Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous priver du merveilleux moment qu'est la douche en prison. »

Gibbs haussa les épaules, indifférent et il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les autres.

Lorsqu'il passa devant lui, Barlow eut un sourire mauvais.

« Oh, mais c'est vrai que vous êtes un ancien marin… Ca ne devrait donc pas trop être dépaysant, non ? » Il éclata d'un rire gras.

Lorsqu'il réalisa à quoi Barlow faisait allusion exactement, Gibbs s'arrêta net et tourna la tête vers lui, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

L'avocate posa une main apaisante sur son bras pour l'enjoindre à garder son calme et à ignorer les insinuations de leur ennemi.

Gibbs était sur le point de se détourner de lui, lorsque l'autre ajouta : « Mais dites-moi, c'est pour ça que ça ne vous ennuie pas, finalement, que votre directrice se fasse aussi l'Italien ? Parce que vous pouvez vous retrouver au mil… ? »

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge en même temps que la fin de sa phrase lorsqu'il se retrouva brutalement cloué au mur, à moitié étranglé par une poigne d'acier.

Il fallut deux gardiens pour réussir à les séparer, et le nez de Barlow saignait de nouveau abondamment lorsqu'ils y parvinrent enfin.

« Voilà qui plaira aux jurés, j'en suis sur. » éructa le gros homme en essuyant un filet de sang de ses lèvres. « On dirait que c'est votre truc d'étrangler les gens, n'est ce pas ? »

Et sans un regard pour Gibbs, toujours maîtrisé par les deux surveillants, il sortit non sans avoir adressé un ironique « Bonne chance, chère Maître ! Vous allez en avoir besoin ! » à la jeune avocate atterrée.

* * *

**Mercredi, 9h passées, Laboratoire d'Abby****,**

Une nouvelle fois, Tony, Ziva et McGee avaient rejoint Abby, faute de savoir quoi faire de mieux.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé par quel moyen obtenir de parler aux témoins sans compromettre encore plus le NCIS, et bien que l'idée de Ziva de les enlever et de les soumettre à un interrogatoire musclé sans dévoiler leurs identités soit tentante, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution étant donné les circonstances.

Même Ducky, croisé dans l'ascenseur et interrogé sur le sujet, n'avait pas été capable de penser à un stratagème leur permettant d'interroger Julian McBride ou Camilla Ginger-Holmes en toute légalité.

C'est pourquoi ils erraient dans le labo en continuant de commenter à voix haute le journal, dans l'attente des résultats qu'Abby espérait obtenir des preuves que lui avait remis Fornell.

« Stop ! » rugit soudain la jeune gothique, que l'article avait rendu particulièrement féroce ce matin-là, à moins que ça ne fût le manque de caféine. Ou les deux. « Je ne veux plus entendre un mot sur ce ramassis de niaiseries ! »

Privés de la seule activité qui était parvenue à les occuper, les trois agents restèrent silencieux un moment.

Jusqu'à ce que Tony, qui ne cessait de tourner autour d'Abby en soupirant, ne se risque à l'interrompre dans ses recherches.

« Heu… Toujours pas de résultats ADN ? »

La jeune femme redressa brusquement la tête de son étude approfondie à la lampe à ultra-violets d'un bout de tissu rose que Tony supposait être un morceau de drap.

Avec la loupe qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle avait l'air encore plus inquiétant qu'au naturel.

« Non, Tony. Nous ne sommes pas dans une série télé là, où les résultats d'analyse prennent dix minutes. On est dans la vraie vie, et dans la vraie vie, il faut au moins douze heures pour avoir ce genre de résultats ! »

« Mais… » tenta-t-il de protester faiblement. « Ca fait plus de douze heures que… »

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dit _au moins_, Tony ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser tr… »

Comme pour donner raison au jeune homme, c'est le moment précis que choisit le petit spectromètre de masse, qui tournait depuis la veille, pour commencer à s'agiter et à émettre des signaux stridents.

« Aaaah ! » s'exclama Tony.

« Oh, oh… » réagit Abby.

« Comment ça, '_oh, oh_' ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça, '_oh, oh_' ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais l'air anxieux qu'elle arborait parlait pour elle.

Elle s'approcha de l'appareil qui avait désormais adjoint un clignotement rouge et persistant aux signaux sonores. Elle étudia précautionneusement ce que l'appareil affichait et marmonna entre ses dents ce qui semblaient être des réponses à ses angoissants 'beep beep'.

Enfin, elle l'ouvrit avec douceur et en extrait le cheveu qu'elle lui avait donné à analyser la soirée précédente.

Avec un air grave, elle le montra aux trois autres agents, avant de déclarer avec solennité :

« Ceci… mes amis, et je suis formelle, n'est **pas** un cheveu humain. »

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bon, ben je vais me mettre à la suite, parce que... Faut peut-être que je finisse par apporter les réponses à toutes ces questions ! Huhu.


	11. Chapter 11

Nouveau chapitre ! Bon, y'a un petit cafouillage de jour parce que je me suis plantée dans le chapitre précédent : nous sommes bien jeudi, et non mercredi. Valà.

**Marion : **Merci encore pour tes commentaires et les messages échangés !

**HuddyJibbsaddict : **Tes reviews sont toujours un vrai plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !

**Syndra : **Je sais que mes chapitres sont longs... C'est comme si j'arrivais plus à arrêter quand j'ai commencé d'écrire, lol... Il y a tellement de choses à dire ! Merci :) [Et je te rassure, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents... :)]

**Ange : **De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie de lire, évidemment, mais surtout de le dire :) !

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

_Avec_ _un air grave, [Abby] montra [le cheveu] aux trois autres agents, avant de déclarer avec solennité :_

_« Ceci… mes amis, et je suis formelle, n'est __**pas**__ un cheveu humain. »_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11.**

Les trois jeunes gens lancèrent un regard perplexe à la jeune scientifique, mais celle-ci était plongée dans la lecture du compte-rendu papier de l'analyse que le petit appareil venait de crachoter.

Finalement, Tony se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« ''_Pas humain_'' comme dans ''_Animal_'', tu veux dire, Abbs ? Ou bien comme dans ''_Créature inconnue venue d'ailleurs…_ »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix faussement basse et mystérieuse, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ziva et frissonner McGee malgré lui.

La jeune femme redressa les yeux vers lui et soupira.

« Bien que j'en aurais été ravie –tu peux me croire !-, non Tony, il ne s'agit pas d'un cheveu extra-terrestre. En fait, il semblerait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un… » Elle relut le résultat, pour plus de certitude. « …banal morceau de plastique. »

« De plastique ? » s'étonna Ziva, tandis que McGee lui prenait le papier pour vérifier de lui-même. « Mais… Mais qu'est ce que ce… Cheveu ? De plastique ? Pouvait bien faire là ? »

« Ducky n'aurait pas fait mention d'extension capillaire sur notre victime, par hasard ? »

« Non, mon cher DiNozzo, je suis bien certain qu'elle n'avait rien de la sorte. Pourquoi ? »

En deux mots, ils mirent le médecin légiste, qui venait d'arriver derrière eux, au courant de la dernière découverte de la scientifique du groupe.

« Oui… Tout ceci est décidément fort étrange… » Il sembla méditer un instant cette information nouvelle, puis, semblant se souvenir du motif de sa visite au labo, il changea de sujet. « Au fait, j'ai croisé le Directeur, qui m'a demandé si nous avancions avec les témoins… Je lui ai dit que, ma foi, nous ne savions même pas comment obtenir de leur parler… Elle n'a rien ajouté mais j'ai idée que nous allons avoir de l'aide de ce côté-là… »

Tony leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

« Parfait. Il n'y a rien que Jenny ne puisse obtenir. »

Ziva haussa les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? »

Tony rougit et décida que c'était le bon moment pour en revenir à leur préoccupation initiale.

« Bref, ça ne nous explique pas ce cheveu… » Il eut soudain une inspiration subite. « A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un cheveu de poupée ? »

McGee le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Heu… Je sais que le journal de ce matin la présentait comme une petite Sainte-Nitouche, Tony, mais de là à ce qu'elle ait encore une poupée à son âge… Ca serait quand même un peu fort. »

Tony eut un large sourire.

« Et voilà que tu démontres une fois encore ton extrême ignorance des choses de la vie, le Bleu. Je ne parlais bien-sûr pas de ce genre de poupées là. Mais d'un genre un peu plus… gonflable. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Les trois autres eurent une moue dégoutée.

« Hew… » se plaignit Abby. « Pas du tout l'image que j'ai envie d'avoir dans la tête si tôt le matin, Tony. Surtout avec Gibbs en rôle principal… »

Ziva étendit la main et asséna une violente claque à l'arrière du crâne de son coéquipier.

« Moi non plus. »

McGee n'avait rien dit, mais son air horrifié parlait pour lui.

« Bah quoi ? » se défendit Tony en se massant la tête avec un regard noir pour la jeune Israélienne. « Quelqu'un a une meilleure idée pour expliquer ce faux cheveu, et que la fille soit vierge, peut être ? »

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« Ah ! Vous voyez ? »

« Oh, il y a très certainement une autre explication, mon cher Anthony, c'est juste que nous ne l'avons pas encore envisagée… » intervint finalement Ducky. Puis, plus bas, « Ou du moins, je l'espère, parce que je me refuse de vivre avec cette éventualité gravée dans mon esprit… Bref ! A part ce… cheveu, Abby, les analyses ont montré autre chose ? »

La jeune femme eut une moue dubitative.

« Pas vraiment… Les draps sont propres… Je veux dire… Hum, il n'y a pas de traces de heu… fluide séminal. Pas non plus sur les vêtements de la victime… Ce qui est cohérent avec le résultat de l'autopsie. En revanche, heu… » Elle rougit légèrement, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. « Sur les affaires de Gibbs… » Elle s'interrompit, estimant ne pas avoir besoin de détailler davantage.

Tony était sur le point de lui demander pourquoi elle s'arrêtait ainsi, lorsqu'il sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. En tout cas, une grimace se peignit sur son visage.

« Tu… Tu as analysé les sous-vêtements de Gibbs ? »

Abby rougit un peu plus.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Et ça a été assez traumatisant comme ça, tu serais gentil de ne pas en rajouter, Tony. Si je devais respecter la procédure, vu les incohérences de cette histoire, je devrais même pratiquer un examen médico-légal sur Gibbs… » Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Ducky. « C'est hors de question. Même si le Directeur devait me l'ordonner, je préfèrerais démissionner que de faire ça. »

« Voyons, Abby. Je suis bien certain que personne ne te demanderait quelque que chose de tel. Surtout pas notre Directeur. » répondit le médecin légiste d'un ton apaisant.

« Elle le ferait elle-même. » ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter Tony à McGee, ce qui lui valut une seconde claque de Ziva.

« Bien. Tant mieux. » soupira Abby. « Surtout qu'on ne cherche pas à prouver si il… Enfin, on cherche à prouver qu'il ne l'a pas tué, et non pas qu'il… Bref, ça ne nous avancerait à rien de toute façon. » Elle fronça le nez dans une grimace. « Mon Dieu, si on m'avait dit qu'il faudrait un jour que nous ayons ce genre de discussion… »

« Tu n'es pas la seule qui s'en passerait, tu peux me croire… »

« Rien d'autre ? » le coupa Ducky.

Abby eut un geste impuissant.

« Non, absolument rien. Le seul truc qui ne semble pas logique, c'est ce fil synthétique… »

« Le seul truc ? » intervint pour la seconde fois McGee. « Tu plaisantes ? Depuis le début de cette enquête, il n'y a absolument rien de logique, tu veux dire. D'abord Gibbs dit qu'il a… heu… lutiné cette fille… »

« Lutiné, le Bleu ? On croirait entendre ma grand-mère ! » se moqua Tony, mais McGee fit comme-ci celui-ci ne l'avait pas interrompu.

« Alors qu'en fait, on découvre qu'elle est vierge. Ensuite, il était impossible de quitter l'appartement, mais l'assassin… »

« Oui, oui, on sait. Si c'est pour nous rabâcher ta théorie selon laquelle Gibbs est coupable, tu peux épargner ta salive. » l'invectiva Abby.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » se défendit McGee. « C'est juste… Je fais juste remarquer que c'est un détail de plus pour lequel nous n'avons aucune réponse… »

« Et pourtant, je suis sûre que nous avons probablement la réponse à tout ça juste sous les yeux… Une explication simple et rationnelle qui justifierait chacune de ces incohérences… Le seul problème, c'est que nous ne la voyons pas encore… » les calma Ducky.

« Dans ce cas, espérons qu'interroger le petit ami pourra nous mettre sur le bon chemin… » déclara Ziva

« Oui, enfin, si on obtient réellement la permission de le questionner, tu veux dire… » rétorqua McGee sur un ton pessimiste.

La jeune femme jubila en lui montrant l'écran de son téléphone portable.

« Permission obtenue ! »

Sur l'écran, un message émanant du Directeur annonçait l'arrivée de Julian McBride dans leurs locaux d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

« N'aie pas l'air aussi surpris, le Bleu. On pourrait finir par croire que tu doutes vraiment des capacités de notre Directeur. » ironisa Tony devant l'air stupéfait de son collègue, tandis qu'ils regagnaient tous les trois l'ascenseur.

* * *

**Jeudi, 9h58, Observatoire de la salle d'interrogation,**

Tony referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de s'affaler sur la chaise encore libre entre celles occupées par Ziva et McGee.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elles vont s'en sortir ? » chuchota t-il à l'adresse de Ziva.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien se contentant de hausser les épaules.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient le choix. Ne pouvant interroger eux-mêmes les témoins, ils avaient eu vingt minutes pour trouver quelqu'un en qui ils aient suffisamment confiance pour lui confier ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et qui accepte de faire quelque chose pour aider Gibbs. Et l'agent Jardine était la seule à remplir ces conditions.

L'agent Lee, quant à elle, s'assurerait de l'absolue légalité de toutes informations que l'agent Jardine pourrait –devait- recueillir.

Ils venaient de passer le dernier quart d'heure à les briefer le plus explicitement possible sur ce qu'ils attendaient de cet interrogatoire informel pour les aider à démêler les nœuds de cette affaire.

Finalement, un agent venait d'introduire Julian McBride en salle d'interrogatoire, et les trois agents ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que de regarder, écouter et attendre.

* * *

**Salle d'Interrogation,**

Julian McBride s'était assis sur la chaise qu'on lui désignait d'un air circonspect.

Il était encore sous le choc de la perte de sa petite amie et de sa découverte matinale lorsque l'amiral sous les ordres de qui il travaillait –et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer- l'avait fait appeler pour lui annoncer qu'il était convoqué au NCIS pour une audience et qu'il devait s'y rendre au plus vite. Respectueux des ordres, mais perplexe quant au motif de cette convocation, il s'était présenté à l'Agence en se demandant ce qu'on attendait de lui exactement. Surtout en sachant que l'assassin présumé de Caroline en était un membre soi-disant influent…

Il observa en silence l'entrée de deux jeunes femmes, une jolie afro-américaine et une non moins jolie asiatique. Cette dernière resta debout, à distance de la table, tandis que la première s'asseyait en face de lui et lui adressait un sourire compréhensif.

« Le NCIS tient à vous adresser toutes ses condoléances, Capitaine McBride. »

Le jeune homme eut une crispation involontaire de la mâchoire.

« Merci. Etant donné les circonstances, il me semble que c'est la moindre des choses ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ici, je suppose ? »

« En fait, si. Devant… les circonstances que vous évoquez, vous comprenez qu'il nous soit nécessaire de mener une enquête interne et que votre témoignage nous sera précieux. »

« J'ai déjà tout dit aux policiers, au FBI et à je ne sais qui d'autre ! Ca ne vous suffit pas ? »

Moue dubitative de Jardine, qui parcourut un court instant les documents qu'elle avait en sa possession.

« Pas tout à fait. En fait, il y a encore quelques points qui méritent d'être soulevés… Par exemple, si quelqu'un aurait eu des raisons d'en vouloir à votre amie… »

Julian Mcbride se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise.

« Je sais très bien ce que vous cherchez à faire ! Vous voulez sauver la peau de votre ami ! Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ! Alors laissez tomber ! »

Jardine se leva à son tour, bien plus posément, et regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Il était clair qu'il était sincèrement très éprouvé par l'épreuve qu'il traversait.

« Capitaine McBride ! Rasseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, et écoutez-moi. Je comprends très bien votre désarroi, et les sentiments que vous pouvez nourrir à cet instant précis à l'égard de cette Agence. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez voir un innocent en prison par simple besoin de vengeance, pendant que le véritable assassin de Caroline s'en sortirait sans être inquiété, n'est ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais conserva son air buté, et ne se rassit pas. Jardine continua :

« Il y a des failles dans ce dossier, des éléments qui ont été volontairement écartés afin que tout colle à l'enquête préliminaire. Non, je ne vais pas vous mentir et nier que derrière notre motivation à explorer toutes les pistes se cache un certain intérêt personnel, mais il y a surtout la volonté de punir le vrai coupable de ce crime. Quand bien même il s'agirait de l'agent Gibbs. »

McBride la scruta encore un moment, puis se laissa de nouveau tomber sur sa chaise, visiblement à contrecœur.

« Allez y, mais je vous préviens, je reste convaincu que le coupable est déjà en prison. »

« Est-ce que vous connaissiez des ennemis à Caroline ? »

« Non. »

« Il va falloir être plus explicite que ça. »

« Je ne vois pas comment. Non, Caroline n'avait aucun ennemi. Tout ceux qui la rencontrait ne pouvait que l'aimer. Elle était belle, intelligente, douce, gentille… »

Sa voix se brisa.

Jardine lui laissa un instant de répit avant de continuer.

« Autant de qualités auraient pu susciter de la jalousie, ou de la rancœur chez certaines personnes, non ? »

« Elle était très modeste, ne se mettait jamais en avant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se disputer avec personne. Sauf peut-être avec son demi-frère et sa demi-sœur. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Mais… Je l'ignore. Des futilités, comme souvent entre frères et sœurs, j'imagine. Elle les évoquait très peu. Ils n'étaient pas très proches, et ils ne se fréquentaient pas beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient tous quitté la maison. »

« Et avec ses parents ? »

« Oh, pour ça…Caroline a toujours été la petite chérie de son père… »

Jardine nota aussitôt l'amertume qui perçait dans le ton du jeune homme.

« Vous-même ne sembler pas le porter dans votre cœur… »

Julian eut un mouvement de dédain.

« C'est plutôt lui qui ne m'aimait pas ! Il considérait qu'un simple… marin… n'était pas un assez bon parti pour sa fille adorée. Il a même menacé de lui couper les vivres si elle s'entêtait, et je sais qu'ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole pendant un bon moment, mais il semblait finir par comprendre que Caroline et moi nous aimions sincèrement et qu'elle ne céderait pas. Ces derniers temps, leur relation était revenue au beau fixe, et il m'avait même invité à leur voyage en famille dans les rocheuses pour Noël… »

Une nouvelle vague d'émotion l'arrêta.

« Et sa mère ? » reprit Jardine après un instant.

« Caroline en parlait très peu. Je pense qu'elle ne s'entendait pas aussi bien avec elle qu'avec son père. J'ai cru comprendre que… » Il s'interrompit.

« Que… ? » l'encouragea l'agent du NCIS.

« Je n'en sais rien, en réalité, ce ne sont que des rumeurs… » Il semblait un peu gêné d'avoir à rapporter ce genre de propos. « Mais j'ai entendu dire que Mme Stevenson serait une femme dépressive et… Peut-être un peu portée sur la boisson. »

« Ca expliquerait pourquoi votre amie n'était pas très expansive à ce sujet. Avait-elle d'autres sujets d'inquiétude ? Etait-elle soucieuse en ce moment ? »

« Non, elle m'en aurait parlé. Elle semblait très heureuse, au contraire ! C'est quand je l'ai rencontré, il y a huit mois, qu'elle avait des problèmes. Elle ne s'est jamais étendue là-dessus non plus, mais elle recevait des lettres assez enflammées d'un ancien petit ami qui avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que c'était terminé entre eux et je crois qu'il lui faisait un peu peur. Je voulais aller voir cet homme, mais elle a toujours refusé de me dire son nom… Et de toute manière, à partir du moment où on a commencé à sortir ensemble, les lettres ont cessé. Je suppose qu'il avait du se faire une raison… »

'_Ou préparer une vengeance à la hauteur de l'affront subi…_' songea DiNozzo, attentif derrière la vitre sans tain. Enfin, ils avançaient !

« Une dernière question, Capitaine. Connaissez-vous bien Mlle Ginger-Holmes, la colocataire de votre amie ? »

Julian eut son premier sourire depuis son arrivée dans les locaux du NCIS.

« Très bien même. En fait, c'est elle qui nous a présenté, Sunny –je veux dire, Caroline- et moi. Camilla était une amie d'enfance, nous avons grandi à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre en Californie, puis nous nous sommes un peu perdus de vue quand j'ai déménagé sur la côte Est. Le hasard a voulu que je sois finalement affecté ici et qu'elle-même vienne y faire ses études. Cela faisait près de dix ans que nous ne nous étions pas vu, mais elle n'avait pas changé. »

Jardine se leva, indiquant au jeune homme que leur entretien était terminé.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de venir répondre à nos questions, Capitaine McBride… »

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. C'était un ordre de l'amiral. »

« Non, c'était une simple requête. » répondit-elle. « Nous vous tiendrons bien sûr informés en cas de nouvel élément et… »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas. » la coupa-t-il sèchement. « Le meurtrier est en prison, vous le savez très bien, et tous vos procédés n'y changeront rien. » Il l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas. « Je trouverais la sortie tout seul, je vous remercie. »

Jardine n'insista pas et le regarda s'en aller sans rien daigner ajouter.

La porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit alors à la volée et Tony en sortit, la rejoignant en deux pas.

Il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« Pas trop éprouvant pour un premier interrogatoire seule ? »

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux sur la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et la refusa d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

« Ce n'était pas mon premier interrogatoire seule, agent DiNozzo. Et il ne s'agissait même pas d'un interrogatoire au sens propre du terme en tout cas… »

« Pas faux. » concéda Tony en ouvrant la bouteille pour en avaler deux gorgées sous le regard horrifiée de la jeune femme. Il la reboucha avec un grand sourire pour elle, avant d'ajouter : « En tout cas, merci. »

« Oh, je l'ai surtout fait pour Gibbs. »

L'agent Lee s'approcha à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas commis de faute juridique, agent Lee ? »

Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête.

« Aucune. Les données de cet interrogatoire sont tout à fait recevables devant une cour d'assise… Mais, honnêtement, je ne vois pas trop quel intérêt elles présentent… »

« Erreur ! » rectifia Tony, extatique. « Jusqu'à présent, on n'avait pas entendu parler de l'ex à tendance psychopathe ! Mais maintenant, nous tenons enfin un véritable suspect. Enfin… Un qui ne soit pas Gibbs, quoi. »

* * *

**Jeudi, 10h36, Open Space du NCIS,**

McGee était en train de fouiller avec minutie dans la vie privée informatique de Caroline Stevenson, à la recherche de la moindre information possible sur l'ex-petit ami évoqué par Julian McBride.

Sans succès jusqu'à présent.

Pour peu que ce jeune homme ait vraiment harcelé leur victime, celle-ci avait fait en sorte d'en effacer toute trace de son existence.

« S'il s'est vraiment montré aussi virulent que ne l'affirme McBride, il doit bien en rester quelque chose, quand même ! » s'insurgea Tony en tapant un coup sec sur le bureau de McGee, frustré de ce nouvel obstacle.

« Je cherche, Tony, je cherche ! »

« Ben, arrête de chercher, et trouve, un peu, le Bleu ! »

« Si tu penses que c'est facile ! Il y a des mois et des mois d'échanges numériques à parcourir et je ne… » Il s'interrompit. « Hey, je crois bien que j'ai quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? Où ça ? »

« Dans un mail qu'elle a envoyé à une amie… En Janvier dernier, ce qui correspondrait à peu près à sa rupture avec notre suspect, si on se base sur les dires de McBride… »

« Oui, bon, et alors ? » le coupa Tony. « Elle dit qu'elle a été menacée de mort ? »

« Pas exactement, mais… Elle écrit '_Ma Lydie, […] Teddy semble ne rien comprendre. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer qu'il valait mieux cesser de nous voir, que c'était impossible de continuer comme ça, il s'obstine à essayer de me revoir et il a même écrit une lettre à mon père ! Or, tu sais combien il peut lui arriver d'être extrême quand quelque chose le contrarie vraiment. Et ça, inutile de te dire qu'il ne s'y fera jamais ! Je commence à être vraiment inquiète que toute cette histoire ne finisse mal, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du dire que je voulais apprendre le violon, Teddy ne serait pas rentré dans ma vie, et je ne serais pas si malheureuse ! […]_' » Il s'interrompit de nouveau. « Le reste est plutôt dépourvu d'intérêt, elle se lamente encore quelques lignes et demande à son amie de la retrouver pour une sortie quelques jours après son mail. »

Ziva fit la première à réagir une fois que McGee eut terminé sa phrase.

« Parfait. Donc, si je résume bien, on cherche un homme, sûrement assez jeune, répondant au nom de Teddy, pratiquant probablement le violon et ayant une prédisposition à la violence. C'est ça ? »

Acquiescement de McGee.

« Bon, ben, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, non ? »

« Commençons par le conservatoire. Si c'est vraiment un bon violoniste, il y sera sûrement inscrit. » proposa Tony.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

En deux coups de clavier, McGee avait obtenu la liste des artistes référencés au conservatoire. Il sélectionna les violonistes, en élimina les femmes et les enfants, et obtint une liste de quarante-trois noms qu'il parcourut rapidement.

« Aucun '_Teddy_'. » finit-il par conclure, piteusement. « Pas même un Ted. »

« Oui, mais Teddy est aussi le diminutif courant de Theodore ou d'Edward. » insista Tony.

« Pas d'Edward… En revanche, j'ai un Theodore ! Theodore Killner, 24 ans. Il donne des cours de violon aux débutants au Conservatoire, et aussi à domicile. »

Il montra à ses deux collègues la page internet du Conservatoire dédiée au jeune homme, un afro-américain souriant aux longues dreadlocks.

« Il ne ressemble pas du tout à l'idée que je me fais d'un professeur de violon… » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Tony.

McGee fit apparaître des informations plus poussées sur leur suspect.

« Arrêté en Février dernier pour avoir pénétré dans une propriété privée… Et je vous le donne en mille : il s'agissait de la maison familiale des Stevenson. »

« Bingo. » murmura Tony. « Je crois que nous avons un gagnant. »

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Je vous promets qu'on verra un peu Gibbs dans le prochain chapitre .


	12. Chapter 12

Oops... :( Excuse moi Manon ! C'est de toi que je parlais dans mon post précédent, bien sûr... La fatigue, tout ça...

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_McGee fit apparaître des informations plus poussées sur leur suspect. _

_« Arrêté en Février dernier pour avoir pénétré dans une propriété privée… Et je vous le donne en mille : il s'agissait de la maison familiale des Stevenson. »_

_« Bingo. » murmura Tony. « Je crois que nous avons un gagnant. »_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Jeudi, 15h15, Open Space du NCIS,**

Aussitôt qu'il avait aperçu la jeune avocate qui s'était portée volontaire pour défendre Gibbs, -et malgré les dix minutes qu'il venait de passer à expliquer à Ziva pourquoi il n'avait absolument pas confiance dans '_cette bonne femme sortie d'on ne sait où_'-, Tony s'était brutalement redressé et précipité à sa rencontre, affichant son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Mlle Liebermann, je présume ? »

« Elle-même. »

« Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Pour vous servir ! » dit-il d'un ton suave.

Dans son dos, Ziva secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'avocate qui lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Officier David, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en ignorant les simagrées de Tony.

« Heu… Oui. » répondit l'interpellée, surprise que la jeune femme connaisse son nom.

Celle-ci sembla s'apercevoir de sa perplexité car elle ajouta :

« J'ai participé à l'élaboration de l'accord liant le NCIS et le Mossad afin que vous puissiez travailler à part entière pour l'Agence. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais ça valait vraiment le coup, n'est ce pas ? Pour avoir le plaisir de vous compter parmi nous ! »

Ziva restait interloquée, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre à une telle entrée en matière. Aussi préféra-t-elle changer de sujet.

« Heu… Oui… Alors, comme Tony vous l'a dit tout à l'heure au téléphone, nous avons découvert un nouveau suspect… »

Tony en profita aussitôt pour revenir dans la conversation et tirer la couverture à lui.

« C'est simple, dès que McBride a évoqué cet ex-petit-ami, j'ai su qu'on tenait enfin une piste sérieuse ! »

L'avocate parut très modérément impressionnée.

« Bien, très bien… Et vous avez obtenu une confession ? »

« Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Non. En fait… On ne l'a même pas encore interrogé… »

Devant le haussement de sourcils franchement dubitatif de la jeune femme, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Mais c'est notre homme, c'est certain ! »

« Ah. Et donc vous m'avez demandé de venir maintenant parce que… ? »

« Parce que… Parce que nous ne pouvons rien faire sans vous… Malheureusement, Theodore Killner n'est pas un marin. Même si nous étions convaincus de sa culpabilité, nous ne sommes pas habilités à l'interroger. L'avocat de la Défense, en revanche, est tout à fait autorisé à interroger tous ceux qui pourraient servir à décharger son client et… »

« Oui, merci, je sais. » le coupa-t-elle. « Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez que ce soit moi qui interroge votre suspect, c'est ça ? »

Tony lui refit son plus beau sourire. « Exactement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous resterons juste à côté. Et je suis certain que vous allez parfaitement bien vous en sortir. Si vous voulez quelques conseils, je… »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète, Agent DiNozzo. » l'interrompit-elle. « Je connais mon métier. Et puis, l'Officier David sera là, elle aussi, n'est ce pas ? »

Acquiescement hésitant de l'intéressée, toujours aussi perplexe devant une telle sollicitude.

« Très bien ! Alors, allons-y. » Elle fit un grand sourire à l'attention de Ziva. « Officier David ! Si vous voulez bien me montrer le chemin jusqu'à notre suspect… »

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… Il faut qu'on aille le chercher, avant… » intervint de nouveau Tony.

L'avocate eut une moue déçue, mais se reprit très vite.

Elle ôta la bandoulière du lourd sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule et fit quelques pas pour le poser sur le bureau de Gibbs. Puis, elle contourna ledit bureau pour s'installer nonchalamment sur la chaise qui l'accompagnait, sous les yeux horrifiés de Tony, ébahis de McGee et amusés de Ziva.

« Et bien ? Allez-y ! Je vous attendrai ici, j'ai du travail… »

« Mais… Heu… Vous… C'est… C'est le bureau de Gibbs ! » murmura Tony, avec le ton de quelqu'un en train d'assister à un véritable sacrilège.

La jeune femme redressa la tête.

« Oui, je sais. Et alors ? » répondit-elle, visiblement pas le moins du monde effarouchée par une telle information. « Il ne risque pas d'en avoir besoin pour le moment n'est ce pas ? Et je vous signale que si vous ne vous décidez pas à aller chercher ce fameux suspect, il n'aura peut-être plus du tout l'occasion d'en profiter, alors si j'étais vous, je me mettrais rapidement en route ! »

Tony resta la bouche ouverte, mais ne trouva apparemment rien à répondre à ça, situation assez inédite pour valoir à l'avocate le premier vrai sourire de Ziva à son attention. Sourire auquel la jeune femme blonde répondit par un clin d'œil.

Avec un sourire plus large encore, Ziva attrapa par le bras son collègue toujours à la recherche d'une réplique pertinente et l'entraina vers les ascenseurs avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'en trouver une.

« Elle a raison Tony. Plus vite on aura prouvé que notre homme est coupable, plus vite Gibbs sera de retour parmi nous… »

En attendant que l'appareil arrive, Tony se haussa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'apercevoir le bureau de Gibbs –et la jolie avocate-.

Ziva le tira de nouveau par le bras, nettement plus brutalement cette fois, manquant de le faire tomber.

« Hé ! » protesta-t-il en la suivant dans l'ascenseur. « Mais j'… »

« Laisse tomber, Tony. Tu n'as aucune chance. » le coupa-t-elle en sélectionnant le sous-sol sur le tableau de commande de l'appareil.

Tony paraissait outré.

« Aucune chance ? Aucune chance ! Je t'apprendrais, pour ton information, qu'aucune femme ne m'a jamais résistée, Zeevah. »

« C'est justement pour ça qu'on les appelle '_faciles_', Tony. Et, pour une fois, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton soi-disant '_pouvoir de séduction_'. »

« Ah non ? Pourquoi alors ? Elle est mariée ? »

« Non. Elle est gay. »

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent.

« De quoi ? Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Décidément, Tony ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

« Mais enfin, ça crevait les yeux ! Tu n'as pas vu la façon dont elle me draguait ? »

Il se renfrogna, vexé.

« Et bien, excuse moi si je n'ai pas un radar aussi performant que le tien de ce point de vue là, Ziva. » Une pause, puis un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage. « Et… Tu es intéressée ? »

« Non. »

« Dommage. »

Le silence retomba tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au niveau du garage.

Ziva fit un pas en avant, en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent, et ajouta d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre neutre, « Parce que je suis comme Gibbs. Je les préfère rousse. » avant de quitter l'ascenseur avec un petit sourire à l'idée de la tête que son coéquipier devait arborer à cet instant précis.

Tony resta figé un instant, bouche bée, une image totalement inappropriée s'imposant lentement à son esprit, un sourire stupide se dessinant en même temps sur ses traits.

Une voix impérieuse le ramena brutalement sur Terre.

« Bon, alors ! Tu viens, oui ou non ? »

Il rattrapa la jeune femme en quelques enjambées.

« Heu… Mais dis-moi, Ziva… Tu ne nous as jamais raconté ce que vous faisiez exactement lorsque vous étiez en mission au Caire, toi et Jenny… »

* * *

**Jeudi, 16h32, Open Space du NCIS,**

En attendant le retour de ses collègues, et pour ne pas avoir à faire la conversation avec l'avocate qui l'intimidait, McGee était descendu passer un peu de temps avec Abby, pour l'aider à ranger les preuves qu'elle avait déjà analysées afin de pouvoir les rendre à Fornell.

Celle-ci s'était montrée relativement froide à son égard, toujours fâchée qu'il ait pu douter de l'innocence de Gibbs, mais ce n'était quand même pas aussi éprouvant que la perspective de passer du temps avec une avocate, capable de surcroît de tenir tête à Tony **et** à Gibbs.

Quand il se décida finalement à remonter à contrecœur à son bureau –après avoir épuisé tous les prétextes pour continuer à traîner dans le laboratoire-, ce fut pour constater avec soulagement que Tony et Ziva étaient de retour.

Ils entouraient le bureau de l'avocate -'_De Gibbs !_' se reprit mentalement McGee- et lui tournaient le dos, mais il pouvait entendre les rires de Ziva et de l'avocate, accompagnés des lamentations de Tony.

« Ca aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave, je te signale ! »

« Mais oui, Tony… Bien sûr ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda McGee, s'imaginant déjà le pire, le suspect ouvrant le feu sur ses collègues et Tony échappant à la mort de justesse.

Les deux jeunes gens firent volte face pour le regarder.

Ziva avait l'air hilare et Tony arborait un air renfrogné, souligné davantage par un large bleu en train de s'élargir sur sa pommette gauche.

« Oh ! Vous vous êtes battus avec le suspect ? » ajouta McGee en faisant allusion à la blessure du jeune homme.

« Absolument pas. » répondit Ziva avant que Tony n'ait pu expliquer quoique ce soit. « Au contraire. Il est venu sans résister quand il a su qui nous étions et pourquoi nous étions là… »

« Mais alors… Comment… ? »

De nouveau, un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'un gloussement échappait à l'avocate.

« Disons que Tony a aperçu notre homme de loin, au moment où celui-ci entrait dans le conservatoire… Et, convaincu qu'il allait essayer de s'enfuir, il s'est mis à courir comme un dératé pour le rattraper… Sauf que les portes automatiques du Conservatoire s'ouvrent apparemment moins vite que Tony ne courre… » Elle ne put de nouveau retenir un rire en revoyant dans sa tête le moment où Tony avait fait un vol plané en arrière, l'air totalement ahuri de quelqu'un qui se demande ce qui vient de lui arriver.

« J'étais focalisé sur ma cible ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je cours particulièrement vite ! » protesta l'intéressé, vexé de les voir tous rigoler franchement. « C'est sûr que ce n'est pas à toi que ça arriverait, le Bleu… »

« Non, en effet, parce que je continue d'utiliser mes neurones, même quand je suis en train de courir, moi, Tony. » répondit McGee du tac au tac, habitué aux piques de celui-ci à son égard. « Et ce suspect, alors, où est il ? »

« En salle de conférence… »

McGee jeta un regard oblique vers les cages d'ascenseur.

« Mais pas celle là, McNeuneu, voyons ! La vraie. On s'est dit qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment le mettre en salle d'interrogatoire… »

« Je suis prête ! Allons-y. » intervint l'avocate, refermant le dossier sur lequel elle avait pris des notes afin de pouvoir s'entretenir avec Theodore Killner.

Tony sourit.

« C'est parti… »

* * *

**Jeudi, 17h00, Salle de Conférence du NCIS,**

Theodore Killner était un jeune homme d'origine afro-américaine, l'air avenant, qui attendait sagement assis sur l'une des nombreuses chaises qui se trouvaient autour de la large table ovale.

Il avait ouvert devant lui son étui à violon, et en caressait le bois avec douceur, les yeux dans le vague.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque l'avocate entra dans la pièce, accompagnée de Tony, Ziva et McGee et se mit aussitôt debout.

« Bonjour. Vous devez être la personne dont les agents DiNozzo et David m'ont parlé. Theodore Killner. » se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

« En effet. Linda Liebermann. Je suppose qu'on vous a expliqué pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous parler ? » demanda-t-elle en acceptant sa poignée de main.

Le jeune homme hocha positivement de la tête.

« Oui. Vous êtes l'avocate chargée de défendre celui qui aurait tué Sun… Caroline, et vous pensez que je pourrais vous aider à démontrer que ce n'est pas lui. Mais je vous préviens, je n'ai pas revu Caroline depuis notre rupture, alors je ne vois pas bien ce que vous attendez de moi, exactement… »

« Asseyez-vous, Mr Killner. » répondit tranquillement Linda Liebermann tandis qu'elle prenait une chaise en face de lui et ouvrait le dossier qu'elle avait préparé. « Quelles étaient vos rapports exacts avec Mlle Stevenson ? »

« A l'heure actuelle ? Aucun, comme je viens de vous le dire… Nous avons rompu en janvier dernier, et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis. Je pense que c'était bien mieux comme ça, d'ailleurs… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai énormément souffert de cette rupture… J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre… Et alors que je pensais que c'était fait, voilà que j'apprends qu'elle est morte et… » Il baissa les yeux pour cacher son trouble et se laissa de nouveau glisser sa main tendrement sur le bois du violon. « C'est elle qui me l'avait offert. » murmura-t-il, plus pour se redonner contenance que par réelle nécessité. « Je l'aimais, vous savez. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Mr Killner… Mais alors, pourquoi vous séparez, exactement ? »

Il détourna le regard.

« C'est compliqué. C'est elle qui a préféré rompre. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était mieux comme ça. » conclut-il d'un air sombre. « Mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour parler de ça… Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment je pourrais vous aidez à innocenter votre client. »

Encore une fois, l'avocate éluda la question d'un sourire.

Elle sortit une feuille du dossier et la plaça délibérément devant le jeune homme.

« Voici la copie d'un mail que Caroline a envoyé à une amie, peu de temps après votre rupture. » Elle lui laissa le temps de prendre connaissance du contenu dudit mail avant de poursuivre : « Son petit ami actuel nous a dit qu'elle recevait encore des lettres de vous lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, et que ces lettres semblaient lui faire peur… »

Il redressa brutalement la tête après avoir rapidement parcouru la lettre.

« Attendez… Vous pensez que… Vous croyez que j'ai quelque chose à voir dans son meurtre ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Mr Killner. Expliquez-moi d'abord ce que Caroline voulait dire quand elle vous accuse d'être… _extrême_ de temps en temps. »

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas compris ! Ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle parlait ! » s'insurgea le jeune homme avec véhémence. « Je veux dire… » Il paraissait bouleversé, mais se força visiblement à conserver un ton calme. « Je comprends que ces propos puissent être interprétés de cette façon là, mais croyez moi, vous vous trompez. Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal et elle le savait très bien. »

« Ah oui ? Et de qui parlait-elle dans ce cas, s'il ne s'agissait pas de vous ? » insista l'avocate, septique.

« De son père. »

L'avocate écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui, je sais que ça parait fou mais je vous jure que c'est vrai…Si Caro a dit à son… petit ami… qu'elle avait peur, ce n'était pas _de_ moi, mais _pour_ moi ! Quand son père a découvert qu'elle et moi sortions ensemble, il est devenu fou furieux ! Vous imaginez, un simple prof de violon, black en plus ! Sortir avec sa merveilleuse petite princesse WASP* adorée ! » Il eut une moue dégoûtée qui traduisait bien quels sentiments lui inspiraient le père de la victime. « Caroline a bien essayé de le raisonner… Moi aussi. Je lui ai écris, c'est ce qu'elle évoque dans son mail, et j'ai même essayé de lui parler en allant le voir chez lui, mais il m'a menacé avec un fusil et fait arrêter. Il a même porté plainte contre moi pour effraction, ou je ne sais quoi ! J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais, vous pensez, face à un sénateur de cet état ! Il pouvait bien raconter n'importe quoi, je n'avais aucune chance ! Finalement, Caroline a convaincu son père de retirer sa plainte, en échange de quoi nous cessions de nous fréquenter. J'ai continué un temps à lui envoyer des lettres, c'est vrai, parce que je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça ! C'était injuste ! Et puis, j'ai arrêté quand son nouveau professeur m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles après ça… Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre le journal hier matin… »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Linda Lieberman ainsi que Tony, Ziva et McGee qui se tenaient en retrait essayait d'enregistrer ces informations nouvelles.

« Si je résume bien, ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est que le sénateur Stevenson pouvait se montrer violent ? »

« Oh, oui. Mais, je vous rassure, pas envers fille, non. Je vous ai dit qu'il l'adorait. Pas comme sa mère ! »

« Elle ne s'entendait pas avec sa mère ? » releva aussitôt l'avocate, se rappelant que dans le compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire de Julian McBride, celui-ci avait également évoqué des tensions entre la jeune femme et sa mère.

« Non. Caroline disait que sa mère n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre qu'elle-même et peut-être son fils aîné. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois, avant que nous ne sortions ensemble avec Caro. Je ne suis peut-être pas objectif en disant ça, mais cette femme est mauvaise, manipulatrice et je peux vous dire qu'elle jalousait l'amour que le sénateur portait à sa fille. Je l'ai entendu accuser Caroline de dépenser futilement l'argent de son père et d'en priver son frère. »

« Et d'après vous, Mr Stevenson négligeait-il effectivement son fils au profit de sa sœur ? »

Theodore Killner haussa les épaules.

« Lincoln n'était pas le fils de Stevenson. C'était seulement le demi-frère de Caroline, issu d'un premier lit de Mme Stevenson. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il ne vouait pas une grande affection à son fils adoptif, non. Caroline en parlait rarement, mais petit à petit, j'ai appris qu'en fait il avait quitté la maison peu avant notre rencontre, plus ou moins chassé par son beau-père qui ne le supportait plus. Caro n'était pas très proche de son demi-frère, mais je l'ai quand même surpris plusieurs fois remettant de l'argent à ce parasite. A chaque fois, je l'ai entendu lui jurer ses grands Dieux qu'il allait se servir de cet argent pour [i] _se sortir de là_ [/i] –je suppose qu'il voulait dire pour se trouver enfin un travail et cesser de dépenser l'argent de sa sœur !- mais il finissait toujours par revenir mendier, après avoir dépensé l'argent qu'elle lui donnait dans des salles de jeux ou dans des clubs, ce genre de choses… »

« Je vois. Finalement, tout cela est bien loin de l'image d'Épinal utilisée par les journaux pour décrire la famille Stevenson… »

Le jeune homme eut un ricanement sans joie.

« Oh, je vous en prie, ne me dîtes pas que vous avez cru à ce ramassis d'inepties… Pourquoi croire que votre client est innocent, si ce que racontait ce torchon était vrai ? »

« Mais vous, justement. Pourquoi croyez-vous que l'agent Gibbs innocent ? Vous ne le connaissez pas, pourtant… »

« Non. Mais je connais… Connaissait Caroline. Jamais elle n'aurait été seule dans un bar, surtout à une heure pareille et elle aurait encore moins proposé à un inconnu de la raccompagner chez elle. Ca, j'en suis certain… J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais ce n'est certainement pas une [i]_simple affaire de sexe qui tourne mal_[/i] comme l'a conclut le FBI ! »

Il y eut un silence, avant que l'avocate ne reprenne la parole :

« Mr Killner, je suis désolée de vous demander ça, mais c'est nécessaire. Où étiez-vous entre une heure et quatre heures du matin la nuit où Caroline Stevenson a été tuée ? »

Il eut un soupir résigné avant de répondre.

« Dans un bus. Moi et plusieurs autres concertistes du conservatoire avions été conviés à assister au concerto pour violon de Tchaïkovski interprété par le grand orchestre de Vienne à l'Avery Fisher Hall. Le concert a pris fin vers 23h30, nous avons diné et avons quitté New-York vers deux heures du matin… Nous somme arrivés à Washington vers 6h45. Toutes les personnes présentes dans ce bus pourront vous le confirmer. »

Linda Liebermann se leva et referma le dossier.

« Je vous remercie, Mr Killner. Vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse. Si vous deviez penser à autre chose… »

« Je vous le dirais, bien sûr. En échange, promettez-moi de mettre la main sur le salopard qui a fait ça… »

Il tendit la main dans l'intention de serrer de celle de l'avocate, qui, en dégageant la sienne pour répondre à son geste, laissa échapper quelques feuilles du dossier qu'elle tenait.

Avant qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de réagir, Theodore Killner s'était penché pour ramasser les feuilles qui s'étaient éparpillées à ses pieds.

Il s'agissait de photocopies des photos prises sur la scène de crime, notamment des gros plans des lésions nucales de Caroline Stevenson ainsi que du ruban jaune qui avait servi à l'étrangler.

Au lieu de les rendre immédiatement à l'avocate, le jeune homme resta comme figé d'horreur à leur vue. Ce fut donc elle qui les lui retira précipitamment des mains.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. Vous n'auriez pas du voir ça… » s'excusa-t-elle en faisant disparaître les images à l'intérieur du dossier avec fébrilité.

« Ce… ruban, là. C'est avec ça qu'on l'a tuée, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire… » répondit l'avocate, embêtée.

« Je comprends. Mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas celui de Caroline. »

La jeune femme, qui avait commencé à ouvrir la porte de la salle, arrêta son geste pour le regarder avec yeux ronds.

« Vous êtes certain de ce que vous affirmez ? »

« Oui, tout à fait certain. Caroline avait le jaune en horreur. Vous imaginez, avec ses cheveux roux… Elle trouvait qu'elle était déjà suffisamment voyante comme ça sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter… »

L'avocate échangea un regard avec Tony, Ziva et McGee qui s'étaient également redressés en entendant ce nouveau détail pour le moins étrange : c'était donc l'assassin, dont Ducky avait formellement affirmé qu'il devait s'agir d'un homme puissant, qui avait amené le ruban jaune qui avait servi à étrangler la victime…

Décidément, toute cette histoire ne manquait pas de rebondissement.

McGee remercia son interlocutrice et raccrocha le téléphone.

« L'amie confirme que Caroline Stevenson parlait bien de son père dans le mail qu'elle lui a envoyé et que Theodore Killner n'aurait jamais levé la main sur elle, bien au contraire. »

« Et son alibi est en béton armé ! » renchérit Ziva en ajoutant un énième fax de déposition sur l'honneur attestant de la présence du jeune homme dans le bus qui le ramenait de New-York la nuit du meurtre, ainsi qu'il l'avait affirmé.

McGee se laissa partir en arrière sur son siège et soupira d'un air abattu.

« On dirait bien que nous voilà revenus à la case départ. Plus de suspect ! »

Tony se mit debout d'un bond et vint poser ses deux mains sur le bureau du jeune homme.

« Tu plaisantes là, le Bleu, j'espère ! » s'indigna-t-il. « Plus de suspects ? Et le père violent, alors ? La mère dépressive ? Et le demi-frère parasite ? On a presque trop de suspects, oui ! »

« Mais… » commença vainement à protester McGee, que Tony interrompit d'un geste significatif de la main.

« Mes amis, je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour un petit… »

Ziva se crispa, pressentant ce qui allait suivre.

« … FEU DE CAMP ! »

* * *

**Vendredi, 8h30, Prison,**

Assis sur le sol poussiéreux, Gibbs regardait monter les rayons du soleil par-dessus les barbelés qui surmontaient les hauts murs de la prison. Il était seul dans la toute petite cour, comme l'exigeait les règles du quartier de haute sécurité, à l'exception du gardien, un jeune homme plutôt sympathique qui lui avait gentiment proposé une cigarette.

Il avait machinalement refusé, mais il se demandait si tout compte fait, ça n'aurait pas eu un effet bénéfique sur son humeur actuelle. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de qui que ce soit depuis que Jen avait demandé son transfert dans ce quartier, sauf si on comptait la visite de Barlow, et de son avocate, ainsi que le coup de fil plutôt déprimant qu'elle lui avait passé en fin d'après-midi le jour précédent, et il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de se calmer les nerfs, à part marcher de long en large dans sa minuscule cellule. Avec pour seule compagnie, le journal que Barlow lui avait sournoisement abandonné la veille. Sans bateau ni bourbon pour occuper ses pensées ailleurs, cette fois.

Il avait passé une nuit abominable, sur sa petite couchette précaire, avec son bras qui le lançait continuellement et son esprit qui ne le laissaient pas dormir en paix…

Et il n'avait même pas la possibilité de se défouler en défendant sa vie au milieu des autres prisonniers. Non, même pas.

Tout ça, à cause de Jen. Chercher tous les moyens imaginables pour lui pourrir un peu plus la fonction de Directeur aussitôt qu'il serait sorti de là avait constitué un très bon dérivatif pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il faudrait _justement_ qu'il soit sorti de là avant de les mettre en œuvre.

Très bien, vingt-quatre heures. Il laissait encore à Tony vingt-quatre heures pour le sortir de là. Après ça, il s'en chargerait tout seul...

Le jeune gardien apparut soudain dans son champ de vision.

"Il y a quelqu'un pour vous au parloir. Une femme."

Gibbs ne fit pas mine de se lever. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à son avocate, et si c'était Jen, elle, il n'avait même pas envie de la voir.

"Une certaine Abbygail Sciuto ?"

Cette fois, Gibbs se redressa et accepta de suivre le jeune homme.

Abby était certainement la seule personne à cet instant dont la pensée pouvait le réconforter.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas :) : WASP = White Anglo Saxon & Protestant, descendants en ligne direct des premiers côlons américains.

La suite bientôt.

Ah ! Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi c'est la faute de Jen s'il n'a pas pu dormir en paix... Section M ;) !


	13. Chapter 13

Nouveau chapitre :) !

A HuddyJibbsAddict, Syndra, Manon, Pokilo et ange, merci beaucoup pour vous reviews ! Ce chapitre est là grâce à vous ! (Et aussi beaucoup grâce à ma Sunny !)

* * *

_C'est dans l'air_  
_C'est dans l'air_  
_C'est dans l'air, c'est millénaire_  
_S'enivrer_  
_Coïter_  
_Quid de nos amours passées_

_"C'est dans l'air" **Mylène Farmer**  
_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent** :

_McGee se laissa partir en arrière sur son siège et soupira d'un air abattu._

_« On dirait bien que nous voilà revenus à la case départ. Plus de suspect ! »_

_Tony se mit debout d'un bond et vint poser ses deux mains sur le bureau du jeune homme._

_« Tu plaisantes là, le Bleu, j'espère ! » s'indigna-t-il. « Plus de suspects ? Et le père violent, alors ? La mère dépressive ? Et le demi-frère parasite ? On a presque trop de suspects, oui ! »_

_« Mais… » commença vainement à protester McGee, que Tony interrompit d'un geste significatif de la main._

_« Mes amis, je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour un petit… »_

_Ziva se crispa, pressentant ce qui allait suivre._

_« … FEU DE CAMP ! »_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Jeudi, 19h45, Laboratoire d'Abby,**

"Reprenons depuis le début."

Ziva et McGee soupirèrent, se jetant un regard exaspéré. C'était au moins la troisième fois que Tony réclamait que l'on recommence le débat sur tous les aspects étranges de l'affaire, sans que cela ne mène jamais nulle part.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs sur le point de protester, mais malheureusement pour eux, Ducky décida d'approuver Tony.

"Excellente idée, mon cher Tony. Récapitulons tout ça calmement. Mais si vous le voulez bien..." Le vénérable docteur attrapa le feutre bleu que tenait le jeune agent pour se l'approprier. "... c'est moi m'occuperais de lister les éléments sur le tableau cette fois." Et il effaça rapidement ce qui y était déjà griffonné, avant que Tony n'ait pu trouver quoique ce soit à y redire.

En parlant de tableau, le docteur Mallard faisait référence au cadre de contre-plaqué blanc qu'Abby avait mis à leur disposition dans le labo afin qu'ils puissent mieux réfléchir. C'était Tony qui avait pris la tête des opérations, mais il n'était pas très organisé, et, par trois fois, le tableau avait vite fini par ressembler à un immense gribouillage incompréhensible, ce qui, aux yeux de McGee, était finalement le meilleur résumé de cette affaire.

Maintenant que Ducky avait repris les choses en main, Ziva et McGee avaient bon espoir de tirer enfin une solution logique de tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert jusqu'à présent.

Au centre du tableau, le médecin inscrivit un simple nom : Caroline. Celui de la victime. Puis, il se tourna vers les jeunes agents, qui, silencieux, ne perdaient pas une miette de ses gestes, un peu comme des élèves fascinés par le cours de leur professeur favori.

"Très bien. Commençons par vous, Timothy. Quelle serait votre théorie ?"

Étonné d'être celui à qui l'on demandait l'avis le premier, McGee rougit légèrement et mis quelques secondes avant de commencer à s'exprimer.

"Heu... Et bien... C'est à dire... Je pense que..." Soupir exaspéré de Tony. "Puisqu'on sait qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre prémédité, organisé, c'est forcément que l'assassin connaissait parfaitement notre victime, son appartement, ses habitudes..."

"Merci pour ces précisions, c'est vrai qu'on n'y avait pas pensé tout seul, le Bleu" le coupa ironiquement Tony, mais Ducky lui enjoignit de se taire d'un geste, en invitant Mcgee à poursuivre.

"On peut donc supposer que notre homme attendait déjà la victime. Comme nous savons qu'il n'a pas de clef (Ducky inscrivit sur le tableau le mot '_clef_'), soit il a attendu devant la porte son retour -mais nous n'avons aucun témoignage en ce sens-, soit il était déjà à l'intérieur, auquel cas c'est Caroline elle-même qui l'avait fait rentrer -ils se sont disputés, elle est sortie se changer les idées, il l'a attendu, par exemple-, soit c'est Camilla, sa colocataire qui l'a invité à entrer et à attendre le retour de Caroline." Il marqua une pause.

Ducky ajouta le prénom '_Camilla_' à côté du mot '_Clef_'.

McGee reprit.

"Caroline rentre finalement, avec Gibbs. Elle ne sait pas, ou ne se rappelle pas que notre homme est encore là, toujours furieux... Ou qui le devient en voyant Gibbs. En tout cas, c'est sûrement à ce moment là que ça se passe. A 2h du matin, quand elle rentre."

Ducky écrivit '_2 a.m._' et l'entoura.

McGee continua. "Gibbs est... Il..." Regard en coin du côté d'Abby. "Il n'est pas en état de... De... De se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe, disons. Notre assassin les suit peut-être dans la chambre, bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec Caroline, ils se disputent... Ils en viennent au main... Il l'étrangle. C'est là qu'il réalise qu'il peut faire accuser Gibbs du meutre, il arrange un peu la scène pour faire croire à un crime passionnel..." Le jeune homme s'interrompit. "Sauf que je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu s'enfuir en refermant la porte de l'intérieur derrière lui."

Ducky écrivit '_porte fermée à clef, clef à l'intérieur, seconde clef avec Julian McBride_' et il entoura le nom de Julian McBride.

"Très bien. Ziva, Tony..." Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent, prêts à fournir à leur tour leur version des faits. Mais ce ne fut pas ce que Ducky leur demanda de faire. "... Décrédibilisez moi l'argumentaire de McGee."

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent un instant, déstabilisés, puis un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Tony. "Mais avec plaisir !" Et il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment. "Alors déjà... Ta théorie est très intéressante, le Bleu, mais je te signale que tu ne tiens compte à aucun moment _de ce dont se rappelle Gibbs_ !" s'exclama-t-il en emphatisant la dernière partie de la phrase.

Pour la première fois, Ducky inscrivit '_Gibbs_' sur le tableau.

McGee réagit aussitôt. "Etant donné qu'il ne se rappelle de rien, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que son témoignage soit très utile non plus, Tony !"

"_On the contrary_, my little Probie !" insista Tony. "Si Gibbs se rappelle avoir... avoir... heu... eu une relation avec une femme cette nuit là, c'est que c'est vrai."

"Oui ? Ben pas avec Caroline Stevenson en tout cas ! Sauf si tu considères que Ducky n'est même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'elle était vierge !" ironisa McGee avec un regard pour le médecin, signifiant clairement que pour lui, cette seule pensée était insultante.

"Bien sûr que non, je ne remets pas en doute les capacités de Ducky !" se défendit Tony avec véhémence. "Je n'ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Caroline, j'ai juste dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme !" Il s'interrompit brusquement. "Hey ! Peut-être que c'est ça, la solution ! Peut-être que notre assassin est une femme, en définitive !" Ziva voulut l'interrompre. "Non, non, laisse moi finir. Ça expliquerait tout ! Pourquoi personne n'a touché à la victime, pour commencer ! Et si elle portait des extensions capillaires ou ce genre de choses, ça explique même le cheveu synthétique ! Même cette histoire de boucles d'oreille dont il a parlé avec Jenny alors que notre victime n'en porte pas s'explique comme ça !"

Il paraissait visiblement très content de lui. Mais Ziva le ramena très vite à une autre réalité.

"Oui, sauf que tu remets de nouveau en cause le travail de Ducky, là, Tony."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu es juste jalouse de ne pas avoir eu la solution la première."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "N'importe quoi. Je te rappelle que Ducky nous a bien dit que seul un homme et a fortiori un homme puissant aurait pu briser les cervicales de la pauvre Caroline de cette façon. Alors, à moins que tu ne nous parles d'une catcheuse ou d'une lanceuse de marteau professionnelle se faisant des extensions capillaires rousses -et dont je doute sérieusement que Gibbs ait pu leur trouver un attrait-, c'est tout bonnement impossible."

Tony se renfrogna. "Ah oui. J'avais oublié ce détail."

Abby soupira et intervint pour la première fois. "On avance là, non ? Maintenant, on sait qu'on cherche un homme avec des extensions capillaires rousses ! Ça ne doit pas courir les rues, ça..." ironisa-t-elle. "Cette affaire... Est une affaire de fou ! Et je m'y connais en histoires bizarres, pourtant, hein !"

Ducky ajouta '_extensions ? perruque ?_' sur le tableau.

"J'ai pourtant le sentiment qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que ça devienne limpide. Comme s'il nous manquait un détail... Un tout petit détail... Pour enfin comprendre..."

"Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une perruque ?" demanda soudain McGee.

"Parce que notre homme est chauve ?" se moqua Tony. Puis soudain sérieux "Tiens, d'ailleurs, est ce que le père de Caroline est chauve ?"

"Non. Et son demi-frère non plus, d'ailleurs. En plus, excuse moi Tony, mais je vois mal cet homme étrangler puis déshabiller sa fille au milieu de la nuit avant de l'abandonner à côté d'un inconnu. Contrairement à McGee, je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre commis sous le coup de la colère. Je crois plutôt qu'il a été méticuleusement préparé... Jusqu'à aller ramasser un coupable idéal dans un bar du coin..."

"Mais Gibbs n'aurait jamais suivi le premier mec à l'air patibulaire qui lui proposerai d'aller voir sa chambre." commenta Tony. "Non, attendez, ce que je viens de dire sonne bizarrement. Je voulais dire, il n'aurait pas suivi un homme tout court, hein."

"Mais avec une perruque ?" fit remarquer McGee.

"Ah, mais, tu vas nous lâcher, avec ta perruque, McBoulet ?" râla Tony, agacé.

"Non..." reprit Ziva. "L'idée de McGee n'est pas bête du tout. "Notre homme sait que ça sera difficile de convaincre quelqu'un -même quelqu'un de bien éméché- de le suivre. Mais de suivre une jeune femme... Consentante de surcroît..."

"Ce qui nous ramène à mon hypothèse. L'assassin est une femme."

"Non. C'est un homme déguisé en femme."

Grimaces d'horreur de Tony et Abby.

"Impossible !"

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Impossible que Gibbs est pu... confondre... un homme et une femme."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" répéta Ziva sur le même ton buté.

"Mais parce que c'est impossible et puis c'est tout !" s'énerva Tony. "Sur ce plan là, on ne peut pas confondre un homme et une femme, quand même !"

McGee décida d'intervenir, mais prudent, il se plaça d'abord derrière Ziva. "Heu, Tony. Un mot pour toi : '_A-man-da_'."

Les yeux de Tony se réduisirent à deux fentes. "Le Bleu." gronda-t-il. "Tu es mort."

"Qui est Amanda ?" demanda Ziva, perplexe.

"**PERSONNE** !" s'écria Tony, tandis que McGee expliquait : "Un travesti que Tony a si bien pris pour une femme qu'il l'a embrassé !"

Ziva écarquilla d'abord les yeux puis, une fois convaincue que McGee disait la vérité, eut un sourire goguenard qui résumait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait d'une telle information.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tout ça à à voir avec l'affaire qui nous occupe." grommela Tony, vexé. "Am... Cet homme ressemblait vraiment à une femme. Alors que là, on a dit qu'on avait à faire à une armoire à glace. Donc c'est impossible. Fin de la discussion."

"Mais une armoire à glace qui se baladerait avec un ruban jaune. _Jaune fillette_. Puisqu'on a établi que cette arme du crime pour le moins originale n'appartenait pas à la victime, mais à son assassin, je vous rappelle." ajouta Ziva.

"Donc, ce n'est pas Gibbs ! Il ne se balade pas avec des rubans jaunes dans les poches..." déclara une nouvelle fois Abby alors que Ducky ajoutait le ruban sous le mystère de la clef et de la perruque. "Bref, tout ça n'a absolument ni queue ni tête ! On dirait un poème de Prévert, il ne manque plus que le raton-laveur !"

"Il faut bien reconnaître..." murmura McGee, une nuance de découragement dans la voix. "A un moment, il paraît évident qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'une femme et la seconde d'après, seul un homme peut avoir commis ce meurtre. Et puis, de toute façon, que ça soit l'un ou l'autre, il n'aurait pas pu repartir de cet appartement..."

"Sauf si Julian McBride et la copine sont complices tous les deux. Elle qui amène Gibbs à l'appartement, lui qui tue sa petite fiancée, et les deux qui repartent avec la clef de Julian." proposa Ziva.

"Oui... Ça se tient... Si bien sûr, on exclut que McBride ne présentait pas de griffures sur les bras alors qu'on sait qu'elle s'est défendue, qu'il semblait sincèrement bouleversé, que son amiral _himself_ jure ne l'avoir libéré de ses obligations envers la base que le matin même, soit bien après l'heure du crime et qu'il n'a pas de mobile, alors oui, oui, ça se tient." ironisa le jeune italien.

"Et bien, fais mieux, Tony, puisque tu es si intelligent !" râla la jeune Israélienne, piqué au vif par le ton railleur de son camarade.

"Pourquoi pas... La mère et le demi-frère ? La mère ne supporte plus que son fils soit spolié au profit de la fille dont elle n'a jamais voulu et que son mari préfère même à elle, et le frère tout dévoué à sa maman obéit aveuglément."

"Mais Tony, elle a au moins cinquante ans !"

"Ouais, mais au moins, c'est une femme, déjà ! Et puis, avec une perruque et un bon maquillage ? Sans compter qu'elle doit avoir les moyens de se faire des liftings... Puis bon, Gibbs n'a pas vingt ans non plus, hein !" conclut il en se mettant imperceptiblement à distance de bras de Abby.

"Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi le demi-frère tuerait la poule aux oeufs d'or, franchement. Rappelle toi ce que nous a dit l'ex petit ami. C'est Caroline qui survenait aux besoins de son frère, pas sa mère ! L'amour filial, ça me parait un peu léger comme mobile..."

Ducky interrompit le débat, les yeux fixés sur son tableau bien net. "En fait, ce qu'il nous faudrait... C'est un témoin."

"Heu, merci Ducky, mais on en a déjà deux, et c'est bien ça le problème, je te rappelle." grimaça Tony.

"Non. Je ne parle pas de la scène de crime." Il dessina une flèche qui relia le mot bar avec celui de Caroline. "Il nous faut un témoin qui aurait vu Gibbs dans ce bar, ou plus exactement, un témoin qui n'y aurait pas vu Caroline."

"Mais oui !" s'exclama Tony qui avait soudain compris. "Il pourrait nous fournir une description de la femme avec laquelle Gibbs est parti. Un témoin qui prouverait qu'il y avait une troisième personne chez notre victime ce soir là !"

"Ou de l'homme." renchérit McGee qui n'en démordait pas.

"Nous n'avons plus qu'un tout petit détail à régler... Nous n'avons pas le début d'une information sur ce bar. Et ne serait ce qu'entre ici et chez Gibbs, il y en a des centaines !"

"Pourquoi entre ici et chez Gibbs ?" demanda Tony, perplexe.

"Bah, je suppose qu'il a du s'y rendre en partant d'ici hier soir, donc logiquement, ce bar devrait se situer sur le trajet entre l'Agence et chez lui. Aucun endroit où il aime se rendre particulièrement, Ducky ?" s'enquit elle en s'adressant au coroner.

Mais celui-ci eut un geste d'impuissance. "A part son sous-sol, je n'en ai aucune idée..."

Tony eut un cri d'exaspération. "Mais... Et d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait dans ce bar pour commencer, hein ?"

Personne ne répondit, mais Ducky sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant d'être interrompu par Abby qui avait fait apparaître sur son ordinateur un plan du trajet suivi par Gibbs pour arriver jusqu'aux locaux du NCIS.

"Voilà. Ca fait quand même un sacré bout de terrain à couvrir... Et aucun point de départ concret. Rien."

Ziva fronça les sourcils. "Je trouve d'ailleurs ça très curieux."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Et bien... Ce trajet ne passe pas du tout à côté de l'appartement de notre victime. Or, on n'a pas retrouvé la voiture de Gibbs devant chez Caroline. Qui elle-même n'a pas de voiture... Alors..."

"La personne qu'il a suivi en avait peut-être une et ils sont rentrés avec ?"

"Mais pourquoi parcourir la moitié de la ville pour aller chercher un coupable, il y a des bars bien plus près ?"

"Pour ne pas être reconnu dans le quartier ?"

"Alors pourquoi se donner le mal de porter une perruque ?"

"Mais j'en sais rien, moi, Ziva ! On aura qu'à poser la question à notre assassin quand on aura enfin mis la main dessus !" rétorqua Tony, exaspéré.

"Abby..." demanda soudain Ducky.

"Oui, Duck ?" répondit la jeune femme.

"Pourrais tu modifier le trajet de départ de l'itinéraire pour le faire partir de l'Hôpital Universitaire de Washington, s'il te plaît."

Étonnée, la jeune femme s'exécuta néanmoins sans sourciller.

Assez curieusement, le trajet ainsi modifié passait désormais effectivement à proximité du lieu du crime.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ducky qui marmonna pour lui même. "Décidément, elle arrivera toujours à lui mettre les idées à l'envers."

"Jenny..." murmura Tony, qui se souvint que celle-ci avait justement passé cette fameuse nuit à l'hôpital. "Mais... Elle... Il... Mais enfin ! Je ne vois pas le rapport... Comment... ? Pourquoi ?" finit-il par demander, incapable de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu tourner de cette façon là. "Ce... Ce n'est quand même pas parce qu'il n'a pas pu empêcher qu'elle soit blessée par cette cinglée ? Si ?"

Ducky haussa les épaules, préférant éluder pour ne pas avoir à donner son point de vue personnel sur le sujet. "Disons que la journée avait pour le moins été éprouvante. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a amené Gibbs dans ce bar qui nous intéresse, mais bel et bien ce qui l'en a sorti !"

"Vous oubliez quand même encore un détail !" intervint Ziva vers qui les regards convergèrent. "C'est qu'avant de savoir qui, il serait peut-être utile de savoir d'où exactement on l'a sorti. Et même si grâce à Ducky, on a pu réduire un peu la taille de la zone où devrait se trouver ce bar, il en reste quand même un sacré nombre !"

Ducky se plaça devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, réfléchissant.

"Je suis assez d'accord avec votre hypothèse de tout à l'heure, ma chère Ziva. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient utilisé une voiture. Et étant donné l'état de Jethro... Cercle un périmètre de deux cents mètres autour de l'appartement de Caroline Stevenson, s'il te plaît Abby."

La jeune femme obéit.

"Je commencerais par les établissements situés dans ce périmètre, notamment ceux qui recoupent le trajet logiquement emprunté par Jethro, depuis l'hôpital, vers cette direction." dit il en désignant un point sur la carte. Il se tourna vers les trois agents derrière lui. "Bon, et bien, mes amis, je suppose que vous savez tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire ?"  
Tony retint son souffle, pressentant ce qui allait suivre.  
"Du porte à porte." conclut le médecin, d'un ton résginé.

Tony grimaça. "Je savais que tu dirais ça." Et il récupéra en soupirant la carte imprimée et cerclée que lui tendait Abby. "Maintenant ?"

Abby rugit. "Évidemment, maintenant Tony ! Plus Gibbs passe de temps en prison, plus il risque sa vie, je te signale !"

Mais Ducky jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Déjà près de vingt et une heure. Les bars devaient être bondés, alors questionner les barmans et les habitués dans ces conditions relèveraient de l'impossible, sans compter que l'opération allait sans doute leur prendre des heures. Aussi secoua-t-il la tête avant de déclarer. "Non, Abby."  
Celle-ci tourna son regard brillant de colère vers lui, mais n'osa pas l'admonester.  
"Écoute, je te promets que nous nous y mettrons à la première heure demain matin, mais pour ce soir, il est trop tard. Nous n'allons pas prendre le risque de passer à côté d'une information capitale parce qu'un barman sera trop occupé pour payer suffisamment attention à nous, ou parce qu'un habitué sera déjà trop éméché pour reconnaître un visage... D'autant plus que même si nous obtenions quoique ce soit ce soir, cela ne fera pas sortir Jethro de prison dans la minute pour autant. Je te rappelle que nous n'avons même pas le droit d'enquêter."

Abby eut une moue boudeuse, mais ne discuta pas davantage. "Très bien. Dans ce cas, moi, demain, j'irai voir Gibbs. Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui apporte un peu de réconfort !"

Ducky faillit lui dire que ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais renonça devant le sourire qui illuminait désormais le visage de la jeune laborantine à l'idée de rendre visite à Gibbs. Après tout, si quelqu'un était bien capable de lui changer les idées, c'était certainement Abby.

Ducky sourit malgré lui. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle saurait s'y prendre pour distraire Gibbs.

* * *

**Vendredi, 9h15, Prison Fédérale de Virginie,**

Dès l'ouverture de l'austère bâtiment aux visites, Abby était là.

Elle avait mis ses plus beaux colliers à clous qui tranchaient étrangement avec ses couettes haut perchées, et surtout avec la peluche qu'elle serrait dans ses bras comme un talisman. Elle arborait le même air ravi et surexcité que les enfants en sortie scolaire pour un parc d'attraction, et elle était incapable de tenir en place sur les chaises à destination du public où on l'avait invité à s'asseoir en attendant qu'elle puisse être conduite au parloir.

Quand enfin un gardien vint la chercher en lui demandant de le suivre, elle bondit si vite de sa chaise qu'elle faillit en oublier Bert posé sur une seconde chaise à côté d'elle. Il émit d'ailleurs un sourd bruit de protestation quand elle le récupéra vigoureusement pour se lancer à la suite du surveillant pénitencier, qui eut un bref regard ahuri pour la peluche.

"C'est Bert." crut nécessaire d'expliquer la jeune femme. "Je suis sûre que Gibbs sera content de le voir !" Elle serra le petit hippopotame contre elle. "Il n'a pas apprécié du tout de passer aux rayons X, d'ailleurs. Comme si Bert pouvait représenter une quelconque menace, franchement !"  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Aussi Abby continua-t-elle son monologue avec la peluche.  
"Tu sais, j'espère que le bras de Gibbs va mieux. Tu te rends compte, dire qu'on ne me laissera même pas le droit de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras. Non, il parait qu'il faut une vitre. Soit-disant par sécurité. Mais la sécurité de qui ? Celle de Gibbs ou la mienne ?" La peluche fit un léger bruit. "Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est complètement ridicule."

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, après plusieurs détours dans des couloirs aux tristes murs beiges que Abby avait vertement critiqué, arguant que le bleu pâle, le jaune soleil ou le vert pelouse seraient certainement bien plus bénéfiques pour le moral des détenus comme de ceux chargés de les surveiller que cette affreuse couleur mayonnaise industrielle, surtout si on y ajoutait quelques photographies de grands espaces, comme ceux qu'elle-même avait dans son laboratoire, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, le jeune homme qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au parloir ne cacha pas son soulagement de la confier enfin aux bons soins de son collègue chargé de surveiller l'entretien.

A peine celui-ci eut-il ouvert la porte que Abby s'était précipitée contre la vitre qui la séparait en deux, les deux paumes et le front collés dessus, des larmes dans les yeux et des trémolos dans la voix.

"Gibbs ! _(Il fit un vague sourire pour l'accueillir)_ Tu es vivant ! Oh mon Dieu, j'étais tellement inquiète, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Surtout après que Jenny, _(léger froncement de sourcils de Gibbs)_, je veux dire le Directeur, -ah, mais flûte, je ne sais jamais à quel moment je dois utiliser son titre ou pas, il s'agit de quelque chose de professionnel ou de personnel, là ?-, bref, quand [i]elle[/i] nous a dit que tu avais failli te faire tuer ! Comment une chose pareille peut elle se produire dans un tel endroit ? Et où étaient les gardiens, hein ?" Et elle jeta un regard noir à celui qui était resté dans la pièce, avant de continuer sur sa lancée. "Comment ça va ? Oh, je suis bête de poser une telle question, bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! Mais ton bras ? Ils t'ont donné quelque chose contre la douleur au moins ? Un de mes amis a été blessé à cet endroit une fois, il m'a dit que ça faisait un mal de chien ! Je t'aurais bien apporté moi-même le remède que les bonnes sœurs mettaient toujours sur les petits bobos, c'était souverain, mais on m'a dit que je ne pouvais rien te transmettre, alors..." Elle pencha la tête pour l'observer. "Tu n'as pas bonne mine... Tu arrives à dormir un peu au moins ?"

Il haussa simplement les épaules, ce qui suffit comme réponse à la jeune femme qui reprit de plus belle.

"Oui, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile de dormir dans ces conditions... Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Mais bon, comme j'ai quand même le privilège de pouvoir dormir dans mon cercueil _(Dans son coin, le surveillant laissa échapper une légère exclamation involontaire,)_ et pas en prison, et avec un bon oreiller, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas comparable. Oh là là ! Mais excuse moi de te parler de ça alors que je ne sais même pas si tu as un oreiller ! Rassure moi, tu as un oreiller au moins ?"

Signe d'assentiment de Gibbs.

"Ah, ouf, tant mieux. Sinon, j'aurais demandé à Jenny ? Le Directeur ? de t'obtenir au moins ça. Bon ! Mais de toute façon, tu ne devrais plus rester là très longtemps. On y travaille !" Elle se tourna vers le gardien. "Rassurez vous tout de suite, je ne parle pas de le faire évader, hein, même si ça n'aurait pas posé trop de problèmes. Je parle bien de le faire sortir d'ici de manière tout à fait légale en prouvant qu'il n'a rien fait du tout."

Le bonhomme avait l'air stupéfait. Rare était les visiteurs qui parlaient d'évasion avec autant de désinvolture en indiquant que ça n'aurait pas posé trop de problèmes.

"Vous avez un suspect ?" demanda Gibbs à la jeune femme.

Elle prit un air chagrin.

"Et bien, c'est à dire que... Non, nous n'avons pas exactement un suspect. Nous avons beaucoup de suspects. Le seul petit problème, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semble pouvoir avoir commis ce meurtre."

"Ce qui signifie... ?"

"Qu'on cherche toujours." Elle se hâta d'ajouter, devant l'air de Gibbs : "On a quand même pas mal avancé ! On sait que c'est Caroline Stevenson, la victime, qui était visée directement, et pas toi. Enfin, on suppose fortement, parce que sinon, tout ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. Non pas que ça en ai plus maintenant, mais quand même un petit peu..."  
Devant le regard sévère de Gibbs, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : "Oui, oui, je sais, **c'est très mal de supposer**. C'est ce que je disais à Tony avant-hier à propos de ce cheveu... Heureusement que je l'ai analysé, d'ailleurs, sinon, on n'aurait jamais trouvé que notre assassin portait une perruque. Ou des extensions capillaires. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que McGee pense qu'il s'agit d'un homme."

Gibbs l'observait, clairement perdu.

"La personne qui t'a sortie de ce bar. McGee pense que c'était un homme déguisé en femme à cause du cheveu synthétique qu'on a retrouvé sur tes vêtements. Tony, en revanche, n'est pas d'accord du tout. Mais bon, avec ses antécédents, je ne sais pas si Tony est le mieux placé pour donner son avis..."

Lors de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son avocate, Gibbs avait appris que la jeune Caroline était vierge, ce qu'il l'avait plongé dans des abîmes de perplexité. Il ne se rappelait pas grand chose de cette nuit là, mais il savait qu'il avait tenu une femme dans ses bras, au sens le plus primal du terme. Une femme, c'était sûr et certain.

"C'était une femme, Abbs."

Abby fit une moue peu convaincue. "Oui mais..." commença-t-elle à protester.

"Abby."

"Bon, d'accord. Mais il n'empêche que Ducky affirme que l'assassin est un homme." Elle marqua une pause. "D'ailleurs, heureusement que Ducky a pris la tête des opérations. C'est grâce à lui si on a pu récupérer le corps pour faire l'autopsie, et aussi si on a pu s'en débarrasser avant que Sachs ne le trouve. Tu aurais du voir sa tête à celui-là ! Il a couru dans tous le NCIS en menaçant tout le monde, il disait même qu'il irait fouiller sous le bureau de Jenny -quelle drôle d'idée, je ne crois pas qu'elle accepterait qu'on cache un cadavre là dessous, tu ne crois pas ?- et finalement, on l'appelle pour lui dire que le corps est rentré au FBI et que l'enquête est finie. Je crois bien qu'il était furieux, en tout cas, c'est ce que dit Tony. Oh, et c'est aussi grâce à Ducky si on a une idée par où commencer les recherches pour retrouver l'endroit où tu as été traîner cette nuit là. Tony d'ailleurs se demandait bien pourquoi tu étais dans ce bar pour commencer et Ducky a dit que c'était sa faute à elle alors Tony en a conclut qu'il parlait de Jenny..." Elle l'observa par en dessous de ses grands yeux innocents.

"Ducky... ne sait rien et parle beaucoup trop." maugréa Gibbs.

"Mais moi, je m'en fiche, de pourquoi tu étais là bas, ce qui me désole, c'est que si ça n'allait pas, tu aurais pu venir me voir, chercher un câlin, puisque tu n'aimes pas parler, plutôt que de te mettre dans un état pareil. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça nous a fait, quand on nous a dit que tu étais condamné pour meurtre ? Même pas accusé, condamné." Sa voix trembla. "Tu devrais voir les airs de tout le monde, là-bas ! Ziva a plus que jamais l'air de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un rien qu'en y pensant très fort, Tony n'a jamais été aussi insupportable, McGee trimballe cet air de chien battu toute la journée, Ducky n'a jamais paru aussi soucieux et Jenny... Oh, elle le cache bien, mais... J'ai bien vu qu'elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour toi, tu sais. C'est grâce à elle si on a pu enquêter malgré tout, et si on a pu parler à un des témoins, tout ça... Et... Et puis, moi... Oh ! Gibbs, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu devais être condamné à..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, l'émotion et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues l'en empêchant.

Gibbs s'approcha de la vitre, frustré de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

"Abbs... Je suis désolé."

La jeune femme qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le petit hippopotame la redressa soudain, un frêle sourire se dessinant malgré les larmes. "Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé, c'est un signe de faiblesse."

Il lui rendit son sourire.

"Et puis," ajouta-t-elle, "je t'ai promis qu'on allait te sortir de là. Ducky, Tony, Ziva et McGee sont en train d'y travailler en ce moment même !"

"Et que font ils exactement ?"

Abby baissa la voix et murmura sur le ton de la confidence.

"Ils font... La tournée des bars !"

* * *

**Vendredi, 10h45, une avenue de Washington Ouest,**

Tony et Ziva ressortirent du bar en plissant les yeux, éblouis de passer de l'atmosphère sombre du lieu au plein jour de cette matinée ensoleillée.

Tony raya un nom supplémentaire de sa liste qui en comptait une trentaine environ.

"Comment s'appelle le prochain ?" demanda sa coéquipière.

"Le _Lodge_, avenue Benjamin Franklin"

Ziva consulta son plan.

"Ah... On revient sur l'avenue qui va vers l'hôpital. C'est à deux pas."

Et ils reprirent leur marche, guidés par Ziva.

"C'est sans espoir." grommela Tony après un moment de silence.

"Pourquoi ? Nous n'en avons vu que la moitié, encore. Sans compter Ducky et McGee qui en voit autant de leur côté..."

"Ça ne représente que... Quoi ? 1% ? des bars que comptent cette ville. En admettant bien sûr que Gibbs est bel est bien suivi le trajet que Ducky suppose qu'il a suivi. Et que celle qui l'a embarquée avec elle n'avait effectivement pas de voiture. Ce qui fait quand même beaucoup de suppositions !"

"Abby nous a dit que Gibbs n'avais pas démenti être allé à l'hôpital ce soir là."

"Il ne l'a pas confirmé non plus." insista Tony. "Et puis même. Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il a pris la route pour rentrer chez lui, après ça ? S'il avait décidé vraiment pris la décision d'aller noyer son... sa... finir la journée dans un bar, il aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre n'importe quelle direction pour en trouver un. Donc, je le répète, tout ça est sans esp..."

"C'est celui là. Le bar qu'on cherche." l'interrompit Ziva en s'arrêtant brusquement après l'avoir aperçu.

"Je le vois bien, Ziva, le nom est écrit en gros dessus !" rétorqua Tony, vexé qu'elle l'ait interrompu aussi brutalement.

"Non. Je veux dire, c'est là que Gibbs était mardi soir."

Tony resta un instant stupéfait, observant la jeune femme tout en continuant d'avancer, se demandant si elle plaisantait ou non. Mais elle semblait mortellement sérieuse.

"Et tu sais ça parce que tu viens d'avoir une soudaine épiphanie, ou bien alors c'est le fameux instinct féminin qui parle ?" demanda-t-il, d'un ton franchement railleur.

"Ni l'un ni l'autre, Tony." répondit-elle, d'un ton qui signifiait clairement combien elle trouvait sa question ridicule. "Je le sais parce que la voiture de Gibbs est garée juste devant, voilà tout."

Et elle désigna la Dodge gris métallisée, seule voiture garée sur le petit parking de l'établissement à une heure aussi matinale, à l'exception d'une vieille Harley abandonnée dans un coin.

"Comment peux tu être sûr qu'il s'agit de celle de Gibbs ?"

"Parce que j'ai mémorisé la plaque, Tony."

"Ah oui, bien sûr, suis je bête." marmonna le jeune homme non sans une pointe d'ironie, comme si il était tout à fait normal de mémoriser les plaques d'immatriculation de ses collègues de travail. Ou même de ses amis.  
Mais il fut bien obligé de reconnaître en s'approchant que la jeune femme avait eu raison. Il s'agissait bel et bien de la voiture de Gibbs.

"Effectivement, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on brûle..." murmura-t-il en contournant la voiture et en entrant dans le bar derrière Ziva.  
Oui, ce coup-ci, c'était sûr, ils touchaient au but.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Je suis désolée, le prochain chapitre pourrait être assez long à venir. Motivation, toussa...


	14. Chapter 14

**NdA :** Avant dernier chapitre o/.

Merci ma BFF Caro chayrie, et puis merci beaucoup Manon ! :)

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent** : _"Effectivement, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on brûle..." murmura-t-il en contournant la voiture et en entrant dans le bar derrière Ziva._

_Oui, ce coup-ci, c'était sûr, ils touchaient au but._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14.**

You look like an angel

Walk like an angel

Talk like an angel

But I got wise...

You're the devil in disguise

The devil in disguise, **Elvis Presley**

* * *

Tony contourna la Dodge sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre.

Ziva l'attendit quelques instants à l'entrée du bar, tandis qu'il inspectait l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Pressée, elle eut un claquement de langue impatient qui finit par arracher le jeune homme à son examen.

"Pas de doute. C'est bien celle de Gibbs !"

"Ah ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte battante.

"Ben non. Rien, justement." répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence en lui emboîtant le pas pour la suivre à l'intérieur.

* * *

Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la grande salle après le plein jour du dehors.

"Le bar est fermé à cette heure-ci, désolé !" leur indiqua une voix dont le déntenteur était invisible.

"Disons qu'on a un Pass Premium !" renchérit Tony, sortant sa plaque de sa veste et scannant la vaste pièce du regard dans l'espoir apercevoir leur interlocuteur..

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme surgit brusquement de derrière le bar, deux bouteilles à la main, visiblement dérangé en plein inventaire du contenu d'un carton posé à ses pieds. " Hein ? De quoi ? Y'a jamais eu de Pass... Ah !" s'interrompit il en apercevant la plaque. Puis il fronça les sourcils. "NCIS ?"

"Service d'Investigation des Crimes de la Marine."

Le jeune homme rangea les bouteilles sur un vaste présentoir serti d'un immense miroir, derrière lui. "Heu... O.K. Et ben, j'suis désolé mais le proprio n'est pas là. S'ra pas là avant cet après midi."

"Aucune importance. C'est à vous que nous voudrions parler."

"Ah..." Il leur accorda enfin une pleine attention, l'air franchement intrigué. "Et que me veulent les agents du Service de... Heu... De votre service ?" Il sembla soudain avoir une illumination. "Ah, si vous venez pour la voiture garée là devant, ça fait trois jours qu'elle est là. Je sais pas à qui elle est mais j'ai appelé la fourrière ce matin... Ils devraient pas tarder à venir la chercher. Mais je vous assure, je sais pas à qui c'est !" Il leva les bras en l'air comme pour appuyer son propos.

"Nous ne venons pas pour la voiture. Enfin, si, en partie. Mais pas exactement. C'est à dire que..."

"Mardi soir dernier, c'est bien vous qui assuriez le service au bar ?" le coupa Ziva, qui sentait qu'on allait pas s'en sortir.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire en attrapant un chiffon pour commencer à briquer le bar.

"Ouais. Mais c'est pas comme si y'avait quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire non plus, hein..."

"Très bien." Elle sortit une photographie d'un petit porte-folio. "Vous rappelez vous cet homme ?" lui demanda-t-elle en lui présentant un portrait de Gibbs.

Il prit la photo et s'exclama aussitôt : "Hey, mais carrément ! Ouais, c'est le gars qu'ils ont arrêté, enfin que vous avez arrêté, quoi ! Pour le meurtre de cette nana... N'empêche, je le savais, qu'c'était lui ! Même si j'y croyais pas ! C'est à lui la voiture, alors ? Han ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Mais..." Il lui rendit la photo. "J'croyais qu'ils avaient dit que l'enquête était terminée ? "

"Disons qu'il y a encore quelques points à éclaircir..." éluda Tony, brièvement. "Donc, vous nous confirmez que Gi... Heu, que cet homme était bien ici mardi soir."

"Ah, ça, oui !" Le jeune homme semblait visiblement ravi d'apporter sa contribution à une affaire criminelle. "Jusqu'à deux heures du matin ! Même que j'ai du lui demander de s'en aller pour pouvoir fermer... Moi, j'pensais qu'il avait du avoir une sale journée, rapport à la tête qu'il avait quand il est arrivé, tout ça." expliqua-t-il en s'emparant d'un verre pour l'essuyer à son tour. "D'ailleurs, c'est marrant, -enfin c'est marrant, façon de parler hein !-, parce que j'ai même dit à Bonnie, -Bonnie, c'est la serveuse, au fait-, bref, je lui ai dit qu'il avait une vraie tête de tueur, ce gars. Pas de meurtrier, hein, mais... Genre vous voyez ? Comme un tueur à gages, quoi. Bon, évidemment, à ce moment là, je savais pas qu'il allait vraiment tuer une fille bien sûr mais..."

Tony fit une grimace mais Ziva le retint d'intervenir.

Sans s'apercevoir de rien, le barmaid attrapa un autre verre et poursuivit. "Mais c'est sûr, y'en a, l'alcool, ça les rend vraiment mauvais. Bon, j'vous dis ça d'expérience, mais j'suppose qu'vous avez du en voir pas mal dans votre métier, aussi. Et puis lui, ce soir là, il en tenait une couche, hein !" Il redressa la tête et marqua une pause. "Mais quand même, j'vous ai dit, j'y croyais pas quand j'ai vu ça dans le journal ! Bon, j'sais qu'j'ai dit aussi que j'lui trouvais l'air dangereux, mais franchement, vu dans quel état il était quand il est parti, ben, j'aurais pas pensé qu'il soit capable d'étrangler quelqu'un... J'veux dire, ouais, OK, c'était un marin, tout ça... Mais quand même, il était dans un sale état ! Pis, j'sais pas, il avait pas trop la tête à étrangler quelqu'un, j'trouve. Plutôt à... Ouais, j'en sais rien, en fait, mais pas à étrangler, quoi. En plus, la fille qu'était là, elle avait l'air plus que consentante, hein ! Bon, en même temps, c'est vrai qu'avec les filles, on n'est jamais sûr de rien, non plus, vous voyez..."

Ziva interrompit le flot de paroles en lui brandissant sous le nez une seconde photographie d'un geste sec.

"C'est la jeune femme en question ?"

Il jeta un oeil sur la photo puis regarda les deux agents tour à tour d'un air perplexe.

"Ben non. Elle, c'est celle qu'il a tué non ?"

"Si. Mais vous confirmez qu'elle n'était pas présente ce soir là ici et que ce n'est pas elle qui... ?" Ziva sembla lutter pour trouver le terme approprié.

"Qui l'a chauffée, vous voulez dire ?" termina le jeune homme à sa place. "Nan. Nan, j'peux vous affirmer que j'l'ai jamais vu ici, celle-là. Justement, c'est pour ça que je disais à Bonnie que c'était bizarre, quand même. Où elle est passée, l'autre nana dans cette histoire, hein ? Celle qui était ici justement. Parce qu'ils en ont pas parlé dans le journal." Il reposa le verre. "Pourtant, j'vous dis, à un moment j'croyais qu'ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air sur le parking tellement elle semblait pressée... Et soudain, bah, c'est une autre qui est morte ! Bon, je sais que parfois y'a des jeux qui tournent mal, comme ça, où y'en a un qui finit étranglé ou pendu... Bon, mais alors ça veut dire qu'ils auraient été trois, hein ?" Il les observa un instant.

Si Ziva était restée parfaitement impassible -en apparence, seulement, car intérieurement, elle essayait de toutes ses forces de repousser de son esprit les images évoquées par leur témoin-, les traits crispés de Tony reflétaient parfaitement qu'il avait quant à lui échouer à les tenir à distance.

Heureusement, le jeune barmaid interpréta mal leur silence qu'il prit pour un assentiment. "Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Vous êtes à la recherche de cette nana, hein ? Ça tombe bien, je suis très physionomiste. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et comme c'est votre gars qui a tout payé, j'ai pas son nom, mais si vous avez des suspects, je pourrais la reconnaître sans souci !"

Avec une profonde inspiration pour se forcer à reprendre le fil et cesser de se focaliser sur Gibbs, Ziva lui tendit une troisième photographie.

"Est ce que ça pourrait être cette femme ?"

"Ah, ah !" s'esclaffa leur témoin. "Mon Dieu, non. Elle est beaucoup trop âgée, celle là. La fille qui était là, j'ai du lui demander sa carte, pour être sûr qu'elle avait l'âge légal !"

"Et vous n'avez pas retenu son nom..."

"Ben vous savez, des cartes, j'en demande des dizaines par soirée, alors si je devais commencer à retenir les noms, je serais pas sorti de l'auberge, hein. Non, en fait, j'ai même pas fait gaffe à son nom. J'ai regardé la date de naissance, vu qu'elle avait l'âge et point barre."

Ziva rangea la photographie de la mère de Caroline avec les deux premières et en sortit une quatrième et dernière. Avant de la montrer au jeune homme, elle lui expliqua : "Je vais vous demander d'imaginer la personne sur cette photo avec une perruque rousse et beaucoup de maquillage, d'accord ?"

"Heu, ouais, d'accord." acquiesça-t-il, intrigué en prenant la photo. Il la regarda quelques secondes et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Mais... Heu... C'est la photo de... C'est un homme."

"D'où le fait qu'on vous demande de l'imaginer avec une perruque et du maquillage. Croyez-moi, il y a des hommes qui sont très capables de se faire passer pour des femmes." rétorqua Tony avec toute la dignité dont il était encore capable.

"Heu... Ouais, j'en doute pas, mais n'empêche que la nana de l'autre jour, ben... C'était une nana, quoi."

"Et vous avez vérifié ça vous-même pour être si catégorique ?" s'enquit Ziva, légèrement ironique.

"Non." répondit le jeune homme, qui parut légèrement vexé. "Mais je suis des cours d'anthropologie à l'université de Columbia. Ben ouais ! Vous pensiez pas qu'j'allais rester barman toute ma vie non ?" ajouta-t-il devant leurs airs dubitatifs. "J'veux devenir paléontologue."

"Et en quoi cela vous permet-il d'affirmer catégoriquement que la femme qui était là ce soir là en était bien une, justement ?"

"Plein de trucs ! Déjà, elle arrêtait pas de rire en jetant la tête en arrière... Je peux vous assurer qu'elle avait pas de pomme d'adam. Ensuite, elle avait sa main posée à plat sur le comptoir, et elle avait l'index et l'annulaire aussi longs l'un que l'autre." Regard perplexe de Tony et Ziva. "Ben, les hommes ont un index plus court, c'est vraiment caractéristique, quoi, j'vous jure que c'est vrai ! Bon et puis... " Il s'interrompit une seconde et rougit avant de poursuivre en baissant un peu la voix. "Elle avait une de ces espèces de mini-robe, là... Celles avec un vraiment grand décolleté... Et bon, heu... Enfin, voilà... Heu... C'était des vrais, quoi. "

Paradoxalement, cette description semblait avoir rendu sa bonne humeur à Tony qui ne put s'empêcher de glisser un triomphal : "Ah ! Je le savais bien !" à l'oreille de Ziva qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Très bien, Mr..."

"Graham. Taylor Graham."

"Graham. Il va falloir que vous nous fassiez une déposition officielle. Et pensez vous être capable de nous fournir un portrait robot de cette jeune femme ?"

"Carrément ! J'vous ai dit que j'étais physionomiste ! On y va maintenant ?"

"Oui, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient..."

"Oh, ben nan, j'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, et c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de passer ma journée ici, non plus, hein ! En plus, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir faire un truc comme ça. C'est trop cool ! Quand Bonnie va savoir ça ! Vous me laissez deux minutes, faut que je ferme tout quand même. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour l'endroit, mais si on nous piquait des bouteilles, c'est moi qui devrait les repayer, donc bon..."

"Je vous en prie, prenez votre temps. Nous vous attendrons dehors."

* * *

Tony semblait rayonner au moins autant que le soleil qui les attendait à la sortie.

"C'était donc bien _une femme_ !" triompha-t-il bruyamment. "Je le savais ! Je savais que Gibbs n'aurait pas pu aller avec un homme. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu en douter. Faut dire, une idée de McGogol, j'aurais du me méfier, aussi..."

Ziva se contenta de hausser les épaules en renfilant ses lunettes de soleil.

"Tu donnes presque l'impression que c'est ta _propre_ virilité qu'il a remis en cause, Tony." dit-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie.

"Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la virilité." se défendit ce dernier, vexé. "C'est une question de certitude. Il me semble que je connais assez Gibbs pour affirmer qu'il ne pouvait pas être allé avec un homme, Ziva, c'est tout. Tout comme je pouvais affirmer qu'il n'avait pas tué Caroline Stevenson."

Ziva sourit devant l'air mortellement sérieux de son coéquipier. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé en huit ans, Tony pouvait bien avoir le droit de clamer qu'il connaissait suffisamment bien son mentor pour être convaincu qu'il n'aurait pas pu commettre un meurtre. Et qu'il aimait les femmes. Certaines même parfois un peu trop pour son propre bien, d'ailleurs.

"Je sais, Tony. Moi non plus, je n'y croyais pas, mais c'était amusant de te voir le défendre."

"Je te reconnais bien là, Ziva." grinça Tony. "Au lieu de choisir le camp des perdants, tu pourrais décider d'être de mon côté la prochaine fois."

"Tu sais bien que j'aime mieux te faire face." rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe de sous entendu dans la voix. "En plus, j'espère pour notre propre bien qu'il n'y aura _pas _de prochaine fois et que Gibbs ne nous refera jamais un coup aussi tordu."

"C'est Gibbs. Il est incontrôlable, Ziva." lui rappela sagement Tony. "Sauf peut-être exceptionnellement par Jenny."

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle elle parut méditer les derniers mots de Tony pour elle-même, puis elle demanda soudain :

"A ce propos, tu crois que Ducky a raison ? Que Gibbs a pu se mettre dans un tel état simplement à cause d'elle ?"

Tony resta silencieux, la regardant, comme s'il réfléchissait à la réponse.

"Oui." répondit-il simplement, après quelques secondes. Puis, il changea brutalement de sujet. "Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Ducky et McGee qu'ils peuvent arrêter leur recherche... Et tu remarqueras que, encore une fois, c'est qui les meilleurs ?"

Ziva ne répondit pas. Ce fut à son tour de rester silencieuse, observant son compagnon en train d'informer le reste de la team de leurs dernières avancées.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait sérieusement, elle réalisait qu'en fait, cela faisait très longtemps que Tony n'avait pas formulé de blagues idiotes ou de théories fumeuses sur l'existence d'une liaison entre leur boss et leur directeur. Qu'il n'abordait plus, ou presque, le sujet.

Bien sûr, lorsque ce cinglé avait enlevé Jenny quelques semaines auparavant, il avait eu la confirmation qu'ils avaient _effectivement _eu une liaison, lors de leur mission à Paris, mais à cette date là, il avait déjà cessé ses paris récurrents à ce sujet depuis longtemps.

Auparavant, il y avait eu son histoire avec Jeanne, qui lui avait peut-être mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, mais il avait déjà arrêté de parler de ça à ce moment là.

Et encore un peu avant, il y avait eu la courte -mais intense !- période où il avait remplacé Gibbs pour un temps à la place de l'équipe. C'est pendant ces deux mois là qu'il s'était rapproché de Jenny, en quelque sorte. Oui, ça devait être à peu près depuis ce moment-là qu'il avait cessé les allusions graveleuses envers Jenny, qu'il avait commencé à parler d'elle avec plus de familiarité que de vulgarité.

C'est alors qu'une idée totalement stupide s'imposa à elle. Avec cependant une telle évidence, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche sans réfléchir pour demander :

"Tony ?"

Il releva la tête de son téléphone. "Quoi ?"

"Est ce que... ?"

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement du bar, les clefs dans une main, sa veste dans l'autre et l'air extatique qu'il arborait déjà lorsque Ziva lui avait demander de venir témoigner toujours vissé sur le visage.

"Cette fois ci c'est bon ! On peut y aller, j'suis prêt !"

"Très bien. Nous sommes garés un peu plus loin." expliqua Ziva en invitant le jeune homme à les suivre.

"Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?" reprit Tony, après presque une minute de marche en silence.

"Oh... Rien. J'ai oublié." mentit la jeune femme. Finalement, après avoir eut le temps d'y repenser à deux fois, il était évident que sa question était idiote, de toute façon.

* * *

**Vendredi, début d'après midi, au sein du NCIS,**

D'un geste rageur, Tony éteignit brusquement son téléphone et le jeta sur son bureau. C'était la dix-huitième réussite qu'il échouait à la suite. Il décida donc d'abandonner ce passe-temps stupide pour se livrer à un autre bien plus intéressant : embêter ses coéquipiers.

"Zeeevaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

"Oui, Tony ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Je travaille." répondit simplement celle-ci sur le ton de l'évidence.

"Mais à quoi ?" s'étonna le jeune homme. "Nous n'avons rien à faire... Nous sommes suspendus, je te rappelle !"

"Oui, et bien tu expliqueras ça à Gibbs quand il te demandera pourquoi tes rapports de la semaine dernière ne sont pas encore sur son bureau."

"Etant donné le mal qu'on se sera donné pour lui, j'ose espérer un peu de reconnaissance et d'indulgence à ce sujet."

Ziva redressa la tête pour le regarder, l'air franchement dubitative.

Tony soupira.

"Oui, je sais, je prends mes rêves pour des réalités."

Et il attrappa une feuille et un dossier. Ecrivit deux lignes. Effaça. Réécrivit. Ratura. Recommença. Roula la feuille en boule et la jeta dans la corbeille de papier posée à sa gauche. S'adressa de nouveau à Ziva.

"Mais enfin, ça doit faire plus de deux heures que notre témoin est avec le dessinateur ! Comment ça se fait que ça soit si long ?"

"Ca fait quarante-cinq minutes, Tony. Et c'est plutôt bon signe, ça veut dire que le portrait sera précis."

"Ou que cet imbécile ne se rappelle de rien du tout et voulait simplement se faire mousser..."grommela Tony.

C'est justement à ce moment précis qu'il y eut du bruit du côté de la salle de conférence où le portraitiste et leur témoin s'était installé à l'aise, loin des perturbations, et quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune barmaid leur tendait fièrement le dessin finement détaillée d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année.

"J'suis désolé, c'est le plus précis que je puisse faire."

Etant donné la qualité du portrait, les excuses du jeune homme étaient franchement superflues.

"C'est parfait, merci beaucoup pour votre coopération, Mr Taylor."

"Mais de rien. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre..."

"Et bien, un de nos agents va prendre votre déposition, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien..." lui expliqua Ziva, en lui désignant l'agent Jardine qu'il suivit complaisamment.

"Bon et maintenant..." continua-t-elle en se retounant vers Tony.

Tony continuait de fixer le portrait d'un air sombre.

"Maintenant, il va falloir faire à nouveau du porte à porte autour de chez notre victime pour savoir si, avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un la connait..."

Mais McGee, qui fixait lui aussi le dessin, mais avec les yeux écarquillés, murmura :

"Je ne crois pas que ça sera la peine, Tony. Parce que cette femme, je sais qui c'est !"

Tony redressa brusquement la tête, un large sourire apparaissant sur son visage à l'idée de ne pas avoir à démarcher les voisins de la scène de crime.

"Si c'est vrai, alors écoute bien ce que je vais dire, le Bleu, parce que tu risques de ne l'entendre qu'une seule fois dans ta vie et c'est maintenant, mais : merci." Puis, il sembla réaliser un détail. "Mais attends ? Depuis quand est ce que tu fréquentes ce genre de fille, toi ?"

"Elle n'est pas '_ce genre de fille_', Tony." se défendit McGee. "Enfin... Je n'en sais rien, en fait, je ne la connais pas."

"Hein ? Mais tu viens de nous dire le contraire il y a une seconde ! Je te préviens, si c'était une blague..."

"Non, j'ai dit que je savais qui c'était, pas que je la connaissais." Et il se précipita derrière son ordinateur pour faire apparaître la photographie d'une jolie jeune femme brune sur leur écran plasma.

"Je vous présente... Camilla Ginger-Holmes. Colocataire et accessoirement meilleure amie de Caroline Stevenson. Alors ? Ca vous rappelle quelqu'un ?"

Sans un mot, Tony s'approcha et colla le portrait robot qu'ils venaient d'obtenir à côté de l'image de la souriante jeune femme. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une seule et même personne, même si la coiffure différait légèrement.

Tony recula et observa encore un instant la photographie.

"N'empêche. Il faut bien reconnaître que Gibbs a quand même bon goût."

* * *

Etant donné les nouvelles informations dont ils disposaient désormais, et l'existence d'un témoin fiable, la jeune avocate de Gibbs, après une altercation mémorable avec le procureur Barlow dans le bureau du juge fédéral chargé de l'instruction, avait réussi à arracher une réouverture de l'enquête, confiée à sa demande au FBI et plus précisément à l'agent Fornell au motif qu'il en avait conduit la première partie avec beaucoup de pertinence, bien que la force de persuasion du Directeur du NCIS sur le Directeur du FBI y était très probablement également pour quelque chose.

C'est ainsi que, un peu moins de quatre heures après qu'ils aient obtenu le portrait robot, l'agent du FBI Conelli, flanqué de Tony, qui avait juré ses grands Dieux à Fornell qu'il n'interviendrait sous aucun prétexte, se retrouvaient, dûement mandatés, à la sortie de la faculté d'Histoire de Washington, guettant la jeune femme pour l'arrêter sous les chefs d'inculpation de rétention d'informations dans le cadre d'une enquête criminelle et faux-témoignages.

Très clairement, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à les voir.

Elle ne chercha d'ailleurs pas vraiment à résister, ouvrant de grands yeux innocents et apeurés, apparemment complètement affolée et ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui voulait.

* * *

Ils la conduisirent en salle d'interrogatoire où elle s'assit à contrecoeur sur la chaise qu'on lui proposait, serrant son sac contre elle.

"Qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?" demanda-t-elle pour la dixième fois. "Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais, et cet ignoble individu est en prison, alors..."

Ce fut plus que ce que Tony pouvait en supporter.

"Il ne vous paraissait pas aussi ignoble mardi soir dernier, n'est ce pas !"

Elle parut perplexe.

"...Pardon ? Mais... De quoi est ce que vous parlez ?"

"Oh, pas la peine de jouer à ce petit jeu là avec nous. Parce que nous avons un témoin qui affirme vous avoir vu, vous, -oui, vous, pas votre amie !- dans le bar avec l'agent Gibbs, ce soir là. Alors... Une explication à nous fournir ?"

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, gardant le silence. Puis soudain, ses épaules se soulevèrent et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Tout est de ma faute !" s'exclama-t-elle soudain, des trémolos dans la voix.

Ce furent aux trois agents de rester pantois.

"Heu... Qu'entendez vous par là, mademoiselle, exactement ?"

"Je... J'ai... C'est moi..."

"Vous qui quoi ?" l'encouragea gentiment l'agent Conelli.

"C'est... c'est vrai ! C'est... C'est m...moi qui ai ramené cet homme chez n...ous ! Ce qui s'est passé, c-c-c-cette nu... nuit là... T-t-t-tout est de ma faute !" sanglota-t-elle.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ?"

Elle respira un grand coup.

"Je l'ai ramené chez nous." répéta-t-elle. "Et nous..." Elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur le sol, comme particulièrement mal à l'aise. "Enfin, voilà, quoi. Vers sept heures du matin, Julian m'a appelé. Il venait d'obtenir une perm et il voulait venir faire la surprise à Caro... Il avait besoin de ma clef. Bon... Je... Pour tout dire, je n'étais pas très fière de moi, alors je me suis dit que..." De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières tandis que sa voix se faisait moins ferme. "... Que... Que si je partais... Il comprendrait. Il s'en irait aussi... Mais... Mais..." Elle s'interrompit et eut un brusque frisson. "Et il l'a tué. A cause de moi."

L'agent Conelli se tourna vers Tony, visiblement touché par la détresse de la jeune femme. Il comprenait à quel point elle devait se sentir coupable d'être partie, d'avoir laissé son amie seule ce matin là...

Mais Tony restait impassible, nullement impressionné.

Il prit une troisième chaise et s'assit à côté de l'agent du FBI, bien en face de la jeune femme.

"Très bien. Intéressante petite histoire, très touchante. Et maintenant, on pourrait peut-être s'intéresser à ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?"

Elle lui lança de nouveau un regard bleu un peu perdu sous ses cils chargés de larmes. Il contasta une nouvelle fois qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Sûrement n'aurait elle aucun mal à obtenir n'importe quoi d'un jury.

"C'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Hélas."

"Quand vous êtes rentrée de ce bar, Caroline était là ?"

"Bien sûr..." répondit-elle, légèrement décontenancée par la question. "Caroline sortait très peu..."

"Je veux dire... Est ce que vous l'avez vu ?"

"Oui... Brièvement... Quand elle nous a aperçu, elle est allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je ne l'ai jamais revu..." De nouveau, la voix se brisa.

"Une autre question... Pourquoi votre lit n'était-il pas défait ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Votre lit." Tony ouvrit un dossier et lui tendit une des photos de l'appartement, prise par le FBI pendant l'enquête. On y voyait la chambre de Camilla à travers la porte ouverte et un lit parfaitement en ordre. "Pourquoi n'était il pas défait, alors que vous avez supposément dormi dedans. A deux."

"Je... Nous... Nous... Parce que nous n'étions pas dans mon lit..."

"Pendant cinq heures ? Impressionnant." commenta le jeune homme.

"Non... Je ne voulais pas l'emmener dans ma chambre alors, nous sommes restés dans le salon, c'est tout."

"Très bien. Encore une autre question. Pourquoi portiez vous une perruque rousse, ce soir là ? Vous vouliez que l'on vous confonde avec votre amie ?"

"Mais pas du tout ! Je... J'ai toujours trouvé que Caroline avait des cheveux magnifiques et je rêvais d'avoir la même couleur de cheveux... C'est tout !"

"Et où est elle, cette perruque ? Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée dans votre appartement;"

"Parce que je l'ai jetée."

"Vous avez brusquement décidé que sa couleur ne vous convenait plus ?"

"Non. Enfin, oui. Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas fière de moi, ce matin là. Et cette perruque, ça n'était pas moi. Voilà."

"Un dernier détail. Entre le moment où vous et l'agent Gibbs êtes rentrés du bar et le moment de votre départ au petit matin, vous n'avez vu personne entrer ou sortir de la chambre de votre amie ?"

"Non. Mais vous imaginez bien que je ne faisais pas vraiment attention non plus, n'est ce pas ?"

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure et ses réponses plus tranchées, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tony.

"Et vous n'avez pas revu votre amie..."

"Non. Je vous l'ai déjà dit."

"Et vous n'avez pas non plus laissé l'agent Gibbs seul à un moment ou un autre ? Avant de quitter l'appartement pour répondre à la demande de Mr McBride, j'entends."

"Non plus."

"Et lorsque vous êtes partie, où se trouvait l'agent Gibbs à ce moment là ?"

"Sur le canapé du salon."

Tony eut un grand sourire satisfait.

"Ah... Alors, il semble que nous ayons un problème."

La jeune femme lui décocha un regard qui n'était plus perplexe, mais franchement suspicieux.

"Lequel ?"

"C'est que, selon les rapports formels des deux médecins légistes différents, que j'ai d'ailleurs sous les yeux, votre amie a été étranglée au plus tard à deux heures trente du matin. Or, vous venez de nous affirmez par deux fois que vous n'avez pas quitté l'agent Gibbs après avoir vu votre amie encore en vie..."

Elle parut décontenancée.

"Je... Les médecins ont du commettre une erreur..."

"Impossible. Ils ont tout deux de nombreuses années d'expérience derrière eux et l'habitude de ce genre de cas."

"Et bien... Je ne sais pas... Je me suis endormie..."

"Et pendant ce temps là, il aurait été étrangler votre amie -mais pas vous- avant de revenir s'allonger à côté de vous... Et il aurait attendu votre départ pour aller de nouveau s'allonger près du corps de Caroline. C'est bien ça ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'_il_ a tué Caroline." La voix était tranchante comme de la glace et pendant quelques secondes, Tony et elle s'affrontèrent du regard.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup léger ne soit frappée à la porte.

Agacé d'être dérangé au beau milieu de son interrogatoire, Tony se leva et entrebâilla la porte.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, McGee ? Ça a intérêt d'être important !"

"Ziva et moi avons fait quelques recherches sur Camilla. Crois moi, c'est intéressant..."

Après quelques minutes de discussion silencieuse, Tony entrouvrit davantage la porte et permit au jeune homme d'entrer à son tour avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il se réinstalla en face de Camilla Ginger-Holmes et il ouvrit largement le nouveau dossier que venait de lui remettre McGee sur la petite table en formica qui le séparait de la jeune femme.

"Donc... Redites moi... Quels étaient exactement vos rapports avec Caroline Stevenson ?"

"C'était ma meilleure amie."

"J'en déduis que vous vous entendiez bien, donc."

"Mais oui, parfaitement bien. Nous vivions ensemble !"

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi la plupart de vos amis communs nous ont ils tous rapporté qu'il semblait y avoir des tensions entre vous, ces derniers temps ?"

"La jalousie, peut-être ?" ironisa Camilla, sur le visage duquel ne subsistait plus aucune trace de détresse mais sur lequel on pouvait désormais lire une sorte de colère glacée. Et parfaitement maîtrisée.

"L'ex petit ami de Caroline nous a également confié que celle ci prêtait de l'argent à son frère, beaucoup d'argent, et il pensait qu'il le dépensait en jeux ou en paris. Mais il se trompait. En réalité, il le dépense en soirées alcoolisées et en drogues."

"Et alors ? Quel rapport avec moi ?"

"Et alors, vous avez oublié de nous dire que vous êtes la petite amie de Lincoln Edward, le demi-frère de Caroline. Et que le principal reproche que celle-ci vous adressait, c'était d'entraîner son frère là dedans, je me trompe ?"

"Lincoln n'avait pas de compte à rendre à sa soeur. Et je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il faisait avec l'argent qu'elle lui donnait, il était bien libre de faire ce qu'il voulait." expliqua-t-elle sèchement.

"Oui. Mais si il avait tellement besoin d'argent, c'était pour vous suivre vous, n'est ce pas ?" Il sortit un document et sembla l'étudier rapidement. "Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, vous dépensiez beaucoup d'argent, je dirais même tout votre argent, dans le même genre de soirée que Lincoln."

Elle haussa les épaules mais décida de ne pas nier. "Encore une fois, je ne vois pas le rapport, agent... DiNozzo. Je suis libre de faire ce qu'il me chante de mon argent et Caroline n'avait rien à dire là-dessus."

Il ne releva pas l'emploi de son nom.  
"Rien à redire, vraiment ? Mais pourtant, il y a deux mois, vos parents ont cessé brusquement de renflouer votre compte en banque. Une idée de la raison ?"

Elle eut un sourire cynique. "Il faut croire que la crise touche tout le monde, apparemment."

Tony secoua la tête.  
"Non, visiblement pas vos parents. En revanche, ils ont fini par apprendre que vous séchiez les cours et que vous dilapidiez tout ce qu'ils vous donnaient pour vos études en soirées de débauche... Et c'est Caroline Stevenson qui le leur a dit. Ca n'a pas du vous faire plaisir, je suppose."

Elle eut un imperceptible mouvement de colère, presque aussitôt réprimé.

"Le problème avec Caroline, c'est qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle se mêle de tout. Qu'elle essaye de sauver les gens, avec ses grandes leçons de morale et son petit air supérieur de mademoiselle sainte Nitouche. Mais j'estimais ne pas avoir besoin de son aide. Alors, oui, ça m'a mis en colère qu'elle fasse ça, et on s'est disputé. Mais c'était il y a deux mois, et tout s'était arrangé depuis... Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle avait finalement raison, et j'avais envie de changer."

"Et ramener un inconnu chez vous pour la nuit, c'est ce que vous appelez 'changer' ?"

"C'était une rechute, disons."

"Une rechute qui vous fournissait un admirable alibi... Ou, pire encore, un parfait bouc émissaire pour couvrir l'assassinat de votre amie. Assassinat pour lequel nous venons de prouver que, contrairement à l'agent Gibbs, vous aviez un formidable mobile ! Voilà ce que je pense, Mlle Ginger-Holmes. Je pense que vous avez demandé à quelqu'un de tuer votre amie qui n'en était plus une et qui vous gâchait la vie, et que l'agent Gibbs vous a servi de coupable idéal. Et ça, croyez moi, je vais le prouver."

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

Puis, Camilla se détendit sur sa chaise, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres parfaitement peintes.

"Dites-moi, si vous découvrez une biche blessée à côté d'un loup, qu'allez vous penser, agent DiNozzo ?" demanda-t-elle énigmatiquement.

"Que le loup s'apprête à la dévorer, je suppose." répondit-il, un peu désarçonnée.

Elle acquiesça.

"Et d'après vous, qui sera la biche blessée, aux yeux des jurés ?"

Tony resta un instant abasourdi.

"Vous pensez que c'est un jeu, Mlle Ginger-Holmes ?" s'emporta-t-il.

"Absolument pas. Au contraire." répondit elle froidement, sans se départir de son sourire. "Nous avons terminé ?"

"Oh, non ! _Au contraire_, nous venons à peine de commencer. Et croyez moi, ça risque de durer longtemps !"

"Ah oui ?" répondit-elle, sur un ton plein d'ennui. "Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent... Vous faîtes vraiment tout pour ressembler à votre chef, hum ?"

Perplexité de Tony qui fronça les sourcils.

"C'est à dire ?"

"Lui aussi, il aime que ça dure longtemps..." expliqua-t-elle.

"Ahem... Là n'est pas la question !"

"Non ? Dommage..." murmura-t-elle, pensive. Puis, elle concentra de nouveau son attention sur Tony. "Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai moi aussi une question pour vous, agent DiNozzo..." Elle marqua une pause et décida de prendre son silence intrigué pour une invitation à poursuivre : "Est que vous aussi vous criez '_Jen_' quand vous jouissez, ou bien vous avez un autre petit nom pour elle ?" Elle avait volontairement utilisé une voix basse, le prénom glissant sensuellement de ses lèvres.

Tony ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre, visiblement pris au dépourvu le plus complet.

Ce fut McGee qui ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

"Un petit peu de respect, s'il vous plaît. C'est du Directeur d'une Agence Fédérale que vous parlez, mademoiselle, quand même."

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, avec cette fois un sourire plus qu'ironique.

"Oh... Comme c'est mignon. Il prend sa défense !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué sans s'adresser à personne en particulier. "C'est parce que toi aussi, elle te fait bander ?"

McGee piqua aussitôt un fard, ce qui sembla amuser follement Camilla qui eut un petit rire.

L'agent Conelli, toujours silencieux, soupira mentalement, pressentant qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à obtenir quoique ce soit de plus de la jeune femme.

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, et après une trentaine de remarques déplacées laissant les deux agents du NCIS à court de réparties, il fallut bien que Tony admette qu'elle était la plus forte à ce petit jeu qui ne menait nulle part.

Bon. Il allait falloir trouver un plan B. Il allait falloir trouver son complice.

* * *

Voilà, plus qu'un chapitre après ça !


End file.
